


Demon Boy & Devil Girl

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Almost Kiss, Almost Sex, Attempted Forced Pregnancy, Attempted Relationship Dante/Lady, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Curiosity, Demon Hunters, Demon Powers, Demon Sex, Demon True Forms, Demons, Difficult Decisions, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Feeding, Flesh Diet, Heavy Petting, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Knotting, Lycans, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Neko Undertones, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Possible Character Death, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Purring, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting, Shapeshifting, Suspected Pregnancy, True Mates, Wolf Instincts, come tasting, mood ring eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 128,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: Dante seemed to think that the job Lady passed along to him would be a walk in the park.He would soon find out that he was indeed wrong about a lot of things.





	1. What Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I am back again with another DMC5 Dante fic lol.  
This one is a little different than any of my other ones and I hope everyone enjoys it. It's not much so far but I wanted to share with everyone what I've come up with so here ya go!
> 
> As always I've tried to catch all errors but there still may be some. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dante didn’t know what to expect when Lady came barging into his office with a job offer. He thought the day would flow like any other he’d had—end up owing his dear friend more money than the gig would offer. Some times the man was careless but as long as the enemy fell, the white-haired man didn’t see anything wrong with a little destruction.

“Boy do I have a job just for you.” Lady had a big smirk on her face as she made her way up to Dante's desk.

“Do you? I thought maybe you came to add to my debt.” Dante gave his friend a warm smile and sat up right in his chair to properly greet her.

He had a disappointed look on his face since she snagged the last slice of pizza from the box, he had but they both knew the man wouldn’t even think to eat it.

“Nope, that comes later.”

“Well you can buy me more lunch then.” Dante groaned.

“I could, or you can come with me!” Lady chimed, grabbing his arm and pulling it so he had no choice but to rise to his feet. 

As if he really had much of a choice.

“Fine, but I was serious about lunch.”

Yeah, yeah. Let’s get _this _job done first!” 

*****

Dante ended up at said cave and began regretting that he even agreed to enter it in the first place. The whole thing reeked of rotten bodies and the ground wasn’t very secure. He wasn’t sure what he kept stepping in, but it squished every time he would bring his foot down.

“And this is where we part ways. It’s literally pitch-black beyond this point, not even a beam could pierce it but lucky for _you…_” Lady grinned and patted his back. “Have fun! Also, don’t forget to look for that item too!”

The dark-haired woman was out of sight before Dante even had a chance to protest.

“She better not ask for a brown penny next time I see her.” He mumbled as he stepped over what looked like a corpse.

Apparently, the men who were hired prior to Lady never returned from digging around in the cave and Dante could see why. The whole place was practically a graveyard and the only way he would find some locket she mentioned was to search all the bodies.

He used his devil sword to help inspect several corpses since were stuck to one another and to the ground as well. Who or what could have caused all this destruction?

Surely whatever lead these men to their deaths wasn’t a human and instantly a very sturdy grip was applied to the handle of his weapon.

Dante could sense something, but he wasn’t sure what it was due to the limited lighting that sang through the thick bolder walls. A figure dashed by within the shadows but it didn’t deter the man.

“Come on out and save yourself an even more painful death.” Dante hummed. He was in the mood for a good fight.

Whatever was in the shadows remained there while he continued to search for the locket. Something definitely was watching him; Dante knew it and he carried on his business as if he was oblivious to it.

He made his way around a group of bodies that looked to still be warm. Whatever was feasting on these men might have still been hungry and the white-haired man was sure he would be next on the menu.

Dante continued on and checked another group of bodies, not seeing the locket even still.

“Great, now I have to dig further into the debts of hell and for what? Why am I even here?? I swear I want lunch _every_ day.” It was just him around but the hunter was making mental notes about the luxuries Lady would have to provide for making him go through such drastic measures to retrieve a deceased man’s damn necklace.

*****

“Last chance to show yourself!”

Finally Dante managed to spot the corpse that had the locket attached to it. Francine, the woman who originally asked for the item back dear friend didn’t make it unfortunately, which was expected in such conditions.

“Ah Rest in peace, poor bastard.” Dante sighed when he seen that the man’s face was missing but inside the locket contained a photo of a very pretty girl; the man’s daughter.

The white-haired man turned to leave but the apprehensive feeling of still being studied bothered him. So, Dante treaded future in the cave in hopes whatever was stalking him was the second item he was instructed to obtain.

“Still playing hide n seek, huh?” He stuffed the object in his pocket.

His curiosity led him to some type of make-shift den of some sort. There was a fire going and around was several skulls and bones that had the flesh torn clean off of them. It looked as if a bed was under a ledge and Dante scoped the area with both his pistols in hand.

He could still sense trouble nearby, but he couldn’t understand why whatever was hiding didn’t wish to attack him.

“I won’t kill you right away if you just come out now!” Dante spoke as he continued to scan the area for some type of life. 

Suddenly something dashed right by him and he began firing a round of bullets in the direction of the shadowed figure. A skilled man with hitting his target; a pained wail echoed around the cave. Whatever was injured continued to run.

How big exactly was this goddamn cave??

Dante stumbled upon a blood trail that lead him into another open clearing in the abyss, signaling that the creature wondered through there. 

“Well seeing as though your probably not doing so hot right now, how’s about you just make this easy on yourself?”

Still no response back but whatever he wounded was in a great deal of pain. Dante could hear the distressed groans and cries of agony coming from the figure.

He continued to stalk them until he backed it into a corner. There was nowhere else to run, and it seemed he’d finally reached the back of the cave.

“Alright, that’s it!” Dante fired rounds into the top of the ceiling which caused a downpour of rocks to topple down on the shadowed character.

A pained wail escaped from beneath the debris and Dante went over to see what he’d captured.

At first, he didn’t think anything serious until he stepped in a puddle of blood. Whatever was under the rubble was badly wounded and when he went to pull some of the rocks away and the hood off, the creature took a huge bite right out his forearm.

“Ah! What the fuck! —”

The creature pushed the pillars from its body and took off but unfortunately Dante was too fast and ended up tackling the figure down.

“You bit me!” He managed to pin down what were arms.

Whatever decided to sample his flesh must have taken several from the many men who were half eaten in the cave as well. Dante reached for the figure’s hood and whines and whimpers that sounded like a female left from the shadowed cloak.

“What the hell are you?” He pulled the hood off but stumbled back when he seen what was under it.

“No!”

Dante looked shocked as he laid eyes on what he’d injured. He almost thought he was dreaming. The white-haired man only got a glimpse but from what he saw; it definitely was a girl.

She managed to get away before he got a good look at her but now, he was intrigued since the bite on his arm smelled a bit funny. The saliva wasn’t the consistency of a human’s and now he was for sure that he was dealing with his usual targets.

Dante couldn’t pinpoint what it was but there was definitely something different about her.

“Hey! Come back here!” He shouted as he followed the now uncovered woman. 

Whatever she was, she was injured pretty badly so he didn’t think she’d get very far with her running and he was correct as he made his way to a barely lit corner.

For some reason, Dante didn’t sense anything dangerous about this girl despite her attacking him back. More than likely a form of self-defense.

“What are you doing in this cave here? Are you lost?” Dante didn’t approach her, but he did sit his weapons down to show her that he meant no more harm than he’d already caused.

Blood continued to gather in puddles, and he began to feel bad for attacking the girl in the first place. There was no mistaken that she wasn’t human, no way she would survive the rain of rubble that fell on her.

The girl sniffed and stayed within herself in the shadows. It sounded as if she was crying so Dante kept advancing towards her until he was kneeling in front of her. 

“Hey, sorry about attacking you. Are you okay?”

In a small caved corner sat a devil with horns and long dark hair. Her ears were pointed and her long tail wounded. She had the most captivating set of marble-like eyes that lit up her surprisingly pretty face. The claws on her hands and feet were painted black and she had a perfect set of pearly white teeth that still had flesh in them.

Dante had to take a step back to get himself, “Hey are you okay?” He asked as he held his hand out for her to take.

The devil hesitated but seeing as though he wasn’t armed, she scurried out from the darkness and into the light where Dante was even more taken back.

The devil before him was insanely gorgeous. She wasn’t very tall, maybe average in height for a female. Her skin was the prettiest shade of ruby and her hair black as night. She had horns and a set of floppy ears that were entirely too big for her head. Her eyes were a bright canary and she trembled with copious amounts of fear.

The devil was extremely curvy, and Dante couldn’t stop starring at her impressive set of breasts. He actually couldn’t stop checking her out all together and now he wasn’t sure what to do.

“You hurt me…” She seemed upset when she spoke, though her injuries were already healing.

“You _bit_ me!” Dante shot back. “Let me help you.” He tried to move closer to the devil, but she hissed at him.

“Okay, okay. I won’t come closer. Um, do you have a name?”

You hesitated but introduced yourself. “*_Name*” _You spoke.

“What are you doing here _*Name*_?” Dante slowly approached you anyways despite you giving a warning not to.

“Get back!” You shouted and tried to retreat further in the small corner you were in, but you had nowhere else to go.

You assumed the handsome man in front of you was aiming to kill you since he already had attacked you.

“I’m trying to help! Here…” Dante removed his coat and tossed it to you before backing away from you.

You sniffed the object and suddenly a dull thumping could be heard from behind you.

The cloth smelled different but not in a bad way. The scent on it seemed inviting and you ended up sticking your nose back inside despite trying to keep eyes on the man.

You used your horns to flip the article of clothing over so you could waddle all over it. The scent on the coat was enticing and it smelt pleasant to you and your yellow eyes brightened even more as you slowly stalked over to the mysterious guy who hurt you but now was trying to help.

“You’re a devil.” Dante sat down and watched as you shyly approached him.

You crawled on all four and had your wounded tail tucked between your legs. Your eyes changed to a very delicate pink and your injuries seemed to have healed except for the bullet wound on your leg.

You inhaled the air and once you got closer enough, you took a whiff of him. His scent was attractive and before you knew it you ended up pouncing on him and licking his scruffy face.

You whined and rubbed your cheek against his and purred.

“Whoa there…” Dante laughed a bit but let you examine him.

It seemed as though you hadn’t had any company in a while and part of him wondered if the hunters were actually harming you.

You didn’t seem bad and there was no way you could have caused all the damage around. Your skin felt amazing against Dante’s and part of him actually got upset when you moved away.

“I see you’re a friendly devil. Um, I’m Dante.” He said as he patted the top of your head.

Your ears twitched from his touch and your injured tail continued to thump the dirt behind you. You couldn’t sit still, and Dante thought you were the cutest thing.

Especially your ears.

“Hi… why did you attack me, Dante? Why do you smell weird, Dante? What are you, Dante?” You had so many questions for the mysterious creature and you backed off of him to allow him to sit upright completely.

Dante smiled and held his hand out for you to take. You hesitated but you ended up holding it as you allowed him stand you to your feet. Unfortunately, you couldn’t balance right since he injured your leg, but he was nice enough to carry you to a somewhat clean opening in the cave closer to the entrance.

Dante carefully sat you down and looked you over once more light was visible. His eyes hadn’t deceived him back in the cave. You _were _gorgeous.

Your floppy ears had golden loops all along them and your tail was bushy at the end. Your hair wasn’t exactly black but a deep violet. Your eyes were still pink and the tattered outfit you had on wasn’t doing much at concealing your attributes.

You were almost exposed to him and he had to fight his natural horny male instinct to not look at you.

“Dante?”

“Oh right, um sorry about that. Y-y- you’re a devil?” He asked as he watched you snuggle up in his coat.

You seemed to be fond of the item and every time you would rub against the clothing, you would purr. It was obvious that you liked it.

“What are _you_, Dante?” You asked once you wiggled under the coat.

You couldn’t figure out how to put it on, but it was entirely too cute watching you struggle. Dante smiled at you and carefully took your arms through the holes. He pulled it over your shoulders and patted your head which caused your tail to wag.

“You smell pleasant.” You pushed your face in his and inhaled.

“Well, I’m sort of like you. Why are you here?”

“I live here. Are you here to kill me, Dante?”

Dante shook his head and sat with you. You didn’t seem like trouble but from the bite you gave let him know that you were responsible for at least some of the mayhem inside the cave.

“No, I um.. can you tell me what happen here?”

“I just needed to eat; I didn’t mean to…” You pouted and your eyes seemed to shift to blue.

Dante assumed your eyes changed based off your mood so to test his theory, he patted the top of your head and scratched behind your ears.

Almost instantly your tail began thumping and your beautiful eyes simmered back to a bubbly yellow.

“What happened here?” He asked again as he carefully took your tail and washed away the blood from it.

Dante took his devil sword and cut a piece of cloth from your tattered outfit and secured it on your wound.

You watched him carefully but let him help you. He smelled sort of like you like he mentioned but there was something else about him as well.

He also smelt like the men who entered the cave.

“My family was murdered.” You pouted.

Your eyes turned a deep blue and your floppy ears flopped even more.

“The men in the suits came in… they had items like yours and they chopped everyone up.”

Dante looked at you unsure to believe you or not but from the distressed wave of pheromones you gave off let him know that you were indeed in agony.

“Did you get hurt?” He asked.

You nodded your head and pushed the remaining cloth off your body. You had a series of bullet wounds along your back and a few fissures that looked like stab wounds all around your neck and chest.

Dante felt bad for adding to your misery even more.

“They’re after me, Dante. Are you here to kill me too?”

Dante couldn’t hurt you and he damn sure couldn’t kill you. He’d just met you, but you seemed so innocent. Like you got mixed up into the human world somehow.

You obviously weren’t capable of fully defending yourself and if he didn’t do something then for sure the next hunter would kill you. It wasn’t like him to let a devil go but he couldn’t deny his heart’s want to help you.

“I’m not going to hurt you. You don’t have anything to worry about.” He assured.

You nodded and curled up next to him with your head in his lap. You barely knew Dante, but you felt like you could trust him.

“Um… okay.” He wanted to object to you laying on him, but he ended being a pillow for you.

You were tired from running and some of your wounds would require you to rest for them to seal up. You weren’t intending to, but you ended up falling asleep right there next to a stranger.

*****

Dante wasn’t aware that he’d nodded off too. He thought he’d been dreaming when he remembered that he discovered a thick little red devil in the back of some old smelly cave, but it was indeed reality.

You’d snuggled up to him and fell asleep and the last thing he remembered was your tail wagging and his hand petting your head.

Your back was to him as you sat by the flow of fresh rain water but you didn’t have on his coat nor your rags. Dante’s cheeks flushed when his eyes landed on your bottom. You had what looked like a branding mark on your left butt cheek but other than that it looked so soft and plump.

He wondered if it was as plush to the touch as it looked in the creaks of sunlight.

You could sense someone watching you, so you spun around to find Dante’s eyes stuck on the ceiling of the cave.

“Hi Dante!” Your tail wagged and you ended up pouncing on him… nude.

You remembered the stranger’s name and how nice he was to you before you fell asleep. You ended up sniffing him since you woke up before you did but you couldn’t pinpoint his smell.

Your hair was a mess and your breasts were surely in his face, but Dante continued to look elsewhere than your naked body. You were excited that your new friend was awake, and you couldn’t wait to talk with him again.

“Hi there.” He gently petted the top of your head and in return you licked his scruffy face.

Dante’s flavor was divine, and your eyes ended up the prettiest shade of pink. Instead of you blushing, your eyes did it for you.

“Why do your eyes do that? Is it because of your mood?” Dante wondered aloud.

He’d witnessed it before with another devil and he thought the same about you.

“Something like that.” You purred and rubbed your face against his chest.

You could feel tiny stabs of something poking through the cotton and you pawed at his shirt trying to figure it out. It was no doubt that you found the man appealing and you’d completely forgotten about him wounding you.

Dante had disregarded all about why he was in the cave in the first place and if it wasn’t for the locket falling from his jacket then he would have spent more time with you.

He smiled at your adorable attempt to fasten the buttons on his shirt, but his happy face quickly faltered when why he was in the cave came back into his mind.

“I have to go.” He said as he got up to his feet.

You were still nude but the urge to look at you went away once Dante noticed your blue eyes and tucked tail.

You seemed sad and part of him felt bad. You were definitely enjoying the strange man’s company and you didn’t want the fun to end just yet.

“Will you be here later?” Dante wondered.

He too didn’t want to say goodbye just yet since you seemed to strike his interest as well. He’d never met a devil so gently and free.

You seemed like you were taught by humans or someone with a kind heart.

“I can’t say. Hunters visit here often. They could come as soon as you leave.” You pouted. “My sister was the last to die. She saved me by throwing herself at them.”

Dante thought for a minute. His idea was extremely risky but there was just something about you that kept him on his toes. He wanted to learn more about you and find out where you’d come from.

Also there was no way he could leave you to get viciously murdered by more of the hunters. You may have gotten lucky since your whole family was being dismembered while you escaped wounded but in one piece.

You obviously had extremely well comprehensive skills, though you seemed to repeat his name after every sentence.

Dante looked at you and then back to the dark and musty cave. He couldn’t leave you there. It was obvious you were alone and frightened. You still hadn’t attacked or tried to eat him yet so as far as he was concerned, you were coming with him.

He would figure out something to do with you later but for the time being he wanted to find you some place safe.

*****

“Is there anything in here that’s of value to you?” Dante asked.

The idea was still bouncing around in his mind, but the odds were pointing to him helping you more than they were him killing you.

Dante was a reasonable man.

You looked behind you and scurried off to a hole gathering the items there before walking upright back to him. You still had a slight limp from your injured leg but with a little more rest and you should have been good as new.

“My mommy and daddy. My turtle shell I found and my doll!” You dropped the items down in front of him and sat on your haunches.

Dante looked at the old, torn photo of you and your parents. He then picked up the shell and examined it. Just a plain turtle shell that you must have found and liked enough to keep.

The doll meant the most to you. It was a pink stuffed angel that’d seen better days. It was a gift from your sister for your birthday.

The whole sight was sad, and Dante was now certain that he wanted to protect you, but he couldn’t resist the dying question that was on his mind.

“How old are you?”

Your body seemed well past mature, but your innocent behavior left the question _questionable_.

You shrugged and put everything in your makeshift bag.

“I remember I had quite a few candles for my birthday!”

You used your fingers to count along with your toes and you went over to Dante and began counting his fingers as well.

“Um, can you count your toes too?” You asked as you bent down to remove his feet protectors.

You’d never seen anything like them and part of you was intrigued. You used your tail to touch the many straps on them.

Dante just laughed a bit and figured you were well over old enough to be around him since you needed his fingers and toes to figure out your age.

He assumed your innocent behavior came from whatever life you lived. You had reasoning skills, but they all weren’t there. He thought maybe he could teach you things like what clothes were since you seemed to never have seen a coat or boots before.

“Well my suggestion is that this cave isn’t the best place for you. How’s about we find you some place safe?”

You looked at Dante for a minute before going to him.

“You’re not going to kill me?”

“No. I’m not.”

“I bit you..” You were worried about the attack you landed on the man, but Dante’s forearm was fully healed.

He still hadn’t told you what he was, so you ended up asking again.

“What are you, Dante? Are you a devil too?”

Dante gave you a warm smile and held his hand out for you to take. Almost immediately your tail went crazy and you rushed over and pounced on him.

“You smell kinda like a devil!”

“I’m sort of like you. Come on. Let’s find you some place safer.”

Dante may have been sent to kill you, but he couldn’t even bring himself to yell at you. You were entirely too sweet and innocent, and you didn’t belong in a dirty old cave.

He decided to take on the role of finding you some place safe to live, away from the hunters since you didn’t seem like a bad devil. You deserved to live freely and happily despite what you were.

You were excited to be out of the cave but even more happy that Dante hadn’t killed you. You thought he was interesting, and he thought the same with you.

Perhaps the funny smelling demon could help you out in the end.


	2. Taking A Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante had to admit that taking you from the cave wasn’t the best plan he’d ever had. He honestly had no place for you to go but he didn’t want you getting hurt again.

Dante had to admit that taking you from the cave wasn’t the best plan he’d ever had since he honestly had no place for you to go but he didn’t want you getting hurt again.

Your wounds had healed completely but you still had 1000 questions for the man, ones in which every sentence ended with his name.

Getting you out the cave wasn’t the problem, getting you to the car was.

Dante spent 20 minutes trying to get you in the passenger seat. You kept going up to the vehicle and smelling it before taking off behind a bush. You weren’t sure what it was, but he said it wouldn’t hurt you, so you took his word for it after you’d gotten over your fear and climbed inside.

It was hard for your tail to wag while you sat in a moving seat. The whole object you were in was moving and you’d never actually been in one before, but you’d seen them dozens of times.

“Where are we going, Dante? What’s this, Dante? What’s that, Dante? Ooo look over there, Dante!”

Dante sighed and stopped the car and turned towards you. As a man who enjoyed his solitude, you were making it extremely difficult to focus on driving.

“Look, you’ve been going since we left the cave. Please calm down. We’ll be there shortly.”

He seemed bothered by your over excitement and instantly your ears drooped, your eyes changing to a dull blue. The tiny patter from the tip of your tail silenced and you ended up just watching the world from the window.

“Sorry, Dante.”

Dante was having quite a bit of shame for the day every time you would wilt like a flower. He felt bad since you were just not used to all the elements of the outside world and just intrigued by them.

Like his car.

He had to repeatedly tell you to not open the door while it was moving, or you’d get hurt. You didn’t like seatbelts, but he explained that they kept you safe.

It was a lot to learn about being a human.

“Okay, okay. I get it. You’ve seen darkness and caves most of your life. Well this is the world, and this is a car we’re in.”

“I’ve been here before! With mommy and daddy.” Your eyes were bright yellow again and your tail resumed thumping against the car floor. “But I’ve never been in a car before!”

You may have had reasoning skills but your overall knowledge about things were low. You were fascinated by the many buttons on the machine and you would have pressed them if Dante didn’t tell you to sit on your hands.

Objects with lots of color seemed to have your attention the most though.

Like the traffic lights.

You thought the three bulbs were just like you since they changed color. You thought the red light meant to be angry and you threw a fit until it changed to green.

Dante couldn’t help but to smile every time your tail would wag. You seemed happy to be out of the darkness and he was really excited to teach you things despite barely finding you.

It was almost completely out of his character to help a devil; rare but never say never.

He’d looked after someone before, but she was like a daughter or an annoying baby sister to him.

However, you seemed to catch Dante’s attention a little more on the explicit side, but he cared more to help you than to take advantage of you.

He wondered about a lot of things with you. You just didn’t _seem _like trouble to him. You didn’t even bother to harm him when he entered your home—other than biting him but it appeared like you retaliated against other hunters more and in a different way.

Dante wondered why you were allowing him to take you away from your home and you’d never met him before. He wanted to know what enticed you to trust him. Could you sense something about him?

So many thoughts raced his mind about you. Maybe over time you two could build a bond and discuss them.

*****

“That’s a traffic light. It tells the cars when to move. When it’s red that means to stop, not get upset.” Dante smiled and patted your head as he went over street signs with you.

A serious of purrs left you and your pretty eyes turned pink. You were blushing and it was the cutest thing ever.

“What about the green, Dante?” You asked curiously.

“That means go. So now…” He lifted his foot off the brake and the car started to roll back.

You were used to cars only going in one direction and the motion startled you and your eyes transitioned to a distraught yellow which meant you were frightened.

Dante wasn’t sure what all the colors represented but from the few he witnessed he assumed the yellow meant something bad. So, he quickly assured you that nothing was wrong by pressing the gas.

But then again, your eyes seemed to turn yellow when you were happy too, so perhaps the many different hues of the color had different meanings. There was so much to learn about you.

“Cars go backwards too. If you take your foot off the brake; which stops or slows down the car, then this thing called gravity pulls it backwards.” Dante explained.

“Gravity?” Your eyes were still yellow but more of a golden color.

This shade meant you were curious.

“Mhm. Gravity is what keeps us on the ground. The less gravity an object has the less likely it is to touch down though. For example, helium balloons. The gravitational pull on those aren’t very strong, which is why they float. Helium is pretty light.”

Dante sounded like a teacher and he couldn’t believe that he was explaining things so well to you. You were very attentive too because you were fully turned in your seat with your ears standing up.

“Ooo that’s so cool! Where can I get helium so I can float?”

Dante laughed a bit, “You don’t have wings?”

You shook your head, “The mean men in the suits took them away from me.” You pouted and your eyes turned blue.

“What do you mean?”

“They took them. They took sharp things and took them away from me so I can’t get away.”

Dante wasn’t sure what you meant still but again he stopped the car to check your back. You had his coat on and nothing more though he was well past the fact that you were nude.

It seemed normal to you and your rags were probably just a way to move around in public.

Dante could see two large perpendicular scars on your back and then it all began to make sense. He now knew what you meant by the men took sharp things and took them away.

Your wings had been cut straight from your body and instantly an overwhelming need to protect you kicked in. Dante was also curious if you possessed any power.

“… Did they do the same to anyone else?”

“Mommy and Daddy…”

Dante sighed and looked at his gas. He didn’t have much left and he still hadn’t quite found anywhere for you to stay. He thought about taking you back to his shop but with the high amount of traffic that came through his doors; that idea was better left unanswered.

He had to find somewhere no one would look for you at. If word got out that he was harvesting a devil instead of sending it back to hell then all kinds of complications would arise.

So, he had no choice but to hide you in a small closet in an alley about 2 blocks from his shop.

*****

“I know this isn’t any better but it’s safe here.” Dante managed to find another empty building that had a bit more space in it, but it still wasn’t suitable to live in.

At least you would be okay for a few days.

“Where are you going, Dante?” You sat down on the makeshift bed he made for you; shipping pallets and random soft things he could find.

“Um, I have things to do. Stay here though and don’t leave. I’ll um… check on you tomorrow.” Dante looked at you and then to his coat that was wrapped around you.

“You hang on to that.” He patted your head and went to the door.

You watched his every movement as he left you alone in a dimly lit room. It felt like you were in the cave still but at least you were dry and didn’t have to worry about anyone coming after you.

Dante watched through the small opening as you watched the door for a moment before wiggling his coat off. You sniffed it and walked around in a circle before using your horns to throw the article of clothing in the air, settling under it.

Even in the darkness he could see the blue of your eyes and the droop of your ears.

“I gotta find her some place safe…” Dante sighed and left to go back to his shop.

He’d forgotten all about the locket and he was greeted by Lady when he got there.

*****

“There you are! So, did you kill the devil?” Lady asked as she followed her friend inside.

“What? Oh, uh there was no devil.” Dante lied since he hadn’t quite exterminated you yet.

“Really? There was one the other day.”

“I guess it left. Didn’t find any devil.”

“Hmm well we can’t just leave it on the loose.”

“I’m sure it crawled back to hell. Who gave you this task?” Dante took a seat behind his desk and slipped his boots off.

“Some guy and you owe me anyways.” Lady rolled her eyes. “Did you find the locket”

“Perhaps but it sounds like _you _were supposed to find said locket. 

“I was but I couldn’t do it alone. That devil in that cave isn’t what it seems; a lot smarter than the others.”

Lady seemed to know a little about you and Dante wanted to ask but he didn’t want to expose the fact that he’d lied about killing you. So, he decided put the connection on the back burner for the time being.

*****

The first thing Dante did when he left his shop the next morning was go straight to the building where he hid you.

He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. He didn’t know if you would be inside or off back to the only home you knew but he wouldn’t blame you if you did. He’s not too sure if he would willingly leave with a handsome stranger either.

A relieved sigh left his lips when he saw you still curled up under his coat. Your ears twitched but you didn’t rise.

Dante carefully and slowly made his way to you after pushing the door up. He didn’t want to startle you and accidentally get bitten or scratched.

Your claws were pretty sharp and so were your teeth and he’d experienced first hand just how strong your bite was.

Instead of waking you, Dante just sat in the corner of the small room. It wasn’t very pleasant to be in and it smelt like someone had already turned it into a restroom.

Your ears moved more and soon you were waking up. You rubbed your eyes as you sat up and stretched like a cat; your butt in the air and your tail straight up.

Your vision was still blocked but your nose and senses let you know that someone else was present. The scent of the other person didn’t seem threatening and in fact you recognized it.

The dull thumps of your tail hitting the ground filled the area as you crawled over to Dante and he couldn’t contain the big smile he had since you were excited to see him considering it wasn’t everyday, he got a pretty girl's attention.

“Hi, Dante!” You chirped, your tail hitting his leg as you jumped on him. Your eyes were almost glowing they were so yellow.

“Good morning.” He gave you a warm smile and petted you behind the ears. “Did you sleep okay?”

You sat on your haunches and nodded. “I guess so. I’m glad to see you again!”

“Really?”

“Yes. You’re nice to me!”

Dante’s cheeks tickled pink. “Um, well today we can continue to look for some place for you to stay.”

“Okay! Can we go in the helium object again?” You’d forgotten the name of the machine you were in the other day, but Dante was nice enough to clarify things for you.

“You mean the car. Cars run on gasoline and helium is what’s in the balloons, remember?”

“Oh yeah! Can we go in the car that runs off gasoline, Dante?”

Your butt was still in the air and your tail continued to move about showing your excitement. You were eager to learn about the world since now you had someone not trying to slaughter you.

Dante couldn’t tell you no. He didn’t like seeing your sad. You’d get so discouraged and quiet. He wanted to continue to make your tail wag and your eyes glow. You were just so pretty and interesting.

How could anyone want to harm something so innocent?

“Yes, but you need clothes first.”

“What’s those?”

“The things you put on your body to cover you and keep you warm.”

“Not those. _Those_!” You pointed to Dante’s boots.

“Oh. Well these are boots. They protect my feet and well it’s just normal to wear them.”

You looked down to your bare feet. You had five toes on each foot, but your toenails were more on the claw side. Your heels were a bit different since they too once had claws. So, in a way you kinda had six toes on each foot.

“Boots? I never had those before!” You giggled.

You seemed happy and that was good. Your ruby skin was much more supple and shiny in the light. Your features softened dramatically, and your hair seemed brighter. Dante could tell that it wasn’t actually black now.

“We could get you some, though I don’t think you’ll be very comfortable.” He meant because your claws.

“Ooo can we, Dante? Can we!?”

The thought of you walking around in boots excited you so much you ended licking his face repeatedly. Your tail went wild and your eyes lit up. Continuous purrs rumbled from your chest as you rubbed against Dante, scenting him.

He had to fight his body’s natural urges since you were still nude even with his coat on and every little rub and lick you were giving him was doing exactly what he didn’t want it to do.

“Yeah um, let’s find you something to wear first.” Dante quickly got up and moved away from you.

The white-haired man seemed flustered as he rushed out the door. You thought maybe you’d frightened him.

Yeah you had him scared _straight_ up.

*****

“Well it’s not the best but it’ll do.” Dante took a step back and looked you over.

You had an old shirt of his on that didn’t quite fit you. The arms were too long, and your breasts refused to let the zipper stay up.

“I don’t think it fits!” You pouted.

“You’re right. Let’s see what else I can find for you.” Dante disappeared again and you waited for him to return.

Out of all the items in his closet and not one was designed to fit a devil girl. He supposed maybe if he actually had an ex girlfriend or even a current one, then maybe there would be something for you to wear.

But all he could come up with was another shirt.

Dante returned to find you dressed however. You’d taken it upon yourself to dismantle the top he'd dressed you in and turn it into a two-piece skirt and blouse.

Your breasts seemed to be contained but now your tummy was showing, not that Dante cared to mind.

“Okay well that works too.” He laughed a bit and gave you the other shirt he’d found.

You ended up wearing it like a jacket but Dante rolled the sleeves up so your arms would be free. You left the shirt open and all that was left was to find you something for your feet.

“Um, I have to get something from the cave…” You looked at your belongings that you’d brought with you, but you seemed hesitant to go back outside in the real world.

Your eyes slipped to a dull grey and Dante hadn’t seen this color before.

“What’s wrong?”

“What if the hunters are there?” You whispered.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let them hurt you.” Dante shook his head and without realizing what he was doing, pulled you into a hug.

Your eyes quickly simmered to pink and you tried to contain it, but your tail went wild.

“Oh, thank you, Dante!” You stepped back from him and you ended up squeezing your eyes shut since you were having a hard time hiding the fact that you may have liked the man.

“Ugh stupid, stupid!” You face palmed yourself.

Sometimes you hated your mood ring eyes.

*****

Dante took you back to the cave but inspected it to ensure it was empty before you entered.

“Okay, coast is clear.” He said as he helped you out of the car.

You stretched before leading him in the cave where you were living. The fire you had was still burning and it didn’t seem like anyone had been there since you left.

“Pardon me.” You disappeared for a while and Dante wasn’t sure where you went. He had his back turned when you reemerged from what looked like a ditch.

“Okay!”

Dante wasn’t anticipating to see you dressed as a… human. You had some type of substance covering all your red flesh. You had a skin tone and even your tail was hidden. Your hair was styled so it concealed your horns and ears, and this must have been how you were able to move amongst the real world.

“Wha… whoa. How’d you do that?”

“It’s makeup!” You pulled Dante over to a pit of what looked like some sort of clay or a whole bunch of foundation.

The substance was dry on your skin but seemed wet while when not.

“Mommy made it. It helped us to be around others.”

Dante wasn’t sure how to respond to the mention of your mom. He knew first hand how it must have felt to be without her.

So, he just gave you a smile and petted your head.

“Well now we can go find you clothes. Would you like that?”

Your tail would have wagged but you had it hidden under your makeshift outfit.

“Yes! We can go in the car that runs off gasoline and not helium like balloons do! Did I get it right that time, Dante?”

Dante smiled and nodded. “You did. Anything else you need while we’re here?”

You looked around at your old home. You’d had quite the memories there, some in which you didn’t care to relive and others that you would miss. You didn’t want to say goodbye, but you knew if you stayed then you’d soon end up with the rest of your family.

You couldn’t fight off all the hunters by yourself.

“No… I’m done.” You looked at your feet and then back to your little cave you would hide in.

Instantly your mood shifted and so did your eyes. Your ears fell down from your hair and it was almost as if you had a question to ask.

“Dante…?”

“Hm?”

“Will you keep me safe from the hunters? I don’t wanna end up like mommy and daddy! I miss them… why did those mean men have to take them away!?” 

The makeup you had on your face began to wash away from your tears. It actually hurt to hear and see you so broken. So, Dante pulled you into a warm and welcoming embrace.

“Hey, I know bad things happened to you before but you’re safe now. I… I’ll protect you. No one will ever hurt you again...”

The white-haired man didn’t know what he was getting himself into, but he just hoped that he could keep his word about protecting you. He still hadn’t figured out why he was so willing to either.

“Why haven’t you killed me?”

“Because I have no reason too. You’re not harming me or anyone else.” Dante shrugged and finger combed your hair. “Besides, I don’t mind keeping you safe.”

It was a mixture of his penis and heart talking for him. Dante knew better than to keep you around, but it was just something about your innocent and almost childlike behavior that made him feel fuzzy on the inside.

It was almost like he was _meant_ to care for you. He just felt obligated to since the first he found you. Dante wondered if you had an encounter with Lady as well.

What would she think if she found out what he was doing?

Her opinion didn’t matter, and he felt it was best if she didn’t know about you.

*****

There were purrs and a lot of rubbing against Dante that took place as you showed your gratitude towards him for protecting you.

He now probably smelt just like you from all the scenting you were doing.

With such close contact he’d found out that your skin felt similar to his own in his demonic state. Dante imagined that your body must have created a friction like no other. His mind slipped to you crawling to him; sensual purrs rumbling your curvy frame as he beckoned you over. You would sit at his feet like a good girl and he would pet you in places only he was permitted to touch.

His day dreaming was working a little too well because now you were pawing at the front of his jeans. Dante flushed red as your skin and immediately jumped up to his feet.

He turned his back to you to adjust himself before he made a mess all up his shirt.

“Sorry…” He cleared his throat. “Um you using that?” He meant his coat that he hastily snatched from the floor and put on.

Dante _never _fastened his coat in the front but today, every single flap, snap and button was securely and discreetly hiding his boner. 

You may have been unsure of a lot of things, but you weren’t oblivious to what happened. Your past was a dark one and even in those haunted hours you still fondly remembered things.

This wasn’t the first time it’d been “_your fault" _for making someone feel aroused.

“Sorry, Dante… I get excited sometimes...”

He wasn’t sure what you were apologizing for—actually he was but Dante was still confused of why _you _apologized.

“Hey, it happens… obviously.” He gave you a warm smile and held his hand out for you to take.

You didn’t quite understand the gesture and held your hand out the same way. Dante just chuckled at you and carefully took hold of your hand.

They were surprisingly soft for you to be a devil and all.

“This is called holding hands. People hold hands for dozens of reasons.”

“Mommy and daddy held hands! And they held mine too. And sissy's as well!” You seemed happy to hold Dante’s hand.

It was just a simple gesture so he could lead you to the car, but others would have viewed it as a romantic meeting since he intertwined his fingers pretty snug with yours.

“Ready to go find you some clothes?”

“Ready, Dante!”

You looked yourself over once more after you reapplied your concealer and took a deep breath. It’d been some time since you went out in the human world and you just prayed that none of the bad men in suits recognized you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter was really cute!  
What did you guys think?  
Feedback is always welcome.  
Stay tuned for the next chapter where Dante takes you shopping and continues to teach you about the world


	3. You're Staying With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante finds himself left with only one other option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay on this chapter, guys. I now have 2 jobs and I'm deeply swarmed in work and sleep lol.  
I think I got all the errors out of this one but I'm sure I missed a few lol, but I liked this chapter and I hope you do to.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dante told himself that he should really stop acting on impulse because yet again he ended up without a plan for you. He had no idea were to take you to find clothes, but he held your hand the whole time and despite you putting on a disguise, nothing could hide the magenta marbles in your skull that lit up from the presence of the man.

You liked holding Dante’s hand and being close to him. He smelt pleasant and he was kind to you. He made you blush quite a bit and if your tail were to currently be out, then it’d probably be hitting him in the legs.

You weren’t sure what he was, but he said he was sort of like you. What did he mean by _“sort of"_?

*****

Dante managed to find a store that you may have liked but he didn’t know anything about. He didn’t care to go clothes shopping for himself, but you couldn’t keep walking around exposed the way you were.

“Ooo pretty!!” You skimmed through the many selections of tops and spotted one you liked.

“See one you like?”

“Yes! This one!” You grabbed a shirt that had a picture of a dog and cat playing on the front.

You seemed to be fond of childish things the most; items that brought you back to your youthful years; much simpler times. Dante wondered if this was because of your lack of comprehension of things. Perhaps the life you lived wasn’t one where you had to mature. He could tell somethings weren’t all the way there with you.

Especially how you still referred to your parents as _“mommy and daddy" _

“Okay well let’s go try it on so we know that it fits.” Dante held his hand out again like before and you sat for a second so you could remember what the gesture meant.

“Um…hmmm.” You looked at his hand before placing both of yours in it. “I’m ready!”

Dante smiled and gently pushed your right hand down. “Just one hand, see.” He intertwined his fingers with yours again and sure enough, you blushed.

So maybe he was enjoying your eyes tickle pink, his cheeks sure were. It was no denying that you two liked to be around one another.

“Let’s go see if it fits!” He pulled you towards the dressing rooms.

*****

Dante lead you over to the dressing rooms and waited outside in one of chairs. A while went by and you still hadn’t come out, so he knocked on the door to check on you.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Um, I think I need help...” You swung open the dressing room door to reveal that you’d gotten all tangled up; your horns and hair preventing you from getting your top on.

A soft bit of laughter rumbled in Dante’s chest. He peered around to make sure no one was watching as he slipped inside to assist you.

“Okay let’s take this off first.” Carefully he untangled the top from your hair and horns.

Dante noticed you still had your makeshift clothes on while you were attempting to try on new ones so he could see why you were having a hard time. He didn’t want to say it but how else would you learn?

“Um, you have to take this off. Uh. here, like this.”

Dante just kinda stood there unsure of if he should remove your top or not. You didn’t understand what he meant, so you did the same, but your other clothes were still on.

“It didn’t work, Dante!” You shook your head.

“Um, well _you_ have to take them off, sorry.” He laughed nervously. “ill leave you to that.”

You nodded your head and watched as he peeked out before exiting the dressing room.

“What in the hell did I get myself into?” Dante sighed as he sat back down.

*****

You managed to get the hang of the whole getting dressed thing and you realized that maybe it wasn’t so hard after all, thanks to your new friend.

You emerged from the dressing room with the top you’d picked out now on and your other one off.

“I did it, Dante!” You were so proud of yourself for getting dressed on your own, though you had to contain your excitement so your tail wouldn’t fall out.

Where exactly did you have it tucked?

“Good job! Do you like it?” Dante honestly didn’t care what you wore, just as long as you had _something_ on.

It was bad enough you liked to rub against him. He didn’t need you nude when doing so.

“Yes! I love it.”

You honestly did love your new top since it was a gift from your new friend. Dante normally would pitch a fit about Trish or Lady sticking him with their bill but for you it was something different.

He actually didn’t mind spending money on things for you.

“Okay well let’s find you some more stuff.”

Dante held his hand out again and this time you knew to intertwine your fingers with his. The gesture made the both of you blush and you just followed him around from rack to rack, skimming through and picking out clothes for yourself.

*****

Dante was for sure he was losing his damn mind by now. He couldn’t believe he willingly bought you a whole new wardrobe let alone spent as much as he did. He also couldn’t believe that he was going above and beyond to ensure your comfort.

What the hell was going on?

After your clothes shopping, He took you around town to show you what things were. It was a lot easier said than done since he was having a hard time keeping up with you.

You were a curious little devil and got ahead of yourself multiple times. Dante had to tell you not to run off or bark back at dogs. You didn’t know any better but in order for you to blend in with the human word you would have to not run up to people and wave in their faces.

“Look, I know you’re just excited but if you don’t stop it, I’m going to have to take you back to the cave. You’re going to attract the wrong attention, *_name*_.”

Dante was right but you just couldn’t help yourself. The human world had so many neat things and so many smells. You wanted to know what everything meant and what other people did with their lives.

“… Sorry, Dante…” Your voice was tucked away in the back of your throat and again, the shame bug took a bite smooth out of the man.

“It’s okay. Just… just be careful, okay?” Dante sighed.

He couldn’t take you back to that cave even if you bit him again.

“Okay!” You hummed. “Dante?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. You’re the nicest anyone has been to me since mommy and daddy.”

You hesitated but wrapped your arms around him and hugged him. Dante could hear your tail twitching around in your clothes and he smiled.

“Um, no problem.” He hugged you back, but you didn’t seem to want to let go.

“Hey it’s getting late…”

“Does that mean I have to go away?” You asked disappointedly.

“Yeah, sorry. But I won’t be far.” Dante gently peeled you away from him and took your hand.

“Tomorrow we'll find somewhere better for you to stay.”

“But I want to stay with you.” You confessed.

You didn’t like your new home. It stunk and it wasn’t very cozy. It was certainly better than your old one, but you wanted your new friend to stay in your new one with you. You liked being around Dante and you trusted him.

He may have attacked you before but you’re sure he had his reasons. Even still he could have killed you after but instead he took you some place safer.

“…. Staying with me isn’t safe.” Dante huffed. He opened the car door for you and closed it once you were inside.

He then got in as well and soon began driving.

“Why not?” You asked.

Dante didn’t respond, instead he changed the subject.

“You like music?”

“What’s music?” You asked.

Dante spun the dial on the radio and flipped between stations looking for something decent to listen to.

“There’s people in the car!?” Your eyes lit up bright yellow and you began to move around frantically, trying to escape the suddenly loud box.

“No! It’s okay! It’s just the radio. It plays this thing called music. There are tons of different kinds. Here, you try.” Dante slowly took your hand and lead it to the knob.

“See and now you just twist it like this until you hear the sound clearly.” He showed you how to find a station to listen to.

“Oooo cool!” You settled upon something in the lines of jazz.

“You like this one?”

“Yes!”

You hummed to the music and just relaxed as Dante drove you back to your new home. He honestly didn’t want to but he didn’t have many options at the moment.

“Ah, I think you have a good ear. This is a good song.” He said as he increased the volume.

“Hey! It got louder!” You were so astonished with your new found discovery that you flipped around through the many radio stations all the way home.

*****

“But I don’t wanna go in there!” You were being a spoiled little devil as you were instructed to get some rest.

It was time for you to go inside your little cubical home and even though you promised him you wouldn’t throw a fit; your arms were crossed over your chest with your lips poked out.

Dante wouldn’t be there and even though he bought you new clothes and let you hang on to his coat again, you still craved his presence even more.

“look, I’m sorry but you have to.” He sighed and went to the door.

“Why can’t I stay with you?”

“I told you why.”

“But I don’t like it here! It’s cold and lonely and things make noises and it smells weird!” You whined.

You had on a pair of your new pajamas. The top barely fit over your breasts and you had to cut open a hole in the shorts for your tail.

“I’m sorry.” Dante didn’t want to leave you alone with all the scary things, but he had no other choice.

You couldn’t stay with him, but he didn’t want you going back to the cave. He wished he made a better decision with finding you somewhere to go because now he felt bad for abandoning you every night.

‘Please, Dante?” Your eyes were the deepest shade of blue and your floppy ears were down.

Dante couldn’t see your tail because it was tucked so far between your legs.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” He just patted your head and exhaled.

Before he left, the white-haired man started you a small fire in a little metal trashcan so you could keep warm. It wasn’t much but it served its purpose.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Dante…” You watched as he left you alone again for the night.

*****

You were fast asleep when something that sounded like a knob turning woke you.

You thought the presence that entered your little home was your new friend, but you were indeed wrong. The scent was off, but it was definitely familiar and at that point, terror struck.

“No way, boss!”

You quickly jumped up and looked around to target the intruders. Someone dressed in all black was in your home and before you could make another move, a net was being thrown on you.

“We got her! We got the Red Devil!”

You thrashed and tried to rip the net, but it was too heavy and one of the guys in the room took the opportunity of you being down to start attacking.

Soon you recognized the voice and the stench of the vile creatures.

How did the men in the suits find you?

“We want it alive, dumb ass!” The main man in the suit pushed his subordinate off of you and picked up the net with you in it.

Your legs were useless at the moment and the only way you would get away was if somehow you got the guy to drop you.

The men in the suits lived to track you down and you’d been on their hunting list for some time now. Apparently, you were pretty rare and astonishing for your amazing beauty.

Some couldn’t believe that you were a devil.

You swayed around and used your tail to trip the lesser important man in the suit up in hopes that you could escape.

“Ah you bitch! You moved into the city to blend in with the humans! Look at her in their clothes!”

You wiggled around until the man in the suit dropped you close enough by the fire to knock it over and to burn the rope, but you also go injured.

A pained wail left your lips, and you managed to take a bite right out of the other man in the suit’s leg.

“Ow she bit me!” The other man in the suit swung his gun at you, hitting you in the head.

The main guy in the suit, the boss fired shots at you as your burst through the front door and ran for your life. You were much faster on all four limbs, but even still with your injuries you were slowed.

You fled to the only place you knew you would be safe and have the upper hand.

Your cave.

The men continued their pursuit of you but ultimately gave up when they couldn’t find any trace of you. You wished Dante was around to protect you like he said he would.

*****

Dante’s morning started with the usual routine of getting himself ready for the day. He took care of his bladder and then his hygiene. Next it was time to find some food for his growling tummy, but not before he checked in on you.

He made his way down the block and through the alley to the small store front that you’d been staying in the past couple of days.

Right off the bat the man could tell something wasn’t right. A small trail of blood raised his concern as he stepped over pieces of broken glass.

Dante rushed into the building to find it empty.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Instantly his twin pistols were drawn as he navigated through what little of the building that was accessible.

Where could you have gone?

More blood spots were on the floor as well as ashes from where you knocked over the trashcan.

A wave of concerned washed over him as he hurried back outside. Your belongings were still there but you weren’t.

Dante looked around the block for you but after no type of sign he went out a little further and spent most of the day searching.

He looked everywhere he thought a clueless busty devil would be but the only ones he found were out to suck the souls from desperate men.

The sun began setting and he still hadn’t found you. So, he went to the only other place he thought you would be.

*****

“_*Name*!” _Dante entered the second part of the cave that lead to your little den.

You were on your little bed licking your wounds clean when your nose picked up a familiar scent. Right away your tail set off into a frenzy of wags and you would have gotten up and ran to the man if you weren’t injured.

“Dante!!!”

Dante followed the sound of your voice and from the echoing of his boots sounded like he was running to you. Sure, enough you slowly began to see the grey of his hair and then his whole figure as he came up to you.

“There you are. What are you doing back here??”

At first, he didn’t notice that you were injured until he got completely up on you. Your legs had cuts all over them and you had a bruise on your forehead.

“What happened to you??” Dante immediately began observing your injuries and was relieved to discover that none were severe.

“The men in the suits found me…” You pouted and watched as he gently wiped down each cut.

“How?”

“I don’t know… they just came to me.” You said.

Dante frowned and thought for a minute. He couldn’t leave you there and he didn’t want you to go back to the building if it was a hot zone. The only other option he had was to let you stay with him.

“Well good thing is your injuries aren’t too bad. Um, I know I said no before but… I guess you’ll have to just stay with me until—”

Dante didn’t even get to finish his sentence before you leaped up and pounced on him. Your tail was going at least 30mph and you might have licked the pigment out his skin if he didn’t stop you.

“Oh, my goodness, can I, Dante!?” Your eyes lit up your whole face and the bruise on your forehead seemed worse now that you were so close.

A small chuckle left his chest as he petted your head. You were so adorable.

“Would you like to stay with me?”

Nothing but squeals and purrs were your answer.

“Okay. Well I collected all of your things from that place. Um, are you ready to go?” Dante got back to his feet once you retreated from him.

“Yes!!!!” You were more than ready to go.

Despite your legs being injured and your fear of cars, you were at Dante’s passenger side door before he even had a chance to leave the cave.

You couldn’t wait to live with your new friend.

*****

Dante pushed the doors to his shop open and instantly you were greeted by a rush of cool air and his scent.

“Whelp, home sweet home. You’re lucky too because I just paid the light bill.” He laughed a bit.

You just stood in the doorway with your duffle bag of clothes and belongings you took from the cave. You’d never seen such a place before even though it wasn’t much to it. The thing that interested you the most was the demon strung up behind the bar.

It made you a little uneasy, but you didn’t have many options on where to go to ensure your safety. Dante noticed where your eyes were focused so he reassured you that you had nothing to fear.

“Hey, it’s not going to hurt you."

“But you hurt them!” You pouted.

“I know, I know but it’s going to be alright. I won’t hurt _you_.” Dante touched your shoulder gently.

“I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“The men in the suits will!”

“Not even _they_ will hurt you.” Dante shook his head.

“Will you really keep me safe, Dante?” Your tail seemed to always wag around the man.

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a thing for him.

“I'll do whatever it takes.” He assured.

You went to him and gave him a big hug, one in which you didn’t want to end again, and he just stood there sort of awkward since he wasn’t used to someone being so affectionate.

‘You’re the best, Dante!”

Dante just smiled and petted your head.

“Let me show you around.”

*****

After your tour around his office and a cleaning of your wounds, it was finally bedtime.

“Okay you can sleep here.” Dante made a bed for you on the loveseat near his desk and you just watched with your ears up and your eyes a golden yellow.

“My bed?”

“Mhm"

“Looks cozy!” You jumped up on the couch and curled up on it.

Dante gave you a smile since your purrs were evident that you liked it. Everything would have been perfect but there was one element missing.

One item that would make your whole night.

You looked at the dark red coat that hung on the rack by the front door and then back to its owner. Dante noticed how you kept eyeing the garment as if you wanted it, so he went over and grabbed it for you.

“I see you like my coat. Lay down, ill um... tuck you in.”

Your tail had gained quite a bit of muscle the past few days as it began thumping the couch.

“Okay!” You got situated and waited for the big tarp like entrance of your favorite article of clothing from your new friend to be draped over you.

Dante threw his coat in the air and nestled it right on you. Your eyes simmered to a flirty pink and you used your ears to cover up your attraction.

“Well there ya go. All better?”

You howled and snuggled into his coat, admirable purrs filling the room as you let out an exhausted sigh.

“Good. Well I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” Dante waved to you before turning off the light and going to his bedroom.

*****

You were entirely too curious to sleep in your new home. You went sniffing and snooping all in your new friend’s things and ending up knocking something over.

Dante came flying down the stairs at the disturbance with a gun in hand. He’d forgot he has company and nearly ended you until he noticed your tail poking out from behind the bar.

You’d found something interesting back there that caught your attention.

You could sense him watching you, but you didn’t seem to care. Whatever was stuck to the floor needed to come up and you weren’t going to sleep until you pried it off.

The sound of wood creaking under his weight still didn’t grab your attention, it wasn’t until a soft jab to your bottom with his gun did you look up to meet Dante’s pretty blue eyes.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” He asked still with his weapon aimed at you.

Instantly your tail tucked, and your eyes shifted to an alarming yellow. You were terrified since you thought Dante would shoot you.

“Um… there’s something down here…” You shook and pointed to what you’d discovered.

“Is it pertaining to you?” Dante tapped his gun on the dark wood and crossed his other arm over his bare chest.

It took you a second but whatever was under the bar you’d soon forgotten about and now intrigued by the many muscles and strands of hair the man had.

“Oh…” Your eyes tickled pink and soon your red cheeks became a deep magenta.

You’d seen physically toned devils’ tons of times, but you’d never really seen a human with a _‘sexy body'_.

You tried not to really look at the men in the suits, so you weren’t sure what they had, but they were strong so you were sure they had some type of muscle definitely, but Dante’s was something special.

He wasn’t ripped and bulging with insane biceps or abs or anything, though he did have a nice set. He was perfect, just the right amount of muscle to keep him in tip top shape but not slow him down from being too heavy.

He was pretty tall so all of that wouldn’t have been necessary.

You didn’t even try to cover up the fact you were checking him out. Your eyes snitched on you but luckily Dante didn’t quite know what every shade meant.

“Um, what does that mean?”

“It means that you need to go to sleep and stop snooping or you’ll be back in that cave.” Dante was too tired to deal with you at the moment.

Though the threat was empty since he would never make you go back to that terrible place.

“No! Okay ill go to sleep.” You sighed and scurried over to your couch-bed.

“Good. No more curiosity.”

Dante covered you again with his coat and this time you nestled into it and stayed that way. The collar of the garment was right by your face and the tantalizing scent there was heavy to your senses.

It smelled just like the man; a very faint shower, sweat, and lots of other things. The coat held several different atmospheres but none of the aromas numbed you like his pheromones did.

Your diet was a bit different, but you enjoyed vegetables and fruits. You made a mental note to ask him what he consumed to smell like a piece of Italy.

*****

Morning came and Dante could faintly hear something constantly patting his floor and or side of his bed, like a dull pitter patter of some sort—maybe rain against his window. The more he became fully awake the louder the sound got, and he could also feel something weighing down his blanket.

He groaned and sat up to find you stark naked and sitting on the end of his bed watching him sleep. You were seated like a pet on your haunches with delightful purrs coming from your body.

“Hi, Dante!” You chirped.

You couldn’t contain yourself any longer and ended up pouncing on him. Dante was greeted by licks and you scenting him. There was only a duvet keeping your bareness off his half naked body and he wished it was _several _in the way instead.

Your breasts were right by his face and the more you rubbed your body against him the more his male body responded. It was bad enough he’d just woke up so other _things _were _“up”_ as well, surely you could feel them.

“Um, hey.” He petted your head and quickly sat up since you were literally laying on top of him straddling his lap.

“Hi! How did you sleep?” You asked.

Your eyes were bright and inviting yellow with slight flecks of pink since you could feel that you were making him even more _awake_.

“I slept fine.” Dante stretched and moved around so that you weren’t directly on his morning wood anymore. He had to pee and also release himself in other ways as well.

“Me too!” Your tail kept hitting the bed and you continued to show that you were happy he was awake by licking his face again.

“I see. Um, excuse me for a minute.” Dante gently moved you to the side before stopping right in his tracks to get up.

He needed to do some laundry and the boxers he currently had on were a bit snug since they were an older pair and he’d gone up a few sizes but could still fit them. Needless to say, they showed off certain aspects that a seemingly innocent devil girl didn’t need to see.

There was no way he could hide himself from your admiring sight and he was left with no choice but to pull his comforter off the bed with him. He’d lied and just told you he was chilly.

“Ill get my blanket too!” You ran back downstairs on all four since you moved quicker that way to retrieval your blanket which was actually Dante’s coat in hopes to warm the man.

Dante took this opportunity to race to the restroom without you having to see him so exposed. He quickly emptied his bladder before debating if he wanted to empty his balls too.

He thought for a minute and then for some reason after hearing you call his name from the stairs to let him know you were back helped him come up with his answer.

Dante turned the tap on in the shower and got fully nude before locking the door and stepping in. Good thing he did too because you were right at the door pawing at it to get inside moments later.

“Dante! I brought your coat to warm you!” You sat on all four outside the bathroom door like a loyal pet.

“Uh, okay ill be out in a minute. Just… leave it on the bed please.” He shouted.

The sound of your voice plus some vivid imagining gave Dante the show he needed to get off. He sighed and slowly began his misdeeds.

Why you were on his mind was not really a mystery but just thinking about you on his bed waiting for him to get out and devour you made Dante’s morning a little more entertaining. He thought about you just spread out with your tail up in the air, exposing your backside to him and waiting for him to fill you up full of his devil seed. 

You were so soft and pretty not to mention completely clueless to the world’s elements so the fact that you were enamored with learning—more specifically _him _teaching you things made you even more attractive.

He thought about teaching you _a lot _of new things. Like how to be a good little devil and take him in _his _true form. He wanted you while he was in heat so you could feel every bit of what hellion he was.

Dante felt a bit bad for fantasizing about you, but it was rare to have female company that would rub up against him because they liked him that much. He didn’t know if you felt the same way and he honestly only thought about you in the worst of ways twice now—him being more focused on helping you rather than humping you.

*****

A dirty demon he was, indeed as Dante spent nearly his whole shower going to town on himself at thoughts about you and him fucking. Compared to him in his demonic state, you were way smaller and more fragile and for some reason that just sent a flare off inside him.

The thought of dominating you and making you his little pet was all too entertaining. He was an alpha and you were just a silly omega; the thrill of mating with you and how you’d just take it since you trusted him. Your tummy would poke out because you would be so full of his seed.

And in the end of it all, you’d end up knocked up with his little demon babies.

Your scent was so intoxicating, and he just adored how your eyes would change and how your big floppy ears would twitch when you were curious.

You had no idea what your scenting was doing to him and even though he would never admit it, Dante loved when you did it while you were nude. He wasn’t even sure why you were currently at the moment, but he was entirely too aroused to complain.

Except he couldn’t take anymore and ended up letting loose all over the shower mat. It felt good to release but it also sent off a wave of tantalizing pheromones your way that just had your mouth watering and your claws scratching at the door.

Despite his human side, Dante was still cursed with the natural demonic elements of harvesting demon blood. He smelled funny to you since he wasn’t a full breed but you could always detect whiffs of his true nature.

Sometimes these scents were strong and other times so dull that you’d forget he was a hybrid if you didn’t already know. This time his demonic essence was so strong you could nearly taste it.

Your mouth watered and your eyes turned a whole new color this time. They weren’t fully shifted but your glowing orbs now held rays of violet. This meant you were feeling a bit… _frisky_.

A tingle erupted between your thick thighs and you ceased your scratching on the door. You’d felt this feeling before, but it wasn’t like you wanted to. The men in the suits were around and your body was reacting naturally to a male's essence since you were in heat.

However, this time was different. Not only was your body feeling attracted but so were you as a person. The scent smelled sweet and it made you feel warm and tingly in several places. You weren’t sure what was creating such an aroma, but it was coming from where Dante was.

*****

Dante panted and rinsed his sins down the drain. He could careless if what he did was disturbing or not. He needed the release and you just so happened to be today’s masturbation topic

“Dante are you okay in there?” You pondered. You scratched at the door and waited for a response.

The sound of running water was all you could hear so you clawed at the door again and this time you were greeted with a response.

“Yeah I’m taking a shower. Do you need something?”

“No. Just checking on you…” You couldn’t really smell the sweet aroma anymore and part of you was quite disappointed.

“I’ll be out shortly.” Dante assured.

Now that he was relieved, washing himself could now commence.

“Okay then!”

*****

Dante wasn’t anticipating on seeing you on his bed when he exited the shower, so he was happy that he just didn’t toss his towel off as soon as he hit the door. You had only his coat on and nothing more and he still wondered why you’d gotten naked to begin with. He didn’t mind this time, but he wasn’t exactly properly dressed to get have a boner again.

So instead of defiling himself once more, Dante decided to ask.

“Um, where’s your clothes?”

“Mommy said I only had to wear them when I go out!” You sat on your haunches like you’d always do, but this time you were in the center of his bed.

Your dark purple hair was a mess and you were missing an earring or two. You looked adorable and Dante had to step back inside the restroom since his fantasies were back.

You thought maybe it was something you did or said to run the man off, so you hopped down to go apologize.

“Dante? I’m sorry!” You were just about to stick your face in the door when suddenly he slammed it.

“Don’t! D-don't come in. Sorry, did I shut the door on you?”

You shook your head, but you fell back on your bottom in the process of the whole scene and ended up with his coat and your legs open exposing your womanly essence to the world.

Dante picked the wrong time to open the door because now it was being shut yet again but this time with a very flustered demon on one side and a very embarrassed devil girl on the other.

“Shit, sorry!” Dante groaned and locked the bathroom door.

He was in no condition to be seen at the moment and neither were you. You now knew why he’d bought you the clothes and despite what you’d learned before, you now agreed that it was important to keep them on.

*****

Awkward was the perfect word for how the rest of your morning unfolded. Dante sat at his desk and you sat right behind it on a little pallet of pillows and blankets he laid out for you.

He did a bit of rearranging of the clutter in his office to conceal the fact that you were there, so now you had a bit of a fort under the staircase but with the readjustments of the barrels and a table, it simple looked like he was a hoarder.

“Um, sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to look at your um…” Dante talked with his hands and he just made a motion to his own private area to demonstrate what he meant instead of saying the word.

“I probably should keep clothes on….” Your ears and hair were doing a great job at covering your pink eyes and cheeks though your tail kept giving you away.

Dante cleared his throat but nodded. “You should. Um, well I have things to do today. You’re welcome to um, stay here but you have to stay _right_ here, okay?”

“Okay!” You sat on your haunches and rubbed your face against his leg to show that you understood.

Dante smiled and petted you behind your ears and you just purred.

“Okay, ill be back later. Be a good girl and… I’ll bring you something back.”

The combination of being called a good girl and a gift made you jump up and lick his face and again Dante had to get away from you before you were the one who got licked instead.

*****

Dante returned home with a bag full of things that he thought you’d like; a few shells, another turtle one and one that he supposed used to belong to a snail. He may or may not have had a bit of a scavenger hunt when he came back from sending some devil back to hell.

He would just leave that part out though since you seemed to be sensitive about the situation.

He also got you a couple of t-shirts and a thing of strawberries that were more so for himself, but you were welcomed to them if you’d like.

“Hey I’m back.”

You were still in your corner, but you seemed down.

“What’s wrong?”

“Getting hungry…” You rubbed your tummy and pouted.

“Well here’s some fruit for ya. Oh, and since you were a good girl today, I got you some things.” Dante handed you the bag and you just turned it over and looked at everything.

“Shells!”

“And more clothes.” Dante added.

You just jumped up and hugged him and to your surprise he caught you. Dante supported the back of your thighs but soon realized he had you in one of the many positions he wanted to make you purr in.

You looked down into his eyes and he looked up into yours briefly.

“Um, t-t-thank you, Dante…” You whispered.

Dante cleared his throat and accidentally but on purpose ended up dropping you to avoid the kiss that almost happened.

“Shit, sorry!” Immediately he helped you up and you just rubbed your bottom.

“You’re clumsy!” You groaned.

That was the second time he nearly injured you for the day.

“I am. Well let me go upstairs and rest. That could be why I’m so out of it.” Dante shook his head and went to his room to try and get his mind off of bending you over.

Taking care of you was going to be a whole job on it’s on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Such a naughty demon boy.  
So a heads up with this work, it will get a little "Dark" later on. Some of the content may be a bit much to some so I just wanted to mention that ahead of time. Nothing TOO bad but not everyone is cut out for certain things.  
Anyways, lol  
What did you think?  
Feedback is always welcome <3
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where a big problem develops and Dante has to figure out an alternative method to solve it.  
Thanks for reading!


	4. An Unique Diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weight slowly began slipping off you and it only raised concerns in your friend, so he had to do something before you starved to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
Here's another chapter of this work!  
So as I stated before there will be some parts in here that may be "dark" to some so I'm just warning you ahead of time to keep an eye on the tags to know what to expect. This chapter has a little bit of gore in it but it's nothing TOO extreme. 
> 
> As always, I tried to catch all those errors lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Several days passed since you first begun staying at your new friend’s shop and you’d could honestly say that you no longer felt like you were in danger. You’d gotten the hang of keeping clothes on and not snooping around Dante’s belongings and you’d also learned not to burst into the restroom while the man was inside.

Unfortunately, it had also been sometime since you’d eaten as well.

Dante provided you with fruits and veggies but that wasn’t enough.

You needed more.

Your stomach rumbled so loud that it sounded like thunder rolling in. Your ears were down, and your eyes were a disappointed blue. Weight slowly began slipping off you and it only raised concerns in your friend, so he had to do something before you starved to death.

“Dante….” You tugged at his pants leg as you sat behind his desk on your little nest.

He was currently reading the paper and also waiting on a phone call. At first, you didn’t know what phones were and when it rang you arched up like a frighten cat. You hissed at the item and would have pounced on it and tore it to shreds if Dante didn’t inform you that it wouldn’t hurt you.

It was one of the cutest sights to see you curled up on his desk like a loyal feline. You had quite a bit of their traits and he wondered were you actually some sort of hybrid as well like he was. There was no mistaken that you were a devil but there was also something _more _about you.

“Hm?” Dante sat his article done and turned his attention down to you since your chin was now sitting on his knee.

He could feel the little prickles on your skin slipping through the fibers of his pants. It almost felt like hairs, but they were a bit more course. He figured your skin had adapted to your surroundings over time or you were just naturally _sandpapery _feeling.

Though you did have this interesting addition to you, overall, you were quite soft and cuddly, emphasis on the cuddly part.

“I’m hungry still…” Again, your stomach grumbled, and you just whined in pain. You were getting weak and if you didn’t eat soon then you wouldn’t be able to get around on your own.

Your injuries to your legs had healed significantly but you were left behind with some wicked scarring.

Dante sat up completely since he was doing some major lounging and looked at you. He had no idea what to feed you. He’d tried offering you pizza, but you just regurgitated it. You did seem to enjoy the pepperoni, however.

“Alright. Um, I’ll go gets you something. Just… wait here okay?” He sighed and looked at your sad face.

He felt bad since he couldn’t properly care for you, but he refused to release you back into the wild for those evil men in the suits to do God knows what to you again.

You nodded and just put your head down. In the meantime, you were left to feed on more strawberries, kiwis and lettuce; your favorites.

*****

Dante sat in his car for nearly 10 minutes trying to decide on what to pick you up to eat. You didn’t seem to like pizza and his crush on you just may have lessened.

He thought about all the things a demon would eat and though he _knew_ what you needed, he also tried to find an alternative route to take. Again, he wasn’t left with many options so he took a trip to the grocery store to see what he could find.

Meanwhile back at the shop your tummy still betrayed you so you looked around the office space for _anything _that might help. There was only so much fruit and veggies you could consume before you’d need some protein to balance it all out. You checked in your friend’s little fridge next to his desk but there was nothing suited for a devil inside. You were thirsty too so the bottle of water you’d found helped with that.

Still, there wasn’t anything that would help with you famished state. You sighed and crawled from under the space you were concealed at after some more time had gone by, your hunger now unbearable.

The office was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the traffic outside and the dull tick of the ceiling fan. You looked around briefly before you made your way over to the front door. It wasn’t locked like it usual was but before you left out, you thought about what hazardous elements awaited you on the other side.

Behind Dante’s desk was a case and inside contained a series of weapons; guns mostly and a few daggers but several of the items were missing.

You needed to eat but also you couldn’t roam around unprotected, so you went back over to it and took one of the knives.

You tucked it in your boot and put on the rest of your disguise. With a little help, Dante taught you how to properly dress yourself and the rest was your doing. To the untrained eye, you looked as if you were just another human but one with lesser possessions since you had to wear a significant layer of clothes to hide things like your tail.

You looked as if you were cold and had no where to go. Some would say you resemblance a homeless lady.

But it was enough for others to just bypass you and keep going on about their lives.

You inhaled a deep breath, your eyes simmering to yellow as you pushed the front door open. You were terrified to go out on your own since the men in the suits were hunting you and if they found you, they wouldn’t kill you, but you couldn’t imagine what they would do to you.

You thought back to the other grisly encounters you faced; everyday a nightmare, every second you wishing that they would just end your life instead. How you remained so bubbly and upbeat despite the many terrible things that happened to you was quite astounding.

But this time was different.

No longer would you be faced with not knowing if you’d see the next sunrise or not. Now you had someone to keep you safe; someone to protect you and keep those evil men at bay.

You had Dante.

*****

Dante had been in the grocery store for 20 minutes now and all he could come up with to feed you was more fruits, veggies and a bag of pepperoni. He also grabbed a few jugs of water before going to check out.

It wasn’t much but hopefully it held you over for a few days. As much as he wanted to avoid the obvious, Dante knew he couldn’t keep depriving you of the actual nutrients you needed.

He just hoped you didn’t die on him anytime soon.

Upon leaving the store, he ended up running into his friend, Lady.

“Dante!” Lady jogged up behind the man to catch up with him since he seemed to be in a rush back to his car.

He honestly didn’t care to speak with her since he already knew what she wanted. She was the one who brought you to the man’s attention since she herself was ordered to exterminate you.

Unfortunately, you were one clever devil and even _she _couldn’t stop you. Eliminating you required someone with a little more skill and as much _ducats_ (money) as he owed; Lady thought the job would be perfect for the devil hunter.

“I don’t have any money.” Dante shrugged and tried to get in his car, but she pushed his door closed with her boot.

“You never do but that’s not why I’m here. Did you take care of that demon yet?”

“What demon?” He continued to act oblivious to your existence since he knew she would raise hell about why hadn’t he killed you.

Dante wondered why your death mattered so much.

“The demon in the cave! God, how can you _not _remember!?” Lady shook her head, her short onyx locks moving too.

“Because I already told you that there was no demon in that cave. You’re probably losing your mind due to all the hairspray you and Trish—Ow!” Dante groaned and rubbed his shoulder where he’d just been punched.

“You going on a diet?” Lady raised her brow to the items in her friend’s hands. As long as she’d known the man, she’d never witness him consume anything healthy but suddenly it appeared as if Dante was trying to trim some pounds.

Instead of answering her, he simple opened his car door a little aggressively since her foot still had it pressed shut. This made Lady stumble and she ended up giving him a dirty look.

“I have business to take care off, excuse me.” Dante tossed the items in the passenger seat before getting in. “I’ll see ya around.”

“Whatever business you have, I hope it pays good. You owe me!”

“I’ll forever owe you. You’re beyond insufferable.” Dante rolled his eyes and turned on the engine. “Just go out on a date with me, I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“Or I can just shoot you again.” Lady gripped her weapon that was tucked in her shorts but didn’t arm it.

“Women like you will never have a man. Why don’t you dial back some of that hostility and use it in other places?” Dante smirked since his comment left her a bright red. He just chuckled and shook his head. “If you don’t believe me about the devil, go check it out for yourself!”

And with that, Dante set off back to his shop to try and feed you.

*****

Before he got back home, Dante made a pit stop at the cave he’d found you at to ensure that there actually _wasn’t _a devil there. If Lady did follow up on your disappearance and she spotted you then he could only assume that she’d try and kill you as well.

What threat did you pose to her?

The cave was quiet like it was the previous times he’d visited, and Dante wondered how anyone knew about the place since it wasn’t an area you just stumbled upon. You’d literally have to be looking for said cave to discover it. It appeared to be man made from how perfectly structured some of the walls were. He wondered if you were the one who turned it into somewhat of a home or if it were your parents.

Dante wanted to learn more about you and where you’d come from. He wanted to know why you were a devil but had the body of a human. He’d seen tantalizing harlots before but there was something different about you.

Every aspect of you appeared human, the way your breasts sat up and how your hips curved. You were definitely attractive, and your clueless personality only enhanced it.

You were just so delicate; a prize that you showed off to your friends and bragged about how hot of a chick you had. Any guy would have loved to have a night with you if you didn’t have a tail jutting out of your lower back.

However, Dante himself wasn’t really all that human so your demonic features didn’t deter him. He couldn’t really be picky when he himself had a full set of horns.

“Oh, thank God she’s not here.” He sighed once he advanced to the part of the cave where you’d been staying.

The fire you had roaring had eventually burned itself out and your little cubby holes you’d hid in slowly began collecting debris from the lack of constantly cleaning them out.

You missed your little home but now that you had a newer and safer one that was better for you. Not all demons were bad. Some just desired to live their life just like everyone else wanted too. They couldn’t help who they were, and you were a prime example of just how innocent some could be.

According to Lady however, you weren’t as virtuous as you lead on.

*****

Dante made it back to his shop a little later than he intended, and he thought he’d make up for his late arrive by scoping out another shell for you. You seemed to enjoy collecting those and a small park not far from his office had a lot of different creatures whom housed them, but he never collected any that still had a tiny critter living in it.

He would just politely place them back in their respective position and keep searching until he found a vacant one.

A pretty brown and white shell that belonged to a snail caught his attention. However, the little fella wasn’t home, so Dante took the opportunity to collect that one.

Once he got back, he pushed the doors open but stopped once he realized that he’d locked them before he left. So why was he just walking into his shop?

Immediately he dropped everything in his hands and retrieved one of his pistols. Nothing seemed to be out of order but there was no sign of you. 

“_*Name*?”_ He slowly advanced around to his desk but didn’t see you there. Dante checked the restroom downstairs and then looked all around upstairs but there wasn’t a clumsy, floppy-eared devil girl running up to him to lick his face. 

“Shit. Where did she go?” 

Where could you have been if you weren’t at your cave? There’s no way the men in the suits would have known where you were or anyone for that matter unless they’d seen you enter the shop. So that meant that you’d willingly left, but why? 

Dante figured you may have left looking for him, but it was now night and his only concern was locating you before someone else did. 

“Fuck, I have to find her and quickly.” He groaned as he rushed to put away the food, he’d gotten for you.

The only way Dante would be able to locate you quickly would be to use his amazing demonic nose. Your scent was all over his coat and he used that like a bloodhound to track you down. 

Surprisingly you seemed closer than he thought, which was a good thing. However, your scent seemed to lead him back down the alley where he’d previously hid you the first time you two met. 

_ ‘Now why would she go through here? _ ’ Dante thought to himself as he began to see the broken glass from when the window got destroyed. 

You were definitely close by and he wasn’t going to rest until he found you.

*****

Dante pushed the door to the little store front open and immediately he was greeted by the foulest stench. It smelted as if something died and he’d be lying if he wasn’t a tad bit worried. 

“_*Name*? _Are you in here?” 

Your scent grew stronger the more he advanced to the back of the building. Dante was limited on visibility since the entire place had no electricity and no lightening from outside could come in due to the many boxes and clutter that blocked the front entrance. The only thing he could utilize was his sense of smell for the time being.

He continued to follow your scent until he stumbled upon a dead end, but his foot seemed to slip in something. Dante swiped his hand across the bottom of his boot to greeted by crimson. 

“_*Name*!?! _Are you in here?” 

The dull sound of something tapping could be heard and he followed it but nearly fell on his ass once he seen where the trail of sanguine fluid was coming from. 

“Hi, Dante!” You sounded excited to see the man but what he’d seen wasn’t so heart warming. 

On the ground in front of you appeared to be a corpse that had its entrails scattered across the cold tile floor. In the middle of it all sat you covered in the gore. 

“W-w... are you okay? What happened?” Dante didn’t even know what to ask you and he had a hard time looking away from the disaster in front of him.

“I was so hungry… I’m sorry…” Your ears drooped and your tail stopped wagging. 

You needed to eat and as much as he wanted to avoid the reality that was at his feet, Dante knew what your diet consisted of. He just didn’t want things to have to come to what’d happened. 

That would explain why you were so fond of the pepperoni. 

“He was sleeping here…I guess he didn’t have family. I’m sorry, Dante… are you going to kill me?” You moved so that you were sitting at your friend’s feet. 

Dante blinked rather hard to come back to reality and he found himself kneeling down in the mess to ensure you were alright. His knee nearly slipped from under him as he landed in God knows what. 

“No, I’m not. I’m just happy that you’re alright.” He sighed and wiped the red off your cheeks. 

“I’m okay now.” Your tummy was no longer empty, but you were quite filthy. 

“Well I got you some things back at the shop. I’ll tell you what, don’t worry about this mess. I’ll take care of it. Let’s just get you back home so we can clean you up and um, I’ll um, stay downstairs with you for the—” 

Dante didn’t get a chance to finish his thought since now he was being tackled to the ground and licked on. Your eyes were a joyous yellow and your tail was wagging happily. You were more than relieved to be back in the presence of your friend and even more excited that he didn’t fuss at you for what you’d done. 

“Ooo will you, Dante!?” You licked his face but soon were wiping it clean since you’d gotten bits of flesh on him. 

“Um, yeah sure. Why not.” Dante chuckled nervously.

He was used to being covered in whatever, but this was just ridiculous. He also would need a good cleansing. 

*****

After returning back home and showering, Dante kept his word about staying with you for the night. He’d turned the spot behind his desk into a fort by scooting the furniture up a bit and draping a sheet over his chair and a few other items. 

Luckily you knew how to clean yourself, so he didn’t have to.

“Um, are you okay?” He questioned since your eyes seemed to look rather normal for a change. It was dark in the office besides the neon glow of the sign by his bar and the one outside the front door shining in the windows. 

Your eyes appeared black or a dark shade of whatever and to show that you were fine, they simmered to a dull yellow. You were okay but also pretty tired since you’d over stuffed yourself. 

You yawned and nodded your head before scooting closer to him. 

“Yes. I’m sleepy, Dante.” You whispered. 

Dante nodded and made sure you had enough blankets and pillows. He didn’t get a chance to clean up what you’d done but there was always the morning left to do it. 

“Well get some sleep then. I’ll be right here, I promise, and the front door is locked so you don’t have to worry about a thing. Also—” He showed you that his two pistols were right within his reach. 

“So, you have nothing to fear.” He assured. 

A smile lit up your face but only after your bright yellow eyes did. They had flicks of pink in them and you used your ears to hide the fact that you were blushing. 

“Do you feel safe here?” 

“Yes, very safe.” You continued to scoot closer to the man until you were nearly flush against his chest. 

Dante didn’t seem to mind and in fact he actually enjoyed the addition warmth you provided. 

“Good, because you are. I um, was a bit worried when I didn’t see you here…” 

“R-really?” Now your eyes were fully pink, and you ended up ducking your head down as a result. 

Dante was so nice to you. He treated you normal and didn’t make special accommodations for you besides the nest he’d created. He let you interact with him and didn’t shout at you when you’d make a mistake. He was patient with you and was always there to teach you right from wrong. 

So, it was only normal that you’d begun developing a crush. 

“Well yeah. I’ve gotten sort of used to your company.” He smiled and hesitated at first but soon you were being scratched and petted behind your ears which resulted in purrs coming from you. 

“I like your company too, Dante!” You beamed. You ended up wrapping your arms around him and snuggling right into his chest. 

“Oh… do you?” 

“Mhm! You smell good.” You giggled and inhaled his scent.

Dante smelled like a fresh shower and also something totally organic. You could detect whiffs of demonic pheromones but there was always something else there too. You liked that your friend was different just like you and this encouraged you to be yourself since he didn’t treat you as if you were an outcast. 

You felt like Dante understood you better than anyone had ever. You hadn’t felt comfort since your parents were around and ever since their deaths you felt like you’d never be happy again.

However, now your tail wouldn’t stop wagging and your eyes were yellow so often that you’d began to think they were naturally that color. Your new friend made you feel all fuzzy in certain places too.

But you kept that to yourself. 

“Yeah? You smell nice too.” Dante smiled at you and sat up for a moment to ensure you were warm and tucked in. 

More purrs filled the atmosphere of his office and his pats and scratches behind your ears soon turned into him rubbing your back soothingly. Also, you had your head buried in his chest scenting him like there was no tomorrow.

Dante was behind glad there was a significant number of blankets between you two because he was sure his boxers were ruined. 

First of all, you had the smallest pair of shorts on and no top you wore fit you properly because of your breasts would make it sit up on your tummy. 

Despite being a devil, you maintained a pretty tone physic—most non-mortal creatures did, and Dante was a prime example. The guy probably honestly never worked out a day in his life but when you constantly fought beings twice your size, you were prone to develop some type of muscle.

It always amused him how his opponent thought he was weak based on his statue and the fact that he was part mortal. In the end the man always stood victorious; what might not seem like much packed one helluva punch. 

Dante wasn’t aware that his petting was affecting you too, however. You enjoyed having your head scratched and your tail played with and your friend just so happened to be doing one of those two things. You ended up turning over on your belly with your bottom in the air. 

Your back was arched, and you moved around to try and guide Dante’s hand to a certain spot. Soon your tail began fanning in the air and more purrs left you followed be gratified licks on his face. 

No words were exchanged between you two, but you may have just gotten carried away with your tongue now tickling all over his neck. 

Dante had to stop petting you before a very aroused moan was heard. Not only did you have your ass in the air basically on display, but he could also sense what the attention was doing to you. He wasn’t aware that you _too_ could detect the same scent you smelled before when he was showering. 

“Dante?” You whined. You could feel that tingle again between your thick thighs. 

“Hm?” 

“I’m-I’m going to sleep now….” You quickly turned so that your back was facing him, and he soon did the same; both of you flustered and red as Valentine’s day.

Your eyes were magenta since they had various splays of purple in them as well. You chewed your lip as you moved around uncomfortably since your shorts were now damp.

“D-d-Dante?” You stammered out. You needed to go to the restroom suddenly.

“Yes?” 

“Um, can I use the potty?” You squeaked. You sounded so innocent and your eyes were still pink but now welled up with pleading sparkles. 

You seemed to urgently need to go and Dante ended hoping up and opening the door behind his desk. Quickly you scrambled inside like a little frighten mouse, accidently slamming it a little too hard. 

“Sorry, Dante!” 

The string of your pajama shorts got loosened as you wiggled them down your legs, whines coming from you as you skated your fingers along the insides of your thighs. 

“Oh no….” Your whole being was flushed pink as embarrassment sat in. You liked your new friend so much that you were just leaking slick like a faucet.

Dante definitely could sense you were, and this did nothing good to the dirty thoughts he’d been having about you. He wasn’t sure how much time he had but he needed to get off and he needed to quickly. 

“I’m so going to hell for this…” He sighed and shoved his hand down his boxers.

It was evident that you enjoyed him touching you and he wondered just where else you’d let him pet you. Dante pictured getting behind you while you had your bottom in the air. 

He thought about slowly pulling your pajama shorts down, exposing your glorious river of honey that he so desperately wanted to taste. 

He imagined you tasted like a tropical fruit salad and were just as wet as one. His hand moved up and down his leaking cock, muffled moans coming from him. 

Dante really hoped that you didn’t come bursting out the restroom because he was nearly finished and didn’t want to stop. It was dark in the office yes but with your big bright light bulbs in your head, you’d definitely be able to see him.

Meanwhile in the restroom, you were cleaning yourself off since your uncomfortable. 

*****

Dante’s hand was so slick, and he nearly moaned your name as his release coated his stomach. He groaned and used his shirt to take care of the mess he’d created. 

Luckily, he’d finished his sins because now you were flying out the restroom and diving back under the fort. 

“I’m back, Dante… _oh..._” Your eyes went pink since he didn’t have a shirt on; all those tight, pale muscles and fine bristles of white hairs. 

Your mouth watered and you rushed back on your side. 

“Um, your shirt is gone!” 

“Oh, yeah. I um, got hot…” Dante cleared his throat and tossed his sullied shirt behind in a pile of laundry he had collecting not far from his desk. 

“Oh... well I’m going nighty night now!” You turned with your back to him and sighed. 

You wanted to sleep facing him, but you were sure to have more wetness produce since now Dante didn’t have a shirt on. He remained facing you however and at some point, after you’d both dozed off, you’d became a pillow for the man. 

Dante was spooning you, your ecstatic purrs keeping him sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw cuddle time ^_^ Dante is so helpful.  
So this chapter wasn't too graphic but you can more less draw conclusions about what happened with your hunger.  
So within like maybe the next two chapters will be another chapter with a warning so watch out for those tags if you're easily triggered!  
You've been warned beyond ahead of time lol  
but what did you guys think?  
Feedback is always welcome <3  
Stay tuned for the next chapter where Dante comes up with an idea that he's not too proud of.  
Thanks for reading!


	5. Teach Me The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ummm, can you teach me how to protect myself like how you do yourself?” You weren’t sure how to ask your question but you desired time on your own.  
You needed fresh air and to go for walks. You were a devil, but it seemed like you were once a pet as well.

Dante woke up no longer snuggling you but now with his back towards you instead. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to adjust before he turned over to see you on your back with your four limbs in the air like an adorable puppy.

He just smiled and chuckled softly since your ears would twitch every now and then. Your shirt had shifted up more so now your tummy was fully out, and you had a great deal of under boob going, not to mention your nipples looked like little pebbles since it was a bit chiller in the office during the morning due to the sun hiding behind the clouds.

Dante was at full sail anyways since he’d just woken up but watching you sleep wasn’t doing much to help it. He wanted to go to town on himself but once a week was enough.

Though that didn’t stop him from scratching your tummy.

You were sound asleep, but your legs were fully awake because now they were kicking and you were purring in satisfaction from the petting your friend was giving you.

Dante wanted to pet you lower but he wouldn’t dare step over that boundary unless you allowed him to, though he did have fun with his imagination for the time being.

He thought about if you _did _let him touch you in places. He envisioned you purring as he slipped his index and middle finger inside—how oh so wet and tight you would be.

And your pretty eyes would be the brightest shade of magenta as he taught you how to come like a pornstar.

After, Dante pictured himself laying back and you getting on top, your claws would be fixated into his pectoral muscles while you rode your little heart out.

He imagined the way your breasts would spring up and down and how your silky violet locks would shroud your pretty face as you took every inch of his thick cock and if you couldn’t, then he would train you to. He wanted to hear you moan his name and beg him to keep fucking you so well, because that’s certainly what he planned to do.

But what Dante wanted to do more than anything was mate with you as a demon. He may have had mortal blood coursing through his veins but there was no stopping his demonic characteristics from seeping out. Dante still experienced the hellish heat cycle that demons faced.

It wasn’t time for it, but he sort of couldn’t wait until it _did _roll around. He wondered if you’d experience one as well and if you did then he would need to definitely get away from you because he wouldn’t be able to resist you at that point. Or there was always the possibility that _you _would want to mate with him.

He’d fill you up with his hot seed and watch as your tummy rose from being so full and then you’d have to fish your claws in his strong back as you felt him swell inside you.

Unfortunately Dante’s erotic thoughts left him coming untouched and thrusting into nothing but air; how he so desperately wished it was you instead.

“Fuck…” He groaned and realized that his hand was still on your tummy.

Dante soon came down from his orgasm and _you _soon were stirring awake since a familiar and sweet scent engulfed your senses.

You’d woke to the same tantalizing smell that had your mouth watering a few times before.

“Dante?” You whispered as your purple eyes slowly fluttered open.

Dante had learned what some of the shades meant and he ended up turning two different shades of pink since he knew you were aroused. He could feel himself getting hard again, so he quickly jumped up before you got too close to him.

“M-morning…”

You tried to scurry over to your friend and give him a good morning snuggle but you were left to be alone as Dante rushed inside the restroom.

A dreaded groan left his chest as he slid down the back of the door.

“Shit, I need to get laid.” He sighed as he pushed his boxers down. They contained so much of his devil seed that it felt like he was a pubescent teenager all over again.

Something had to give.

*****

After taking an extensively cold shower and having a pep talk with himself, Dante set out to handle the disaster you’d left in the vacant store down from his shop.

Unfortunately, if he didn’t take care of the mess then the whole block would surely smell like death and he honestly could live without the stench.

“Hey, um…. I’ll be back shortly. There’s fruit in the fridge and also some pepperoni.” Dante had more of a _laxed_ outfit on for a change; just a plain burgundy fitted t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants.

You were seated on the couch in your shirt with the dog and cat playing on front and a pair of shorts that you’d cut a hole in the back for your tail and this resulted in them riding up more than they were intended to.

_Why _did you have to be so clueless as to what your beauty did to a man?

“Okay, Dante!” You smiled and your tail just wagged as well. You’d found your other earrings you’d lost and now both your ears were full again.

Your dark purple locks were up in a bun and this really gave your beautiful face a chance to be seen.

God you were gorgeous.

Dante just watched your delicate lips, they looked so soft and delectable—like the sweetest strawberries since they were a pretty red. Your forked tongue always held his attention the most since he wondered what all you could do with it.

Dante found himself standing by the front door a little longer than he intended since he’d begun day dreaming about screwing you again.

His mind continued to betray him as it took a grisly turn to a dark but erotic fantasy. You’d be hungry again in about a week and that meant someone else would have to lose their life in order to provide you with the proper nutrients you needed.

Dante envisioned you in need for a meal and him as a demon feeding you. He’d never mutilated anyone before but if it meant that you got to stay alive then he would do what he needed to do to provide for you.

He’d watch you as your forked tongue wrapped around his clawed digits and cleaned them of the gore they’d be coated with. It would not only be satisfying for you but sensual for him as well since you’d be in your true nature—no clothes or make up to make you appear human.

Dante couldn’t believe his thoughts and luckily the sound of his name stopped him from further advancing to how you would cleanse his strong and armored body of the crimson he'd be doused in from preparing dinner for you.

“Sorry, what did you say?” He inquired as he cleared his throat and shook his head.

“I said what are you doing today?” You hoped down off the loveseat and trotted over to your friend.

You sat on your bottom at his feet and peered up at him.

“Nothing unless a job comes in. Why? Did you want to do something today?”

“Ummm, can you teach me how to protect myself like how you do yourself?” You weren’t sure how to ask your question but you desired time on your own.

You needed fresh air and to go for walks. You were a devil, but it seemed like you were once a pet as well.

“What do you mean? You want to learn how to shoot a gun?” Dante took one of his pistols out; he never went much of anywhere without them.

“Yes! Please?” You looked up to him with golden yellow eyes.

“Guns for you are a bit dangerous. Why would you want to know how to shoot one?” Dante squatted down so he could be at your level.

“So, I can protect myself.”

“I thought I was in charge of that?”

You shook your head and moved closer to him. “When I get hungry... the hunters may find me!” You pouted and your eyes were green briefly since the blue sadness was creeping up.

Dante frowned and sat his gun down before pulling you into a hug. “I told you that you didn’t have to worry about them. I’ll protect you; I promise. Um, h-h-how about I go with you when—”

Again, you shook your head and looked down at the hardwood floor. You liked being around you friend, however; feeding time was a private manner and you felt a lot more comfortable when you could be alone.

“Okay, well… how about I teach you how to use a knife instead? I think that would be easier for you.” Dante got up and retrieved the knife that was in the case behind his desk.

“I’ve seen this before!” Your tail wagged as you remembered when you went out with the weapon.

You were scared but you needed to eat and also protect yourself in case one of the men in the suits found you.

“Have you? Did you take it?” Dante took a whiff of the item and sure enough your scent was doused it.

“I’m sorry, Dante…” You wilted like a little flower, but it didn’t last long as your friend petted you behind the ears and horns.

“Hey, it’s okay. You were just protecting yourself. I can teach you how to properly use it though. You _never_ want to lose hold of your weapon during a fight.” Dante gently took your hand and secured it around the handle.

“See, you want to get a good grip on it and—”

“And what, Dante!?” Your tail fanned from side to side as your curiosity was now peaked by what was going on.

Soon you’d learn how to use the knife and if one of the men in the suits _did _find you, then you’d be ready.

“Um then you want to aim for major arteries; the face, neck, groin—ya know…” He laughed a bit since you seemed to get flustered when he mentioned private parts.

“You want your attacker to go down. Some people can’t really feel if they get stabbed in like the chest or legs, but if you hit them where they’ll spray like a goddamn water hose, then you just may have a chance of getting away.”

Dante wondered if _you _could spray like a hose.

You nodded attentively and mentally jotted down all the tips your friend shared with you.

“But I have to go now. Uh, try not to leave until I get back and you know the drill—”

“Uh huh! Don’t answer for _any _one!”

Dante smiled and petted your head. “Good girl. I’ll be right back.”

*****

Daylight brought a lot of things visible; roads for one, also it kept scary closet monsters for children at bay.

Also, unfortunately it exposed the disturbing mess you’d made in the abandoned store. With the temperature constantly heating up, it took no time for the remains of the homeless man to smell.

Now Dante had experienced all kinds of foul stenches and grisly sights, but this particular one had the man ducking his face in his coat and his breath being held.

“Oh, dear God.” He gagged and fanned the many flies away.

It wasn’t in Dante’s lifestyle to take the lives of mortals, let alone dispose of them.

However, if he didn’t get rid of it then the smell alone would raise heads and eventually the whole area would end up under surveillance. That would only bring attraction towards his shop and then to you.

So, to avoid all the bullshit, Dante politely got rid of your leftovers for you. He probably would have brought you something back if it all didn’t smell like dead cow ass.

*****

The sound of keys entering a lock stirred you from your nap you were taking since you were alone with nothing to do.

Dante entered his office covered in sanguine fluid and a disturbed look on his face.

“Hi, Dante!” You didn’t waste any time charging over to him and nearly knocking him down with licks of love.

He tasted rather delectable since he was covered in one of your favorite treats. You took it upon yourself to lick his hands and arms clean and he just sat there watching you; all of his fantasies coming true.

Dante watched as your forked tongue wrapped around his forearm; it felt like a cat was cleaning him since your tongue had the same consistency as one; covered in papillae.

You then moved onto his face and then down to where there were bits of flesh lingering on his neck. Your tongue seemed to not be as rough near delicate areas, almost as if you could retract the tiny barbs.

He definitely needed a shower for multiple reasons, one being his dirty thoughts.

“Um…”

You licked the last splash of crimson from his skin before sitting in front of him with your tail wagging.

“…Sorry, Dante.” You apologize and he just petted your head.

“I’m all clean now. Thank you.” He smiled and helped you back to your feet. “Though, I still smell terrible. Um, I’m gonna go shower…did you eat anything?”

“No, I went back nighty night.” You said as you followed him upstairs.

You would have followed him into the bathroom too, but Dante just smiled and stopped you.

“Remember; privacy.”

“Oh yeah! Sorry, Dante.” You just sat by the door patiently waiting for your friend to finish his shower.

*****

Dante emerged in just a towel and you’d moved from the floor to on top his bed. He didn’t mind of course and he actually kind of hoped that you _would_ be there.

“H-h-hi, Dante! Um, h-h-how was your s-s-shower?” You were having a hard time speaking since he didn’t have on anything up top. Your eyes sparkled a flirty and embarrassed pink as you tried to get your tail to stop wagging.

“Great actually. I feel a lot better.”

“Oh...” You didn’t even try to disguise the fact that you were starring at him and in fact, you hoped down from his bed and trotted over to him on all four and began rubbing yourself against his damp legs.

Your weird fur textured body began soaking up the remaining droplets of Dante’s shower and soon excited purrs started coming from you. Unfortunately, with all your rubbing, you were beginning to disrupt his towel and he had to stop you before you knocked it off and saw somethings that probably would knock_ you _up.

“Um, hey I have to get dressed. I’ll be out in a few. Give me 10 minutes.” Dante’s aged face was tickled with splays of pink in his cheeks. He was pretty confident with his assumption that you liked him.

He just didn’t know how _much _you did.

*****

After he’d gotten dressed and so did you, Dante took you out so you could pick you out a knife of your own. He had an old friend who he’d shopped with before, so he knew you were in good hands.

“Ooo pretty! I want this one, Dante!” You managed to find one that resembled the one he had back at the shop, but the only difference was the handle design.

He could hear your tail twitching under your clothes and all Dante could was smile.

“Why this one?”

“Because it’s like yours!” You were excited to have a weapon of your own but even more thrilled since your new friend got it for you. You’d treasure it forever.

“Ah, I figured. Well now you have to learn how to use it.”

“Okay! I’m ready.” You seemed fidgety like you wanted to do something but wasn’t sure, so when Dante stretched his arms above his head, you quickly embraced him and rubbed your cheek against his chest—the bristles of hair peeking out his shirt tickling you.

You couldn’t contain your purrs or your face licks. Dante made you so happy and you were glad he found you despite hurting you at first. Usually the hunters never stopped and tried to help you, only put you in even more pain.

But since you were safe now, a lot of your scars had begun to heal, both mentally and physically.

Dante just chuckled and lightly detached you from his chest. “You’re welcome. Um, if you’re a good girl then I’ll get you something else.”

More licks and purrs were gifted to the man and soon he’d be getting knocked to the ground with your vigorous scenting.

“Thank you, Dante! You’re the best.”

Dante managed to get you bucked in though before he himself did the same.

“Can I ask you some stuff? Do you feel like talking?” He asked as he set off in a different direction than the shop.

“Ask me what, Dante?”

“Uh, what happened to you? Where did you come from?” Dante turned the air off since you liked sticking your hand out the window to feel the breeze.

“From mommy and daddy!”

“No, I mean did you come from the demon world? How’d you end up here?”

“Um, I used to have an owner… but he wasn’t very nice. He took me from mommy and daddy because he says I’m really pretty….” Your whole mood seemed to change and the tone in your sweet little voice dampened and got tucked away in the back of your throat.

Your ears drooped and your normally lemon eyes were now a saddened blue.

“Owner? Like a pet?” Dante could see where you cat-like behavior could have developed from. He was also wondered who had claim on you beforehand.

Your response was because _‘you’re pretty',_ You definitely were but that couldn’t only be the case.

“The men in the suits say it too… He was mean to me, so I got away! But now he’s trying to get me, he sent them to get me, Dante!”

You were trembling and had rain clouds of tears just welled up in your eyes.

Dante took your hand from rubbing at them and intertwined his fingers with yours. Almost instantly your mood changed, and your tail began twitching against the seat.

Your eyes were now pink, and you sort of dipped down.

“He’ll have to come find you himself then because you’re safe with me.”

“…Really, Dante!?”

“Yes. You have nothing to worry about. I’ll protect you.”

“Okay! I’ll tell you more. The men in the suits were hired to find me; a lost and found reward for me…. He wanted me back, but I didn’t want to stay. He said he would never hurt me, and he did! He said I would serve him; be loyal and listen…”

It seemed as though this _he _was going to remain nameless and Dante was fine with that, though he’d like to know who he needed to look out for if _he _came looking for you.

“He wasn’t always mean, Dante! He used to scratch my ears too and rub my belly!” You looked at him, “Um, b-b-but… I um...”

“Yes?” Dante squeezed your hand and looked over to you, so you’d know it was okay to continue.

“Um, I like w-w-when you do it m-m-more…”

“Really?” The hand that held yours was now scratching around your horns and floppy ears.

“Mmmm.” You purred as you took hold of Dante’s forearm so you could rub your face against his petting hand. Your forked tongue danced across his palm gently as you nearly came out your seat to get in his lap.

“You’re a good little devil.” Dante scratched all around the nape of your neck and down the back of your shirt and of course he was stiff as a board down south from touching you.

But he had to focus on the road and not crash from your endless scenting. You smelt like a fresh meadow field on a warm spring day after a quick rain shower; when the grass was just damp enough to soak your shoes and leave your toes cold.

Most devils smelled horrible, but you were a pro at hygiene ethics.

“What did _he _do to you?”

You didn’t seem like you wanted to answer and in fact you remained silent.

“Okay, well you’re pretty well trained. Did he teach you things?”

“Yes…”

“We don’t have to continue talking if you don’t want to.” Dante went back to holding your hand, but you didn’t seem to want to hold his.

Luckily, he was near his destination, so he decided to park the car and walk the rest of the way with you.

“Where are we going, Dante?” You asked as you followed him with your head down.

“Somewhere where you won’t be needing this.” He took the hem of his shirt and wiped the makeup off your cheek exposing your pretty red skin.

“W-w-where?” You were a bit skeptic at first, but you continued to follow Dante until you got to an open field that had tall grass.

“Can you eat deer?” Dante knew what you needed but he wasn’t quite comfortable with murdering anyone to feed you. If you enjoyed pepperoni then surely you liked other animals as well, right?

This was also a chance to help you get better acquainted with your new knife. You were going to hunt down dinner for you and also for your friend as well. A little different than his usual cuisine but at least he would get to enjoy supper with you.

“I’ve had deer before! One year, daddy had to go find food for us because it was so cold, and no one came in the mountains! But there was a lot of deer and daddy caught one for us!” Your tail wagged as you remembered bits from your past that you missed; time with your parents.

“Great, well _you’re _going to hunt one this time, it’ll help you better learn to use that thing.”

“But I’m not hunting anyone.”

“No, but you need _something _to stab.” Dante crouched down in front of you and took your knife from your boot. He placed it in your hand and pointed over to where a lone deer was enjoying a bit of grass.

You honestly didn’t have it in you to kill the creature and you ended up dropping your weapon and scurrying away.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to, um…” Dante thought about you just practicing on him instead. He’d been stabbed plenty of times, surely _you _wouldn’t kill him.

“I don’t wanna hurt anyone!”

“Okay, alright you don’t have to. Come here...”

That idea quickly went out the window and now his only concern was comforting you. You hesitated at first, but you soon ended up jumping on your friend and knocking him down in the grass.

“I don’t wanna hurt anyone, Dante…” You shook your head and buried it under his coat.

“What if someone hurts you first?”

You remained silent and only whined in frustration. You couldn’t harm anyone, even if they’d hurt you first.

“Well you don’t have to worry about anyone hurting you.” Dante rubbed your back since it seemed to help you relax.

“Even him?”

“Especially _him_.” He assured.

There was a moment of nothing but eye contact between blue skies and pink fields of flirty daisies.

Your lips were mere inches apart when a sudden downpour of rain interrupted the moment. Dante was both grateful and disappointed since he really would have enjoyed kissing you. He was also pretty sure you could feel the lump in the front of his pants with how you were sitting on him as if you were riding him.

Of course, he thought about you actually doing it; right there in the soft grass while it concealed you two. You’d both be in your true nature—Dante making you purr as you took his demon knot.

And he wouldn’t stop until your tummy was swollen with all his babies. You’d be _his_ pet and you would take care of all your little devils while he took care or you.

“Dante!” You shook him out of his erotic thoughts since the rain was picking up and now all your pretty red skin was exposed.

“It’s raining, Dante!” You walked briskly back to the car, but you ended up jogging on all four since the wind began to blow.

“I can see that.” Dante used his coat to shield his face.

It was fun to run in the rain but not so fun to slip and ram smack into the back end of his car.

“Ow!” You pouted and rubbed your head. Luckily your horns broke your fall but also scratched the whole right taillight out.

Dante sighed hard and shook his head. “Why would you run knowing it’s slippery??”

“…Sorry, Dante.” Your ears drooped down even more since now you were being scolded. The rain already had them nearly sitting on your shoulders and now your horns were a bit sore.

He just got in the car without saying anything more to you.

*****

You were a bit of a clumsy little devil and it showed once you got back to Dante’s shop. He set off to have a shower and you were destined to be nosy.

Needless to say, you ended up in the man’s closet and somehow the doorknob pulled a magic act and fell off.

“Oh no!” You weren’t the best at holding things with your hands since they were barely considered such.

You technically had paws since your thumbs were a little further up than most. You also had webbing between your fingers to aid in swimming and holding things.

You were now trapped in Dante’s closet and upon sitting in there for a good minute, you’d began to smell that whimsical aroma you’d smelt before that left you feeling funny between the legs. The scent seemed to be coming from a pile of dirty laundry and you ended using your horns to assist you in fishing out the unique scent.

It seemed the more you distributed the filthy clothes around, the more prominent it got. It doused several items and before you knew it, you had a pair or Dante’s boxers tangled on top of your horns and a pair being scented.

“Ooo!” To others, someone smelling their under clothes was a bit unsettling and weird, but you were just so curious since you’d finally found were the tantalizing aroma was coming from.

None were soiled by his demonic seed but had faint traces of urine, sweat and pre come, which what was making between your thighs tingle. They smelt manly and just like your friend and you were so caught up in being a pervert that you didn’t hear the bathroom door open.

Not until you heard your name being called. However, you didn’t answer for some reason.

Dante went out and poked his head over the balcony to see if you were asleep, and since he didn’t go down and check, he wasn’t aware that the big huddle of blankets wasn’t you and was in fact just the pillows.

“Aw she fell asleep on me. I guess I’ll get some too, gotta figure out a way to teach her how to protect herself.” He sighed and went back into his room.

Dante was just thinking out loud and unaware that you were trapped inside his closet. You were about to call for help when you happen to peek out of the circular hole in the door.

You had to use your tail to silent your scream as your friend dropped his red towel from around his hips. Your eyes were glowing rivers of yellow and pink and there were even shades of violet in there as well.

You watched as Dante propped his leg on the side of his bed to dry off his lower limbs and then his upper ones. He continued to rid water off his back side and then his chest all the way down to the part of him that made your eyes go completely purple.

Your tail nearly knocked your teeth out as you bit down on it to keep it from wagging. Your mouth was already salivating from sniffing his boxers and now you could feel those tingles between your legs again.

Dante finished drying his skin before grabbing a pair of boxers out of his dresser, but he didn’t seem to be sure if he wanted to put them on or not. He disappeared—still nude back into the bathroom momentarily. He then came back a bit later now smelling different than when he entered.

You assumed he probably put on lotion and all that good stuff.

Still, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get dressed or not and you weren’t complaining at all. Dante had a cute butt and an even more impressive front side. You couldn’t get a clean focus but there was no mistaken all that flopping around wasn’t his thigh.

As much as he knew he shouldn’t have, Dante just couldn’t resist to drag himself to hell with his sensual sins of pleasure. He hit the switch on the ceiling fan light, unknowingly limiting your vision before he slipped into bed with a bottle of something and you on his mind.

Where the bottle of lube came from, Dante had no idea. It probably belonged to one of the girls and he nearly lost his wood lingering too long on that thought of what either of them did with it. Luckily your scent was nearly melted into his skin and not even after a long hot shower would it leave.

His hand lazily rubbed up and down his stomach while he painted some pictures of you in various scenarios in his mind. The first you were dressed in a similar get up as Trish—the whole black and leather thing.

In his fantasy, you had on a pair of small leather shorts. They were black as night and just the right length to show off all your assets. This left a smile on Dante’s face and though you couldn’t hear he was thinking about, there was no mistaken his hand lightly touching himself.

You had a front row seat of watching your friend pleasure himself and you yourself was starting to feel very warm in spots since that aroma was fresh and right in your senses.

He imagined that your top was hanging on for dear life to keep your breasts contained, just one mere swipe of his devil sword sending it shooting off your curvy frame. It didn’t take long for the lube to be opened and his hand gliding up and down his skin.

Dante’s want for you only grew more and more you stayed constantly rubbing and nudging against him. Your scenting was definitely addicting.

“Fuck.” A frustrated moan left his lips. This wasn’t what he wanted; Dante needed the real thing. His hand wasn’t tight enough and the grip he had compared to what he imagined you felt like was not nearly the same.

Still, he came all up his tummy, nearly getting himself in the face.

More unhappy groans filled the room as Dante wondered in the dark to grab a towel to clean himself off. He went to discard the item in the closet but stopped once he noticed the doorknob was missing. You nearly nodded off until you heard all the commotion to get the damn thing back on.

Your tail was tucked between your legs and your eyes where a startled canary. Your little heart was thumping in your chest. What could you say if Dante found you?

Luckily, he was too ashamed of his naughty misdeeds to even look where he was tossing his dirty cloth; right by your nosey nose.

“Seriously need a girlfriend.” Dante laughed and shook his head. He now made his mind up about getting dressed.

You popped your head from under the pile of clothes and instantly were greeted by that mouth-watering smell. You couldn’t stop your tail from wagging this time.

You looked up and noticed that the doorknob was back in place so that meant that you could escape if you wanted to but not before you got to satisfy the curiosity that had been swimming in your mind for the last few weeks.

It was nature for you to desire certain things about a male devil. Like his mating scent. You’d smelt it before you even knew Dante, but that devil’s scent was nothing like your friend’s. You’d also smelt the scent but with humans.

Those scents weren’t very good and if you could burn them out of your memory, then you definitely would.

Dante’s scent was inviting and quite sweet smelling, probably from the number of strawberry sundaes the man consumed. Since you were curious and what you were about to do was basically normal for you, you didn’t find it weird that your forked tongue was now cleaning his sins from the towel.

Just as you expected, the taste was phenomenal. It could have also been the lube but there was no denying your new found love for Dante’s flavor. It was like nothing you’d even tasted before.

Now you weren’t the smartest creature, but you could finally put two and two together and figure out what he meant by he was “_sort of like you.” _

Dante must have been a hybrid which was a bit weird for you since your diet consisted of his kind.

Is that why he tried to kill you at first? Perhaps he was torn between his decision to save you or to take you out like he’d must have done lots of other devils. _You _were now curious about the man and had just as many questions for him as he did for you.

But first you were determined to finish savoring his delicious seed.

You ended up falling asleep with the towel stuffed in your mouth and a pair of his boxers still tangled on your horns. Dante was snoring rather loudly—him tired from unloading all over himself and also from dealing with you.

He still was upset about the damages to his car, but he knew you didn’t mean too. You were just a clumsy little devil girl who was entirely too curious for her own good.

He’d deal with it in the morning.

*****

Morning rolled around and you were still sound asleep in his closet. Dante had gotten up way before the sun even came up to get some work done.

Although he didn’t exactly tell you what he did for a living, you gathered from the creature strung up behind his bar and his interesting weaponry that he was a devil hunter. Normally this would have driven you away, but Dante was quite interesting.

He did seem to know the onyx haired lady who was trying to kill you at first. You wondered why she sent him after you instead and how was Dante able to keep her at bay with wondering if you were alive or not.

The sound of the floor creaking made you jump up and spit the towel out that was in your mouth. Surely the thing was now drenched with your saliva and no more of his seed since you sucked the towel clean.

If Dante only knew.

He’d gladly satisfy your craving and leave your tummy nice and full.

You tried to dive back under the pile of laundry but this time your tail gave you away.

“Hey! What are you doing in here!?” Dante wasn’t too happy to see you snooping around in his stuff, especially after what’d happened to his car and the first night you stayed.

You ended up being pulled out by your long red tail and you used your nails to stop yourself from being drug across the floor.

“Stop doing that!” Dante used a bit more force and picked you up and sat you down upright on his bed.

He would have fussed at you for destroying his floor if you didn’t _still _have a pair of his boxers on your horns. So instead you were just scolded by laughter.

“What’s so funny, Dante!?” You shook your head and rubbed at your eyes.

Dante raised his hand at you and you just flinched but settled down once you felt it patting the top of your head.

“How’d you end up in there?” He asked as he removed his underwear from your horns.

“Um…” Your cheeks turned pink and you tried to scurry away, but he grabbed you up by your tail.

“I’m sorry, Dante! The doorknob fell off and, and, a-a-and I couldn’t get out…” You began to panic, and your tail dipped between your legs.

“I didn’t take anything, I swear!”

“You were in there all night?” Dante swallowed hard since you may have heard him being naughty.

“…Yes…”

“Why didn’t you say anything??”

“I fell asleep… I’m sorry, Dante! Please don’t kick me out. I’m sorry!!” Your bottom lip trembled and soon you had water spraying out from different spots on your body.

“Hey! why are you leaking??”

You removed your hands from rubbing at your blue eyes. They were stained red and wet and it was clear that your water spouting was tears.

“Y-y-you hate me so I’m crying!”

Dante couldn’t help but to laugh since you were like a pierced garden hose. He felt bad for making you upset so he gave you a big hug that he hoped would make you feel better.

“I don’t hate you. I never said I was mad.”

“You sound mad…”

Dante pulled your ears from your eyes and took his coat off. He draped it around you and sat you down back on his bed.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you.”

“R-r-really?” Your tail was tucked between your legs as you relaxed into your favorite garment. It smelt great since it’d just come off the man.

“Why would I be?” Dante used his shirt sleeve to wipe your damp cheeks free of your tears.

“I dunno!”

“Well I’m not.” He shook his head and petted you behind your ears. Your purrs let him know that you were okay again.

“Okay, Dante!” You ended up knocking him back on his bed and looked into his pretty blue eyes.

Again, no words were exchanged between you two, but some caresses were. Dante grabbed your curvy hips and held you right there on top of him. You could hear his heart thumping in his chest as you leaned in to inhale his scent.

He moved his head away so you could burry your face in his neck and get an even closer range of contact. It felt really good to be as close as you were to your friend. Dante smelt fantastic and you wanted more.

More purrs filled the room as you let yourself just collapse right on top of him. Dante still had his hands on your hips and now you were being nudged by his hard dick. You could very well feel it but you were too busy scenting him.

You kept up with your rubbing more and more until his shirt began to get pushed up.

“Dante…” You looked up at him, sensual waves of purple lust desperate to be satisfied.

“Um, you okay?” He cleared his throat and rushed to get himself together, but you stopped him.

You moved closer to him before he moved closer to you too. You almost kissed but yet again you were interrupted.

“Um, I should get that…” Dante laughed nervous as he slipped from under you.

The phone silently saved you from being creamed all over, not that you would have minded.

The more the days progress the more it became apparent that you and your friend may have liked one another a bit more than friendship.

And Dante couldn’t wait until you two finally would share a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I apologize for the late update but I've just been at solid metal wall with my writing. I guess my brain doesn't want to work right at all at the moment actually. I feel mentally incapacitated to do anything.💔  
But what did you think??  
Feedback is always welcome.  
Stay tuned for the next chapter where you develop a strange new obsession.  
Thanks for reading.


	6. Dirty Laundry

Several weeks had passed before Dante started to notice he was having a boxer shortage suddenly. He’d went from at least 12 pair to now 4. He was sure the laundry machine was out to get him, or the dryer was destined to collect every last pair, **_or_** he’d just been careless and began losing them.

But who just loses their underwear though?

Truth was there was indeed a boxer smuggler after all, but this thief had horns and pretty crimson skin. Her hair was growing so much that it was slipping past her eyes and curling up at the ends.

You’d been stealing Dante’s dirty laundry and hiding it in your nest of blankets behind his desk for some time now. You’d taken a liking to how they smelt and oddly enough how they tasted. It wasn’t always there but the days that it was, you were grateful to be left alone for a few hours.

Your new fetish was a bit strange; you knew it, so you did your best to hide it. Though his sweaty shirts were starting to look pretty cozy now that you were running out of boxers to snag. It was normal to you to like strange scents and want to waddle in them. You were entirely more demon than Dante was and even though he’d been teaching you about the world and how to blend in, you still remained true to your nature in so many aspects.

Not to mentioned you were basically programmed to be domesticated, so some things you just wouldn’t grow out of.

“Hey, I’ve been missing some laundry—you wouldn’t happen to have seen any of it, have you?” Dante sighed and sat at his desk.

He’d spent all morning cleaning up in hopes to find his missing items. Since he didn’t think _you _would have them, he didn’t bother to check your things.

Lady still seemed to think you were still alive but with no trace of you anywhere, she had no choice but to believe her friend about you disappearing.

“Um…. No!” You shook your head and stretched out on your nest. You had to make sure your stolen items weren’t poking out.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Maybe you lost them, Dante.” Your tail wagged a bit since you couldn’t wait to get back to dosing yourself in his scent.

Why Dante couldn’t detect himself on you was beyond your knowledge, but then again you supposed that smelling himself around the shop was normal and especially since you scented him a lot anyhow.

“Maybe. I need to go shopping, I guess. Um, d-d-did you eat last night.”

“How’d you know!?”

Dante was by now use to your particular diet and decided that it was best left up to you to satisfy your hunger. He couldn’t bring himself to just randomly select a victim to feed you, though just letting you die wasn’t an option either. You’d gotten over your fear of hurting people and learned how to use your knife to help when it came time for dinner.

“You left tracks… it’s important that you clean yourself up before entering. The men in the suits could find you.” Dante lifted your hands up and sure enough there was remnants of dried crimson on them.

“Sorry, Dante!”

“Bath time for you.” He shook his head.

Showers scared you so instead you liked to indulge and splash around in the tub. You enjoyed bubble baths the most and Dante was fine with it as long as you cleaned up the mess of water you’d make.

While you got clean, he went out to purchase more boxers; hopefully the new ones wouldn’t disappear.

*****

Dante still wasn’t back yet when you got done with your bath, so you took advantage of your alone time and went searching in his closet for more of his dirty laundry.

You’d luckily snagged the pair of boxers that he’d had on that following morning. They weren’t tainted with the delicious flavor you craved but they smelt just like him and that was enough to make your tail wag.

You were so caught up in your boxer huffing that you didn’t hear the front door open. You also didn’t seem to notice the knock of boots on the hardwood floor. Dante wasn’t expecting to see you on your back with his underwear plastered to your face, but you were, and he nearly ran into his desk when laid eyes on you.

“What the hell?”

You nearly jumped out your ruby skin as you sat up with a pair of your friend’s underwear stuffed in your mouth and another pair tangled on your horns. Your locks were so long now that they created a sun visor over your eyes and if they were visible, they would have been the perfect replacement for the sun.

You scurried away under his desk but soon were being drug out by your tail. A panicked whine filled the office followed by the sound of your claws scratching the floor.

“You said you didn’t know where my stuff was!” Dante looked upset but then again, the tone in his voice wasn’t as hostile as his appearance was.

You spat out the garments from your mouth and tried to get away, but your tail was being wounded around his fist like a rope.

“No!! I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me, Dante!!” Water began spraying from you like a timed sprinkler. Everything around began getting soaked in your tears and instantly you were let go.

Dante just stood there with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot as he waited for you to come out from under his desk. He wasn’t mad but he found it rather hot that you were licking on his underwear but you’d still lied so in order not to fuss at you, Dante went upstairs to relax.

*****

About an hour or so had passed before you’d finally decided to come out of hiding. Dante hadn’t spoken a word to you, so you decided to go and apologize.

A quick knock at his bedroom door was made before you dashed around the corner to hide. Dante swung it open but was a bit upset when he saw no one was there—that was until he looked down at the pile of his laundry on the floor and the horribly written ‘_Sorry, Dante. __L’ _note that was on top.

You weren’t familiar with writing instruments, but you’d seen others use them all the time. It was a bit difficult holding on to the thing; pens were small, and your nails would get in the way when you tried to hold it, so you ended up using your tail.

Amazingly enough, your note came out legible for the most part.

Dante looked at the pile of his boxers that were all chewed up and sniffed to death. He didn’t understand why you went after his underwear out of all things, but they seemed to make you happy, so he left one pair behind to see if you’d take the bait.

You on the other hand were sitting around the corner waiting to see what he would do.

Dante left his door cracked and tossed the pile of clothes on the floor so he could wash them finally. Luckily you didn’t go biting holes in them but there was a fair amount of saliva on them. The whole situation was gross the more he thought about it—all the sweat and urine drippings they must have collected throughout the day.

Not to mention sometimes he wouldn’t even bother to shower for a few days.

Dante just groaned and made a face. What other things would you put in your mouth?

The hallway boxers were just too good to resist, and you ended up snagging them back up and disappearing downstairs for some scenting fun. It was expected for you to take them back, but he wanted to see just exactly what you _did _with his under clothes.

Dante watched as you jumped back on your nest and began rubbing your face all over the garments. He stood over the balcony and observed how you went into full pet mode and began pouncing and waddling on the item. It was quite entertaining to see you so happy over a filthy pair of boxers, out of all things to take a liking too.

But you were in love with his coat as well and that thing surely was disgusting. Maybe it was just bodily scents that you enjoyed—stinky body scents.

“Having fun?” Dante called out. His feet where crossed at the ankle and he was resting on his forearms.

Unaware that you were being watched, again you scrambled to get under his desk but this time you ended up hitting your head which was really your horns. Agonized noises of pain; whimpers and whines got louder as he descended down the stairs to you.

“Hey, are you alright, underwear thief?” Dante squatted down with his hand gripping the edge of the desk for support as he peered under it.

You were tucked so far back into the shadows that you looked like a little mouse with glowing eyes.

“Please don’t h-h-hurt me, Dante!” Your trembles shook the wood and soon water began seeping from the corner.

Dante just chuckled lightly and poked his head under more so he could see you better. “You keep leaking and I’m gonna have to get some corks to bottle you up.”

Very gently he tugged at your forearm and after about 10 minutes, you emerged with your dirty obsession in hand.

“Hey there, leaky devil.” A very tender pat to your head made your tail wag.

Dante gave you a warm smile and pulled his boxers from your hands.

“Ya know, Lady thinks I stink, but you; you’re just flattering.”

“You don’t stink, Dante!” You shook your head and sat at his feet.

“Well thank you. You’re very nice.”

Your tail wagged even more at being praised.

“You’re welcome, Dante! Um, c-c-can I have those back!?”

“What? No. You can’t just steal from people and get away with.” Dante wagged his finger at you and thought he’d try something.

It’d failed so many times for him before but maybe _you’d_ respond a little different.

“I’ll tell ya what, I’ll let you keep them, but you have to give me a kiss first.”

“Okay!”

Dante had to do a double take since he wasn’t expecting your answer. You seemed excited in fact.

“R-r-really?” Dante cleared his throat and gave you back his underwear.

“Yeah! I don’t mind.”

“Why?”

You shrugged and took your dirty laundry and got back on your nest. Dante watched as you waddled all over them and threw them up in the air before letting them land on your face.

“Can I have a new pair? These don’t smell anymore!” Your ears drooped down and your tail stopped wagging soon after.

Dante just sat at his desk flustered and unsure how to respond to your request. You were definitely a weird little devil and protecting you slowly began to become a priority for him.

“No! You can’t keep going around rubbing your face in my dirty laundry. That’s not normal.”

“But _I’m _not normal, Dante!” You pouted and crawled over to him. You had your hands insanely close to his crotch and one wrong more and you’d have a handful of demon dick.

“W-what are you—” Dante’s speech was cut off by a very hot kiss from you. His initial reaction was to grab your hips and deepen it but instead he just gripped the sides of his chair to contain himself from wanting to throw you down and hump you through the floor.

Also, because you smelt like him and he could live without having a face full of dirty laundry.

You pulled away just as quick as you planted the affection but that didn’t mean it wasn’t passionate. It was a brief kiss, but damn did it leave Dante harder than quick drying cement.

For about 30 seconds his lips just twitched in many attempts to form a sentence but was unable to. So, you made one for him.

“What’s wrong with your mouth, Dante!?” You used your tail to stop his lips from shaking by stuffing it in his mouth.

Dante spit the limb out followed by a few strands of hair. He gave you a stern look before jumping up since there was a knock at the door.

“Nothing. Go in the restroom, you know the drill.” He walked slowly over to it in order not to create too much noise.

You had a routine for whenever there was a visitor since you weren’t even supposed to be alive. Dante refused to let anyone hurt you however and even though you sort of drove him crazy, he really enjoyed your company.

*****

Luckily it was only Morrison with a job he had and what better way to throw Lady off your radar then by passing it along to her.

She objected at first but tagged along anyway since she had some questions for her friend.

“You’ve been weird lately.”

“How?” Dante gave her an odd look.

“You’ve been doing a lot of rearranging.” She shrugged and walked with him through an abandoned asylum.

What better place for a demon to hide?

“So, I’m weird for redecorating?” Dante scoffed and laughed. “Alright, woman. Anyways, where the hell is Trish!?”

He hadn’t seen the devil in a while; she was one that didn’t deserve to die and honestly, she out of all people would possibly find you interesting before Lady would.

She was skeptic about anything with horns, which was understandable, but something told Dante that you winning her over wouldn’t happen since she was hired to kill you.

“She’s on vacation! How do you not know?”

“Vacation!? Who told her to go and not take me?” Dante pouted and pretended to be heartbroken over the betrayal.

“She didn’t take me either, imagine how I feel.” Lady rolled her eyes and continued to poke around the asylum that was supposedly inhabited by a demon.

More like just dust and old equipment. Nothing seemed to be around or in the run-down place. That was, until the two got down to the basement.

The whole thing was flooded and swarming with bands of demons.

“Ah! That would explain what’s going on here. How’s about you handle that while I handle these guys?” Dante materialized his devil sword and jumped right into action and Lady soon followed suit, firing her weapons and dodging danger.

*****

Clearing the asylum took a lot longer than he’d expected and Dante felt bad for being gone most of the day. He wanted you to come out with him since he had a surprise for you but when he got back to his shop, he found your ass hanging out his closet and your top half buried under a pile of dirty laundry.

“Hey!”

A swat to your bottom made you yelp and jump out. Your long locks were covering your top half and it was a good thing since you didn’t have anything on.

“Do I need to buy a cage for you—you little thief!?” Dante backed you into a corner where you slid down the wall shaking.

Your eyes were yellow, and your ears were tucked back as well as your tail between your legs.

“Don’t you dare start leaking up here, you're like a broken faucet!”

You tried your best, but the river of tears all came from your eyes this time.

Dante sighed since you were crying so much that your hair was matted down.

“Stop that.”

“I’m sorry, Dante! You just smell so good!” You rubbed your eyes and stood up in your tear puddle.

“Well then you’re in luck.” Dante took his coat off and dropped it on the floor, pulling his sweaty and dirty shirt over his head before tossing it on you.

Your eyes instantly went to his amazing muscles and the sweat that was gathered there instead. Sure, his clothes held one stench but actually rubbing against him while he perspired would leave his scent embedded in your crimson pores.

Without even thinking you ended up tackling him down and pushing your body against his. You then crashed your lips into his next and left them there longer than you did last time.

Dante couldn’t even react, and you ended up deepening the kiss despite him not kissing you back.

“Hey! Y-you… why… what was that for?”

“You wanted a kiss, didn’t you?” You sat up on him with your hands on his strong chest. The short salt n pepper colored bristles there tickled your palms as your gripped his pectoral muscles.

“…I guess I did, but you still can’t go around stealing my dirty laundry!”

“Why not, Dante?” You pushed your hair back out of your eyes, but it was so long that it just fell back down.

“Because… it’s…wei— just don’t do it, okay? I run out of things to wear when you take my stuff.” Dante didn’t want you to feel bad for calling your obsession weird. After all, you _were_ a demon so of course what you felt was normal might not have been so typical to others.

“So, don’t wear anything! Mommy says we only wear clothes when we go out.” You yourself wasn’t wearing much of anything except, of course; a pair of Dante’s boxers.

However, these were actually clean; one of the new pair he'd bought, but you had them on backwards where the little hole in the front had your tail poked through it.

You were under the impression that Dante had them specially made for _his _tail. Which lead to him laughing and asking why you had them on the way you did.

“Because that’s where your tail goes! Where’s your tail, Dante?” You literally got off of him and felt around his backside for any sign of the wiggly thing.

More laughter left his chest as he held your arms at the wrist, “You’re one curious little devil. I don’t have a tail.”

“So, what’s the hole for then?” You asked as you looked behind you at your tail. The boxers did feel a bit weird since they were on backwards.

“Well…” Dante’s laugher began tapering off into nervous back of the neck hair tugging. His aged face turned a bit pink as he tried to figure out how he was about to describe to you what the hole in front of his underwear meant.

“Makes it easier to pee.”

“Ooh! I thought it was a tail hole.” You got up and literally took the boxers off right in front of him and switched them around.

“That would be pretty cool though.” Dante got up and went to grab his shirt, but the sound of thunder stopped him. “Ah great. I had a surprise for you but now it’s raining.”

“Raining? I love the rain, but I hate the loud noises!” You whined when the thunder rumbled in.

“Wait… it’s _raining_! Come on.” Dante thought for a minute about the rain ruining your surprise, but the rain would actually enhance it.

“Let’s go.” He took your hand and lead you downstairs.

“Where we going, Dante!?” Your eyes were golden yellow, and your tail wagged happily since you didn’t have to wear you disguise.

“Somewhere you’re going to enjoy.”

*****

Dante knew just how much you loved shells and, on his way, home he’d discovered a small lush garden with tons in it.

The field was over grown and neglected but nature kept the flowers blooming and the grass soft.

“Where we going, Dante?” You asked as you peered out the car window. The rain had picked up even more and you couldn’t understand why your friend wanted to be out in the storm.

Dante found a good spot to park in, but you’d have to walk to rest of the way.

“Let’s go. The rain won’t ruin it, I promise.”

He led you over to the garden and instantly you went wild since you could see all the shells lying around. They all were vacant since the rain washed them up and probably the little critters that once lived in them away.

“Shells!” The rain made your hair flop down even more and you pushed it out the way so you could see what you were picking up.

Dante just smiled and let you enjoy yourself while _he _enjoyed the rain. It was pleasant rain, the type of rain that you left your front door open to. The wind was blowing a bit hard, but the cool droplets still felt soothing on his warm skin since he kept the office a little more insulated than usual since you liked being all toasty.

*****

Things were going fine until a pained shriek from you caused Dante to snap out his day dreaming.

“Dante!” You squealed as the men in the suits grabbed you. He had no idea that they were even around. They must have spotted you and followed you two.

Dante instantly went into protective mode and began running after the men as they carried you away and tried to stuff you in a bag.

“Dante!! Help me!!” In addition to it raining you were leaking tears and soaking the man in the suit which made him drop you.

“Shut up, you little whore! You have somewhere to be.” One of the men in the suits stopped to tie you up but Dante shot the rope out his hands.

The men in the suits were mortals and those were a bit worse to deal with than devils. They thought they were unstoppable and all it took was for Dante to break one of their jaws for the rest to back off.

The rain continued to pour, and the thunder continued to rumble as the showdown went underway. You got to see how skilled your friend was but also how determined the men in the suits were to get you. The one that tried to tie you up was having a hard time since the land was muddy and you were pretty quick.

The white-haired man had the upper hand up until one of the other men in the suits stabbed Dante in the chest while the other raised his gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

“Dante!!!” You worrying about your friend caused you to get caught but you manage to slip away and get your knife out.

“You shot my friend you asshole!” You were terrified but you ended up stabbing one of the men in the suits a few times.

Unfortunately, his colleague shot at you next and wounded your leg. Your injury caused you to fall and also for one of the men in the suits to grab your knife out of your hand.

“I am so fucking tired of you! Now you’re going to be dead just like your friend!” The guy in the suit went to stab you but you ran.

You’d thought you’d gotten away but the guy that you stabbed stopped you and the other who had your knife grabbed you by your tail.

Dante was down with blood around him. You didn’t know if he was alive or not but you soon were not about to be. You flailed and tried to get away but the man in the suit who had your knife reared his arm back before slicing the tip of your tail off.

An agonizing yelp mixed in with the rolling thunder as the dismembered piece got tossed down by Dante.

The men in the suits were under the impress that he was dead, but little did that they know that a bullet was like a paper cut for the man. He’d been shot in the head before by Lady so the gunshot from the man in the suit now only officially threw all possibilities of them living out the window.

Dante tried to be fair and spare their lives, but you just don’t fuck with the great devil hunter and think you’ll walk away from it.

Your tail sprayed blood and while the two men in the suits kept you down by stomping on you, their third little buddy was about to wish he’d take another job.

“Yeah! Kill that bitch!!” The third guy shouted over the rain.

Meanwhile, Dante was back on his feet and this time not in his boots. The cheering of the third man in the suit soon ended as he was impaled by your friend’s devil sword.

The other two men in the suits continued to ambush you; one of your horns now broken as they continued to drive their steel toed boots into you. The sound of their colleague screaming out in pain ended with his crimson spraying the air and watering all the neglected vegetation around.

You couldn’t see but suddenly the kicking stopped, and more screams were filling the air.

With your face in the mud, all you could hear was gunshots and more rain pounding the ground. Your tail was on fire and your head hurt really badly.

The falling of a body with crimson seeping from a single bullet wound to the head fell in front of you, his eyes now buried deep in his skull. The last man in the suit quivered with fear and shouted,

“It’s a demon! He’s a demon!”

Those were his last words before he finished the sounds in the air with an agonized scream followed by what sounded like the tearing of flesh. You didn’t see what torn apart the men in the suits but when you shut your eyes and opened them again you were being lifted from the mud by someone.

“Oh God, your fucking hurt bad.” You could barely see let alone make out who was talking to you.

Whatever was touching you was currently running from what sounded like more men in the suits. The sound of gunfire followed by more pained screams was all you heard for the next 10 minutes and the next time you woke, the same astonishing creature still was talking to you.

*****

“Please be alive! Shit come on you little devil. I know you’re stronger than that!” The creature’s hands had claws on them and its chest was covered in fierce energy.

Your eyes were barely open, but you didn’t need to be fully awake to know that it was a demon talking to you.

“Where’s D-d-Dante!?” You tried to sit up, but the demon kept you down.

“Don’t, and I’m right here…”

Dante wasn’t a demon? But then again, he did say he was sort of like you. Was this demon really him?

“W-what? No way! You’re a demon, D-d-Dante isn’t a demon!” You groaned as blood dripped down in your eyes.

“Shhh you need some help. Hang on, we’re almost there.” The demon continued to advance somewhere that you couldn’t really make out, but you trusted him for some reason despite not being fully coherent of what was going on.

The rain continued to pour, and you’d must have fallen unconscious again because you were being picked up and cradled against a strong chest.

“Hey, wake up.”

Everything on you hurt but you were alive. Something smelt minty and wherever you were was dark, the sound of rain on rocks echoing all around you. There was something on your tail and one of your horns that felt cooling.

“Where am I?” You looked up at the creature who was holding you. He said he was Dante, but you were used to human Dante not the grey and red Dante with the wings.

Once you were fully awake however you were able to get a better look at the mysterious demon. He was pretty attractive, and he _did _smell like Dante. This was your first time seeing him in his true nature and even though you were injured, your bruised eyes turned a dull but flirty pink.

Dante was a handsome demon and he really smelt like one too.

“Oh my…” You tried to wag your tail, but it was entirely too painful so instead your little cheeks perked up into a smile.

“What?”

“Um… you’re sexy, Dante!” Your eyes began to brighten up and the onyx and violet rings around them slowly began to regain their crimson hue.

Though you couldn’t tell, Dante was blushing and losing his mind on the inside. You were clearly checking him out, but he was just happy that you were okay. He figured if he stayed in his demonic state for you then you’d be a little more relaxed and also because getting shot in the head still fucking hurt and being that way helped him heal quicker.

“You’re pretty messed up. Your horn is broke, and your tail is missing a piece, but you don’t have to worry about those guys for a while.” Dante was holding you like a baby by an entrance in your old cave. He’d brought you there in hopes to find something to help you and he was in luck since he was able to obtain some eucalyptus leaves.

He wrapped a few around your tail and your broken horn. It would all grow back but the process wouldn’t be as quick. Despite you being a devil, you’d still had pieces of your body detached from you and your horn especially would take the longest to return since they were made out of a strong enamel that you could use to tear flesh of the bone.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know they were following us.”

“Me neither! I couldn’t smell them.” You reached up and touched the spikes on his chest.

Dante was warm and his wings really helped to keep the spraying rain off of you. You thought he looked so cool and strong while as a demon, not that you thought any less of him as a mortal, but it felt good to be around your own kind.

“Could have been because of the rain. Well, your safe now. I don’t think they know where the shop is.”

You nodded and sat up on his lap. “Thank you for saving me, Dante!” You threw your arms around his strong shoulders and he just brought his wings down more over you.

You missed your own set. They were a beautiful shimmery crimson color that lit up the night time sky. They were a bit darker in contrast to your skin however, but you were definitely one breathtaking devil.

Dante wasn’t proud to have to had killed the men in the suits, but he had to do something in order to save you. And plus, one of the bastards’ sort of shot him in the head so they all had it coming.

“I told you I would.” He gently patted your head but even the softest gestures hurt.

“I don’t understand why they didn’t take you; they had the perfect opportunity. It’s like they’re toying with you.”

“They never take me. I think it’s just something for them to do. They hurt me and always leave.” You got all blue and droopy, but Dante began rubbing your back with his clawed hand.

“Pretty sick. They probably did it because they know you’ll heal, keep ya alive just enough so you’ll suffer.”

Suddenly you didn’t feel the strong energy or the pretty swirly wings anymore. Dante felt like himself again and when you looked up you were greeted by his usual grey locks, scruffy face and dashing blue eyes.

“Wow! You’re like two people in one.” You kept looking up at him while he looked down at you.

Dante watched as you moved to sit upright in his lap again. Your eyes were still glued to his blue ones, but your pink ones were giving away the fact that you were blushing like a middle school girl.

“Yeah… I guess so huh?” He chuckled lightly and gently pushed your bangs from your eyes.

You needed a haircut, but he thought you looked even more gorgeous with the messy locks.

“So, you can just change from normal Dante into scary Dante?”

“Mhm, well it takes a bit of self-discipline and focus too.”

“That’s so cool! I wish I could do that!” It was going to be hard not to wag your tail for a while. Dante made you happy and you could never contain yourself and hide it. He didn’t mind though. You were quite the company and he actually liked spending time with you.

Even if you were a dirty laundry thief.

“My mother was human. Uh, you’ve probably heard of my old man, Sparda?”

Dante scratched under your chin and you just purred and leaned your head back to allow him more access. The storm continued to fall but it was cozy back in the cave since the fire was roaring again.

More of the men in the suits would soon be put on your trail and now what was worse was that they would possibly go after Dante as well. They definitely couldn’t catch or stop him but if word got out that he was protecting you, then all kinds of shit problems would definitely rise.

“Mmm I’m sure mommy and daddy has! I wish they were here so we could ask…” Your ruby bottom lip poked out, but Dante pushed it back in your mouth and then proceeded to stick both his index fingers in your cheeks and push them up into a smile.

Your little face got all squished up and you hissed in response. Dante just laughed and held your now pink face in his hands.

“If it makes you feel less lonely, um… my parents aren’t here anymore either…”

“…You don’t have a mommy and daddy anymore either, Dante?” You looked up at him with now pools of royal blue; deep waves of sadness making your ruby skin nearly turn purple from the hues mixing.

“No, not anymore.” Dante shook his head and gave you a weak smile. “But surviving keeps me busy so I guess you can say I um… forget sometimes.”

You nodded and took his hands from your cheeks and intertwine your fingers. A clap of thunder made you jump but a set of fiery swirled wings stopped your bones from rattling.

Dante was back in his demon form and he pulled his hands from yours to secure them on your back and pull you against his strong chest. His mighty apertures did the rest.

“I forget about mommy and daddy too sometimes, but I also get sad because I miss them; mommy’s kisses and daddy’s hugs! I just wish they didn’t have to die…” You sighed and began leaking tears so much that you accidentally put out the fire.

Dante was feeling the pain with you at the moment. He imagined you must have been shattered into a million pieces since the very first day your life went to hell. However, you seemed joyful and bubbly despite being hunted every day of your life. How you kept it all together was a mystery since some days he’d feel like he didn’t have a will to even lift his head anymore.

He wasn’t a quitter though and to see you still remain on your feet with your head up high even after watching your whole family get slaughtered in front of you gave him an even more reason never to give up. Seeing you injured made protecting you feel less of a job and more of a want.

It’d always been that way, but he tried his best not to get close to you.

He’d definitely failed with that one.

“You’re here.” Dante went back to holding your face with his hands, but his wings continued to keep you warm and safe.

“Yeah, but what’s the point? I don’t have a purpose.”

“Yeah ya do and it’s not to be someone’s fucking pet.” He gritted his razor teeth and shook his spikey head.

“What’s my purpose then, Dante?”

“You keep living _because_ your parents died. You show those men in the suits that they can’t take you.” 

“Eventually they will...”

“No, because I won’t let them.”

“Why?” Another jolt of thunder startled you but this time you didn’t jump since you were warm and safe in Dante’s wings.

“I don’t know…” He sighed and looked down at you while you just continued to watch him.

“Well thank you!” You smiled.

Dante gave you a grin back but was completely caught off guard when you pressed your lips into his for the third time. Instead of pulling away immediately, you held the embrace for a moment to see just how long it would last.

Surprisingly Dante kissed you back this time and even held you close so he could deepen it. You nearly melted into a puddle of lust as the kiss turned into making out.

He was still in his demonic form which made it even hotter since it was his bare body against yours. Your eyes were definitely purple even though they were closed and if it wasn’t for your stupid broken horn ruining the moment by making you choke on your own tongue from the pain, then who knows how far you two would have went.

Dante’s laughed gradually switched from something that sounded like a concert hall to more of a hushed tone.

“Um, I got a crush on you, Dante…” Your tail still wagged even though you were injured as you finally confessed to your liking your friend.

He’d already had a hunch, but it felt all good and tingly to hear you say it.

“Oh _really?_” Dante acted surprised and smirked at you. You _loved _that look the most and you would squeal like a pig on the inside every time he would do it.

Except you squealed out loud this time.

“Yes!!!”

“How cute.” He grabbed your chin and gave you a quick peak on the lips before hopping up. “Well the rain is dying down. Let’s head back and get your shells, I got a mess to clean up anyways.”

By now Dante had accepted that he was responsible for erasing your tracks and covering up anything that would point fingers at you. He’d already crossed a line that he couldn’t step back over from the day he got rid of the homeless man you’d torn apart.

He still wouldn’t go around murdering anyone but if harm came his or your way then he would do what he would have to do to protect you both.

“Okay, Dante!” You got up but you had a bit of a limp since you were still bruised up.

However, your friend was there to lend his shoulder for you to lean on and made your trip back to the garden a little less painful since every so often Dante would drop a kiss on your cheek.

Now you _really _wanted his dirty boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw you two kissed finally 🤗and those men in the suits are fucking evil 😭  
What did you think?  
Feedback is always welcome.  
Stay tuned for more  
Thanks for reading!💜


	7. Property Tax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante discovers some important information about you and also is put in another awkward situation.... also with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I haven't updated this work in a while but I'm all caught up in my fics now so here's a pretty interesting chapter.
> 
> enjoy!

Things got pretty exciting after you shared your first kiss with your friend. It wasn’t much but for the next week you found yourself being a lot more playful with Dante by doing things like jumping up in his lap while he was working or constantly tugging at his pants so he would notice you.

You followed so close to him that every time he would stop walking you would end up running into the back of his legs since you’d be so close.

“Hi, Dante!” You hopped on his desk and stretched like a cat—your nub of a tail in the air along with your backside.

It still hurt to try to wag it and your broken horn gave you headaches but the belly scratches, bandages and medical treatments your friend offered to you would help you to heal up in no time.

Your hair still was growing so much but you managed to get it all in a sloppy bun and pushed out your eyes, which currently were a flirty pink since Dante’s scent was attracting you. He smelled like bourbon with hints of earthy oak moss and sandalwood—a manly aroma; black amber, dark patchouli and musk.

It definitely was different than his normal scent and you found yourself now on the ground on top of him from rutting your crimson body against his.

“Hi there, I would ask how are you but I think I already know.” Dante chuckled and gently patted your head. You’d knocked him down, but all was fine.

“You smell good!” You stuck your face in his neck and inhaled, “Really good!”

“Well thank you. I took a shower and tried out this cologne, you really like it?”

“Mhm!” You continued to rub yourself against him until you could feel that he too was enjoying you scenting him.

Dante mentally cursed himself for not being able to resist getting turned on from your touches. He knew you could feel it, but you didn’t seem to run off and hide this time. In fact, you sat up straddling him with your hands on his chest.

“What are we doing today!?”

“Well I um, have stuff to do…” He wasn’t sure how to tell you he had to go slaughter a devil or two, so he just went with _stuff_.

“Um, can I join? I get lonely when you go bye-bye.” Your ears drooped and your eyes sort of got blue but lit back up to yellow when you felt a soft touch up and down your back.

“Well I suppose so but I’m not sure if you want to. I have an um, job to do…” Dante bit the corner of his lip and looked away from you as you looked up to the demon above the bar.

“Oh… well I still want to go!” You hated that your friend hunted your kind, but he didn’t kill you so maybe he only killed certain devils. You weren’t mean to him so perhaps that’s why he kept you alive.

“Okay then. Come on, let’s go ahead and head out.”

*****

Perhaps tagging you along wasn’t the best of ideas since you couldn’t seem to settle down. You were excited to go out with your friend since you normally didn’t get a chance to. It was safer for you to stay at the shop and apparently a lot simpler to do things on his own.

Dante loved peace and quiet but yet you’d been asking him a different question for every step you took.

“Do you always hunt devils, Dante? What about ghosts!? Are ghosts even real? If so, where would I find one, Dante?” You were walking by his side on all four of your limbs but stopped and sat on your haunches when you weren’t getting any responses back.

“Did you hear me, Dante? Dante? Da—”

“Shut—up! Pleeease!” Dante spun around on his heels and glared at you. His two greying brows were bunched together in the middle of his forehead and the aged lines of his character showed just how annoyed he was.

He didn’t mind your company, but you were just entirely too curious which was causing him to have a hard time focusing on tracking down the creature he was after. Not to mentioned you’d run it off with your constant squeaks and squeals whenever a lesser enemy would emerge, and he would slaughter it.

You just sort of sat there and looked up at him with sad eyes and a broken spirit. You’d been on Dante’s nerves the whole trip and quite frankly he’d had enough of you for the day.

“Come on! I don’t have all day and you’re slowing me down.” He said as he went to you and pulled you by your shirt.

Dante was never mean to you so you must have really annoyed him for him to grab you. You fussed and pulled away from him but your attempt to flee just got you picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

You were in time out.

“Dante! Put me dooown!!” You whined.

You didn’t like being upside down since it made you dizzy and as a result your tummy got all shaken up. You tried to fix the situation by not getting on Dante’s nerves as much but when he went to put you down your belly once again got tossed around and unfortunately you were being dropped on the ground due to covering the man in half digested torso.

Dante sighed deeply and shut his eyes. What in the hell did he get himself into?

“I’m sorry, Dante! I—”

“You are the _worst _company I’ve ever had. You can’t do anything, right can you?? You scared the damn demon off and you’ve somehow managed to make me filthy for no apparent reason. I should have just left you at the cave!”

He set off in a different direction than you and when you tried to follow, he just yelled at you to leave him alone.

“Dante…” You whispered as you watched your friend disappear into the future darkness.

You just slipped down to your bottom and curled up there, water trickling from your body before you began to resemblance a lawn sprinkler.

Though he’d walked a significant distance from you, the sounds of your whale like cries echoed around the corridor Dante was in. You sounded like a scratched record that still tried to play despite not even spinning.

It wasn’t much longer before he found himself doubling back and water submerging about an inch of his boots. Dante felt bad for snapping at you, but you just didn’t know when to quit.

“You’re going to drown someone.” He sighed as he approached you with his coat shielding him since it was like rain coming from you.

Your whole body was a deep navy blue including the little nub you had for a tail. Your ears were nearly by your shoulders and your hair was now covering your whole face. You looked like an adorable little mop that soaked up blue liquid.

“Well at least I don’t have homeless person guts on me anymore, you washed it all away.” Dante chuckled lightly and kneeled down in front of you.

His knee got soaked from your river of tears, but he didn’t seem to care. Lifting your heavy violet locks from your face was like holding your jacket over your head in a storm but he managed to find the source of the flood.

“Now let’s turn these off.” He gently picked your face up and covered your eyes.

The soft but dry texture of his armored hands soaked the remaining tears up and Dante being in his demonic state seemed to calm you down.

“Little leaky devil.”

“You hate me!” You were on the verge of more tears but the appendages that were covering your eyes didn’t allow them to escape.

“No, I don’t. You’re extremely annoying but I don’t hate you. Also, I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean any of that.” Dante moved his wings so now that you were engulfed in them. His strong armored arms hugged you as he rested his spikey chin on your head.

“.. but I’ve been crappy all day…”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’m not upset—just a long ass day. I missed my nap.”

“…Okay, Dante. If you say so.”

You nodded but followed your friend as he continued on his mission.

****

“Have you always been um, a pet?” Dante finished his job in peace and quiet like he wanted and now he was just cruising around the open roads where a minimal of cars drove. The full night sky was out and the air warm and pleasant.

You kept your many questions to yourself but now he had questions for you. You didn’t mind and in fact you were excited since you enjoyed talking with Dante.

“After I got taken away from mommy and daddy, I was sold to him and he taught me stuff, but he was also mean to me!”

“How did you get away?”

“My cage was opened, and I got out from the open window! He came looking for me, but mommy and daddy kept me safe but the mean men in the suits took them away and they try to get me to take me back to him!” You busied yourself with braiding pieces of your hair to keep it out of your face.

Dante seemed a lot more relaxed than he was earlier, so you tried for a kiss. The action was gently and sweet—as if you two were in elementary being dared at naptime.

“What was that for?”

“You said you wanted a kiss!” Your eyes were yellow, and your little nub of a tail wagged happily since his cheeks were a cute pink. It was always satisfying to see your friend smile and blush.

“Well I did but that was yesterday. You’re quite the love giver.” Dante took one hand off the wheel to pet your head and scratch your ears.

“Yes! I have a lot of love to give. Um, Dante?” You looked over at him with hopefully eyes and a slight smile.

You were nervous to proceed with your question, but you were just dying to know what he would say.

“Yes?”

“Um, w-w-will you um… be my… n-n-new…” You didn’t finish your question because now you were trying to jump out the window but luckily Dante stopped the car and you just ended up hitting the dashboard.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Dante groaned and fastened your seatbelt tighter. He let your window up and locked it and also your door.

“I’m sorry! I’m nervous!” You pouted and looked at him with blue eyes.

“Don’t be nervous. Just ask your question.”

You nodded and cleared your throat, “Can you… um… will you be my new... um… will you be my new owner!?”

You quickly unhooked yourself and dropped to the floor, covering your eyes with your ears. Dante was still pulled over, so he unbuckled himself and turned in his seat to face you.

“Your owner? Um…” He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Please, Dante?”

“Why? I mean, you shouldn’t want to be anyone’s property.”

“But if you’re my owner then he can’t be! And he can’t hurt me...” You got back in your chair and stretched out with your butt in the air by the dash and your arms out in front of you behind your seat.

“He won’t hurt you either way. Come on, let’s—”

“So, is that a yes?? Pleeease, Dante!? I’ll be good and learn! You can teach me, and I’ll pay attention this time I swear!” You wiggled your butt around and gave him hopeful eyes.

It was hard for him to say no to you, but Dante didn’t exactly feel comfortable with claiming you as a _pet_. Despite him wanting to make you pass out from fucking the hell out of you, he couldn’t see himself putting you on a leash or telling you to sit at his feet.

You already did most of it anyway and even still it was awkward at times. Dante just wanted to give you freedom beyond the cave and protect you since you weren’t really mentally stable enough to know how to put clothes on fully. Surely your past was probably embedded into your mind, but he wanted to take you away from that lifestyle and give you independence.

You _needed _a care giver though. Since you were domesticated, you weren’t knowledgeable about a lot of things, so this left you clueless to what not to do. Like go into the men’s restroom because it had a lot of smells.

You were like Dory from finding Nemo.

Dante sighed hard and long; he couldn’t believe what he was about to agree too.

“Fine, but you have to learn to behavior.”

“Oh my God! Okay! I will. Thank you, Dante!” You squealed and jumped over the armrest to lick your owner’s face.

“Okay, okay. Down girl.” Dante patted your head and gave you a warm smile.

Maybe having you as a pet wouldn’t be so bad.

*****

The next morning Dante entered his shop with a grocery sack in hand but soon had his two pistols instead. Something wasn’t right; you weren’t around, and he could sense a presence upstairs.

Luckily the sack made it to his desk before he dropped it.

“_*name*_, where are you?”

You didn’t respond so he continued upstairs until he discovered what he was sensing.

Dante slowly approached the cloaked figure in his bedroom with his guns drawn. He suspected you were out for dinner so whomever it was couldn’t have been anyone he knew.

“Please tell me you have your half of the rent because if you’re in here, that should mean you live here—but if ya don't,”

Dante chuckled and shook his head.

“—then I have bad news for you, buddy.”

He went and snatched the sheet off the figure. Dante’s face went from a curious daze to a pressed face that could only be concluded that he got all worked up for nothing. Under the sheet wasn’t a terrifying demon or some idiot trying to rob someone who needed to rob someone themselves.

No.

Under the sheet was a silly purple haired devil girl who was giggling uncontrollably with playful pink strawberry and lemon colored eyes.

“Hi Dante!” Your tail still hadn’t fully grown back just yet, but it didn’t hurt as much anymore either so now you could wag it.

You’d gotten a haircut and now your pretty eyes and ruby skin could get some fresh air again. You’d begun to resemblance a mop—or at least that’s what your friend said.

Especially the way you would spout tears and drench everything in the surrounding area.

“What are you doing?” He sighed but smiled lightly at you.

“Hiding from you!” You giggled, “Now you have to hide from me!”

Hide and seek had always been your favorite game to play, especially with your family. Dante had objected before but now that you were his _pet_, entertaining you was in order.

“Fine, but after you’re going to clean up your mess you made downstairs.”

You began to pick up Dante’s habits including his laziness when it came down to cleaning up. If he left clutter around then it was fine, but you were required to clean up after yourself since you seemed to find the smelliest things.

A clean pet would lead to a happy pet.

“Okay!” You nodded and began counting so that he could go hide.

Dante just chuckled softly and shook his head, you definitely kept him entertained and feeling less lonely.

*****

He hid behind the bar; of course, you’d find him but if it made you happy to play then Dante was up for it. After all, what the hell did he have to do for the day?

You finished counting to 20 before you went off to search for your friend.

“Dante! Where are you?” You called out in hopes that he would answer you.

But Dante was smarter than that.

You sniffed around upstairs for him for the time being but then tried the lower level instead.

“Dante, where are you!?” You hopped on his desk but didn’t see him behind it and it wasn’t until a sweet wave of pheromones hit the air did, they give his hiding spot away.

It was warm out so the perspiration that was leaking from his pores made him stick out like a sore thumb.

You made your way around the bar but nearly jumped out of your skin because as soon as you turned the corner you were being growled at.

Dante knew you could sense him, so he decided to beat you to the surprise by startling you.

You squealed and your eyes turned an illuminating shade of yellow.

“Ah! You scared me, Dante!” You didn’t like being frightened and soon your glowing eyes were simmering to blue.

“Aw, I’m sorry, come here.” He got back to his feet, picked you up and sat you down in his desk chair.

“I got some fruit for you. Will that make you feel better?” Dante petted your head and kissed the same spot.

Despite him agreeing to being your owner, you were still able to be your own person and do things freely. You weren’t going to receive a collar and you also weren’t going to be put on a leash.

Dante wanted to care for you as is.

“Kiwis?”

“Mhm, and strawberries too. I couldn’t find any lettuce that you like.”

“Aw, it’s okay! I’ll take the fruit I have.” You sat at his feet while he peeled the kiwi for you.

“Or do you want the skin?”

“Ewe! It tastes like grass.” You made a disgusted face and stuck your tongue out.

Dante chuckled and continued to prep your snack.

“Um, so tell me… what am I supposed to do as your ‘_owner'_? I’ve never exactly done this before.”

“You take care of me like you would a kitty cat or doggie!” You happily accepted your sweet green fruit after it was handed to you.

“Thank you.” You gave your owner a smile and rubbed against his leg.

“I know that you’re not human, but you still have enough comprehensive skills to be treated as such, as a person and not an animal anyways. I’ll be your owner or whatever but you’re free to continue living how you are.” Dante mentioned as he put the rest of the groceries away.

You two talked some more before there was a knock on the door and then an enter. The action all happened so quickly that neither one of you were prepared for the visitor, but it was a relief to see it wasn’t Lady.

It was Trish, however.

“Oh great, it’s just you. Look, long story short is that this little one is in danger and I’m here to help.” Dante explained before she even had a chance to ask.

Trish didn’t draw her weapon at you and instead it’s almost like she was ignoring you.

“Oh, I’m not here for that. I need to borrow that key to the temple, make a copy of it for… reasons.”

You crawled under Dante’s desk and hid. You didn’t know the woman, but she looked just like the pretty lady on his desk. You wondered who she was to him, so you lightly tugged his pants leg and looked up at him with yellow eyes.

“Who’s that, Dante?” You whispered but of course Trish heard you.

Dante looked down and gave you a smile, “She’s different too, similar to you and I.”

You cautiously poked your head from under the desk and sniffed her. She did smell like a devil, but she was gorgeous like a human, either way her unique scent was enough for you to come out and introduce yourself.

“Hi, there…” You waved but you stayed close to your owner.

“That top is cute; I have the perfect set of heels that would go with that.” Trish winked at you and waved back.

“Thank you! Dante got it for me. He says that I should have on clothes when I go out.”

Trish looked at her friend with a curious glance and he just shook his head and told her he’d fill her in on details later.

“Just don’t tell Lady. She’s sort of after her for whatever reason but I don’t think this girl is safe here. I should get her back to the demon world.”

“How are you going to do that?” Trish wondered as she raided his fridge for something to drink.

“I don’t know just yet but she’s a good one—innocent actually. Um, she was kept as a pet and well she’s had a hard past and I’m just trying to help her out. Don’t ask why because I sure as hell don’t know.” He chuckled nervously.

Dante still had no idea why he was helping you but now you were attached to him so getting rid of you wasn’t going to be so easy.

“How nice of you. Well whenever you do figure out a plan, I guess I’ll have to make sure you don’t screw it all up.” Trish finished her soda and disposed of the empty can. She leaned against his desk and peeked over at you on the other side.

“I like your top too!” You were still under the desk, but you could sense you had a set of eyes on you.

“Thank you, Dante got it for me as well.” Trish looked at her friend and winked since he didn’t quite remember buying anything as such.

“When did—”

“We should go shopping!” You jeered as you came from under your hiding place. You already preferred Trish over Dante’s other friend since she wasn’t intending to kill you.

“What!? No way. You women are expensive, and I have better things to spend my money on than clothes! You have enough anyways.” Dante wagged his finger at you and you just kind of drooped down with blue eyes.

Trish looked a bit surprised and she held your chin between her soft hands to get a better look at your face.

“Ah! I’ve heard of you before. She’s a rare hybrid.” Trish stroked your face and petted your head and in return you licked her hand and purred.

She definitely was better than Lady.

“What? Really?” Dante looked at you with a puzzled look since you’d never mentioned to him that you were more than a devil.

“Yeah, I can’t believe you’ve never heard of the devil with the Lycan blood. She’s quite the prize possession. You know how much money you’re sitting on here?”

Suddenly everything made sense and Dante had to take a seat at the news.

“She’s a freakin wolf!?”

“Not exactly. Her mother was branded with a curse of the wolf and also the amazing abilities as well. Though she didn’t turn, she adapted to her change and became one of the toughest amongst their world. How can a silly human advance past year of evolution you say? She was the chosen one. The one to unleash a whole new breed of hunters. Well her dear mother didn’t quite stay on the path to lead the pack and wound up falling in love with a devil with horns as tall as you and I.”

“And here’s the product of their love. Amazing how evolution continuous to advance. She’s proof that species can cross, though I’m not sure what significance she could have to Lady.”

“You said it yourself. She’s after that prize money for her.” Dante gritted his teeth and stroked your face.

He had no idea what you truly were and now he had another urge to protect you even more knowing that you were worth a pretty penny.

“Well if they want her, they’ll have to kill me first.”

“Sure, are putting a target on your back with keeping her around.”

“You’re the only one who knows she’s here. You wanna keep this our secret, don’t you?” Dante looked between you two.

Trish looked down at you and then back at her friend. “I was never here. Watch yourself, Dante.” She turned to leave, her boots knocking against the floor.

*****

“Whoa, so you’re a little wolf, huh? No wonder you’re always rubbing against me. Did you know that?” Dante sat on the end of his bed with you stretched across his lap while he bandaged your tail.

“I don’t know anything, Dante!”

“You do, you know a lot. That would explain why those men are after you and why _he _wants you back. Wow, I had no idea what you truly were.” He finished by tying off the bandage and pulling your shirt down.

You were his pet now, so he had to take care of you and ensure you were healthy.

“Do you think I’m weird, Dante?” You wiggled your tail a bit but winced since it was still sore at times.

You should have healed by now but since you endured such torturous conditions, your regeneration abilities were dialed back several notches to keep you a prisoner and an easy target.

“What? No, not at all. I would really enjoy getting to know more about you and your family. Do you remember anyone other than your mom and dad?”

Now it was time to moisturize your pretty ruby skin. You got dry easily and it hurt since the weathering would crack your flesh. You also required your hair to be comb every night due to it growing rapidly. It got tangled at times too and also your nails needed trimming to keep your eyeballs and your owner’s intact.

“No… I only remember the cage I was in and darkness…. It was always cold and uncomfortable! I only had a blankie to sleep with!”

You were nude now, but the main focus was getting you prepared for bedtime. Luckily you were able to cleanse and dress yourself, but you couldn’t reach your back, so you appreciated the extra help. Dante had gotten over seeing your assets and learned to turn them out.

He still yanked his dick around however whenever you weren’t around.

“Well… now you have a warm bed. You can um, sleep up here with me tonight…” Dante had to stop you from getting jojoba oil all over the sheets since you were super excited.

You still needed your legs moisturized but you had other things in mind.

“Can I, Dante?!” Your eyes were bright yellow, and you ended up licking his cheek.

“Yes, you can.” He chuckled and petted your head. “It gets lonely down there… and um, and up here too.”

“Ooo thank you, Dante!” You hopped down and raced down the stairs to retrieve your things that you liked to have around while you slept.

Next step was finding out more information about you and also how Dante could keep you off the radar for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm very interesting!  
I've always wanted to do a supernatural story and this one will probably be it. So that means Dante will be more demon than usual at times and a lot of shit probably won't make sense lol but hey! we now have discovered that our little devil girl is more than just a devil! So we'll be dealing with demons, wolves (maybe just a little) and Lycans!  
What did you think?  
Feedback is always welcome <3  
Stay tuned for the next chapter where Dante does some research on you and also you two continue to bond as "pet & owner"!  
Thanks for reading!


	8. Get A Pet, They Said. It Will Be Fun, They Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante gets more than he anticipated while digging up information about you and begins having second thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this chapter is long but pretty interesting! I did update the tags so please, please note those before you read this chapter.  
I'm going to go ahead and put a warning on this one due to some of the content but nothing is heavily described here but there are references and clues that point towards things that happened.
> 
> Enjoy

Dante’s bed just may have been the most adequate and cozy space you’d ever laid your head to rest. You were at the foot of the bed while he laid sort of off more to one side but there still was room for another person, not that you wanted that. You enjoyed your solitude with your _master._

You woke before he did and instead of just finding something to do with yourself by yourself—you hopped down and tried your luck at snagging some dirty boxers, but you couldn’t get the closet door open. Dante had replaced the handle now with one with a lock.

“Aw man! That’s not fair…” You huffed and looked from your spot on the floor to up at your snoozing owner.

Dante’s arm was draped off the bed, but you used your good horn to nudge it back up since underneath the furniture now had your attention. It was dark under the bed so you made a quick encounter by poking your head beneath the bed skirt but couldn’t see much.

However, this left your whole backside in the air and who better to wake up to your tail exposing your hot little hole than your already passed horny owner?

Your goodies were facing the opposite direction than his view, but Dante had a mirror in front of his bed that he could see how you were arched underneath it. He sighed hard and cleared his throat.

You weren’t expecting to be greeted with tired blue eyes and a pressed look, but you were. Your eyes were pink from your knowledge that you were going to get scolded.

“Morning, Dante!” You gave a seemingly innocent smile, but he continued to give you a stern look.

“What are you doing, _hm_? Looking for stuff to get into??”

“Umm no! I was just curious what was under here! It’s dark though.” You hopped back on the bed and sat beside him.

Right away you noticed the little hill that was closer down south of your owner’s body. You couldn’t see him since he was still concealed with the blankets but now something _else _had your attention.

First you decided to paw at the lump under the blanket and them you switched to nudging it with your horns. Dante however didn’t like neither since you were a bit rough and ended up pushing you away.

“Stop that.”

“What’s that, Dante?!”

“Nothing for you to worry about, it’ll go away soon.”

You weren’t sure what he meant so again you tried to dig through the blanket but this time your hands were being popped.

“Stop! That’s really uncomfortable, ya know…” Dante groaned and pushed the blanket back anyway since you were eager.

You just blushed when you realized it was his private parts. He needed to release his bladder and also his balls.

“Sorry… um can I have those boxers when you finish with them!?”

“What? No. I already gave you a pair.”

“Yeah but they don’t smell anymore!”

“That’s because you’ve sniffed them to death!” Dante now was up and on the way to the restroom in all his morning wood pride, with you hot on his trail.

“What did I say about privacy?”

“Sorry, Dante…” You sighed and sat outside the restroom door while he handled his morning duties.

*****

Was it really your fault you were so attached to the man?

Dante rescued you and was rather nice, _nicer_ than most visitors you had, and he smelt good; _really_ good.

If you were a teenager then your spiral would surely be doodled with his name.

Dante sat at his desk reading but he could also feel a presence nearby. It felt like he was being watched so he slowly peeled the article away from his face and sure enough, two big yellow eyes were peering up at him from his lap.

You had a closed smile on your face—both bubbly and bright. You were a happy pet who was enamored with her owner but now you needed attention.

“Um, can I help you?” Dante tossed the magazine down, knowing he wouldn’t get any additional alone time.

“Hi, Dante!” You took him sitting the magazine down as an invite and jumped up in his lap nearly knocking him down.

Luckily your owner had good balance.

“Hi there. How are you?”

“Good! Whatcha doing?” Your little tail wagged, and you licked his face in excitement.

You didn’t know how being his pet would pan out but so far things were good, and your new owner seemed legit. Perhaps that’s where you met your first downfall with your first master thinking he would never hurt you.

“Well I was reading. I see you had something else in mind however.” Dante petted your head and made you get back down on the floor.

He felt a bit weird with you at his feet, so he ended up down there with you. It wasn’t like you’d never sat on the rug together; you use to sleep there, but he just didn’t feel comfortable with demeaning you.

“Can we do something today!?”

Dante thought for a minute.

He did wish to future investigate about you so getting out perhaps wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Yeah, if you behave then we can. Am I gonna have to get a leash for you after all?”

“I’ll be good, Dante!”

“Good. Um, when do you get hungry again?”

It’d been a few days since you’d eaten so surely a meal was in order soon. You didn’t seem to have a particular schedule—about 3 to 5 days.

“Mm in a few days. Can I wear my boots today?” You asked. You actually enjoyed dressing like a human and blending in.

“Yes. Wear whatever you want but make sure you’re actually wearing _something_.” Dante paced the floor as he tried to come up with ideas on how to get some information on you.

“Okay!” You trotted off to go collect your things so you could slip on your disguise.

*****

Dust fluttered in the air as the cover to an old encyclopedia was opened. Dante didn’t know if it would have any information, he desired but perhaps a more detailed definition of what a _‘Lycan' _was would be helpful.

“Whatcha doing??” You stood by your master’s side and held onto his hand like he instructed you too, unless he needed it then that would be the only time you let it go.

Otherwise you were required to stay close by until he finished. You had a habit of wondering off.

“Not about to read any of this.” Dante took a glance at the small literature and decided that the library was not about to happen.

He surely didn’t feel like sitting for days just to get the definition of ‘_Lycan' _but maybe you could help. It would require you to rack your brain, but any information would be useful.

“_*name*,_ what do you remember about your home? Not the cave. Wherever you were before that.” Dante sat you down at one of the tables so you two could talk.

He had roughly 5 minutes to get some vital information out of you before your attention got caught somewhere else.

“I told you, Dante. A cage! It was always dark and scary there.” You wanted to take your shades off, but you weren’t allowed to. Everything was black and it felt like you were a prisoner again.

“I don’t wanna wear these! They’re scary.” You fussed and tried to remove them, but Dante took your hands.

“You have too. Now, um… he never took you outside? Do you remember what anything looked like?”

You fought to get your arms free and won but you still were pushing your sunglasses off.

“Stop!”

“I don’t wanna wear them!!” Your eyes were a mustard yellow with hazes of red bordering them.

This was a new emotion and judging from your stubborn and snappy behavior, Dante concluded that you were getting upset, and not in your usual droopy way.

Your shouting caused some heads to turn your way and your owner just gave them dirty looks.

“Look, I don’t care if you want too or not. You have the tendency to get excited and I don’t need people wondering why your eyes are doing magic tricks.”

“They’re just like the cage!!! I don’t like the darkness! He hurt me there…. You’re gonna hurt me too, aren’t you, Dante?”

If your loud shouting didn’t get everyone’s attention than your dramatic spraying of tears did. Everything around you got wet and now you had a group of spectators watching as foundation dripped onto the chairs and table.

“What!? No! Stop that, you’re making a scene...” Dante jumped up and shook you, but you pushed him away and ended up running out the library.

A deep and frustrated sigh left his nose as he rushed out to catch you before you got lost.

*****

Sure, enough it didn’t take much for you to disappear but luckily you were leaving a trail of disguise behind. Dante followed the path of clothes and make up you’d shed. No one was screaming out in terror so that meant you weren’t on the main streets.

“Shit, where did she go?” He grumbled as he took to going through the alleyway instead.

Here he could get a better whiff of your scent. Your sweet and whimsical pheromones stuck out and Dante followed his demon nose in hopes to find you.

“Little leaky devil? Where are you? Come on, you know I wouldn’t hurt you. You don’t have to wear the glasses… just… come here, please?”

Trash cans just didn’t shudder on their own so there could have been only one logical explanation as to what was making them have such a personality.

Dante picked the lid up on the middle can and sure enough, stuffed inside was you about to drown yourself in your tears.

“I’m buying corks for you.”

Carefully you were picked up—soggy, stinky and nude…but you were still snuggled and loved on.

You’d discarded all your attire including your sunglasses and now were as nude as the day you were born. You looked frightened but instantly softened at the gentle touch of your owner.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m not going to hurt you and you don’t have to wear the glasses, but you _do _have to listen to me. You want me to be your…_owner_, but you have to not do shit like run off and cause attention.”

“I’m a terrible pet! This is why I got disciplined all the time…” You were as blue as the sky as you clung to your owner’s chest. You felt bad for running off, but the darkness brought back so many terrible memories for you that you just wanted to get away from.

“Shhh you’re not terrible, but now you need a bath. Let’s go home and try this again.”

Dante gave you his coat but kept to the shadowed alley to keep you hidden from the public.

*****

“All clean!” You entered your owner’s room on all four and with a towel draped over you for one reason and one reason only.

Sure, enough you shook your hair and what little fur you had dry from all the dripping droplets of your deep cleansing.

“Good girl. Now, let’s get you all moisturized.” Dante had a warmer and dryer towel on the bed for you in which he used to finish up.

Your hair smelled like sweet watermelon and ripe honeydew. Your skin was an ash crimson since you were a bit dry but soon you were being rubbed down with oil to keep you from cracking and peeling.

Being so close to you allowed Dante to take in your Lycan features more. You had fur in certain places but overall, your skin was a thick and sturdy leather-like texture that was surprisingly soft; your devil features. Remnants of your mother’s once human appearance lingered in you as well, especially with your private womanly features.

Your nose felt a little rubbery like a cat or dogs and Dante could even see tiny little whiskers growing out your cheeks. Your ears and horns however obviously came from your father’s side. As well as your long tail.

It had fur on it, but not very much. It looked as if it was shaved or plucked clean. Your ears were floppy though and looked more as if they belonged to an elf. This made him wonder what all you were mixed with.

You truly were an astonishing creation.

“Dante?” You hummed as you rolled on your back with your legs in the air.

“Y-y-yes?” Dante ended up squeezing the bottle of oil too much since you distracted him.

It was unexpected and sudden but now pamper time was over. He could just _feel _the blood rushing to his cheeks and to the front of his pants. You were beautiful and your scent definitely was something to fantasize about. It was in his biology to naturally be attracted to you but at least Dante could try to contain himself to not let his demonic nature take advantage of you.

“What’s wrong!?”

“Remember our talk about always having something on? Please put your shorts on.” He cleared his throat and looked elsewhere from your nude body.

You had curves and soft and tight muscles. You weren’t cut or ripped or anything manly, but it was like you were sculpted to perfection.

The perfect mate for any lucky male. Everything about you was attractive, even how fucking clumsy you were.

“Sorry, Dante!” You slipped off the bed and got dressed right there in front of him.

You were comfortable around him since he didn’t treat you like the men in the suits did, but you bending over—your back arching and watching you slowly pull your shorts up caused a groan to come from your master.

You glanced at him but continued to get dressed when he motioned for you to hurry up.

“What are we going to do now?” You slipped your top over your breasts that didn’t quite stay down.

“Continue our research but this time you’re gonna behave and not run off.” Dante strapped his boots back up and went to the door.

“Yes, Dante!”

*****

The building you were at seemed like a castle, but Dante said it was a place where someone could possibly help with information about you.

The place was like a huge office ran by humans who were interested in the other worlds; the worlds inhabited by creatures. It wasn’t typically something the public could just roam in, but this was Dante—if he needed something then he surely was going to get it.

He may have had to knock out one of the scientist or doctors; whatever he wanted to call himself and steal his attire to blend in but getting information about you was vital. He needed to know what he was dealing with.

“You look funny in brown pants, Dante!” You giggled at your owner’s khakis and lab coat. The glasses he'd snagged were a bit too large for his face, but they would serve their purpose.

“Hush and stay quiet. Stay next to me and don’t mess this up. You wanna know where you came from…right?” Dante fixed your hair to look like the assistant’s he made take a nap too.

He was now Dr. Togan and you were Assistant Jackie.

*****

“Okay, that lady just said that the resources center is on the 12th floor. Stay quiet and stay by my side.” Dante slipped an access card out the pocket of a passing by nurse and sighed.

It wasn’t his usually line of work but it damn sure was a catch sneaking and snooping around a facility armed with over 100 guards—human guards at that. He just hoped there wouldn’t be any casualties for the day.

All was going good until another doctor stepped into the same elevator as you two.

“Shit...” Dante squeezed his eyes shut and cleared his throat.

“Evening, Dr. Togan. I take it everything went well with experiment 3472JD2?”

You were on the side of Dante closets to the wall, so your hand was gripping his rather tight. He could sense your nervousness; you were also shaking as well.

“Uh, yeah. Everything is good.” Dante watched as the elevator ticked slowly from floor 6 to 7. Floor 12 would take another year at the rate it was going.

“Clarke predicts a new species of Succubus for the year. Our latest creations are set to be released to the public. More and more pathetic weaklings will fall before us, sir.” The other doctor; Dr. Sweater (the guy looked like a goddamn sweater with the beer gut he had) seemed to know a bit about something. Perhaps he knew something about you.

“Yeah, um. You ever heard of a Devil with Lycan blood?”

Dr. Sweater did a closed mouth chuckle. “No one has talked about that in forever, sir. May I ask what’s the reason for your question?”

Your floor was coming up so that meant Dante didn’t have time to play 21 questions with the guy. He had no idea what he was walking into on the 12th floor and if that wasn’t the one, he needed to be on then things were going to be bad for everyone.

“Research. What do you know about the case?” Dante tapped his foot impatiently since he could since Dr. Cuddly was going to give him a hard time.

The more adamant he became about his inquire the more suspicious _Dr. Togan _seemed. _This _Dr. Togan anyways.

“It was started that a cursed human and a devil had a miracle of life, a new species of hybrids. The amount of power the kid had was unreal. A single little spawn destroyed a whole village and towns people were enraged.”

“So, what happened to the family?”

“No one knows. Most think they went into hiding to protect their daughters…” A call stopped the doctor’s tale about two suspects roaming the building and to be on the lookout for anything suspicious.

The elevator dinged signaling you were now on the 12th floor but the doctor didn’t get to finish his tale before you and Dante were out of sight.

The beneficial joys of being a beast.

“Alright, we need to get to the resources center. I have _no _idea where it is but stay close to me. You did good just now… um, I’m proud of you.” Dante wanted to pet you but the most he could do was shake your hand since there was traffic passing by.

You would have lit up like a Christmas tree, but you remembered what your owner said about maintaining self-control. So, you just smiled and nodded.

“Good girl. Come on, let’s go find this place and get the hell out of here.” He whispered.

Khaki slacks weren’t very comfortable.

*****

Dante dug around the resource library while you made funny faces in the shiny metal vase on the desk. He had no idea what he was searching for but surely if one guy knew something about you then some type of documentations about you were around the building.

“Excuse me, but can I help you doctor?” A very soft-spoken woman approached your owner and he sort of just froze there in place.

“Oh um… hi, I was just looking for research on a patient...” Dante gulped as she looked at you.

You knew to remain quiet, so you looked elsewhere than the two.

“She’s just my assistant.”

“What are you looking for, doctor?”

“Any information about a Lycan/devil hybrid.”

“Well we have on file that one was spotted. Apparently, a human was cursed and meant to be turned into a werewolf, but she bonded with the curse and it didn’t turn her but gave her the amazing abilities of the wolf and more.” The lady pulled a book out and flipped open to some literature about your mom.

“It’s all he says she says but some say that the parents were slaughtered and the offspring lives in the outskirts of town, have you found her, sir?”

Dante skimmed through the passages about how your mother was chosen to go to war but in retaliation to the enemy, the group needed a stronger more vigorous fighter. So, they tried to cross breed a whole new species.

Some of the test group successfully turned while your mother seemed to absorb the gift instead of letting it take over. It was like a cat and mouse game—the group of ‘_scientists’ _or whatever they wanted to label themselves as were destroying innocent people’s lives; a bioweapon set to destroy.

“Sir?”

Dante shook his head to get himself back into his thoughts and also because he was thinking of a lie to tell the girl. She seemed foolish so tricking her was pretty easy.

“Sorry, no. Some DNA samples have surfaced, and I wanted to know what I was getting into. Um, you just have Information on the offspring's mother?” Dante looked around the resource room and then back to her.

You wanted to speak but you couldn’t so instead you just stayed close by your master like he ordered you to.

“Nothing really, sir if you have DNA, couldn’t you just test your results?”

A ringing cell phone wasn’t good now that the resource girl had to step away, but Dante busied himself with reading more about your mother.

“Dante…” You tugged at his sleeve as you looked over to the door.

Officers were in the hall and the girl on the phone seemed worried. She kept glancing at Dante, and he tried to remain in character but judging from the conversation she was having let him know his time as _Dr. Togan_ was now over.

Before the girl could even drop any details of what was going on in her area, Dante had one of his guns pressed to her head and her mouth covered.

“Tell them everything is fine.”

The clicking of the hammer being pulled back was enough to make anyone cooperate. The girl shivered in fear as she swallowed hard and told her colleagues nothing was suspicious in her area.

“Look, I’m not here to kill you but I will. I need information about the devil with Lycan blood. Was she ever here at this place?”

The girl didn’t answer, and this earned her a nudge of Dante’s gun against her head.

“So? Ya gonna talk or is today your lucky day to die, sweetie?”

“We never found traces of her, only tracking her. All we know is that she’s extremely powerful. She was what the army was looking for. They want to clone her, but no one knows where to begin…” The girl shook and watched as Dante rid himself of his disguise and you as well.

“All information you have about her is in this room?”

“In this file, yes.” The girl had a folder in her hand but didn’t look like she wanted to hand it over.

She went on about something about him needing clearance to take the file, but Dante wasn’t having it. The two went back and forward about the file and him trying to claim it until she tried to run out the room with it in her hands.

“You’re making a mistake! _Ah_!!” Screaming probably wasn’t the best idea because now the resource girl was unconscious due to being struck in the head with the handle of Ivory.

“Shit.” Dante rushed to lock the door as unexpected visitors were alerted from the scream.

“Yank all those wires out now!!” Dante held the door shut while security fought to get in from the other side. The sound of the alarm blared in your ears as you did as you were told.

If he were dealing with demons then getting out of the situation would have been a piece of cake, but Dante was stuck in a library practically with you; a rare hybrid whom everyone was after. He needed to get you out of the facility and quickly.

The guards tried to use force to open the door, but it was clear that ammunition was needed. The sound of gunfire flying by you made you drop to the ground but also this set off the fire Dante planned too. Immediately the room engulfed in flames due to the literature around.

The glass windows were shattered and men with guns rushed into the room.

“Dante!!!” Your eyes were yellow, your disguise no longer on and it didn’t take long for the people to notice you.

“It’s her!! The hybrid!!”

You were trapped behind a wall of flames and the sprinkler system wasn’t doing a very good job at putting the fire out. Knocking out a few guards was probably a lot more fun than it should have been but also was running through the hallway with your owner after he’d rescued you from being ensnared.

It wasn’t many options on where to go but Dante was getting shot at, so he fired a few rounds into the sprinklers up top and a few more into the glass window where he jumped God knows how many feet with you on his back and your file in his hands.

The downpour of water would slow them, the many guards slipping and sliding down and the leaping from the window was the perfect escape.

The guards and doctors watched as a beautiful demon with wings carried you two away.

*****

You’d seen Dante’s true nature a few times but never had you been so close that you could feel his adrenaline pouring out of his veins. You held on to him for dear life and soring so high in the sky made you miss your own set of wings.

“They’re gonna catch us, Dante! They have big shiny thingies!! Why are they growling at us!?”

Apparently, you’d never seen a truck before and neither had Dante been chased by so many. They reacted so quickly, and it was clear all they wanted was the stolen file… and you.

“Those are trucking my dear. Just keep running!”

You kept up with your owner as the car slowly came into the distance, but the security was still hot on your trail and now firing guns. You stopped abruptly and had this concentrated look on your face and Dante was confused for a second, but he nearly fell on his ass at what happened next.

It was said you were one astonishing creature, but he’d never seen just _how _amazing you really were. Out of nowhere the whole area just stopped, literally everything just froze in place except you and your owner, the security trucks just sitting there motionless.

“Whoa…” Dante watched as you just stood there with your eyes closed and your lips murmuring something. He couldn’t understand you, but it seemed like you were chanting.

Suddenly time resumed but not for the trucks.

They were soon ramming into fucking thin air—an invisible wall or some sort you summoned.

How in the fuck could you just stop time like that?

*****

Dante drove in silence for a while, but he couldn’t wait until he got to where he was going to ask you the dying question that was on his mind.

“So, you just were bullshitting me this whole time??” The inquire came quicker unfortunately.

“Huh? Whatcha talking about, Dante?” You watched out the back window as you could hear sirens in the distance.

“You just sort of saved us back there…. You got powers…”

“Oh…um, mommy says to only use them in case of emergencies but those men in the suits made me forget how to use them! If I think hard then I can use them again!” You squealed the louder the sirens got.

“Dante what are we gonna do!?”

“Are they seriously chasing us? Fine, I got time to play tag.” Dante smirked, his foot putting even more pressure on the gas. “Hang on tight, little devil.”

*****

Dante drove the opposite direction out of town while you took a nap in the backseat, curled up under your blanket. You’d managed to lose all the advancing guards by getting away from the city.

While you were slumbering, Dante took the opportunity to indulge in some peace and much needed quiet time from you.

He couldn’t believe the day he’d had and more importantly how he risked quite a bit just to get some information on you. It all better had been worth it.

While he searched for a motel for the night, the brown file folder in his passenger seat continued to beckon him into opening it. The anticipation of reading about you was killing him. Dante had no idea where he even was—no sign of life around just miles of roads.

The area didn’t look bad and in fact it was birds chirping and flowers blooming. The air was fresh and smelt like sweet pancakes. There must have been a diner close by as well down the road, but it was clear that the motel would be your home for the night or possibly a few days.

*****

The car engine got shut off, but you weren’t being woken and Dante wasn’t stepping out either. Instead he occupied himself with reading over whatever information the facility had on you.

From the looks of it you were checked into the place almost 2 years ago and at the time it appeared that you had several injuries, including some broken bones and bruises and tragically multiple stabs to the pelvis.

For your race the people left a question mark, your whole file seemed to be a big fucking puzzle actually, but it was stated that what Trish said was correct. You _were _a hybrid.

Dante made the mistaken of shaking the pamphlet of papers he was reading and unfortunately ended up being greeted with some pretty horrific photo documentations of your injuries at the time. He supposed it was only right that they took notes about everything that was wrong with you but some of the pictures even left _him _a bit squeamish.

How _any _one could even do such things to someone else made him question which side of the world was _really _fucked up in destruction. Could your previous owner have done such heinous things to you? Or could it have been the men in the suits? Either way your past wasn’t one anyone should relive.

*****

Dante learned some pretty cool things about you, like how you can move objects with your mind and also how you had the ability to summon and also shapeshift.

He found out that your mother was part of a test group and the only one to not successfully transition into a Lycan. The other individuals immediately were taken over by the curse and at the sight of the first full moon, nearly all the test subjects shifted even if they didn’t want to. However, your mother reacted differently with the curse and instead of going full wolf, she bonded with it and this turned her into something greater.

She was what the army was looking for. A creature so divine, so advance and powerful that only one would send the enemy packing but she refused to follow the pack as their alpha and as a result she ended up breaking away. She lived her new life mostly in solitude since even though she did bond with the curse, she also got tempted even still with the shift of the moon.

It never was enough to cause her to fully turn but some nights your mother became feral and it wasn’t until she stumbled upon your father that she wanted to give herself over to the wolf-side. Your father crossed paths with the creature and a showdown definitely went under way. The two matched each other in sheer strength and in stamina and your father couldn’t believe something so _mutated _could tussle with a beast like himself.

He wasn’t no Sparda or anything even remotely close to that, but your father brought devastation to parts of the demon world that he served in. This demon world however was one of its own; an isolated jungle of some sort that had been cursed and taken over by the undead. They needed a king and your father rose to the occasion. The night he met your mother, ironically enough he sought out for a queen to elope with and possibly continue his journey to be the greatest.

And they fell in love, yes, they did. They fell for each other right after their mighty fight. A creature so different and fierce deserved to be his bride. At first, they were shunned away—no way a Lycan and a Devil should even cross paths on agreeable terms, but your parents fought their wars separately. It wasn’t until you were conceived that they brought their sides together in hopes for one big community.

This however didn’t go as plan and as a result the two fled the land.

Dante had read enough anyways but at least he knew more about where you’d come from.

*****

After checking in and bringing you and everything else inside, Dante sighed in relief as he finally was able to relax. The couch was entirely too small, but it would serve its purpose for the night. He was on his way to sleep when suddenly he felt a weight on his chest.

“What the—”

Purrs and snuggles were in order as you nested right on your owner. He’d given you the bed for the night for more comfort but next to Dante was the most pleasant spot and put _any _bed to shame.

“Hi, Dante!” You had a big smile on your face and your eyes nearly lit up the darkroom. Your nap really helped since you were feeling a bit run down but now you were awake since your owner was.

“What’s wrong with the bed?”

“You’re not there and I wanna lay with you!”

“Surely there’s more room there? It’s not very comfortable here.” He said as he patted your head and tried to hide his blushing cheeks.

You just absolutely adored him.

“I like laying with you more, Dante. I wanna lay here with you, can I?” You snuggled into his chest and hummed.

You really hoped he’d say yes and have owner/pet time with you. It’d seemed like he’d been avoiding you after reading over your file. You _did _enter the facility at one point, but it wasn’t clear as to why you were released.

Needless to say, Dante felt like you’d be better off back in your homeland and not in his care. He couldn’t take care of you; he didn’t want to. He thought he did but now after three months with you, he wanted to call it quits.

You were entirely too much to deal with and he liked it better when it was just him.

“Okay… but _I’m _not comfortable, so bed this time.” Dante used his amazing leg strength to pick both you and him up.

His hands supported the back of your thighs and when he stood up, your front side brushed against his causing your top to flutter up. It wasn’t until you were on your back with him still on top of you with his hands resting right under the cleft of both your butt cheeks and the uninterrupted eye contact that you realized you should have probably already broken the embrace.

Your forearms were even still resting on his shoulders; your hands intertwined on the back of his neck since you were hanging on during the trip. The position you were in could easily have been mistaken as something sexual and it was even surprising how easy it was to just hoist you up.

So many dirty thoughts were flowing through Dante’s mind for the moment. Was it mentioned that _also _your legs were on his waist still?

You two fit perfectly together as if you were meant to be in the position and as a result the unintentional sensual moment left your eyes a lusty violet.

“Um… sorry.” Dante could feel himself getting hard and he wanted nothing more than to pull your shorts to the side and—

“Dante… um you’re.” You definitely could feel his erection nudging you but neither one of you seemed to want to let one another go.

“Sorry…” He apologized again but this time he let you go and went over to the cracked window for some much-needed fresh air.

He was hard enough to cut steal but unfortunately the restroom and every other door in the place were as thin as a sheet of paper so he might as well should had just defiled himself in front of you if that was the case.

The room grew quiet and the only sounds around were the rumbled of thunder in the distance.

“…. Are you coming back to bed?” You asked as you sat up. Your shorts were damp in the front and it made you whine and get uncomfortable.

You’d had your encounters with the men in the suits but none of them sparked your attention, even during _those _moments. You’d supposed it was hard for anyone to find their attackers appealing but at the moment what you were feeling surely wasn’t fear.

It wasn’t your first time in the position Dante had you in but this time you actually liked it. You didn’t feel like dying or like you wanted to crawl in a hole for the rest of your life. You actually were aroused.

You enjoyed being Dante’s pet, but you still had a crush on him as a devil. He too had demonic blood that definitely left you dripping slick. It was just chemistry basically. The men in the suits were human which would probably explain why you had no attraction to them or any moral for that matter, but despite Dante having both—you still felt a higher pull his way than theirs.

You were just so carefree and delicate—innocent and just a product of peace. You weren’t meant to be a fighter nor a vicious killer. You actually _needed _an owner, or at least someone to look out for you since you weren’t capable of protecting yourself. Surely you probably could but you were clumsy and small so taking advantage of you was an easy task.

Just thinking about what happened to you made Dante flaccid instantly and caused a knot to develop in his stomach. He had to poke his head out the window to keep from losing his shit. There was no way he could just drop you off somewhere.

But how could he care for you and give you a normal life? How could you have no worries when he himself constantly had to glance over his shoulder?

*****

Dante stayed in the window for most of the night while it mildly rained. The weather was pleasant actually other than the wind picking up, but it felt refreshing on his tense skin. The air still faintly smelled like food and floral and even wildlife begun to appear.

Mostly just owls and other nighttime creatures.

“Dante?” You squeaked.

You’d been up all night as well since you were worried about your owner. Your eyes were a grey; a new color that meant you were anxious and worried.

Your owner didn’t answer so you scurried to him but didn’t actually go up to him since you didn’t want to get shouted at.

“Dante…?” You whispered and inched closer to him. You nudged his ankle with your horn and sat at his feet.

“You can’t stay with me. When the sun comes up, we’re going to find out how to get you back home. I just think you’ll be better off there.”

The news you’d just been delivered may have just shattered your heart worse than your horn got broken and it didn’t take much for you to turn a very deep blue. Everything drooped on you and now your magical eyes were glued to the ground. You didn’t want to go back home, and you surely didn’t want to leave your owner’s side.

But it was for the better, so he said.

You didn’t even know what to say and you just watched as he went to the bed and laid down. Dante’s eyes were shut and about 10 minutes later the room filled with his soft snores.

*****

The bright morning sun peeked through the window and shined on Dante’s face. The rain had stopped sometime after he’d fallen asleep and now, he was being woken up to the peaceful sound of chirping birds and rosters?

The strong brew of dark coffee and the buttery smell of pancakes from the diner made his tummy growl.

He expected his boots to knock against the hardwood floor but instead his foot splashed in water. Automatically he assumed that he’d left the window open and the rain water had flooded the area but actually a very upset and droopy devil girl did it.

Your tears had filled up a whole good three inches of the floor and probably the hallway outside the room you were in as well.

“What the hell?” Dante looked around once his eyes focused on where the water was coming from.

“Why are you crying?”

“B-b-be-be-because you’re going to get r-r-rid of m-m-m-me!” You hiccupped between tears. You had a mountain of tissues next to you as you continued to flood the motel room.

A screeching sound followed by a tear and a pop filled your ears but since your eyes were closed you couldn’t see what was going on.

Wherever water trickled from got tape put over it. Surely you retaining your tears could only mean—

Yep.

Sure, enough you began swelling like a balloon and Dante got alarmed so he pulled one piece of tape off but didn’t get a chance to take off the rest since the pressure of the built up ended up blasting them all around the room.

More tears went everywhere, and this time Dante just threw a towel over you and sloshed over to pick you up.

“I’ve had some pretty tough jobs, but this is just ridiculous.” He chuckled and carried you over to the bed.

You weren’t as leaky anymore, but you were still bluer than the ocean.

“Don’t you want to see your family?” He sighed and sat next to you on the bed.

There was a possibility the few extra dollars he had would go to damages for the room since you couldn’t settle down with your crying.

“I don’t h-h-have family! They all are dead…” You wailed and more tears sprayed Dante in the face.

His hair was matted down to his skin and he just took another deep breath before silencing your hiccups by sealing your lips with a kiss. Instantly you stopped leaking water and now a tiny patter of your tail on the soggy comforter joined in with the bird’s chirping.

Dante pushed your wet hair out of your face and cupped it before kissing you again. Your hands clasped over the back of his as he deepened the gesture. Your whole body nearly turned pink as he pulled away from you.

“I’ll be your family…. I’ll keep you, but you _have_ to listen to me and also be more careful. Um, we can’t go back to the shop for a few days. So, I hope you like road trips…” Dante cleared his throat and looked up once there was a knock at the door, more than likely the front desk guy warning him about the flood in the lobby.

“Really, Dante? You won’t abandon me?”

“No, I’m sorry I said that. I’ve been really overwhelmed. I’ve never um, had a _pet _before so I didn’t know what to expect… but… you don’t have to worry about anyone hurting you anymore.” Dante held your hands and squeezed them.

“And no more crying! Next time I’m buying corks.” He booped your nose and smiled.

“T-thank you…” You whispered. “I’ll be a better pet, I promise.”

You were too exhausted to jump up and attack your owner with love so instead you just nipped his hand and licked it while he figured out how to tell the manager about how _‘the sink broke’_ in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think our devil girl is like the coolest thing since craft store discounts and God knows how special those are lol.  
But what did you think?  
Feedback is always welcome.  
Stay tuned for the next chapter where being a devil hybrid isn't as thrilling as it sounds once that time of year rolls around, but never fear. Your dear, sweet owner knows JUST how to help ;)  
Thanks for reading!


	9. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was that time of year again, the time you hated the most. It was the beginning of spring and also the beginning of mating season. Dante managed to not feel a thing but you on the other hand were suffering.

It was that time of year again, the time that you hated the most. It was the beginning of spring and also the beginning of mating season. Dante managed to not feel a thing but you on the other hand were suffering. 

Dante debated with himself for a whole week if he wanted to keep you or not. He was torn between releasing you back into the wild or taking you back to his shop. 

He decided to keep you and erase your haunting past by destroying any memories of it. 

And that included the cave. 

You didn’t speak with him for a few days after finding out what he’d done despite him promising you he wouldn’t. Dante obliterated your old home into sediments. Absolutely nothing of it was left besides tiny shards and pieces of the colored walls where you and your family would play. He’d apologized but that wasn’t quite enough, and he ended up feeling first hand at just how much power you were holding back.

If it wasn’t for his demonic state stopping you then most definitely a lot more than a few vast structures of rock would be destroyed. You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with him and even though you warned him to leave you alone, Dante still tried to show you sympathy by petting and hugging you. 

In retaliation to his constant advances, you left his body motionless but his mind racing as you made sure he was aware of the downpour of rocks you were materializing with your mind. It was like being in a parallel universe or behind some sort of double window. Dante couldn’t move a muscle, but his mind was completely coherent to what was going on. 

It was as if he was behind a clear wall—the outside around him continued to move but the room he was in remained stationary. His mind felt like it was wacked out on drugs or something, he could see the rocks and walls being grinded up and evaporating into the air and somehow those same gravel pieces were soon being plummeted into the room where he was. 

Whatever you did, was completely unreal and if asked what happened then there would be no way that he could properly explain it but if it wasn’t for you not knowing that his mind was one powerful weapon—enabling him to tap into his inner power and summon his all mighty God-like state then he may or may not would have survived your attack.

_ You’d  _ never seen anything like it and being so taken back caused you to lose focus and your mind-bending abilities shattered instantly as the invisible walls you had your owner trapped in were destroyed by his amazing devil sword. 

Dante had horns that went on for miles in the sky, his whole anatomy was breathtaking, and you nearly wet yourself when he exhaled. The breath he pushed out alone was enough to knock you off your feet and bare the trees of their leaves. _This _creature was beyond a demon; no way a _man _could bare such power within.

This has to have been a God.

But at that moment it was clear to you why your owner said you had nothing to fret about.

It didn’t take even a twitch of his nose to destroy the downpour of rocks you planned to bury him under. It was like confetti for a birthday as you watched the sediments rain on the land. Dante’s astonishing form must have been tough to maintain since he was once again a man in a matter of seconds. 

It took him a minute to get to his feet, but his eyes were redder than your skin as he quelled the beast within.

*****

Sometime had passed before you’d gotten lonely. You didn’t like being away from you master and as a result you ended up caving and eventually speaking to him. You two had a long talk but after a few hours you understood his actions and decided that a fresh start _was _what you needed. 

You definitely were off the radar for a while other than having to dodge Lady but even she hadn’t brought word of you up so perhaps you were safe for the time being.

*****

You sat at Dante’s feet and began nudging his boot with your horn that wasn’t broken. Enamored purrs vibrated from your chest as you rubbed your body against him so much that you knocked him out of his chair.

“Hey! Careful, jeez.” Dante groaned and rubbed his now probably bruised tail bone.

You meant to apologize verbally but instead you just continued to scent your owner. Your eyes were a rich shade of diva pink and your pretty ruby skin shimmered in the light.

Dante definitely had been doing a good job at caring for you because now your tail was nearly back all the way and so was your damaged horn. Your scars were completely faded, and you even developed a little tummy from constantly always being fed. 

Even if most of it was fruit and fresh raw meat, at least none of it was from a mortal—he left that part to you. 

You also were softer than usually not to mention your scent was making Dante’s mouth water. You smelled like  a blend of acai berries, lemon and strawberry with just a dash of rose. 

“Hi Dante…” you purred and continued to bath him in your whimsical scent. Your tone was full of flirtation and provocative mews. You wanted attention from your owner whether he wanted to give it to you or not. 

“Hi _*name*_” Dante patted your head gently and this only earned him more rubs and caresses. Your heat cycle was just beginning, and this was only just the start of your week long of magnetic attachment to the man. 

“I see you’re in a good mood. How’d you sleep?”

“Good!” You spoke as you straddled him.

“Why are you so friendly today?” He chuckled as you began cleaning him. Your rough tongue licked at sweat spots under your owner’s neck while you purred happily.

“I want your attention, Dante… all of it. Will you pet me?” You begged.

You slipped off of him and arched your back, your hot little hole definitely on display. Dante could smell you and boy did you fucking smell good. He already figured you were in heat from the wet patches you left all around the shop wherever you would sit. He didn’t want to embarrass you and say anything, but he definitely didn’t want to reveal that he had his face in them either. 

His demon wanted you.

“_All _of my attention?? That’s a bit much, don’t ya think?” He smiled but granted you your wish of being scratched. 

More of your wolf fur was coming in so petting you felt great since you were itchy. Not all of you would be covered in thick hairs so it still was important to keep you moisturized. 

“Not at all.” You purred more and more as you rolled on your side with your leg in the air. 

Dante let you walk around as you were some days but today, he highly was starting to regret doing so. Between your legs had fur on your thighs and that also meant that your lady parts did too. 

Normally you were somewhat bare down there—prickles of hair mostly and never nothing barbaric, but now you 

Dante’s hand patted your stomach and soon if traveled lower and lower until it got to the top of your fuzzy sex. You weren’t planning on stopping him from touching you and in fact you hoped that he did. You both knew what was happening, the demonic nature you both shared calling out to one another but for you being in heat was way more than just that since you had wolf blood as well. 

Your mother may have bonded with the curse, but she also developed a lot of their characteristics still, so for you it was both your wolf and devil side in need to mate. 

If it wasn’t for the ding of the tea pot going off then there possibly would have been a sensual moment between you and your master.

*****

You sipped your tea while your owner talked with a client. You weren’t permitted to be out during job time, but Dante did some more rearranging and made you a little cubby hole under the stairs from the speakers there and also a few other objects around the shop. 

No one should have been back there but him but if one of the girls came by then he would just let the tarp down, making it appear just to be a covered stack of junk. 

It wasn’t a very big space but it was large enough to house you and allow you some type of movement so you couldn’t get too cramped up. It was interesting to hear about all the complaints about devils ruining the clients lives and that they needed his help.

You felt like they just didn’t understand your kind.

*****

After his meeting, Dante pulled his shirt off and watched as you squirmed to contain yourself. You scurried out from your hiding place and sat at his feet once more. 

“It’s hot in here.” 

Your eyes were a sensual purple and you knocked him down off his feet and got back in your straddling position on him. 

“What’s wrong with you, little devil?” 

“Mommy said that sometimes I would get _excited _and that whenever I reached maturity then things would happen to my body. She said I would feel tingly. Um…I think it’s happening now…” 

You whined as you felt the sensation in your sex increase the longer you sat on your master’s lap. You didn’t know it, but you were dripping slick all over his pants—your body craving his essence. 

“What do you mean? Tingly where?” 

“Um… d-d-down… th-there.” Your eyes turned pink and you lifted your hips and pouted. “Oh no! I’m sorry, Dante. I got you dirty.” You tried to use your blanket to clean up the hot and soaking wetness you left behind but he stopped you. 

“You’re in heat… oh _damn_.” He sniffed the air and licked his lips. 

You smelt absolutely fucking amazing and Dante wanted nothing more than to shove his face in your drenched sex since the puddles you were leaving wasn’t enough to satisfy his want. 

Your tail was damp from your holes just dripping and waiting to be filled.

“I hate this time, Dante!” 

“It’s okay. Um, anything I can do to help?” He offered.

“I’m really warm but I want you close to me...….”

“You’re in the mood to cuddle?” 

“Mhm." You turned on your back with your legs in the air and opened them.

Immediately he was greeted by your hypnotic scent again and gorgeous body. 

“Wanna cuddle, Dante?!” You turned over on your front side and straddled him while he couldn’t help but to hold your hips. 

Y-y-yes. Let’s go upstairs.” He said.

*****

Dante didn’t know what to do for you besides cuddle you, but you kept turning over and scenting him. You craved more of his attention and you continued to try and get it.

He was sound asleep, but you kept pawing at his boxers until his hard dick poked through the hole in the front. You’d finally seen what it was for but most importantly you got a face full of that whimsical scent that had an even more delectable taste.

You were just so aroused and wet and if you constantly shoving your backside in Dante’s face wouldn’t get his attention then maybe you satisfying your craving for his seed would tempt him. 

You’d seen Dante naked before but never as close as you were. Your hands and feet perspired as well as your mouth began to swell with saliva from looking at his private parts. 

A drip of the sweet flavor you desired trickled right down the cut head of his dick. Again, he was asleep, but his body was reacting to whatever he was dreaming about. You had to back away several times because Dante would thrust into the air but soon simmer down and continue to snore. Your hot little body craved his touch and you wished that he were awake so you could try again to get him to _pet _you.

But first you just had to taste his leaking pre come. 

Your fork tongue caught the bead that drizzled from the cut head and instantly you sucked it down and relished in the tangy fluid.

You pouted when you’d realized there was no more of the treat. You nudged Dante but he only turned over and this caused his hardness to slip back inside his boxers. 

“Dante…” You whispered and pushed him with your horn. 

Dante moved and his pretty blue eyes soon fluttered opened as he was greeted by your backside being shoved in his face. 

“Um, w-what can I do for you?” 

You simply wiggled your hips which also left you scent deep in his nostrils.

“Pet me…”

“Pet you where? Show me…” Dante really wanted to touch you, even if he didn’t get to have sex with you for the night. He just had to get his hands on you.

“Here.” You took his hand and made him cup your sex. 

Your body was on fire and he could feel your clit throbbing. 

“You’re not so shy anymore I see.” Dante whispered as he let you fuck his palm. Your breasts bounced under your shirt and he couldn’t believe that you were the same devil who barked at his car a few months ago. Now you were showing him your lady parts and begging him to touch them. 

“I’ve had c-c-crushes before!” You gasped as you held on to his shoulders and continued to hump his hand.

“Did they take care of you too?” 

“I was too shy to talk to them…”

You were so wet and a few minutes later left you filling up his palm with slick. Dante wanted to slurp up every bit from his cupped hand, but you kept your grinding up even though you’d came. 

It was absolutely amazing to have a real orgasm by someone that you liked.

None of you urges to mate would last long though they would be sporadic and nearly uncontrollable, and you couldn’t believe how so easily you were able to show your owner that side of you. 

It definitely was a level of trust between you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ How nice of your owner to lend a "hand" lol  
I know this chapter was pretty short but I've hit a road block in it honestly, so it might not get as updated as often but I will still continue it.  
But what did you think?  
Feedback is always welcome.  
Stay tuned for more!  
Thanks for reading.


	10. Who's Side Are You On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um, I've never been with a devil before..." He confessed as he pulled away from you.  
"I've never been with a hybrid before..."  
You both looked at each other for a moment; silent words of lust being shared as you both contemplated on the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has implied or inferred content that may make some viewers a bit uncomfortable I guess you could say. You have been warned ahead of time! Also, make sure to check out the tags too if you're curious as to what I'm talking about. 
> 
> Other than that here's the moment everyone has been waiting for! lol *Plays bow chicka wow wow music* ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

For most of the week you stayed attached to Dante’s hip constantly scenting and snuggling him and he returned the love by letting you hump him. Unfortunately, your constant orgasms caused you to let off pheromones that triggered his heat cycle to fully emerge.

Now you both were two horny beast who were touching and feeling on each other like pubescent teenagers. It was fun however and quite the site to see your owner in his true form. Dante couldn’t maintain his inner demon from coming out and this resulted in him not wanting to leave the shop. He didn’t want to be out grocery shopping and sprout wings in the middle of the aisle.

Could you imagine?

*****

“What’s the plan for today!?” You carefully hopped on your owner’s lap, precise enough not to knock him down.

“Whatever you want my dear.” Dante petted your head and smiled at you.

“Can we hunt demons??”

“You really want to?”

“Mhm! It’s fun! Come on.” You were extra bubbly for the day since you got to shower with your owner.

It was becoming hard to resist touching one another and your mistake might have been doing it in the first place but part of you now felt more attached to Dante in a way two lovers would.

Just as you were about to run out the front door, an unexpected visitor decided to pop up. You instantly halted in your tracks, your nails digging into the wooden floor as a gun was shoved in your face.

Lady looked at you and quickly drew her weapon and you hissed and back away in defense. What no one was anticipating was Dante drawing his two guns and pointing them at his friend.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lady scoffed.

She moved closer to you and Dante pulled the hammer back on both his pistols, but his finger remained centimeters from the triggers.

“Back off.”

“You’re protecting this thing!?”

“She’s not a fucking thing!” Dante snapped and got in front of you.

“You lied! You said you didn’t even know her!” Lady was furious that she’d been under the impression that you’d left or either were missing but in reality, you were being nurtured by her dear friend.

She came over to discuss a job he might have been interested in but instead she got another surprise.

“Who cares what I did. You’re not going to kill her, and neither are those men.”

Lady still seemed to think she would be able to get her hands on you and claim her prize money, but Dante wasn’t having it.

“So, what’s it going to be? Let’s see who’s bullets truly stops everything.” He moved closer to the point where both guns were pressed into her temple.

Lady glared at her friend then looked behind him to you. You looked frighten and your tail was tucked between your legs. Your ears were down, and you had goose bumps all over your pretty red flesh.

She looked back at Dante and lowered her weapon. “You’re making a big mistake.” Lady shook her head and turned to leave.

“How else are we supposed to learn a lesson?” Dante shrugged and watched as she left before turning towards you. “...You okay?”

You looked down at your feet and then sighed. “You can’t protect me forever, Dante.” You were also disappointed that your day with your owner was now ruined thanks to the dark-haired woman.

“I can and I will. No one will hurt you. **No** one.” Dante pulled you into an embrace and held you tight.

Your tail thumped against his leg and he laughed and rubbed up your back.

“You like that, don’t you?”

A smile casted across your face and you ended up knocking Dante down from pouncing on him.

“T-thank you…” You exhaled and gripped his coat tightly.

Dante couldn’t hurt you and he damn sure wasn’t going to let Lady, the men in the suits or whoever thought they were tough enough to take him on harm you either.

“Go upstairs and lock the door. I’ll go deal with her.” He kissed your forehead before leaving and locking the front door as well.

*****

The talk with Lady went exactly how he knew it would—in one ear and right out the goddamn other. She wasn’t trying to hear Dante’s explanation as to why he was keeping you, but she continuously chanted to him that what he was doing was stupide.

Dante just ignored her because he knew you weren’t bad and he ended up back at the shop just as quick as he left.

He ended up tangled up with you in bed.

"You're precious." Dante kissed you and stroked your scaly cheek.

"Mm is that why you haven't killed me, Dante?" You purred and rubbed your tail along his leg, your eyes were pink with slight flicks of lusty purple.

Your heat cycle was to the point where you _had_ to mate. You were becoming so clingy that Dante couldn’t even leave the room without you right on his heels or bending over in front of him. He too was growing aggressive from the constant off putting of what nature intended.

Dante chucked and pushed your hair from your face. "I have my reasons." He said, his breathing slightly rapid as his palms sweat.

He wanted to claw off all his skin and lay in a bucket of ice. His senses where entirely too sensitive and your scent was driving him insane. He tried his best to help with comforting you, but every orgasm only triggered his true nature to come out and mate with you.

"What's the first?" You asked inquisitively. Your tail went from caressing him to thumping against the mattress in excitement.

Your ears twitched and pretty soon your butt would be wagging too. You were curious to know how Dante felt about you because you felt strongly about him. You’d been staying with him for three months now and you could no longer hide your attraction to him.

Spring flourished more than just fresh flowers.

"I care about you, that's why I haven't killed you. That and you don't deserve death."

"But I'm a devil..." You pouted and your tail stopped wagging.

Dante nodded and petted your head; scratching your ears.

"I know, but what do you suppose I am?"

"You're extraordinary!" You beamed and again your long red tail thumped the bed.

Dante couldn't help but to blush. You thought so highly of him despite his line of work. You adored him and were certainly attached. Out of all the hunters who were after you; he was the only one to accept you as a person and not look at you as if you were a caged animal. He took you in under his wing and made sure to protect you no matter the cost.

"I'm far from that."

"No, you are a-and I um, I really care about you." Your ears covered your pink eyes and your cheeks flushed an even lighter shade. Also, your tail kept hitting Dante's leg.

Dante thought you were the cutest thing; a silly little devil who ate entirely too much, but you were full of love and despite your diet consisting of mortals, he truly liked you. Since day one he held an attachment to you.

He wished there was another way to keep you completely out of sight. Lady now knew that you weren’t dead, and he wasn’t sure if she’d try anything or let you be. Surely the men in the suits would be alerted but that would mean that either her or Trish ratted you out. However, he had a certain level of faith that either one would turn their back on him like that.

Even if Lady was mad at him for the moment.

There had to be another way to help you, to keep you safe and away from the people who wanted you dead.

Dante pulled your ears gently from your pink eyes and smiled. He didn't speak and he hastily connected his lips to yours. Your tail showed your excitement by thumping more but stopping once he amplified the embrace by slipping his tongue into your mouth.

He couldn’t take it any longer and neither could you. Both of you could discern the near magnetic attraction and finally something was going to be done about it.

Sensual purrs echoed from you and your eyes shifted into a deep violet; hues of both pink and purple entangled in a combination of your desire.

His mouth moved from yours and connected with your neck where he sucked kisses there.

"Mmm, Dante." You meowed.

"Um, I've never been with a devil before..." He confessed as he pulled away from you.

"I've never been with a hybrid before..."

You both looked at each other for a moment; silent words of lust being shared as you both contemplated on the obvious.

"Dante, I want you..."

"I want you too." Dante pushed you back and got on top of you.

Your clawed hands gripped his shoulders just like he imagined and grabbed every span of flesh down his back as you could reach. He pulled away from your intense kiss briefly to rid himself of his shirt.

Dante’s chest was strong and covered in light bristles of greying hairs that tickled your palms when you touched them. He was interesting since he looked like a human and felt like one, but Dante's pheromones were so ripe to you that you began salivating from the strong scent of his arousal.

The scent you’d been smelling for some time now.

"Oh, Dante. Will you be my first hybrid?" You asked in a hopeful tone.

Your eyes were completely purple, and your tail and ears twitched. You too were excreting a tantalizing wave of pheromones that Dante could sense.

Not to mention you had slick just dripping out of you.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." He said as he connected your lips back.

Dante pulled your legs, so they were wrapped around his waist; his fingers tangled in your dark purple locks as he grinded against you.

“Can I tell you something?” He gasped as he pulled away to gather his breath.

You just nodded, your chest heaving as you stopped to catch your own.

“Yes.”

“Um, I’ve wanted to do it with you for a long time now… I... I think you’re amazing…” Dante blushed and untangled your hair from your horns.

The sound of your tail wiggling against the bed made him smile.

“R-r-really? Me? B-b-but I thought I was just a stupid devil?” You frowned, remembering the hurtful words your owner said to you.

You would have never thought the one person you admired so much would hurt you.

“I’m sorry. You’re not a stupid devil. I was really upset but yes. I do think that you’re amazing.”

Dante didn’t mean the harsh words he spoke to you, but you’d officially crossed the line. He didn’t care about his desk; he could always get a new one but seeing the photo of his mother shattered to pieces and torn nearly made his demon come out.

He couldn’t understand how you ended up thinking it was a good idea to jump off the balcony and he also couldn’t understand why you had a mouse trap snapped to the end of your tail.

Either way it sent you on a howling frenzy since you didn’t know what it was. It hurt and your tail was still sore from it since it was hardly back after being a nub for a while. You ended up slipping off the railing of the balcony and came crashing down right on his desk.

Dante tried to help you, but you wouldn’t sit still and that only frustrated him even more and out of anger he sort of said some things he didn’t really mean.

“I’m sorry about your picture, Dante…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I fixed it, remember?” He gave you a comforting smile and lifted your face.

He’d have to get a new frame but at least he was able to save the photo. It was old and of a grave importance to him and nothing felt right without the item on his desk, so you figured you’d do something to help later.

"Okay…. Can you touch me now?”

“Is that what you want?” Dante asked and rubbed up your thighs.

“Um, I think so…”

“…Have you ever had sex before?”

“Not by choice.” You whispered. “It’s because I’m pretty and should be filled… that’s what the men in the suits said...”

Dante cleared his throat and backed away from you. Suddenly he wasn’t so turned on and almost instantly he went flaccid. He knew bad things happened to you and he assumed the worst, he just hoped his thoughts weren’t true.

Unfortunately, with what you said let him know that they were. Now he was hesitant to touch you or even fantasy about you anymore, though his heat cycle was keeping him more than willing to please you.

“Well you _are_ pretty, but that doesn’t mean that you should be touched without your consent, ya know without your permission or you saying yes or no to someone touching you in certain places.” He broke down what he meant since you had a puzzled look on your face.

You were still learning what some words meant.

“But I like when you touch me!” You took Dante’s hand and kissed it. “Um I give you permission to touch me in certain places!” Your eyes were a mixture of colors; an aura of your lust and shyness on top of your kinky excitement to have your owner mate with you.

“Are you sure?”

“Dante, I like you... um a lot! And when you like someone you want them to do stuff like naughty stuff to you… I want to do naughty stuff with you...” Your eyes turned a flirty pink and so did your cheeks.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” You nodded.

“It’ll be great, dear.” Dante’s touches were gently and hesitant—evidence of his nervousness as he worked up the courage to deepen the kiss, he'd given you. 

“Keep going.” You cleared your mind, took a deep breath of courage and relaxed as the gently hands began groping you sensually.

His actions were already a lot more pleasant and inviting that the guy’s in the suits and this made you desensitize even more.

“I’ll be so good to you. I promise I won’t hurt you, little devil" Dante gripped your chin and looked into your purple eyes of lust. His features were taking on a rustic hue—his demon surfacing. He wanted to demonstrate to you the level of trust you two had between one another.

“You promise, Dante?”

“Yes, I promise.” He pulled away and let you explore every span of still pale skin you could get your paws on.

“I like touching you...” You confessed as you tested the strength of his membrane by wiggling your nails into it.

It felt like tiny scratches and also strangely arousing but your main focus was getting his pants off.

“I like when you touch me too. You’re so soft and gentle, but you know where I want you to touch me the most?” Dante laid back and watch as you began unlatching his belt.

You were accustomed to sex, but you desired to have it on your own terms.

“I think I know where, Dante. Um, I’ve been wanting to touch you here for a while…” Another confession of your lust was announced as you got more comfortable with expressing how you felt.

Your quivering sex was just begging to be filled and you wanted nothing more than to feel a devil’s touch for a change.

Dante held his hands over yours as you both removed his pants but kept his boxers on. Taking things slow was the key since you’d experienced awful things in the past. You wanted to feel what true love making felt like—what it felt like when two people desired each other and not forced actions.

Your fork tongue danced behind your lips as he pulled your legs apart.

“We can do whatever you want, dear. Just tell me, okay?” Dante gave you a sweet kiss and pushed your long locks from your face.

A drip of nectar slipped from you and he couldn't resist any longer to lap it up. You tasted like sweet vanilla with hints of sticky honey; a flavor that was definitely worth the wait.

Your sweetness was divine and only one with a distinctive taste palette should have been allowed to sip your unique flavor.

It was even better than Dante imagined, and he had to control himself from attacking you.

“Dante!” You wiggled around and gripped his bedsheets.

"Let me show you what a half-breed can do." Dante smirked and got comfortably between your legs.

His tongue licked broad strips along your warm thighs that caused the fur there to slick down and also your tail to occasional twitch when he got close to your quivering sex. Small purrs left your lips when he'd lightly touch it.

“Touch me, Dante! Make me forget about the past.”

Dante’s tongue clicked across your clit a few times before his sucked it into his mouth and your hips jerked up off the bed. You’d never had anyone go down on you before so all of it was new to you and at times it tickled and others it felt really good, but one thing was for certain that you didn’t want him to stop.

Dante hummed a steady tune that caused vibrations to add to your pleasure while he kept you from running off. You were dripping rivers of slick and thanks to your heat cycle, your body was bent on breeding, but he was right there to lick up every drop.

A sultry moan was your response as Dante’s tongue slipped into your wet and quivering hole.

"_Oh_, Dante." You gasped and purred in delight. Your eyes were a dark purple that matched your hair.

Dante moved back to your clit where he sucked and licked at it until you whimpered and pushed him away.

“You want me to stop?”

“N-n-no, keep going please…”

He nodded and held your hips steady so he could properly explore you.

More and more purrs filled his bedroom and your clawed feet began to grip the bedsheets as well.

"You like that, you little devil?" Dante smirked and kissed your sex before rubbing slow circles around your clit.

He flicked his tongue against it a few times before moving back to your slick dripping hole. He was making your first oral time the best and you couldn’t wait to do the intercourse part.

“Y-y-yes!! Yes, Dante!!” You were in heaven as your master kept your hips shaking and your purrs echoing, but you sat up and pushed him back so that he was propped up on his elbows.

"What are you doing?"

“Fuck me, Dante...” You climbed in his lap and began moving your hips against his. Everything you were demonstrating was from learning with the men with the suits—using words that they used whenever they would speak to you during.

They wanted to hear your squeals and cries of pain.

“You know what that means?”

“That’s what they tell me to do… did I use it right?”

“Let’s forget about the past and let’s make our own stories.” Dante grabbed something out of his side table before rejoining you.

“What’s that?!” You took the foil wrapper out of his hand and flipped it between your fingers. Your eye were yellow, and you nearly punctured the packet by biting into it.

He’d forgotten that you weren’t human, so some things didn’t make sense to you, but truth was that the protection was for _you_. Not because he was dirty or anything but since you were in heat, surely that meant you were highly fertile as well and even one drop of his seed, demon or mortal form would of course create more hybrids but tinier ones with God knows what features.

“Well this is called a condom, and it’s used for 2 main reasons. The first is to prevent pregnancy and the second is to prevent diseases from spreading—um gross diseases. Humans use them and I know you’re not really... human... but um, I am so….”

You just sort of looked at him still clueless as to what nonsense he was spewing. Dante noticed the expression change on your face, the tilt of your head, so he further explained what was going on before you’d gotten any awful thoughts about him.

“I’m not dirty! I just figured you didn’t want to be a mother…”

“Will it hurt me?” You asked as he carefully removed it from the pack. It smelt funny and wasn’t too appealing to the taste buds.

Apparently, you’d never seen a condom before or even heard of them. You were a wild creature after all so why in the hell would you? Though you couldn’t conceive from a pretty haunting incident from the men in the suits.

Which would explain the many stab wounds on your pelvis….

Dante chuckled and shook his head, “No. It won’t hurt you. I just want to do this right is all. I promise it’ll still feel nice.”

“Mm okay, Dante! We can use an um, condom?”

“Yes, that’s it.” He nodded his head and you watched as he slipped it down over his hard dick.

“We can start whenever you want to.”

Both of you were nervous and trembling but you wanted it and so did he. Dante got up for a moment and went to the closet while you waited for him to return. If you wanted to chicken out then now was the time but you took a deep breath and cleared your mind. Tonight, was just you and him and no one else.

“Dante…?”

“Sorry, I was grabbing a towel for after.” He rejoined you on the bed and tossed the red cloth down on the floor beside it.

“And I’m **not** going to _fuck _you.” He kept your attention on him instead of his movements since you both could sense that the other was antsy but if one of you kept calm then the other would follow suit.

Dante was now hovering over you while you continued to watch him. You allowed him to pick your legs up and rest them bent at the knee. It all felt weird since you were used to certain things; no one was ever gentle with you so for your owner to take his time with you really made your heart flutter.

“You’re not?”

“No." He stroked your cheek and lined himself up. Your attention was still on his words, but you could feel the heat radiating between you two.

“Then wha—” Your face distorted as you slowly and gently were penetrated properly for the first time. “_Oh_…!!!” The sensation hurt a bit since apparently your owner’s size was more than you anticipated.

He put the men in suits to shame and you were grateful that he didn’t take advantage of you since it would really be painful.

Dante nearly died once he was inside of you. Not even fully in and your insides felt like a fucking dream.

“We’re going to m-m-make love...” He groaned and kept himself balanced on his palms as he refused to rock his hips just yet.

“What’s t-t-that?”

“Let me show you…” Finally, a rhythm was developed, and a boat load of sensual and enamored purrs filled his room.

Love making or sex, whatever your owner called it felt amazing. Your body immediately simmered down from finally being able to mate but you’d had to admit that you didn’t really like the way condoms felt.

“D-d-Dante?” You whimpered the more you were stretched. Your tight walls—emphasis on the _tight_ part getting used to the way he filled you.

“Yes?” He abruptly stopped mid-stroke and looked down at you. Nearly your whole face was purple from how strongly and vividly your eyes lit up. There was also something else there in your vision.

A shade that he’d never seen before. This dull but evident spruce of apple red made him feel fuzzy on the inside, fuzzy in a warm and happy way that he definitely was enjoying.

“I don’t like the condom…” It actually made you itch and honestly you preferred the skin on skin contact more.

Dante was relieved because he too rather have felt your warmth instead. He simply nodded and removed it before lining himself back up with you. This time however he pinned you down and let his demon fully emerge.

In this state his anatomy was entirely different and that included his private area. Dante already had a lot to work with but as a demon it was practically like fucking a horse and you both nearly lost your shit as you were penetrated again.

He couldn’t feel it at first since the condom was blocking the skin on skin sensation, but your insides were fucking amazing. It felt like ridges on the inside of you—your walls ribbed for both your pleasure.

“I can’t believe I get to have sex with a devil.”

Romantic moment or not; Dante laughed at how excited you were, his humorous sound distorted since he was his true self.

“You get only the best, my little devil.” He kissed you, his razor-sharp teeth gently nipping at your bottom lip as your rough tongues wrestled. His wasn’t forked like yours and nearly as long but it felt like rubbing sandpaper together—smoother sandpaper against your more hook like one.

The spines on your tongue caused you two to sort of get tangled together and this enhanced the whole_ becoming one_ experience.

You could be as rough as you wanted with one another—your claws sinking into his mighty appendages as he thrusted into you. Your hot little hole was beyond drenched and your fur all around your private area was matted down with Dante’s saliva from early and the slick that you kept dripping.

“You’re the best…” You looked into his fiery red eyes with your own set of crimson orbs.

Dante’s spiked knees kept him perfectly balanced while he continued to rock into you. Your little hips fit perfectly against his strong thighs—you two obvious meant to mate with how easily things were flowing.

“Dante…”

“Yes?”

“Um…. Can we switch positions?” You asked.

You were enjoying your love making but you wanted to participate as well. So, you instructed your owner to lay back while you satisfied your urge to ride your little heart out.

Dante had to let his wings out, but this also allowed him to perfectly hold you in place on top of him while you both slipped closer to your peaks.

“Don’t... stop.”

“Dante, I….” You gasped and sunk your claws into his strong chest as your body twitched and shook from your first real orgasm.

Apparently, it was so intense that it changed your features a bit—your dormant wolf-like appearance showing in your face now that you had whiskers and fur up your neck.

Dante didn’t cease the movements in his hips. In fact, he fully let his demonic side take over and now you were being penetrated by his more vigorous form. He couldn’t maintain it for long, but you definitely were in for a surprise once he did as you asked and _marked _you.

It was like nothing you’d ever felt before and as a result of the unexpected rush, you dug your nails into your owner’s sides.

His orgasm was weak, but it helped quite a bit to drain some of the tension off his nerves.

“I’m not done with you, little devil.” Dante was human once again, but it wouldn’t last long.

“We get to make love again??” You were now excited.

“We can do it as much as you want.” Dante held your face and kissed you, your whiskers tickling his cheeks.

You purred and moved your hips with his as he pinned your arms above your head. His strokes got harder, but they all felt amazing, nothing like your previous experiences.

Your eyes continued to glow crimson and your owner would soon find out that the shade meant love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Your owner is just so sweet! and it appears that you're falling in love with him <3
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating this work but I don't have a lot of writing already written for this one so I have to post chapters as I come up with them, unlike some of my other stories where I've written ahead and just go back and edit them.  
I am having a bit of trouble with this one so I'm currently open to suggestions of some things you guys would like to see happen! So feel free to share your ideas :D
> 
> Stay tuned for more and thanks for reading!


	11. Little Devil Gone Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, it's been a while since this story got updated and this isn't a very long chapter but enjoy!

You’d never experienced sex with your own kind before. It was all new to you but you’d could honestly say that you’d enjoyed every bit of it. Your owner made your first official time so special just like he said he would and you were grateful that he took his time with you as well.

Sex wasn’t something you enjoyed prior but that didn’t stop you from getting aroused. The only difference was now you had someone special to care for you.

Dante continued just to lazily move his hips into you even still after he’d achieved his goal of knotting you. This was all new to him as well since he’d never experienced intimacy with a devil; as a devil, but the feeling was amazing. Unfortunately, he couldn’t transition back to his human form until he went down—not that it was a problem but he felt more _demony _than usual now.

You two just laid nested in the blankets, snuggling one another and sharing kisses until he was about to finally pull out of you. Almost instantly his rustic features seeped back beneath his pale membrane, his pretty blue eyes coming back into focus, peering into yours. Your little tummy was poked out; you full of your owner’s seed and he couldn’t help but to feel proud of himself for carrying out his dark and twisted fantasies.

It was a shame that you couldn’t conceive however, Dante would have enjoyed taking care of a mini version of you and himself; a whole litter if your wolf side kicked in.

*****

It didn’t take long for sleep to claim the man but you stayed awake. You had a lot on your mind at the moment and also you were busy trying to contain your emotions but they got the better of you.

Dante could feel something splashing his skin and he turned over to find you spraying tears. He immediately jumped up and checked on you.

“Hey, are you okay? Did I hurt you??”

You sniffed and shook your head, “No, Dante.”

Instantly he felt a knot in his stomach and began freaking out. Dante was under the impression that he’d made you uncomfortable but it was quite the opposite for a change.

Your tears were joyous tears, you were quite the emotional little devil and usually your sobbing was from feeling like you deserved what happened to you but this time you felt something different.

You felt love.

“Are you hurt at all?”

“You smiled and wiped your eyes, “No, Dante... I’m not hurt. Um… making love was beautiful and I feel happy so I’m crying…”

Your owner sighed and dried your eyes. He was elated to hear that you were alright but even more so that you said that the love making you shared was beautiful. Dante wanted you to feel like you were a person and not an object. The whole time during he constantly asked if you were okay and he also made sure not to get too rough.

Your insides felt phenomenal and he wanted nothing more than to leave you limping like in his fantasies, but he’d wait until you were ready to do so.

“I thought I hurt you.”

“No! But… can you hold me, Dante?” You nudged him with your horns and wiggled into his arms once he opened them. You were craving affection and your owner definitely didn’t mind giving it to you.

“Yes, I’ll do whatever you want, dear.”

Soft purrs and warm rubs and touches were passed back and forward until you two both passed out together in each other’s arms.

*****

Your tummy grumbled loudly as you sat and waited for your owner to finish getting dressed for the day. You two didn’t discuss what you’d done the prior night and in fact you both carried on as if nothing had happened. Dante figured if you wanted to talk about it then you would bring it up but otherwise, he wasn’t.

He just wanted you to be comfortable.

“Sounds like you’re hungry?” He chuckled as he slipped his shirt on his toned frame.

“Yeah… I am!” You pouted.

“Um, are you going to get something to eat?” Dante never went with you whenever you would _hunt _but now, he felt the need to accompany you at all times.

Your mating may or may not have caused his feelings to begin to develop for you more than just him taking care of you. He’d always found you loveable but now Dante felt like your mate; both of your demonic essence doing what nature intended.

“Yes…”

“May I um… come with you this time? I know you like doing it on your own but I thought maybe we could spend more time together. You’ve been a good little devil.”

Dante wondered what it would be like to claim you, to mark you with his bite and scar you for life. He’d found out that’s how your parents became _one_—your father sinking his fangs so deep into your mother’s neck, that the wound would always be left behind.

You would always be his and his saliva and pheromones would be embedded in your flesh, keeping away all the other devils and or Lycans who thought they had a chance to mate with you.

Your tail wagged and your red face lit up from your bright yellow eyes, “Okay, Dante!”

You were happy that your owner wanted to get involved more in your life but you still wished for privacy when it came down to finding your victim. Dante did however help you drag the corpse back to your dining spot. He hated you had to kill but how else were you going to survive?

*****

Dante sat on the backside of the wall inside the building where you ate. He still wanted to be around you but you desired seclusion when you fed and he didn’t mind granting you that, though hearing the sounds of flesh ripping and bones breaking still made him nauseated.

“I want to go out today, Dante!” You used your claws to get the desired pieces that you craved and each time you’d select one, your owner would wince on the other side from the gelatinous echo.

Dante gagged and tried to keep his lunch down but even _he_ couldn’t take the unpleasant sound of the poor homeless man being mutilated. He meant no harm and no intent to offend but he ended up losing his meal anyways. Not to mention crimson was slithering around to him from the other side.

You were a messy little devil.

“Okay, um ill—” He gagged. “I need to pee. I’ll be back.” He scrambled to his feet and unfortunately on his way up Dante’s hand slipped in bits of chunked sanguine fluid and he nearly fell on his ass.

“Shit.” The white-haired man groaned once he got his first breath of fresh air and almost instantly chunks flew from his mouth.

From inside you could hear your owner empting out his stomach and you pouted; a bit sad thinking he found you disgusting. You looked down at the mess you’d made and used your poor victim’s shirt to wipe your hands clean. You were dirty and needed a bath but first you went to check on your sweetie.

“.. Are you okay, Dante?” You sat at his feet with your tail between your legs and a frown on your face. Your eyes where blue and you also had a finger in your hair that Dante just knocked out.

“Hey, it’s not you if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m not use to being around you at times like this is all… you’re usually alone. I’m sorry if I offended you.” He smiled and picked more pieces of flesh from your horns.

“I’m all done now!” Your tail wagged as you continued to get groomed. Unfortunately, you ended up burping too close to him and got your owner dirty in the process.

Dante just shut his eyes and groaned. He now had crimson droplets on his face. Good thing he wasn’t talking at the time.

“Oops… sorry, Dante!” You tried to wipe them away but you just ended up getting him filthier. “…sorry, Da—”

“It’s okay. Um, whenever you burp, cover your mouth and say excuse me.” He used his sleeve to clean himself.

You were still such a curious creature and you didn’t mean any harm but you had to learn basic manners in order to continue to blend in.

“Okay!” You felt another burp coming and your clasper both hands over your mouth, your curious golden eyes lighting up your face. “Excuse me!”

It was mumbled because you still had your mouth covered but it made your owner smile whenever you’d apply something, he’d just taught you to life.

“Good girl. How about a bath? You’re dirty and we can’t go out with you like that.”

“Okay, Dante! Come on!” You chimed and grabbed his hand.

*****

The hot water ran faded crimson as you scrubbed yourself clean while your owner waited for you. You hummed to yourself, your eyes were a bubbly yellow and you had the biggest smile on your face. You felt like a new woman since Dante mated with you and you couldn’t wait to spend the day together.

Your new owner was the best.

After you finished lathering up the soap, your curiosity peaked as you discovered that the shower head was detachable. You’d never seen something so fancy and you spent an extra long amount of time just having fun by using your tail to wash your back. 

It wasn’t until you went to wash your front side that you noticed the spray of the shower head felt different on certain parts of your body.

“_Oh_?” Your eyes turned a golden yellow as your intrigued behavior continued.

Your lady parts were still sensitive from your mating but there was no mistaking the tingly feeling the warm spray left you with.

Dante noticed that it was taking you an awfully long time so he poked his head in to ensure that you were alright.

However, he quickly wished that he’d just knocked instead. The shower curtain was shut but he could very well hear your purrs and meows of pleasure, not to mention he could smell you too.

The aroma of your arousal left Dante’s mouth fucking watering and his pants tighter.

“Shit…”

Inside the shower you were in a full-on masturbation session. You had the shower head wedged between your thick thighs and spraying all over your sensitive pussy while your hands were grabbing and groping your breasts. Though he couldn’t actually see you, the silhouette of your shadow gave your owner a full-on show of you pleasuring yourself.

Dante gulped hard and knocked on the door before opening and closing it to make it appear, he’d just entered.

“Hey, you alright in here? You’re taking a long time…” He slowly approached the curtain and slid it back. He figured you wouldn’t mind him seeing you nude but actually Dante wanted a closer look.

And that he got.

You were caught off guard by your owner’s intrusion and were left standing there with the shower head still between your legs and a surprised look on your face. Your skin was naturally red but with the added embarrassment you looked like a block of solid crimson just standing there with your pink eyes and flushed cheeks.

“… What are you doing, little devil?” Dante looked you up and down.

“…Showering….” You moved the shower head away but your owner stopped you.

Dante didn’t even respond and instead he pushed the spray of the water closer to your body. Your hips jerked and you gasped and threw your head back.

“May I join?”

You simply nodded and went to tug at his shirt in which he let you rid himself off.

“I see you’ve discovered this thing….” He smirked and turned the jet higher. “It’s great for if your muscles are sore but I see you have found one of it’s other uses.”

“It makes me tingly, Dante!” You whined since he hadn’t fully gotten undressed and inside the tub with you.

“Mmm does it?”

“Yeah!”

Dante watched as you popped the silver buttons through the holes on his pants in a haste. You wanted nothing more than to feel the same love you felt the other day with your owner and judging by the whimsical aroma of his leaking dick said he wanted it too.

“Get in!”

He nodded and stepped out his pants and boxers. You weren’t very discreet with your checking out, not that your owner minded.

“Mmm you smell yummy, Dante!” Your soft hands wrapped around his forearm as you pulled him inside with you.

You both just watched one another for the longest before he crashed his lips into yours.

“You’re so pretty, my little puppy.” Dante smirked at you and hoisted you in the air, your legs wrapping around his waist.

“Really!?” It felt different when your owner said you were attractive as opposed to the men in the suits.

“Yes, can I show you how I feel about you again?”

“Mmm you mean making love, Dante??”

“Yes.” His cheeks flushed a bright pink as he kissed you gently. “I want to make love to you again.”

“Okay! I wanna do it with you too again as well…” You purred and grounded your hips into his. You could feel your owner’s erection nudging at the inside of your thigh.

You were desperate to experience that same sensation deep inside of you and it didn’t take long for Dante to grant you that wish.

*****

Dante had you pinned against the shower wall with his wings while his strong hands held and supported your legs under your thighs. He was half transitioned into his demonic state; elements of his human form still out like his hairy chest and glorious dick.

Humans felt different than devils but your owner definitely still had a lot to work with even without fully switching to his true nature. Still, you took every bit of his harsh thrust that left you squealing and making all sorts of purrs and noises.

Your eyes were the prettiest shade of violet and your hair silhouetted your large breasts. You had your tail wrapped around Dante’s hip and around his strong armored thigh, the heat from his groin making you sweat.

“You feel amazing. Is this what you wanted you little devil? You like when I put you against the wall, don’t you?” He held your chin while his wings continued to keep your arms down.

Normally the effects of feeling helpless would leave you trembling in fear but the difference between your owner and the men in the suits was that you could sense that Dante wasn’t truly trying to harm you.

The roughness was something _he_ was in to and you supposed it was only right since he were the dominant one.

*****

Again, Dante was being doused in your tears but this time he understood why so he just comforted you until you were finish expelling your emotions.

He didn’t get to make your tummy swell again but your cheeks definitely resemblance a chipmunk as you swallowed down as much of his seed as you could. All those little droplets of come that would be in Dante’s boxers were never enough but somehow you convinced him to let you have more than just a sample taste.

The rest got rubbed into your skin, his scent lingering on you even after your cleansing.

“Are we still going out today?” You finished your sobbing and began applying the skin tone cream to your flesh, your tears would just wash it away so you were glad you got to make love before you’d applied it.

“Of course, we are. We can go wherever you want, little devil.”

“I enjoyed our shower, Dante!” Your tail wagged as your owner took your hand and began heading in the direction you dragged him in.

“Did you? What was your favorite part?” He didn’t want to brag but the way you squealed and whimpered let Dante know he was doing _something_ right.

“Um.” Your eyes turned pink and you ducked your head down away from his teasing smile. “Um... I liked the whole thing...”

“I did too. You’re not so shy anymore.”

“I know! I can be myself around you!” Your tail was twitching around in your pants and Dante just smiled and rubbed his thumb across the back of your hand and squeezed it.

“You sure can. You’re safe with me too. Don’t worry about a thing.”

*****

Dante ended up taking you out on a job with him and then you were off to wherever you wanted to go.

You arrived at an office building of some sort that looked abandoned but once inside you’d discovered that it clearly wasn’t. There were demons everywhere of all shapes and sizes and you watched as your owner tore through them as if they were rag dolls. You found it so interesting at how he whipped and dashed around and off the walls, firing his fancy machines all while having a grin on his face.

You too wanted to join in the fun.

And that you did.

Dante stopped dead in his tracks as he watched you jumped on the back of one of the demons and rip its throat out with your razor-sharp claws.

“Whoa…”

Despite you being a little behind mentally, your fighting abilities were one of the few things that you held onto since you had to always defend yourself. You were quick and agile on your toes and your tail was your main weapon of choice.

You used it to grab your enemy or trip them up; whatever it took to get them down and off their feet.

“Dante, watch out!” You used your amazing time freezing ability to stop the demon that attempted to sneak attack your owner.

“Good looking out.” Dante smirked and turned to look at the stale creature.

Time continued around him but everything on the outside stood still. He had no idea how you did it but your powers were amazing compared to his own.

Yours were entirely different and seemed as though they required more concentration and this made your owner wonder what else you were capable of.

While you two wrapped up your fighting, you were busy planning in your mind your next destination.

*****

Dante somehow got roped into taking you to buy new clothes since your old ones didn’t quite fit anymore. You were a growing devil, especially with having an outstanding man for an owner who kept you healthy as a horse.

“I’m gonna go look over here, Dante!”

“Okay but don’t go too far and only answer the work associates if they ask do you need something. No talking to strangers.” Dante could use a nap, or even a chair to sit in…to take a nap.

Whatever the case, the white-haired man’s eyes would be closed while you drained his wallet.

“But aren’t the workers strangers, Dante?” You pouted.

Your owner gave you a pressed look for being too literal and you just scurried off since you already knew what was gonna come out his mouth next.

“Okay. I’ll be careful!”

Dante gave you a gentle smile for understanding before the bluegrass recliner he was eyeing became his relaxation spot.

Meanwhile your curiosity lead you to a part of the store that you’d never been in. Most shops had normal attire but _this _one had a lingerie section and every piece of clothing reminded you of something of what Trish would wear.

You’d never seen such an outfit before but you remembered that your owner had pictures of women around his shop in the same kind of attire. You wondered if he would enjoy seeing you in it as well. You also were curious as to what you’d look like in it too so you picked out something that you liked and rushed to Dante so you could checkout.

However, you asked him if _you_ could pay for it yourself. Your owner was confused at first but gave you the required amount of funds and you quickly took your shopping bags before he noticed what you’d picked out.

It was a surprise after all.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes! I found new clothes!” You beamed as you took your owner’s hand and stayed close to him like he instructed you to.

“You did? _Of course,_ you did. You women and your obsession with paying all that money for fancy things.”

“You’re just cheap, Dante.” You shook your head and made your way out the store.

“Am not. I just think the money could go on something more useful. Anyways, I have to get going here in a bit... I could drop you off?”

“No! I want to go wherever you go...” You smiled and took his hand. “We’re supposed to spend the day together, remember?”

Dante didn’t deny your company and you two ended up getting lost but also into a bit of trouble. The men in the suits recognized him from apparently a tip they were given and you couldn’t help but to wonder if it were Lady who gave them the heads up.

Needless to say, your owner got into a bit of a scuffle with them but surprisingly you were there to help fend them off. Dante never thought he’d see you embracing your Lycan side but he unfortunately had a front row splash seat of you ripping their faces and throats out.

You definitely weren’t the devil you used to be and you again surprised your owner on the way back home by growling at a pretty girl who got to friendly with him.

“She only asked me for directions!” Dante groaned as you walked on all four next to him. It was late and you two were on your way back to the shop.

Your disguise had been shed but you continued to try and blend in as much as you could, despite you looking like a humongous wolf next to the man. So instead of walking the streets, your owner and you stuck to the shadows of the back allies where you two ran off all the criminals that roamed the darkness.

They all were a bit surprised to see a vicious wolf and a scary demon with wings. Since your owner didn’t believe in killing his own kind, he sort of left the slaughtering up to you, but only if the predator deserved it.

An unusual method from the man but again, Dante could feel himself losing a bit of his humanity the more he was around you and embraced his true nature.

It felt good to save lives, even if they technically were livestock to you.

Your owner appreciated you putting your stomach aside and instead carrying out his wishes.

“Come on you little devil. Let’s get you home and cleaned up.” Dante brushed the crimson from your already ruby skin and smiled.

He appreciated your company for the day.

*****

Back at the shop, your owner relaxed and kicked his feet up behind his desk while you cleansed yourself for perhaps the third time for the day.

You also had a surprise for him, the one that you picked up while shopping.

“Dante!” You called from his bedroom. You looked yourself over in the mirror before making your way down the steps.

You weren’t expecting him to be up but he had his back to you while he fixed himself something to indulge in. It’d been a while since the man had a drink but the night was rolling quite smoothly and what better way to continue to unwind then with a glass of whiskey?

Dante never had a pretty babe in his presence dressed like he fantasies; walking around in something sexy while he got work done but as spun around, all of the white-haired man’s dreams suddenly became a reality. “Wha… w-w-what’s this?”

“My new clothes, Dante!”

“Yeah... but these go _under_ your clothes…” He licked his lips as he checked you out. He certainly was more than surprised to see you in such revealing attire.

Lingerie on you was entirely more interesting than the women in the stack of magazines he had behind his desk. Your bralette was lace and see through over the part where your nipples would be. There were also straps across the front in what looked like a star design. Needless to say, you’d picked out the wrong size and your already busty top half was of course barely contained.

You were a curvy little devil, your hips wide and your thighs thick. The sides of your panties disappeared into them whenever you would sit down and it all caught your owner off guard but Dante nearly got hard instantly once you spun around with your robe open.

“You don’t like them? The other women in those magazines by your desk wear things like this! You like _them_ so I brought this for you….” Your eyes were bursts of pink and violet, especially since you could sense your owner’s want for you.

“You did?” Dante made his way to you, the floor boards creaking under his weight.

“Mhm! And I feel pretty…” You smiled.

“I think you should get stuff like this more often. You look amazing…”

You nodded and spun around for him again, giving him a brief show.

“Want to make love again, Dante?” You hopped on his desk carefully so you wouldn’t break anything and spread your legs.

“Again? That’s three times in one day, are you in heat still?”

“I don’t know but…” You grabbed his belt and pulled him towards you aggressively, “I like the way you make me feel….”

“I can make you feel like that all the time.”

“Really, Dante??”

“Mhm.” He pushed your hair from your shoulder. “You just give me the word, little devil.”

Your tail thumped and knocked against the wooden desk as your owner dipped his head down to plant kisses on your hot skin.

“Oh, Dante! Please do.”

Dante let himself go, slipping to whom he truly was before taking you upstairs and unleashing his inner beast by mating with you again.

It was safe to say that you two were sort of in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped updating this one as much because it got difficult to come up with content for it so there's a chance that I may just end it here or perhaps continue it in the future, I doubt it but wishful thinking lol but I hope you guys enjoyed an update for it.  
Anyways, what did you think?  
Feedback is always welcome!  
Thanks for reading!


	12. Friends Or Enemies

Dante woke to a wet and wild tongue lapping and slapping him in the face, instantly knowing it was time to wake up. The saliva coating his cheek was warm and tacky meaning it could have only belong to one devil in particular.

Dante attempted to get more sleep in, hopefully anyways so he tried to turn over but nails began scratching under his chin and all around his ears and long hair, causing him to submit and accept the loving.

You knew your owner well and how he was unable to resist your cordial petting. You loved getting caressed as well.

“Dante!!”

You whined, your big eyes turning a cobalt blue since the man didn’t wake. So, you switched to nudging him with your horns crudely in hopes a little rough housing would get him going instead.

“I’m up! I’m up!” Dante groaned and pushed you back a few inches to gain some breathing room from you constant need for his attention but upon sitting up, you happily pounced back on him and resumed your cleansing/affection shower.

Dante laughed and stopped your rowdiness by holding you steady by your hips.

“Whoa there…you sure are happy this morning.”

“Hi, Dante!!” Your tail created enough wind to cool someone down, you being more than excited to see your owner after a few days of being left alone.

“Hey there, little devil.”

“I made you breakfast!” Your eyes were a golden yellow as you finally let the man get to his feet.

Dante gulped as he pushed the blanket off his legs. He stretched his stiff limbs before making his way to the bathroom.

“_You _made me breakfast?” He scratched the back of his white locks apprehensively since food for you wasn’t quite the same for him.

He actually feared whatever monstrosity you’d come up with.

“Yes! I made food for us.” You were nude as usual and you gave your owner a big hug, your peach fuzz covered sex accidentally touching the back of his hand but Dante was use to you being without clothes around him by now.

“Well wasn’t that sweet of you. I think I’ll take you out for a walk today.”

The excited look on your face only increased.

“Oooo will you, Dante!?” Your tail wagged and your ears twitched the more good words your owner spoke.

He chuckled lightly and held you still to calm you down again.

“Yes, we can go wherever you want.”

“Yay!!! I love you, Dante! But I’m hungry now…” You pouted and rubbed your flat belly.

“Okay, well let me pee and then we can eat then…” Dante pushed his waistband down and began draining his bladder. The sound of urine to porcelain proceeded but was abruptly interrupted. It seemed to resume in sputters and rough splashes however soon after. 

Your owner’s eyes were shut but soon they were blasting open once he realized the reason _why _his pee wasn’t hitting the water.

“Hey! What are you doing!? That’s gross.” Dante groaned and pulled his dick away from the toilet bowl since now you were sitting on it accepting the unintentional golden shower you were soaking in.

“You scent things that’s yours! And well… I _am_ yours, aren’t I Dante?” Your ears drooped down even lower once you shook the access liquid from your coat, wagging your whole body and sending the droplets all over the bathroom.

“No!!! Bad girl!” Dante shook his head, scolding you for making a mess.

The whole place would have the stench of piss for weeks.

“…. Sorry, Dante.” Your eyes shifted to blue as you bowed your head in shame. You still managed to find time to massage your owner’s secretion into your pretty red skin, locking his scent within you for other demons to know.

“Just…let’s take a _real _shower and get this place disinfected.”

“But what about breakfast!?”

“We can eat after but we can’t have pee all over the restroom.” Dante sighed and grabbed the bottle of bleach and a rag from under the sink.

“What’s that stuff? It smells harmful.”

“It’s cleaner—to disinfect the mess _you… _to get rid of germs from the pee.”

Blaming you always made you turn blue and your owner didn’t want that since you already were looking like a rain cloud full of ink.

“Okay, Dante! Can I help?” You took the spray bottle with your tail while your tiny paws scrubbed the cloth back and forward across the walls. You then moved to the floor and the toilet itself, all while keeping the spray bottle close.

Dante wanted to objected but you were just so happy and thrilled to be apart of his morning so he left you be.

“Just be careful and don’t get it in your eyes. It can make them burn. I’ll make the bed up.”

“okay!” You hummed and continued to cleanse the bathroom while your owner straightened up the bedroom.

*****

The sweet smell of strawberries greeted Dante first and next was creamy vanilla. His bar was a mess but a now half melted sundae was waiting for him.

“… You made me a sundae?”

“Yes!!” Your wagging tail slapped his leg and you couldn’t resist to jump on him again for the third time. “Just for you, Dante! But it’s soup now.” Your ears fell down.

“Aw, thank you little one. I’ll still enjoy it.” Dante patted your head and sat with you, feeding you bits of strawberry while he rubbed your belly.

“This won’t be enough, so that means you’ll have to go hunt.”

“Yes…will you come with me again?” Your tail twitched with excitement and hope since you enjoyed your owner being with you whenever you would go for your meals. It made him uncomfortable but Dante put his displeasure aside to ensure you were fed and full.

You loved everything he did, except shout at you.

“Yeah, I’ll join you.”

Dante finished his sundae and took your hand so you two could get dressed, since you technically didn’t after your shower.

“I don’t want to wear my disguise today.”

“But it’s not safe, sweetie. The men in the suits could spot you.”

“But…”

The sound of the front door creaking open stopped you two from talking, the dark-haired lady whom was after you standing in the open way with her grenade launcher slung over her shoulder.

“Dante! I’m glad I found you.”

“I’m busy, Lady. Can’t it wait?”

Your hairs stood up on your ruby body as you hissed at the woman. You didn’t care for her as much as she had no desire to do much for you and Dante had to stop you two from colliding with one another.

“Ewe why are you here? Leave!”

“You’re only alive because he needs something to _do _whenever he’s not fighting your worthless kind!” Lady’s two-toned eyes locked with yours as she anticipated your attack.

“Stop it!” Dante grabbed the gun from his friend’s hand just in a lick of time, sending the harming bullet into the roof instead.

“What the hell!? You said you didn’t care what happens with her!”

“That was before the price tag went up for this _filth’s _head! You’re holding on to gold, Dante and for _what_?? Because you love her!? She’s a_ devil. _Ya know, the things you hunt." Lady shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest causing her blouse to push open.

“You can not only repay me the money you owe but get a new shop as well! Give her up.”

“Look, you’re not gonna kill her and neither is anyone else! End of discussion.”

“More people are going to come after her and then you’re not gonna be able to take care of her. Then what?”

“Leave.” Dante didn’t even look her direction, just pointed to the door while he watched you. Now was not the time to discuss casting you off into some fucked up trade to men who would do lord knows what to you.

He wondered if Lady would be happy with someone just selling her.

You weren’t sure who you owner meant but you headed towards the exit.

“No, I mean her.”

Lady just shook your head and repositioned her weapon on her shoulder. The sound of the double doors shutting signaling that you were now alone with your owner. She didn’t speak nor look at either of you.

“Hey, don’t look so worried. She’s usually more loyal than that. I think she’s just mad since I owe her money—whatever the case, you don’t have to worry about anyone hurting you, sweetie.”

“But… they’ll find me, they always do…”

“No. Not this time.”

“Thank you, Dante!” You gave your owner a big hug and took his hand. “Can we go for that walk now?” Your tail swayed gentle, as you looked upon him with hopeful eyes.

You needed to get your mind back right.

“We sure can, darling.”

Dante smiled despite being weary of the danger that lurked your way. Your owner was determined for you both to enjoy the fresh breeze and warm sunshine. It was important that you got out and obtained fresh air; soaking up nature to satisfy the wolf in you.

*****

A walk down a cleared path of a forest was your destination—sure to keep you hidden but also perhaps open the gate for some devil hunting for your owner.

Dante let you out without your disguise but he kept a sharp eye out for any unwanted trouble, including Lady. She more than anyone seemed to be after you the most, since you were worth a pretty penny.

It also would be assumed that you two had your problems even before you met your mutual friend.

“Look at the flowers, Dante!” You trotted next to your owner on all four of your paws, your tail swaying about as you ambushed a cluster of sweet smelling wild flowers.

“You should get some for the office.” Dante suggested as he plucked one from the overgrown abyss.

“To make it pretty!”

“Yep because that’s apparently what’s cool.”

The soft grass crushed under your paws as you gather mouthfuls of the flowers.

Dante chuckled and kneeled down beside you, “I think you got it backwards. You pick them with your hands, don’t eat them.” He demonstrated for you.

“See, like this.”

“Oooh and that’s _picking flowers_?” Your eyes turned a bright yellow, your curiosity peaked evidently. “I thought we pick them to eat!”

“Well some flowers can be eaten but these are more for decoration. I’ll get you the kind to snack on when we go back in town.”

“Eatable flowers!? Oh my! I can’t wait!! Are they good, Dante? What do they taste like? Where do we get them from, Dante??” You bounced around, your tail showing your excitement. It also caused a stir of pollen to rise and for bees to quickly notice and for your owner to go wide-eyed as you were circled by a swarm.

“How in the hell did you—” Dante gave the little critters a warm welcome by blasting a wave of demonic energy at them before they had a chance to harm you, but too late and you’d did some discovering of your own about how their stingers weren’t very fun to be around.

The sound of you yelping and whining made your owner drop everything and rush to you. You sounded as if you had a mouthful of food but turns out you’d swallowed a bee.

Your cheeks were swollen as well as your throat and your cute little red bottom had a stinger poking out of it, causing it to appear more crimson than usual.

Dante couldn’t resist to laugh at how upset you looked. You had chipmunk cheeks are your eyes were a mixture of hues.

“Oh no. You swallowed one.”

“_ngh!!!!” _

“Oh, dear—” More laughter and your pout only increased. “Aw, okay I’m sorry. Let’s go find you something to help.”

Your owner scooped you up and carried you on his back a little further in the forest. The sound of rubble crunching under his boots weighed heavy than usual, your mind feeling muddy due to your lack of being able to intact oxygen, your swollen esophagus to blame.

“I’m no doctor but a friend of mind showed me a thing or two about stings, mostly brain eating scorpions but I think it should work for bees.” Dante sat you down on a hollowed-out branch and began scoping out the landscape for particular elements.

You watched as your owner mushed together several berries and what looked like honey. He then went to the creek, gathering fresh spring water to finish it off.

“Here, drink this. It won’t cure you but it’ll help with the swelling and pain. You’ll just have to pass the bee if you swallowed it.”

You hesitated because the concoction didn’t look too appetizing but you accepted it anyways, instantly regretting it due to the pungent taste.

“_Bleh!” _

Dante tittered a bit of amusement, “Yeah it tastes like shit though.” He checked on your other sting on your bottom, applying to mixture there as well but not before removing the stinger.

You yelped but the pain almost instantly subsided once it was gone.

“Gotta be careful, little one.”

Your owner helped you to stand up right, kneeling down and offering you another piggyback ride instead.

“Yeah, she should, shouldn’t she?” A gravely voice made the man freeze with you in his hold, leaving him vulnerable to an attack.

Where the hell did the men in the suits even come from?

“_Ngh!!! Ante!!” _Your throat hurt like a bitch but seeing the scary men was worse.

“You guys just multiply over night, huh? Like vermin.” Dante didn’t show it but he certainly was nervous. He couldn’t get to either of his pistols at the moment as more men emerged from the shadows and circled you two.

“Give her up, devil hunter! You had no business removing her from that cave.” The first guy had a cattle prod in his hands while the other 6 had a variety of chains, pipes and machetes.

“Ya just gonna keep sending your men out to die. Where’s the end!” Dante had a plan, but he needed you to catch on and follow suit for it to work.

So, he did the only thing he knew would get your attention without verbal spoiling everything.

*****

The wave of pheromone your owner let lose weren’t very pleasant and this caused you to want to get far away from him, which is what he wanted.

“Get him!” The first guy lunched at Dante but he moved in just the right amount of time, causing the guy behind him to have to dodge out of the way of his partner.

You busied yourself with scurrying out of the way, having figured out the plan while your owner fought the evil men in the suits.

Unware of the pending danger behind you, you watched on as the fight escalated, almost seeming as though Dante would lose but just like always the man impressed you by coming out on top.

However, in the shadows lurked another surprise, one you would have never thought to see again in your life.

A hooded man watched the both of you, waiting on the perfect time to strike while the rest of the men present were defeated.

“_*Name*_! Are you alright?” Dante whipped the last slosh of crimson from his sword before heading in the direction to you but he found himself stumbling once he laid eyes upon the cloaked figure behind you.

“_*Name*!!!” _

You were so busy jumping for joy that you failed to notice what your owner was shouting about. It seemed as though Dante’s legs meant nothing to him as he just barely missed grabbing you before you were captured.

“Dante!!!!” You squealed, despite your throat feeling like you had a brick of lead in it. You struggled against the cold grasp the man had on you but even _you _couldn’t get free.

You tried freezing time but your side was pierced, crimson spraying from the wound.

Dante’s fingertips were the last thing you felt as you were dragged away into a portal.

A portal that your owner thought he’d never see again.

“Dante!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be working on this story again since I have some ideas for it.  
Also gonna try and finish it with 20 chapters (or maybe less, depends on how long each chapter gets) and then end it there.  
Feedback is welcomed  
Stay tuned for more.


	13. Hello, Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter contains abuse and implied rape. Please also check tags before reading for additional warnings if you're just now tuning into this story.

“My, my…look at you, little pet. You’re just as beautiful as ever and I’ve finally found you.”

That voice made the hairs on your ruby body stand up as you slowly began regaining consciousness.

“How _he _found you is the mystery.”

“Let me go!” You moaned through the pain of your swollen throat, tears in your blue eyes.

You know I can’t do that. Not until the prophecy is fulfilled. Come now, pet. We have work to do.” The hooded man approached you with a familiar object tucked between his thin and bleak fingers, your collar.

“No!” You used your tail to whip up a gust of debris in hopes it would buy you some time to escape from your captor but the shrouded man was just too quick for you, like he’d always been.

“Silly, girl. You know better than to defy your master!” He shouted, raising his hand to you, like he’d always done.

You whimpered, flinching forever being your reaction whether his threats were promises or empty. You feared the man no matter what.

“You’re no longer free to scurry this world as if you have no purpose. You have only but one, and we must carry it out.” The hooded man took the down time of you lowering your guard to fasten your collar around your neck.

However, the security of the device was more atrocious than just having a heavy piece of metal bruising your shoulders. No, this horrid creation was designed to keep you restricted and at your master’s feet, just like he desired.

“I’m not going!” You resisted, tried to anyways by digging your heels in the dirt. Your claws gripped the roots of the little vegetation beneath the murky ground, clinging to whatever would keep you from re-facing your nightmares.

Your master chuckled, a grin on his face although you couldn’t see it. “Oh, but you will.” Unsheathing his weapon, the hooded man casted his attack upon you, landing shy of your precious face purposely.

Again, it was all a façade to get you to become distracted so he could demonstrate his power.

A surge of electrical energy temporarily stopped your heart for a brief second, instantly knocking you unconscious and rendering you useless. Your master nodded, your paralyzed state exceeding his approval. The collar always worked.

“Now, we can begin.”

*****

Dante had been in the position of having another man’s life in his hands before. Hell, as of now he’s even taken a man’s life. There was no turning back from the dark tales, but it had to be done in order to ensure your safety.

This time was no different.

“Where is she!?” Another punch connected with one of the men in the suit’s jaw, the sickening crunch of the bones shattering now starting to sound like grinded sediments.

Despite being within an inch of his life, the miserable bastard chuckled wickedly, even smiling at the fact that you were now back with your master.

“She’s—” The guy spat out crimson and probably bits of his tongue. “She’s home.”

Dante gritted his teeth, his patients wearing thin as he’d finally had enough of playing 20 questions with the asshole.

“Whelp, whenever you stumble upon her, let her know that Dante’s coming.” Your owner stood to his feet; his devil sword slung over the top of his shoulder as he flashed the guy one last cocky smile.

“Tell me though, is it worth it?”

“Worth it?”

“Yeah, is really helping Vergil worth losing your head?’ Dante was no fool, he knew his brother’s Yamato even if he were blind. There was no mistaken the telltale signs that pointed to his twin having dibs on your first.

Or so he thought.

“His name isn’t Ver—” The last words spoken by the man in the suit got cut short due to Dante’s lack of interest in his words, his only main concern would be him finding you.

“Don’t worry, little devil. I’m gonna get you back.” Dante sighed, watching as the decapitated head tumbled down the hilly pathway, crimson leaving a trail of pain and death behind as the man set off back to his shop to come up with a plan to find you.

*****

“Remember when you said you’d help me out with my um…_responsibility_?” Dante not only was bribing Trish with new boots but also a chance to get her split ends taken care of that he just so happily pointed out and considering the gal was in need of pampering, her response to the propositions were hesitant.

“Let me guess, you need my help finding her?” Trish rolled her eyes but smiled after. “Where’d you run her off to?”

“I didn’t! I think my dumb ass brother took her.” Dante sighed and sat properly up at his desk. Lounging was okay but now wasn’t the time to relax with you missing. There was a tiny devil out there that needed to be located.

“Vergil? But he’s been away for a while, Dante. You think he decided to pop back up?”

Trish didn’t seem too convinced that her friend’s twin was up to running off with you. Speculations of another captor diverted her down a different path of suspicions due to the time grid that they faced. It just wasn’t possibly for the older man to be behind shit _this _go around.

“I don’t know, but who else can just swing a sword and a portal opens? _Has _to be him! He’s always an inconvenience and I’m there sorting his shit out.”

“But didn’t that scientist at that place say she’s been around for a while? Like even before you two would have crossed her path? And what would Vergil possibly want with her?” Trish paced the floor, her boots clanking every stride she took.

“Maybe he wants her powers.” Dante suggested. “I have to find her, Trish! I have to save her.”

“Well you won’t do it just sitting there with your ass glued to your seat!” And with that the blonde spun on her heels and headed for the door, already prepared to slaughter whoever got in her way.

“Hey! Wait up!” Dante grabbed his two pistols and was soon by her side, ready to find you.

*****

Lady knew better than to go through with the awful plan she had. She also knew that if Dante found out about her misdeeds then it would be the end to a very long and nerve-racking friendship that she’d actually grown to value over the years.

It was just something about having dreams and the ticket to buy them all was tucked away safely at the Devil May Cry, not to mention the prize money only increased in value the deeper want and need for you became.

So, she advised a plan to try and get the reward _without _having to cross her friend. Lady didn’t hate you nor did she wish to murder you. You were simply cargo that she needed to drop off, and just that. So, her like and care for you was to a minimum.

_“Just get the job done_.” She thought.

While your owner searched for you with the blonde-haired lady from his desk, the darker haired one had a meeting with a few of the men in suits in regards to the incident that happened in the forest.

Lady wasn’t too happy to discover that you were no longer in proximity where she could take you and as a result of her frustration, she dismissed the remaining men who didn’t have a bullet in their heads.

“Find her!”

“Ma'am, _he _took her back. The King took back his property.”

“Well looks like you’ll be taking a trip, doesn’t it?” Lady rolled her eyes, her brows knitting on her face as she waved around her pistol, threatening to take out more of the men if they didn’t follow suit.

“You and six others want this girl. Do you really think the devil hunter will let her out of his sight so easily!? Many of my colleagues have perished to his hands! This is a _war. _This isn’t about just collecting a check! This _girl _is much more than just prize money. You have no idea the _power _she has! You have no _idea _what you’re dealing with! Do yourself a favor and drop out of this competition.”

Amused by the sob story, Lady just chuckled and shook her head, “I’ll see this through to the end and neither you nor _Dante _will stand in my way.” And with that, a stream of smoke exhaled from her weapon, signaling that yet another man in the suit was eliminated.

*****

“You’ve hardly touched your grilled mercenary, dear.” Your master watched as you picked and stabbed at the chard pieces of flesh that were in front of you belonging to some poor soul who crossed his path.

Normally mealtime was one of your favorite things in the world but given your current circumstances, the only thing on your mind was getting far away from the evil man that you gravely feared.

“Not hungry…” Your head remained bowed as you pushed the plate away and tried for a resting position, but upon doing so, a jolt of over ten thousand volts of electricity surged through your body, causing urine to trickle from you and a yelp that nearly shattered the glass of wine by his side.

“I didn’t ask. Now eat.” Your master gave you a cold look as smoke steamed from your now blue body.

“No!” Using your palms to push yourself to your feet, very shakily you stood, just to fall to your hands and knees at the clutches of your collar shocking you again and again.

Another wail left your body as your master refused to let up on the switch, increasing the volume of the surges to the point where you fell unconscious again.

“You will obey your master, pet. Even if you die doing so.”The hooded man rose from his dining spot, his boots clicking against the linoleum flooring or the dining hall as he drug you by your limp tail to what was your chamber.

“You’re home now, so get used to it. You belong to me, and you always will.” He pulled your shorts down, smirking with satisfaction at the still visible brand he put on you. He didn’t further more advance his way upon you and instead he simply pushed you down harshly.

You moaned groggily; the metallic clinking of your ankle being chained to the wall the last thing you heard before you passed back out.

“Good girl. Now, to work on getting rid of your little _friend._” He chuckled a sinister tune as he shut your door, locking it and setting the key right within distance for you to reach—if you dared to break or lose a limb in the process.

*****

You woken again, your lethargic eyesight returning back limpid as you slowly sat up, pain echoing from every inch of your crimson colored body.

“Dante? Dante, where are you?” You whimpered, hoping that you being kidnapped was all just a bad dream and that your sweet and gentle owner was close by, ready to greet you with pets and scratches of love.

“Dante!!”

Your chains got fondle with as you attempted to free yourself, the realization that you weren’t going to possibly ever be unfetter again setting in and causing you to spray the cold, stone room with tears. You were as blue as the deep sea, your long violet locks matted and tangled around your horns.

“Dante…please help. I’m scared and my butt hurts.”

Your bee sting was still bothering you.

The sound of locks turning made you freeze, but your yellow eyes gave away you being frightened and only made your master grin. He got a thrill out of your terror—your screams of pain somehow satisfying his sick craving of your life being in his hands.

“Dante? Is that the fellow whose been keeping you as beautiful as ever? I’ll give him credit for his efforts but his time with you is now over, so you can forget all about him.” The hooded man stood over you, his shadow just as creepy as he was.

“No! He’s gonna save me! He always does.” Your tears drenched everything in their path, including your master’s cloak. However, he just continued to mock you, laughing right in your face while you sobbed.

“Awe, he sounds reliable, and you deem hopeful. Unfortunately, you have a label that stats you belong to I. So again, forget about your silly friend and begin nesting. We have a prophecy to fulfill.” He petted your head, grabbing your chin harshly as he spoke directly into your soul.

“You my dear are one of a kind—the _only_ of your kind left. We must make more of you.”

“If you didn’t kill my family then it wouldn’t be more of me!”

“_I_ have taken no one kin to you to meet the shadows of hell.” The hooded man corrected you. “And be happy I didn’t, because then I would have left _no _survivors.”

You gulped and jerked your face from his cold grasp. “You’re evil.”

Your master just smiled at you before going to your door, “Such vigorous words from a _devil_.” And with that, he shut it and left you to be alone once more.

Before you were free to roam your dungeon but now you were secure to the wall; you’d gotten clever since your last encounter.

*****

“How are you gonna find her, Dante? You don’t even know where he took her.” Trish took a seat to catch her breath, she’d been running around with Dante all day trying to locate you.

Your owner was on mission, despite him not having a clue where you could be. Dante just hoped his senses would bring himself to you.

“Don’t really know but I have to before she gets hurt.” Little did your owner know that you were already facing agony near beyond repair the more you resisted your master’s commands.

Trish studied how her friend paced apprehensively, his hands plastered to his hips as he rummaged his brain for any idea of where you could be.

She knew Dante cared for you but the adamant behavior and way his pupils would dilate any time your name was mentioned suggest it perhaps was something more going on. Not to mention Trish was a fucking demon herself; certainly not a stupid one. She could smell your scent on one another a mile away, and not the normal bodily aromas people had. _This _particular essence was one that would make you blush, perhaps even bite your lip if it drew you in enough.

Trish glanced over to the man before developing a smirk on her face. Her legs uncrossed from the ankles—her resting position, as she was now standing with her hands on her hips in front of him.

“Why do I get the strangest feeling that you and her are… how do you say: _excited _to be owner and pet?”

“She’s not my—wait, what the hell are you getting at!?” Dante stopped his stride to glare at Trish, who just giggled and walked around the man.

“Nothing! Just…my nose works so I thought—”

“Don’t.”

Of course, he _knew _the blonde knew. Dante also was a fucking demon.

“You know better than anyone how to _care _for her.”

“What do you know, Trish? You came in the office with all this information about her and I haven’t heard anything since from you. Are you against me too now?”

Trish sighed and sat him down. “I don’t know much more then what I told you. I just know she’s super rare and valuable. She used to belong to some King or whatever.”

“So, how did she end up in the cave??”

“I guess she got away somehow and went back there. Her family used to live there, I don’t know, Dante. I told you.”

Dante groaned in frustration, getting back to his feet. “Let’s check the trail where we were. There’s gotta be something there that may help us.”

*****

You weren’t sure how many more shocks to the neck you could take before you begged for death.

Your master fastened his pants back, leaving you to fix the rest.

“If you listened more then perhaps, you’d face pain less.” He petted your head and slipped his cloak back on his frame. “Remember, we have an army to assemble my dear. We can be so much more than just…_this._ With you by my side—no one can stop us.”

Steam seeped from your pores as you lied there completely ashamed over something that wasn’t your fault, whatever plan the man had for you was ill from the start.

“I won’t help you.” Your tears somehow cooled your chard skin but they also made getting shocked worse. Your usual bright and bubbly eyes were darkened, a somber sapphire that continued to deepen the more you were abused.

“You don’t have a choice.” Your master went to the window, opening it and taking in the fresh air that came with it. You saw this as an opportunity; a chance for you to get away while his back was turned for the brief moment.

It took all your might and strength you could conjure up before you let out a shriek so bloodcurdling that it shattered the glass throughout several rooms in the place.

The hooded man whined and clutched the sides of his head in agony, falling to his knees as again you gave the same shout. The closer you got to him, the more he attempted to retreat from you but you stalked him on all four, your wolfish mind activating as you pounced on your target.

Your master was taken back by your sudden boost of confidence and as a result he again got the shit end of your vehement shout.

“STOP IT!!” A ringing and warm running liquid filled the man’s ears—crimson seeping from within; the vessels of his hearing shattering.

Unfortunately, you couldn’t maintain your retaliation and ended up getting throw across your chamber.

Your body tumbled along the cold, stone floor—ending up by the door to the room. Both you and your master eyed the exit; who would get to it first?

“You!!” The cloaked man scrambled to his feet, stumbling and tripping over nothing as he grabbed the only thing, he could reach from you, your tail.

Your screams of misery were just as piercing as your shrieking. You fought to get away but you also were in the process of losing your tail again—much like how you would have if you’d reach for the key to your room.

“Get back here!!”

If it wasn’t for your last bit of strength to stop time then again you would have been captive but due to your encouragement from your owner to never give up; the thought of never seeing Dante again hurt a lot more than your tail being ripped from your body.

The hooded man remain stationary but you were the only one moving about. Now was your chance to escape and that you did.

Your four legs were a lot quicker than your two and the wolf in you hauled ass out the fucked-up castle or whatever the asshole wanted to call his home.

Once again you were free

*****

Dante had always wondered why you were considered priceless. He also now had his devil sword in hand due to the sudden surge of devil activity around him and Trish.

“What the hell is what stench?”

“Smells like Reapers.” Trish armed her weapon as well, she too recognizing the same thing her friend.

The rustling of a bush caught both their attention as they prepared to attack whatever came out.

“What the hell?”

Out of nowhere trotted a wolf but what happened next was all unexpected.

“…Dante...” Trish’s blue eyes expanded as she observed their surroundings and by surroundings that would soon be a pack of ravenous Lycans, all focused on one thing.

“I fucking see them, Trish.”

“W-w-where the hell did, they come from??”

The snarls and growls only meant that the group of creatures weren’t friendly and were ready to strike.

“No time to ask!”

Blood was drawn as the first Lycan was slaughter—Trish following suit as she unloaded a clip into the next.

Meanwhile not to far in the distance you’d arranged another army, but of bloodthirsty devils ready to do whatever you command them to.

*****

See, what Dante _didn’t _know about you is that not only did you have the ability to control time but the minds of the dead that you summoned as well. It took a grave amount of focus and strength to master such a gift—you weren’t ready for such efficacy; an amateur in the field and due to your weakness from your injuries, you could hardly maintain control over your minions.

“Kill, kill him…” You panted, collapsing to the ground with the last bit of strength you had. If _you _couldn’t take out your shit master then perhaps, _they _could.

Since you weren’t specific on who _him _was, your army of both Lycans and devils were after any _him _they could find.

Dante unfortunately was a target.

*****

“Trish! Go!” Your owner definitely had his work cut out for him as he fought off devils from one angle and raging wolves from another.

The stability of your army depended on your ability to keep up with so many lost and damned souls at once inside your mind, which currently was going haywire.

So, fighting them was hell.

“I got this!” Trish ignored her friend as she tapped into her inner demonic strength, summoning a lightening strike that bought the two of them sometime.

They both fled the area to gather their breaths.

“Goddamn bastards bite hard.” Dante checked his forearm that was gushing crimson from a Lycan that wanted him for a meal.

Little did he know this also would lead you back to where you belonged. Right in your owner’s arms—the whimsical scent of his sanguine fluid making your eyes a dull pink and your heart increase in beats.

“Dante…” you whispered, which also got the attention of your remaining servants.

They all followed suit—going to the man as you crawled in the distance.

“Dante, they’re coming.” Trish regrouped, ready for another fight.

“Shit, alright. We fight, there’s not many left.” A surge of energy exhaled from his body as he took on his demonic state, his beautiful appendages sprouting from his body, another light switch that would guide you to him.

The remaining devils and wolves all geared up to attack the two hunters but something, rather _someone _stopped it all.

“No!!”

Before anyone had the chance to; you froze time, saving your owner and his blonde friend with what little strength you had left. However, something else happened as the remaining bit of servants you had all too dropped to their deaths.

Time resumed but Dante’s adrenaline only increased as he ran to you once he spotted your batted body in the mud.

“_*Name*!!” _

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if it ain't Vergil, then who the fuck is it!? Lol  
Another cliff hanger *Dun, Dun DUUUUN*  
What did you think?  
Feedback is welcomed.  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
Thanks for reading


	14. One Of A Kind

Dante quickly and cautiously made his way to you but instead of getting the opportunity to help you, your owner found himself surrounded by an army of soldiers—demonic spirits all ready to defend their puppeteer.

“Sometimes I think that if I never take certain jobs then I wouldn’t be up against a whole goddamn cavalry after me.”

The thumping of hoofs got louder the closer your owner got to you; your army ready to strike if their leader got hurt.

“Hey, little devil it’s time to wake up! We gotta go.” Dante frowned at your burnt skin on your face. You still had steam echoing from you from being shocked so many times but what was important was that you were away from the evil hooded man.

Several moans and mumbles came from you as your owner continued to try for you to wake. He had to multitask—fighting off the army of demonic spirits that seemed endless and hope that you would come to your senses.

“Dante! There’s just too many!” Trish was running out of dodging room and had to resort to taking high ground just to escape the waves of ravenous beasts that continued to claw at her.

“Yeah I figured when I couldn’t count them on my hands anymore!”

Your nose worked fine and your owner’s scent was like an alarm clock—his crimson spilling and soaking the air as an attack was landed on him.

“Dante…” You whispered.

“I’m just going to get a 9-5 after this!”

“I’m right with you.” Trish groaned as she finally got away from the three wolves after her.

More blood dripped from the wound on Dante’s arm, causing you to regain consciousness and realize who was in front of you.

The many horse-riding spirits stopped in their stride, dropping their weapons and also descending off the backs of their steeds. They bowed before you—hands and knees, praising their commander in chief.

Trish watched as the remaining Lycans did the same, the raging beasts sitting all obediently.

Dante helped you to your feet, all while sweating buckets from being unarmed and having so many enemies just inches away from slaughtering him. He surrendered his weapons, his hands up as the leader of the bunch held his sword to your owner’s neck, defending you.

“Heeeey, we should be friends and—”

To make matters worse, the army was just a bunch of half decomposed skeletons with just enough meat left on their bones to stay put together well enough to fight.

So, in other words they should have been a piece of cake to face.

Wrong.

The leader spoke a foreign tongue that neither Dante or Trish could understand but it was clear the threat was all felt by the many others around.

“No.” You spoke softly, hardly able to stand as you clung to your owner’s coat.

The many spirits watched as you gave the man a hug, a sign that meant that he wasn’t the enemy, so they backed off.

“Now sleep.” You waved your hand and the next thing that happened left the two hunters with their jaws to the floor as they witnessed the creatures all drop, dispersing and absorbing back into the murky soil as if they weren’t just fighting.

Nothing.

“Whoa…” Dante gently touched your face.

Despite being deeply injured you managed to wag your tail and give the man a small lick to his hand.

“You’re hurt, sweetie.”

Your owner was right.

You needed some medical attention or something or you would die soon.

Your faded red eyes watched Dante as he surveyed you. He still had no idea what the shade meant.

“Yes, I know.” You took a few steps back and also a deep breath that you slowly released through your nose, your owner and Trish still observing you.

Neither of the hunters knew what you were up to but they found themselves shielding their ears as you let out a shriek so powerful that it caused the trees to sway and any glass within five miles to shatter.

The force behind your power was so intense that Dante had to use his own demonic strength to protect himself.

Everyone watched as you were wrapped in a sphere of light—ribbons of energy engulfing you before it burst into dust and revealed an astonishing sight.

A fully repaired and healed you.

“Holy shit…” Trish whispered after everything calmed and she unshielded herself.

Never had she seen a creature so breathtaking. How were you able to just…_heal? _Surely, she could and Dante could but not like _that. _

In the distance, more trouble approached as the hooded man who had you prior made his way to you. Finally, he’d broken free from the wall you’d trapped him behind and boy was he pissed.

“OOOOH LITTLE PEEET!” The man shouted in a sing-song tone.

“Oh, come on! Can’t we catch a break?” Dante sighed and looked at you, a little taken back.

You were fully restored as if you’d never been injured and he got to see first hand at just how amazing you really were.

The collar around your neck crackled as it was turned on its highest level but it didn’t get the opportunity to do its thing since the volt of electricity that it gave off literally got trapped in time.

Next, your owner as well as everyone else watched as it shattered into millions of pieces with just a simple snap of your fingers.

The hooded man chuckled as he got closer. “Yes, unleash that chaos my little pet.” He materialized what looked to be Vergil’s Yamato—though it held several differences that supported Trish’s theory.

This _wasn’t _Dante’s brother.

“You and I…come now, dear. Come back home, back to your master.” The hooded man edged closer to you but you kept the man at bay with another one of your agonizing shrieks. 

Not even he could withstand the ear bleeding racket and you used this time to summon more spirits to push him away.

“Yes!! My dear. You are simply divine! You hellacious little devil. That _power_!!” He had no choice but to fight—a warrior so skilled that even Dante was impressed.

It was then decided that there was more than just protecting you to deal with.

“Shit, we need to go.”

“We do.” You agreed with Trish and once again shocked everyone by freezing time.

You three remained as is but your army of spirits and master kept up their fight.

“Where the hell are, we gonna go Trish!?” Dante looked around, confused about exactly which direction she wanted to flee too.

It wasn’t much but trees and more trees.

Luckily for the two friends, you were already a step ahead of them and _again_ you left them speechless by using your mind control abilities to order the demons to harvest blood from the man in the hood by wounding him, which also seemed to have another effect.

Again, to master your great skill, it took a grave amount of concentration but with discipline and balance you were able to create a portal—directly derived from the energy flowing from your master’s fissure you’d instructed your team to create right in his chest with his very own katana.

“Come on!” You shouted, your ability to do so much with your mind slipping since it took a great amount of concentration; one of your weak points.

Dante hesitated but he dashed through the portal with Trish behind him and you soon to follow, leaving the hooded man to go into a blind rage due to you escaping him again.

*****

It wasn’t the fact that he was back in his office that caused your owner to give you this look that left your eyes frightened yellow and your red skin rough from goosebumps—Dante couldn’t understand how one clueless devil had so much power in her hands that it left her breathless to use.

You weren’t just this pretty red devil everyone wanted to get their hands on.

In front of Dante was evolution—perhaps a whole new race of creature that would either be bad or good, depending on how you chose to use your gift.

Trish had never seen her friend so aggressive towards you but she found herself begging Dante to let you go as he shoved you into the wall, pinning your shoulders down and getting in your face.

“What the _fuck _are you???”

“Dante! Let her go!”

Your owner thought he knew all about you—way more than anyone else considering how close you two were but boy was the man completely wrong.

“W-what?” You trembled, your eyes the size of headlights.

“Okay so you’re gonna act like we didn’t just have a war with a bunch of undead bones that nearly decapitated us!? All because or _her._” Dante glared at you and shook you.

“Ya trying to set me up, little devil?? You tried to get me killed back there?!”

“W-what!? No! What are you talking about, Dante?” Your ears drooped and your tail was so far between your legs that you looked as if you were a _boy_ devil instead.

“I-I... I’m sorry…I didn’t mean for _you _to get hurt! It wasn’t for you…”

Water began spraying everywhere, drenching Trish and the floor around as you turned the deepest shade of blue.

Her blonde hair got matted down and her already fitted clothing became _too _fitted.

“What the hell? Why are you leaking!?” Trish was new to your crying, not knowing you literally went off like a sprinkler putting out a fire.

Dante on the other hand _knew_ better than to upset you; last time him needing an umbrella just to get close enough to you to cover your eyes. He groaned and retreated from you, “Okay! Okay! Stop it. Don’t flood my office _again_.”

To be accused by the only person you thought you could trust hurt. You’d never put your owner in any intentional danger but you needed a defense mechanism to keep the hooded man from capturing you again.

You never intended for your owner and friend to get caught in the mayhem too.

“I-I-I-I I’m sorry, Dante!! I’m a bad pet!!”

“_*Name*! _Hey! No, don’t go.” Dante nearly fell on his ass as he splashed through tears to catch you before you went outside by yourself.

He picked you up right off your feet, despite you throwing a whole fit to be let down.

“Thanks for helping me find her, Trish but—”

“Just make sure to call a carpenter in the morning.” Trish giggled and winked, already knowing where the rest of the night was headed.

By sunrise you’d be right by her friend’s feet, tail wagging and eyes sparkling yellow again.

“I owe you twice then. Sorry about your hair…” Dante smiled a bit before turning his attention back to the fussy devil that was tossed over his shoulder. “Alright, little one. Sounds like you need a nap. Luckily for you—this guy does too.”

“I don’t wanna nap!”

You just continued to whine, still under the impression that you were in trouble as you were carried off to the land of upstairs.

*****

“There! That should do it.” Dante tapped your bottom as he finished the makeshift hole for your tail he’d just cut in your onesie.

A onesie that he wished he would have never picked out.

The damn thing was a fitted, ribbed cotton piece; shorts with long sleeves attached. It was dark grey with buttons down the front to fasten it—sleepwear for women but something entirely magical on you.

Dante still was prompted with the task of caring for you and as stated before: it was bedtime, which also meant pampering time.

Your owner gave you a bath—himself as well and after dressing came your pretty red skin getting moisturized.

The room was quiet except for the sound of the ceiling fan twirling, the mechanics in it a white noise that made getting your legs massaged more enjoyable than you wanted it to be since you were upset with him still.

“Um…I know I got a bit upset earlier, and I apologize for it but I think you sort of own me…an explanation for all that…_shit _you pulled back there.” Dante broke the silence, grabbing the hair brush from the dresser before joining you on the bed.

“You just made me look like a rookie who barely can summon wind. How the _hell _did you create a portal?”

“…He touched me.” You muttered, ignoring the man’s curiosity.

Your chin was by your chest as you tugged on the too long sleeves of your onesie, your nails snagging the threads accidentally.

You needed them clipped.

It also was nearing the time for you another haircut, your lengthy orchid fringe starting to hang in your face, which you hated.

Dante was slacking with the pampering.

*****

Again, the room fell silent, your owner now feeling like an even bigger jackass now that you’d revealed the horrors you’d faced. It wasn’t about him but Dante couldn’t help but to feel a bit betrayed that you would keep so much from him, especially something like being able to fucking summon the dead.

Surely you were a bit…_behind _from your abused past but you seemed perfectly normal when it came down to making fucking wolves appear and demons shoot guns; a pro even.

Not to mention you literally healed yourself,_ and _summoned a portal? Nothing was making sense and he hated being in the dark with you.

Especially with how close you two had become.

What else were you hiding? And was your innocent behavior just all an illusion to keep him blind to the _real _you?

Dante had so many questions.

“…I um…here… let me help.” Your owner noticed your struggle with your onesie sleeves so he tossed the brush on the bed and adjusted them for you while he thought of something to say.

“Ready for bed?”

Nothing verbal came from your blue body, just a bare head nod as you crawled under the duvet, curled in a ball like you’d just been thrown away.

Dante sighed and stripped down to just his boxers before settling in next to you.

“You’re safe now and _this _time I’m not letting you out of my sight. They’ll have to kill me before they get their hands on you. _HE _will have to. I’m sorry I let you down. I’m sorry about all of this crap. I guess when Lady said I had myself a prize here, I didn’t really realize what she meant until I saw you there barely conscious.”

Your back was to the man but your ear being erect gave away you were listening.

“I actually got sad that I would lose you. The moment he took you…I rang for Trish. She said if I ever needed help with you then to just ask but…I just felt like I wouldn’t see you again.” Dante sat up, “And as much as I hate to admit it, well…I guess I sort of got used to having ya around. You work my nerves but, if you don’t…then who will?”

You were having a hard time staying upset, your tail twitching under the blanket at the sweet words your owner spoke and when you didn’t respond, Dante continued to let out his emotions.

“I guess you never really realize how much you care for someone until you’re faced with the ultimatum of saving their life or risking your own to do so. Didn’t matter if mine was on the line—wouldn’t be the first time but I just couldn’t let you go back down that path. I’m sorry that he…did _that_. I took too long. I should have—”

By now your owner was just rambling so much that he wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around him, so it surprised him when he was cut off by a sweet and loving kiss.

“Shut up, Dante.” You giggled, your tail wagging as you crawled to his lap.

The cobalt hue to your skin simmered away as well as the oceans of your eyes. Now they beamed bright crimson, almost the same dazzling shade as you.

Somewhere deep inside you knew your owner didn’t hate you but was just upset with the events of the night. So, you forgave him despite him shoving you.

“Wha…Okay.” Dante let you push him back and curl up on his chest, anything was better than sleeping on the hard floor—not to mention you preferred being tucked into _his _side and not the scary hooded man’s.

“Please stay my owner.”

“I feel as though I don’t really have much of a choice.”

“Because you don’t!” You growled and maneuvered your way into a spooning position where you soon fell asleep, right in the one person’s arms you loved.

*****

It rained the following morning, a lot harder than it usually did and this caused you and your owner to sleep in. Not that either of you mind after the night you had.

Dante was the first to wake however but he didn’t quite get out of bed. Instead he just stared at the ceiling fan—thinking mostly. Thinking mostly about you and how protecting you was now mandatory.

Also, about how you were truly magical, extraordinary even. He wanted to know more about you, learn about everything that you liked and disliked. Dante wanted to know about your whole past—what happened while you were in captivity and how you escaped.

Did you freeze time then too? Or even summon a portal?

The suspense was driving him mad.

Very slowly your pink eyes fluttered open, your tail wagging as you were greeted by sky blue ones. Dante just watched as you smiled at him, your tail picking up speed as you sat your head up on your palm.

“Good morning, Dante.”

“Morning, little devil.” Your owner petted you, scratching behind your ears before venturing future down your back; stopping right in the middle of it. “How’d you sleep?”

“Best sleep I’ve gotten in a few days.”

“Yeah… same here. Feels weird sleeping alone now.”

“But you don’t have to be alone. You could have anyone in bed with you if you choose to.” You mentioned, drawing invisible geometric shapes on his chest.

“While that may be true, random hook ups are never fun cause by morning you can’t stand to look at them.” Dante looked down at you. “So, I rather sleep alone then.”

“Then if I’m not here?”

“See, you’re smarter than you think.”

You got praised for guessing correctly, though your owner’s answer caused your flirty pink eyes to darken to a lusty magenta—a blend of both your desires of wanting him and loving him coming together.

“Awe!! I like sleeping with you too, Dante!” Your tail wagged as you climb on top of the man, straddling his lower half while your tongue showered his upper in love licks.

“Haha okay, okay! I get it. You’re happy to be back with me; I am too.”

“Do you think that he will find me?”

“Nope. Not unless you go out by yourself but I don’t plan for that to happen.” Dante kept his eyes closed for a reason, mainly since watching you gaze down at him with your dark locks shrouding your perfect face wasn’t really doing much of keeping the blood from flowing to his groin.

The first couple of buttons on your onesie were undone, which left your cleavage to play hide-and-seek. Also, since your whole mating bond; your owner found you even more desirable than before, now that he knew how _good_ you felt.

“You’re the best, Dante!” You chirped, leaning down to lick his face and snuggle his chest. “Thank you for always keeping me safe.”

You remained in your straddling position for an additional five minutes but your ears twitched as well as your curious eyes shifted golden yellow.

Something was nudging you from below.

Dante completely failed at keeping his dick soft, though he couldn’t help it the longer you purred and scented him.

You were on his mind—how adorable you looked all excited to see him despite everything. It was flattering, heart warming and definitely thrilling to have someone that cared so much.

“You know me…” Dante chuckled apprehensively as you two just watched one another.

He craved you but refused to pressure you into something you didn’t want. So, he just waited for you to make a more; he could sense your desires.

“Yeah…” Your smile was just as weak as the one he gave. “Um…”

Dante gently touched your face, your hands roaming his hairy chest at the same time.

“Hm?”

Slowly you moved in, kissing your owner ever so gently, the same thing _definitely_ on your mind.

You needed a different touch, to feel desired again but on your own accord.

“Nothing.” You whispered; your eyes still glued to his.

Dante didn’t need you to voice your want; your dark plum orbs did it for you but he did wait until you nodded to begin slipping the delicate buttons of your onesie out the respective holes.

Your pretty red skin shimmered in the light as inch by inch of it was revealed to his admiring gaze. Still, neither of you spoke as the article of clothing was slipped off your shoulders and pulled half way down your arms.

“Man, oh man.”

“What? I’m not a man.” You pouted, sinking your claws in his chest.

Dante chuckled and adjusted his position—one arm tucked behind his head while the other touched your dark maroon nipples, twisting and flicking at them firmly.

“Of course, you’re not. It’s just an expression.”

“What’s an expression?”

Your cluelessness was always adorable but your owner didn’t quite feel like explaining anything since usually it would lead towards a whole discussion hour of how words made no sense.

Your nude body was on his mind.

So, Dante pulled you down into a kiss, which of course quickly got your attention back on him.

His fingers wrapped around your large breasts and squeezed gently, prying a sultry moan from your lips. Next, he swept your long orchid locks to the side, planting soft kisses and gently bites on your neck.

Dante’s index fingers on either hand swirled around your areola, his blunt nails scratching your by now sensitive nipples.

You purred intensely, your head falling back to allow your owner more access as you gripped his forearms.

He entertained you a bit more before he carefully moved so that he was now behind you, his mouth still connected to your neck and shoulders. Dante pushed your onesie down more to expose your bottom, softly grasping it when you freed your arms from the sleeves—which earned yet another moan from you.

Automatically you fell into positon, arching your back and spreading your legs.

It was like tuning into his favorite movie, Dante enjoyed watching you bend over. He preferred when you did it slowly however—something about watching your soft pretty crimson lips flutter open and expose your slick hole driving him crazy, making his demon growl and his breath hitch.

*****

It felt a bit weird having sex in silence, though there wasn’t much to talk about to begin with. Usually there would be some dirty talk and the occasional _“You okay?” _or “_How does_ _that feel?” _questions here and there but not this time.

Dante was hesitant at first due to your encounter from a few days ago but you assured him that it was what you wanted and soon he slowly worked up a steady pace, pulling your hips closer to his pelvis while he panted in your ear.

Your fingers were intertwined with his in the ruffled sheets pushed at the top of the bed, your body pinned down to the mattress.

You didn’t mind, and in fact you wanted more.

Oooh, _Dante_…” Your eyes were red again but with violet encasing them. Your owner still didn’t know what the new shade meant—never bothered to ask really.

It wasn’t that Dante didn’t care but he rarely got a glimpse of them since they often were closed whenever they were like rubies.

You purring commenced as he pulled out, just for you to rock yourself back, clearly wanting to stay filled.

Dante kissed your shoulder, nipping at it while he worked his hips faster into yours.

“Yes, _oooh! _Dante, mmm _ah!!” _Your legs twitched and your body tensed up as you came. It was just as magically as the other times your owner pleased you, if not better than the previous ones.

“Oh, you little devil.”

Dante kept his pace, only slowing down to delay his orgasm for as long as possible but you kept flexing your muscles and working your ass back, moaning nonstop and purring his name.

It was all so sexy—only adding to his already erotic fantasies about you. Having you both in reality _and _in his mind was pushing him to the edge.

“Hey, hey settle down there or—” Your owner took a sharp breath and decided _after _he’d just doused your insides that he should have perhaps not done so. Dante couldn’t help it, sex with you was for some reason _way _better than any human he’d had.

He felt like he could fuck you all day, non-stop. In fact, he _did _want to do just that. He wondered if you would enjoy it too?

Either way you both were satisfied for the morning as Dante fell beside you, pulling you close to his chest and the duvet over you two.

*****

“So, a while back I took her to some facility or some crap—I can’t remember but a very kind lady gave me some information about her, said something about they were experimenting on her.” Dante managed to convince Trish to follow up on some leads while you got some much-needed rest.

Also, because you had quite the morning, your owner persuading you for a round two.

A much _rougher _round at that. He wanted more but screwing you while you were asleep would be no fun.

“What kind of experimenting?”

“Not sure but—why the _hell_ are you looking at me like that?” Dante raised a brow to the blonde as she eyed him with a _I know what you did _smirk on her face.

“You’re glowing.” Trish snickered, her brow raising as she walked alongside the man.

They were off to pry more information while scaring the shit out of the scientists who worked at the facility you were in for a while. Dante hoped someone could tell him more about you and perhaps the hooded man who called himself your master.

“Well yeah—demonic energy. Now, we need to get to level…uh… Shit, I can’t remember, but we need to get to that place!”

“Lady heard what happened. Said she would deal with things herself.” Trish promised her friend that she’d keep an eye on the dark-haired woman but she also didn’t want to have to pick sides.

Though she was always down for whenever either of the two neither her.

Dante scoffed and tittered laughter, “I knew she’d do something to make me dislike her eventually. Just keep her busy if you can—give her a job until I figure shit out about _*Name*_”

Trish nodded and just followed him.

“Aye-Aye Captain.”

*****

It sucked taking people hostage but when they didn’t corporate, what was left to be done?

Trish tapped her foot, one hand on her hip and the other aiming one of Dante’s guns, Ivory at the poor doctor who was instructed to answer questions pertaining to you.

“Tell me _everything _and you just _may _live.” Dante pulled up a stool, the two hunters would be a while.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking ab—”

Gun fire echoed in the office as the doctor’s shoulder seeped crimson. A pained wail left his lips but he soon got on board with spilling information about you.

“A woman went for a walk one night, the dead of the night. The hours no human should be up. There was a full moon out and the beast were lurking. The lady was bitten by a Lycan! Poisoned but she didn’t turn. Not like all the other humans who fell victim. Her blood somehow bonded with the curse—mutating instead of being taken over. However, she grew feral at the cast of the moon when raised high, full and bright.”

The doctor clutched his wounded arm, saliva slipping from his trembling lips as well as sweat brewing on his temple.

Dante still had his gun ready but he lowered it, deeply drawn into what the man had to say.

“Go on.”

“W-wh-what is this going to achieve!? You can’t catch her.” The doctor groaned as Trish dug her heel into the bullet wound, earning a cry of pain from him.

“What else happened!?” She cocked her gun, nudging the side of his head with a threat if he didn’t continue.

“Dear God. You fucking hunters are insane! Obsessed with such a creature!”

Dante’s fist connected with the poor bastard’s stomach first, the next with his jaw. Another would have hit if Trish didn’t stop him.

“Come on, we need him alive.”

“Oh, well I thought I could—”, Dante punched him again anyway, “_Beat _some more story out of him.” Yet another hit landed, nearly breaking the doctor’s nose.

“It ain’t working!”

Trish just rolled her eyes at the man. Your owner clearly was turning this into a game, the smirk on his face part of his usual attire but soon his patients would be up and the next doctor would be up for spilling information while the current one spewed his brains.

“Hey buddy? Yeah…I’d get to talking if I were you! Not unless you want to lose that arm there.” Dante shoved his thumb in the bullet wound, purposely scorching it with his demonic energy to add to the doctor’s agony.

“_Ahhhh!!!! _Okay!! S-sh-she went on a rampage—killing innocent lives until sunrise. She returned to a mortal state and _that _was a sign that she was the one. Word got out and Reed ordered his men to track her down. She was to be leader of the small group of turned Lycans they’d created but she refused. She fell in love with a demon—”

“I already know all that! Who the hell is this guy in the hood that says he’s her _master_??”

The doctor looked hesitant to speak but with more blows being landed to him caused him to unleash some vital information that should have never been leaked.

“…R-Reed went missing after there was a fake break in the lab with the Crimson Wolf, the offspring of the bitten woman and demon. Turns out he stole her. Reed got bit and now he lives his days fighting to contain the infection. He’s hooked on these suppressants that keep him from turning…” The doctor looked at Dante with pleading eyes. “Some say that his appearance is ghastly.”

“Yeah, like your autopsy will look if you don’t tell me what I want to hear.” Dante didn’t too much care to hear about what the fucker looked like. He desired more information about what happened to you and your parents. “So back up, what happened before she got taken away?”

“R-Reed ordered for more of her to be created but they couldn’t clone her. Her parents took her into hiding but he just wasn’t going to let the opportunity to generate a new weapon go to waste. Every single one of those poor people changed… _all_ of them. They all fell victim to the curse...”

Trish’s expression was a mixture of both shocked and horrified. She gritted her teeth, nudging the man to continue his twisted tale. “Why did he steal her?”

“Why else? He wanted the prized mutation to himself.” Dante scoffed, a bit of amusement in his voice. “Why not just keep the mother?”

“The mother not only bonded with the curse but also wed a devil. A very powerful one at that. The two had multiple children but the only one to show this extraordinary advancement in mutation was the red one. She destroyed a whole village with just her mind! This creature is the perfect creation!”

Dante had one ear open but his mind was pestering him about something that didn’t quite click.

“Wait…how the hell did the demon even find her?”

The doctor’s gaze dropped to the floor; he didn’t answer. His guilt wouldn’t allow him to.

“Because the fucking pigs summoned him. They _knew _the devil needed a mate. They planned it all along. You let the Lycan bite the mother for bio-weaponry—just like all the _trials_. You got excited when you discovered she bonded with it and thought to amp up the mutation by paring her with a demon.”

“No…”

“It backfired however when she decided not to be a part of your shit.” Trish shook her head.

“What else happened?” Dante lifted the man’s head by a handful of his hair, Ebony tucked under his chin as a threat.

“The Crimson Wolf was taken from them and they were murdered as well as her sibling; the value of her went through the roof when word got out what she was. She was taken back to the lab for testing…but Reed was greedy and took her for himself. However, she bit him and he feared turning so he ordered for an anti-serum to be made for himself.” The doctor looked away.

“You can’t stop him! He’ll do what he must to make more of her!!”

“So, where is he??”

The doctor didn’t answer him.

“1-" Dante began counting, his gun ready to shoot.

“No!”

“Dante, no! We need him alive!” Trish exclaimed.

“Please!” The man pleaded for his life.

“Pull it, devil hunter. It won’t matter.” A deep chuckle brought everyone’s attention to the hooded man that entered the room.

“Doctor, you should be ashamed of how loud you squeal. I can assure you that there’s greater things to fear than these two.”

“Dante.” Trish aimed her weapon at the cloaked man, her brows knitting on her face after discovering the horrors of what he’d done.

“Ya gonna show your face or continue to be rude this whole time?” Dante grinned.

“What’s your interest in the Crimson Wolf? What you want the power too huh?” The man’s speech was slow, almost as if he’d had the devil hunter figured out already.

Whatever the case, the hooded man kept his face hidden and his distance.

“No, I could careless what she could do. I was given a job that required our paths to cross. What do _you _want with her?”

Reed sucked his teeth, his pacing continuing as he chuckled darkly. “The world needs a little chaos. One wolf can take out a whole village; imagine what a whole pack could do.”

“Who ya mad at?” Dante scoffed and shook his head, “Boy I tell ya—you guys get dumber every day.”

Reed sniffed, scratching the space between his top lip and nose, “You should mind your business, _hunter_. This doesn’t concern you and if you don’t want to be on the trampled side, then I’d return where you came from.”

Trish smirked, “_After _we're finished!”

Dante had long forgotten about the doctor and now had his hands tied with shutting up the dummy in the cloak. He was an inconvenience—quite annoying actually and your owner had enough of Reed’s mouth.

“Good luck with that.”

Both Dante and Trish watched as the hooded man impaled the doctor with his katana, swiping up and splitting the poor bastard in two.

“Shit!” Now without an information source; your owner was pissed and drawing his devil sword.

Reed couldn’t help but to take notice of how it materialized right before Dante’s stretched out hand. He knew immediately that he wasn’t dealing with some mortal.

“You just _had _to ruin the party.”

“This party is just getting started!” Reed was fast, but Dante was quicker and Trish watched as the two men broke out in a sword fight right there in the office, the shrieking of steel against steel manifesting sparks.

“You know where the wolf is, don’t you?? Where is she!?” Reed gripped his weapon, blasting off the wall and dashing towards your owner.

“If I knew where she was; you wouldn’t be the first to know, but you should just stay away from her. Unless your exited about dying.” Dante swung his devil sword, using it as a distraction to gain the upper hand on the hooded man. He fired several shots towards him, connecting at least two of them in the process.

Reed groaned, falling down to his hands and knees, nearly losing his hood in the process. A glimpse of his face was all the two hunters got before he made a break for it out the window.

“Damn it!”

“Let him go, we’ll see him again, but did you see that jack ass’s face?” Dante shook his head, re-holstering his weapons.

“He looks like he’s turning.” Trish looked around at the chaos that the day’s event caused. “At least we got some information.”

“Not enough though. Surely someone knows what that jack ass wants with my girl—pet.”

“Right. Pet.” Trish grinned as she stepped over the doctor’s dead body. “Let’s get the hell out of here before more trouble shows up.”

“Don’t you dare start that crap! I was talking to fast.”

“Uh-huh.”

Dante blushed, rolling his eyes and following the blonde out the open window the hooded man left open. He couldn’t wait to get back home to you.

*****

The sound of jingling keys left you sitting behind the front door on your haunches with your tail wagging behind you. Your eyes were golden suns as you ponder who could be at the door.

It took you a moment, sniffed the air and soon realized it was your owner, but the smell of someone else’s crimson was there too.

“Oh shit, you scared me. What ya doing just sitting here by the door?” Dante walked in the office with a brown sack in his hand. He threw his coat up on the rack before heading to his desk, you hot on his heels.

You nearly got kicked in the process because you were so close.

“What ya got there?”

“Something for my special little devil.” Your owner smiled at you and took his seat, immediately being greeted by you jumping up and licking his face.

“Smells like…”

“Yep, its exactly what you’re thinking.” Dante carefully unpacked the contents of the brown sack.

“Whoa…y-you you killed a guy?” Your tummy rumbled at the sweet smell of flesh, your eyes shifting to a pumpkin orange—the fascination of food.

“Well, _I_ didn’t kill a guy, but I couldn’t let a meal for you go to waste.”

“Where did you go today?”

Dante fought with his stomach as he cut chunks of the doctor up and fed them to you. He shut his eyes whenever you would stuff your face, avoiding staring at you not to seem rude.

“How is he? Or it…I don’t know.”

“Mmm he’s had lots of red meat! But where did you go, Dante?” You sat at your owner’s feet, waiting for more.

“Remember that facility we went to? Well me and Trish went and found some stuff out. The um, doctor you’re eating gave us some vital information.” Dante offered you another piece, cleaning the crimson from his hands with paper towels.

“Information for what?”

“Nothing for you to worry about. Finish up, I want to take you somewhere after. Don’t worry, it’s far out so no one will find us.”

“Okay, Dante…” You pouted but accepted the rest of your lunch, devouring it in just a few bites. “Gonna go shower now!”

Dante nodded, cleaning up the remaining mess, watching as you slammed the bathroom door shut, remembering the privacy rule.

Your owner just chuckled, “Silly devil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like your owner is finding more and more out about you, but there's something else that no one knows quite yet, except for one person....  
What did you think about this chapter?  
Feedback is always welcome  
Stay tuned for more, thanks for reading!


	15. My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante looked quite dashing in his black button-down shirt and dark jeans, but it wasn’t every day he was so nice to spoil one of his friends, especially the dark-haired one he owed a fortune too.  
“Just think of this as payment for the money you say I owe you.”  
Lady was fiddling with her fork, “Because you do!” She continued to just glare at the man, attempting to read the clearly bullshit smirk he wore.  
What was he up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! New chapter means new tags and.... new _ Pairing? _ NANI?!😯😱  
Note the tags before reading, sorry for any errors and enjoy!__

Lady would have never thought she’d be out to dinner with the one person who wanted to drag her by her hair at that very moment, but yet there she was, blushing like a school girl as her chair was pulled out and pushed in for her.

“Ya know, you actually look like something I’d take home for the night. You would have to get your ass out by morning but boy would I give you the best 10 minutes of your life.” Dante had the biggest grin on his face as he pestered the woman.

He took his seat across from her, threw his napkin out with so much sass that it nearly flew across the dining room as he placed it in his lap.

Lady just sat with this pressed look on her face, wondering why in the hell she would agree to deal with the man’s shenanigans for the evening.

Did he take _anything _serious?

“Anyways, what is the meaning of this?” Lady drummed her foot, obviously apprehensive about the whole event.

“I think I promised you dinner at some point over the years—surprise!” Dante threw his napkin at her.

“Can’t be.”

“So, you can’t even enjoy _one _evening with me? _Pfft_, I could have just taken you back to the shop and had you out in five.”

“Whatever.” Lady rolled her eyes and took a look at the menu. Though she wasn’t too thrilled about their _date_, she had to give it to the jackass for getting his appearance together with something besides the old, tattered red coat.

Dante looked quite dashing in his black button-down shirt and dark jeans, but it wasn’t every day he was so nice to spoil one of his friends, especially the dark-haired one he owed a fortune too.

“Just think of this as payment for the money you say I owe you.”

Lady was fiddling with her fork, “Because you do!” She continued to just glare at the man, attempting to read the clearly bullshit smirk he wore.

What was he up to?

“Okay, okay. Let’s not start digging up the past. Let’s just enjoy this, yeah?” Dante reached across the table and took the utensil from her, instantly getting her attention.

He was aware of her plans to sell you—more than likely to Reed and _that _couldn’t happen. So, your owner took a risk at swooning the dark-haired woman, though he didn’t care to pursue more than just a few weeks of the fake sudden interest he planned to have in her.

Whatever it took to keep Lady’s attention elsewhere.

“Where’s your little rodent?”

“My what? _Oh! _You mean the devil girl.” Dante shrugged, thanking the waitress for his beverage when she dropped it off. “She doesn’t stay with me. I haven’t seen her, but why are you so adamant about _this _money for her?”

“Why are you so adamant about stopping me? You care all of a sudden about those _things _…why?” Lady drummed her leg, still suspect about the sudden affection Dante had for her. It was quite convenient that he would want to spend time with her _right _when she said something about going out to hunt for you.

Though she would have been searching the depths of hell on a wild goose chase since you were safe at Dante’s shop.

“Dinner will be here soon and I don’t wish to wait for it by arguing with you.”

“Fine. Anyways, you look… _nice_ I guess.” Lady dropped her attitude as she relaxed and decided to give her friend a shot.

Maybe this wasn’t just bullshit. Maybe Dante really _did _want to give something a go. After all, he wasn’t that annoyingly cocky devil hunter she met all those years ago.

Well, he still was but not _as_ bad.

“What, this old thing? Ha! I been saving this just for you.” Dante winked, picking her hand up from the table. It felt so weird but the goal was to distract her long enough to where she completely forgot about you—or began focusing on another mission.

The real question was would it work though?

Dante still was on the fence about keeping you or just getting rid of Reed and the facility; setting you back free after to live out your life. Sadly, he didn’t want either of those. Your owner actually wished he’d never found you because for each day he spent _not _with you drove him crazy.

It literally left a pain in the man’s heart whenever you would turn blue.

He hated getting butterflies around you or woozy whenever the thought of something bad happening to you would cross his mind.

Dante had no interest in you at first, but after mating, his demon did. It was a neutral affection based on his mortal side—him being able to contain himself but the beast beneath the dermis _craved _you as its companion and this just encouraged his love for you all together.

Stupid biology.

Now, he cared a great deal about you.

He cared so much that he was willing to lose his friendship with Lady just to protect you.

“Yeah, yeah. Well at least you don’t smell.”

“Not tonight. Tomorrow…now that could be a different story.” Dante joked. “Um… soooo….”

“Why are you acting like we’ve never been alone before? Or like you’ve never been to dinner?” Lady still had her hand intertwined with the man’s, having forgotten all about it. She was so caught up in conversing that she also didn’t notice how she’d completely moved her feet from her heels into Dante’s lap.

He didn’t seem to mind, nor have much of an opinion about it. Seemed to him that his plan of distracting her was working and that’s all that was important.

“That’s the thing! Never been out to dinner with _you _before. Though it’s a shame we haven’t done this sooner.”

“And why is that?” Lady was now sort of fully interested in whatever bullshit excuse Dante had for suddenly growing balls and asking her out but meaning it.

Any other time he would follow up with _“I’m too broke to even pay attention to you, what make you think I have time to waste showing you off?” _

Which usually got him slapped.

This time however went like _“Get dressed, I’m taking you out tonight and the only answer you can give is, ‘Yes, Dante…. I’ll go anywhere with you!’” _

Which also almost earned him a hand print to the face—however, this time he was ready and caught the swinging limb _before _it had a chance to connect with his scruffy cheek.

“Awe, come on. You know I’ve been trying forever. We’ve could have had little ones by now.”

“Dante, what the hell are you up too?? You’re making it hard for me not to want to shoot you.”

“Nothing! It’s literally what it looks like; a date. Nothing more and nothing less. I really just wanted to take you out, why don’t you believe that?” If Dante wanted to continue to keep the lie alive then he’d have to do more _convincing _than just words.

So, he kicked things up a notch by taking attention to Lady’s legs that were still stretched under the table, his hands running up her silky porcelain skin, causing instant goosebumps to rise.

“If you feel some type of way then why’s your feet tap dancing in my lap? Surely you’ve could have taken a ball or two by now.”

Lady sighed and pulled one of her limbs back, but kept the other there, wiggling her toes against Dante’s groin, the heat coming from it making her throat dry and palms sweat.

Either the man was _packing _or… no…it was the latter one.

“I got comfortable.”

She was in the mist of striking up more conversation, more than likely about how the man’s wondering hands were making her stammer over her words (not likely but Dante couldn’t help the smirk on his face as he took note of how flustered she got) but was interrupted by the waitress dropping off the pairs food.

“Well now you get to get full! Which is what I intend to do. So, dig in!” Dante paused his flirting to fill his starving belly.

*****

The night may have started out awkward but as it progressed and her defensive wall dropped, Lady actually began to enjoy herself and become more…_touchy_. She even was the one to invite the man back to her place to continue their night together.

“Are you watching the movie or trying to seduce me?” Dante shoveled a handful of buttery popcorn in his mouth with one hand while the other continued to pry the daintier one off his thigh.

His plans sort of backfired now that she was showing interest back. Now the man _really _had to keep the lie going. Which also lead Dante to believe that there had been some inquisitiveness in the woman’s mind all along.

“You give me alcohol then ask why you’re suddenly attractive?” Lady rolled her eyes, stealing the bowl from the man since he’d nearly finished the salty treat and the movie hadn’t even rolled for 30 minutes.

“Well, damn. It takes liquor for you not to be a bitch?” Dante mused as she swatted his arm. “Okay! I’m joking, im joking.”

“This is why you’ll never get to take me out again! You’re such a jack ass. Who in the hell _ever _said you knew how to treat a girl??”

“You’re hardly that, darling.”

“_Ugh!” _The half empty popcorn bowl was no completely bare as the remaining contents of it were turned over on Dante’s lap. “Get out.” Lady must have really had too much to drink if she thought after dinner the two would tune into some trash movie, pass out together and perhaps have breakfast in the morning.

Maybe she was ahead of herself, or maybe she really _did _have a crush on the man.

Regardless of the obscene fantasy world she was wondering in for the night, Dante was _still _working her nerves just like he would any other day.

“Awe, come on. Okay I’ll behave like a gentleman, I swear.”

“You got one more time…”

“One more time for what? Make you blush? Stumble over your words? _Or _is it _you _who has one more time to poke your butt out when you walk by—as if I hadn’t noticed?” One of Dante’s greying brows arched as he closed the distance between her and the open door to her apartment.

He didn’t leave nor make it seem like he would stay. The choice was Lady’s if she wanted to continue to deal with him for the night or leave him to the crickets.

Perhaps another beer would hurry her to an answer.

“You notice the unimportant things.” Already haven been caught, the dark-haired woman swished her hips like ice in a glass as she made her way to the kitchen to retrieve another drink.

Dante reluctantly followed, keeping a three-person space between her to avoid another assault.

“So why don’t you tell me what _is _important?”

“Me getting this money is important.” Lady shoveled a beer into the man’s hand.

Dante twisted the cap off, chugging half of the bottle before aggressively putting it on the counter. “Why do you need it _that _bad?”

“Do I ask you why you _need _shit? I just do, okay!” Lady didn’t want to reveal that she too was having financial problems of her own—ones that she didn’t want to become a burden to her friends since she already knew they would pitch in to help.

She figured she’d sort it all out on her own, since it was _herself _that got herself into the shit and what better way to get out of debt than scoring a easy check by selling you to some fucking weirdo who’d give _anything _to get his hands back on you?

After all, to her you were just some fancy devil—nothing of value to a _real _hunter.

Dante noticed how on edge the woman was; something clearly pestering her more than him and he took the opportunity of her sour mood to get _closer. _

“Whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll figure it out but no need to take it out on me as if _I’m _the problem.” He stepped to her, “If you’re in trouble then just—”

“I don’t need your help, Dante.” Her two-toned eyes focused elsewhere than the sky-blue ones that were trained on her flustered and aggressive features.

“No, it’s not that you don’t _need _it. You’re just being stubborn and want to prove to everyone how much of a big girl you are. You’ve _always _been that way but even _I _can’t take on the goddamn world by myself.” Dante hesitated twice but third time was always the charm as he successfully picked her hand up from the counter and held it.

“Look, whatever it is…you know I’m here. You _know _I’ll help you. I may give you a hard time at first but…I’m here…” The close contact only increased as Lady got disoriented with her friend’s words, though Dante actually meant this part. 

“Um…thanks…” She continued to find interest in every other object but the man in front of her, who was uncomfortably close for just a _friendly _encounter.

Moments that felt like years passed as the kitchen grew mute.

“What are friends for?” Dante smiled, now just a few inches away from her. 

Lady’s unique eyes languidly shifted from the pea-colored linoleum to the black leather boots Dante wore. They traced every crease of his dark pants, stopping on the silver zipper that ascended and disappeared beneath the flap that had the button that kept the garments up. 

“Also, thanks for dinner…” 

“Mhm.”

Finally, their eyes met and then it was their lips. 

Next, Lady’s back greeted the edge of the counter and Dante’s hands introduced themselves to her hips as their tongues were the last to get together. His inner demon wasn’t too happy about him entertaining another mate—having already gotten acquainted with you and as a result, Dante caught a wave of disgust and backed away—later blaming it on the beer he’d allegedly drank too fast.

Still, that didn’t stop the two from carrying their affairs over to the couch.

*****

“Dante…” Lady had fistfuls of white hair tucked between her delicate fingers as her _friend _roamed her bra-covered breast with his nipping teeth.

Her onyx-colored blouse was scattered on the floor but her matching skirt was still attached to her, but now pooled just above her belly button since she was currently straddling Dante’s lap. 

Dante had a fucking headache arguing with himself to stop what he was doing but the alcohol and his dick provoked him to continue despite his demonic side trying to claw its way out, putting an end to the nonsense lust he’d magically gained for the dark-haired woman. 

“We can’t…” 

“Why? Not drunk enough? Cause I sure as hell am.” The devil hunter’s wondering hands slipped between her legs, just stopping short of the prize he desired. 

“No, dummy. _Ugh! _We just can’t. I don’t even know how we got to this point.” Lady pushed his hands away and got to her feet. “Goodnight, Dante.” 

“W-what! Awe, seriously? I can’t win with you, _Lady._” Dante’s pants needed some readjusting as he rose to his feet, the obviously lump in them giving away how much he was enjoying the making out he was engaged in. 

Lady didn’t respond, instead she simply walked him to the door, her arms folded to keep her unfastened blouse shut. She wouldn’t look at the man; probably too ashamed too or either trying to resist him. Either way, Dante would be back at his shop with his hand for the night.

Unless…

“What you scared of? That you’ll like it?”

“Dante, I don’t have time for—” Shutting Lady up with a kiss was the right move since now her hands were once again trapped in the wisps of white hairs as the two battled for dominance in one another’s mouths. 

“You don’t have time to talk, is what you don’t have time for.” Dante wasn’t gonna back down from the opportunity to be the one in charge. He literally pulled the pink bow on the middle of Lady’s bra, instantly disposing the use of the garment.

“Hey! I liked that bra, you jerk.” Feeling exposed to the night time life, the front door to the dark-haired women’s apartment was shut and _this _time the friendly benefits got taken to the bedroom. 

“Yeah? Well, daddy will get you another.” 

A snorted chuckle left Lady’s chest, “_Daddy?” _

“You heard me.” Dante’s demonic side was taking over, giving into the lust of the man but deciding to handle things _its _way. 

Aggression came first, and then would be pleasure beyond any women’s dreams—if the two allowed it to get that far.

*****

“Dante…no.” Labored breathing and scattered breaths was the only two things Lady’s mind could comprehend as her friend’s belt was slowly being unbuckled, her own body bare except for her panties. 

Her lips were swollen from being bitten; her puffy pink nipples raw from the devil’s tongue. 

Dante had made quick work of turning the woman into putty as he let his inner beast loose out to play. 

“No? You sure? You kept saying that but then you stop me from leaving.”

Lady sighed, her palms flush against her flat tummy as an overload of thoughts fluttered though her mind. How the hell did she manage to get herself in bed with…_Dante_? 

“Y-you don’t even have protection or—” 

Who didn’t have protection? 

Dante scoffed, reaching around to his back pocket that was by his knees now, fishing out his wallet in a _let me prove you wrong _haste. The crinkling of foil made Lady exhale heavily. 

“Shit.” 

“Look, I’m not pressuring you into this because I can go home and have a whole field day with ole righty here.”

“W-why though? I’m here…” Lady toured tone muscles and a hairy chest, a moss patch of white curls just gathered right beneath Dante’s belly button. 

“Mm I thought soon you’d see it my way. You have any idea what years of rejection does to a man?” Crimson rings of fiery lust circled barely there black pupils; the demon out to play. 

“Am I gonna be bed ridden for a few days?” The dark-haired woman challenged, wrapping her arms around Dante’s strong shoulders—sturdy and covered with tough leathery skin. 

While minor features still held human characteristics, majority of him feathered into his demonic nature. 

“I wouldn’t make plans for in the morning.” A deeply distorted chuckle caused a shiver down her spine, Lady pulling him closer wanting more. 

“Prove it.” 

*****

Dante groaned as the sun broke through his slumber. His head felt like he had a brick of lead in it and the weight of another person on his arm quickly became uncomfortable. 

“Shit, what the hell did I drink last night?” The devil hunter mumbled as he sat up.

It was fine waking up next to someone, but what wasn’t alright was _whom _the man was rousing too.

“Oh shit.” 

Lady moaned in her sleep, her bare body turning over to the sound of a familiar voice behind her. 

Dante looked as if he’d seen a ghost as he scrambled to get out of what clearly wasn’t his bed. 

“Holy shit. Did we….?” 

“Why don’t you check your wallet and tell me.” Judging by the disinterested rolling of her eyes and scoffing in her voice let the white-haired man know perhaps he _didn’t _get lucky. 

Dante snatched his jeans from the floor, surprised and plenty relieved to see the same three condoms from the previous night. Now that he was sober, the thought of screwing one of his closest friends wasn’t as smart as the first time he’d thought about it.

“You sure? I mean, condoms honestly suck so you might have—” 

“Dante, at this point I wouldn’t even let you touch me with all _three _of those condoms, you’re ridiculous.” Lady sat up. 

Dante groaned, rubbing his temple. “I gotta stop drinking.” 

“Please, you barely had _anything_ to drink.” She kept the blanket over her nude body, obviously coherent now as well and in disbelief about how far the two went. 

She felt the same as she did before so either Dante had absolutely nothing to work with or nothing really did happen further than their heated making out. 

“So, then you’re easy if I wasn’t drunk and got this far.” Dante chuckled, in disbelief about how much he’d rotten his indestructible liver as he got redressed.

To have a hangover even with his magically blood said otherwise. 

“And you wonder _why _you didn’t get the chance to touch me!” 

“I’ve seen those impressively perky jugs of yours. My year is made.” More comical laughter rang out as the devil hunter dodged several objects being launched his way. 

Lady wasn’t too hyped about being treated like some random whore, and in fact it pissed her off so much that next to be thrown at the man was bullets. 

“Whoa, whoa! Come on now!” 

“You think I’m just some slut?? _That’s _what this was about!?” Lady’s brows knitted on her face as she moved in closer, weapon in hand.

“That’s all you wanted was to get your fucking wick wet.” 

“No! No, it’s not. Look, I’m sorry, okay? But even if this was all it was… we didn’t do it for a reason. So why are you trying to kill me!?” Dante fought with her, wrestling the gun out her hand and pinning her down.

“You’re full of shit, Dante!”

“Hey, I meant every bit of that last night. I’m an ass, I know, but dinner was legit and so was the movie. I’m not sure what the hell happened after that but—” 

“I can’t stand you.” Lady looked away from him, up the headboard and out the window that blinded her every morning that was above her bed. 

“So, I’ll see you later for lunch, right?” Dante grinned and forced a kiss from her, pressing his clothe body on her nude one; only a sheet separating the two. 

“You better not be late.” 

“Mmm, for you? I’ll be 6 seconds early.” He winked but earned a punch to the chest.

Hell would be his new home but Dante had made quite the work in just one night with getting Lady to turn her attention to him. He had more seducing and swooning to do but it was quite the relief to not hear her speak about how she wished to shoot you. 

*****

“Little devil?! I’m home!!” Dante’s skin felt like he’d been in the sun for about a week; friction burn from scrubbing another woman's scent out.

The ticking of nails on hardwood floor brought a smile to your owner’s face as he made his way into the cool air-conditioned shop. 

“Dante!!” Your tail was wagging a mile a minute, your big yellow eyes sparkling in the sunlight as you pounced on the man, knocking him down instantly.

“How’s my favorite pet…_eh _person?” 

“Better now that you’re home! Some man came by!” You backed off of him, letting him get to his feet. 

“Man? Old guy? Cigar? Hat?” 

“Mhm!”

“Morrison. Did you answer it?” Dante walked you to his desk, sitting you in his chair while he emptied his bladder in the restroom behind. 

“I peeked out the window! He left this.” Off you charged up the stairs, collecting the package the man left with your mouth, all while being on your four limbs. 

The wolf in you. 

“Thank you, darling.” Dante praised you, patting your head and scratching your horns. 

“Where did you go, Dante? You’re not dressed normal!” Your golden eyes lit up as you pawed at the leather boots your owner wore, a lot more fashionable and cleaner than his usual brown ones with the straps. 

You noted the coarse material of his jeans and the soft cotton texture of his shirt, nothing of the rough and rugged devil hunter you knew before you. 

“Oh um…I had an event to go to.” Dante couldn’t tell you about his manipulative plans with Lady. He also couldn’t hide the fact that if he had a tail too then it would be wagging for you. 

His inner demon was giddy, sprouting its wings as you curled up on your owner’s lap on the loveseat. 

“Did you kill any devils!?” 

“Actually, no. Not this time. It was a pleasant event. What did you do while I was gone?” 

“Finished the doctor.” You pawed at his chest, kneading and purring happily. 

“When will your next meal be?” 

“Hmm, in seven days.” You counted on your fingers.

“Okay, I’ll accompany you.” Dante smiled, his hands pulling your hips into his as you nuzzled his neck, drenching him in your whimsical scent. 

The one he loved. 

“What are we gonna do today, Dante?” 

“Well…I thought maybe we could discuss what happened the other day…” 

“Oh…you mean my powers?” Your pretty crimson shade darkened as your head bowed, your affection for your own ending quickly since you thought you were in trouble. 

Dante assured you it was quite the opposite and that it was just a simple wave of curiosity since he’d never seen such a magnificent creature before. 

“My brother can make portals. I thought _he _had you before—actually wasn’t looking forward to having to kick his ass over you.” Your owner chuckled, pushing your hair out of your face. “I’m sending you out with Trish to get your hair trimmed, nails too.” 

“Ooo I like her! She smells like cake and strawberries.” Your tail wagged at the thought of spending the day with the blonde. She too needed a good pampering, especially after running around town splitting her ends while dealing with her dear friend. 

“Haha, well then that’s good, I guess. Um…what else can you do? Like can you summon _any _thing?” Dante wondered.

“Only spirits who’ve died in battle. That place used to be a war field before civilization got built on it. Um…I’ve been there before…”

“And the Lycans?” 

“A manifestation of my thoughts! If I think hard enough then I can pull images out my mind! Mommy practiced witchcraft and she did spells so she could control things and move them! Um…I’m not sure how but daddy had the ability to absorb other’s energy!” 

“And with the combined aptitudes together—” Dante scoffed, unable to believe that you’d just _may _be as strong as he were, if not stronger. “—You’re practically unstoppable.”

“But…it hurts to be powerful, Dante! I can’t handle all of it.” You pouted, your hands fiddling with his in your lap while you remained in his. 

“Well hopefully you won’t need to exert your strengths again anytime soon. You’re amazing, little devil. I had no idea how unique you really are.” 

“Mommy said I’m rare! And that she would protect me…” You immediately turned royal blue as you thought back to your family. You missed them dearly and would give anything to be able to snuggle up next to your sister while your pa tucked you both in.

Dante was all you had now and he always thought what would happen to you if he _did _decide to abandon you. Where would you go? And how long before you ended up losing your life too? 

Your owner sighed and encased you in his majestic appendages, turning up the heat by radiating demonic energy that quelled the sadness in your heart and turned your midnight eyes strawberry pink. 

“I told you, I’ll protect you now. I promise.” Half transitioned in his demonic state, Dante looked upon you with glowing red eyes and rustic features. He carefully brought your face closer to his by the back of your neck, connecting his charcoal lips into yours. 

“You’re safe with me. I’m not leaving you behind.” 

“_Mmm, _Dante…” You purred, pressing your bare chest against his heated one. “I’m so happy you found me.”

“I…I-I’m happy I found you too, little devil. You make me quite happy to come home. I don’t usually have anyone to lick all the sweat off me or pee a little because they’re so excited to see me.” Dante chuckled as he moved so you were under him on the loveseat, your legs tied around his waist as he pinned your arms above your head.

Not getting laid last night may have been a good thing for the devil hunter since it left _your_ womb wide open to be doused in his demonic seed. Dante wouldn’t need protection with you, your incapability to conceive.

So, everyone thought. 

“_Ooo _are we gonna do it, Dante? I’m ready!” Your legs fell open, your sensual feminine scent making the man’s mouth water. Getting to you was easy access too since all your owner had to do was lift your tail.

He could take you anywhere and you’d squeal and purr as he bent you down and fucked you. 

Dante loved watching you change hues, your eyes like color shifting marbles that were nested inside your gorgeous face. You shimmered, a lustrous sheen of magically energy that coated your skin. Your maroon freckles just added to your already breathtaking appearance. 

No wonder Reed kidnapped you for himself.

“You know we’re not _supposed _to. You’re my pet, and you’re not supposed to screw your pet.” Dante chuckled, “_That _my dear is what the humans call bestiality.”

“I’m like 15% human though! And you’re part devil too.” 

“You’re definitely something.” He licked his lips at you. 

“So, you’re telling me I’m not attractive, Dante?” You purred and stuck your backside in the air, your tail up and exposing your slick hole. 

Your juices matted down the little fur you had, making it a dark crimson as more of your lust dripped.

“Jesus _fucking _Christ.” An animalistic growl left your owner’s chest as he literally pounced on you, dominating you with the weight of his body. 

“Mmm fuck me, Dante.” Your eyes were deep pools of violet, your tail still up in the air as you craned your head over your shoulder to catch his lips in a heated kiss. 

“You make it impossible to say no. Come on, upstairs.” Dante didn’t give you a chance to make it to your feet, saying the hell with it and pushing his pants down right there. 

Your owner needed the release, a whole night of rutting against Lady not doing shit for his inner beast.

*****

Sound asleep and tucked in for the night; Dante had a job to get to but not before ensuring you were prepared for bed. He asked Trish to keep an eye on the shop—something about a nagging feeling about Lady wanting to stop by on his mind.

The blonde wasn’t aware of the misdeeds the man was committing but she agreed to be your chaperone for the night while he played hide and go seek with a cunning devil. 

“Trish?” You meowed from the top of the stairs, sitting on your haunches with your blanket tangled on your horns. 

You were the cutest. 

“Hey there, sunshine. What’s up?” Trish liked you, thought you were the coolest little devil in all of hell. She enjoyed spending time with you but also, she too was curious about your origin.

“I can’t sleep without Dante!” Your crimson lips twisted into a pout; your eyes circled in sadden blue rings. 

“Awe, he'll be home soon. He has to make it safe out there for you.”

“Mm okay... C-can you tuck me back in?” You mumbled, doing that thing that pets do when they rub their paw on their face, licking it and shaking their bodies.

Though you held womanly characters and features, you remained true to your four-legged ancestors that roamed heavy in your blood.

Trish just smiled and made her way to you, letting you lead the way to your resting place. Immediately she was greeted with the ripe sensual odor of devil pheromones _soaking _the entire room.

“Dante let’s you sleep up here?”

“Yeah! We snuggle.” You hopped on your owner’s bed, did your little walk around in a circle before collapsing right in the middle. 

Trish smirked, already knowing that more than just _cuddling _went on. She didn’t point it out however and instead threw the duvet in the air, letting it settle on top of you. 

“Sleep tight, hon. Dante will be back before you know it.” The blonde quipped before exiting the sex dungeon that was her friend’s bedroom. 

“At least open the damn window Dante.” She chuckled, shaking her head as she headed back downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd the plot thickens even more!  
Is Dante falling in love with you? ☺️😯 or are you already in love with him?  
I feel as though this may exceed 20 chapters but I'm gonna try to stay within that.  
A LOT is about to change here so get a seatbelt and buckle up!  
Next chapter will be quite the turner of events.  
Thanks for reading!❤


	16. That's What Happens When You Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s something you should know. I’m so sorry about this but I did it to protect you. It was stupid but it worked so I went with it. I never meant any of it though…”  
“Any of what? You don’t like me, Dante??” You pouted, your berry lips poking.  
“Yes, I do… a lot. That’s not it though. I meant every bit of how I’ve been towards you. Just listen, okay?” Dante held your face in his clammy hands, lazily stroking your cheekbones with his thumbs.  
‘Here goes nothing' He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is a day early!
> 
> Enjoy

Two weeks went by before Lady got to the point where being around Dante was all she desired. She still mentioned capturing you but for about three whole days all she rambled about was how _good _it felt to be spoiled with the hunter’s attention.

It was as if she’d met a new man, not an asshole and since Dante was playing his part beautifully, all his efforts seemed legit—though he was a bit disappointed that he’d still hadn’t _hit. _

There was something still about the situation that kept Lady in her skirt but your owner hoped to change that.

*****

“You think he’ll like my new look, Trish!? I’m nervous!” Your eyes resemblance storm clouds—grey and heavy as you continued to glance over in the passenger side mirror at your distinctively changed look.

What used to be long, thick locks of violet tresses were now bubblegum pink buns fastened on either side of your head with mint colored hair ties to keep them up. You had bangs now as well too.

Your overgrown nails were clipped and painted a pewter grey, your toenails to match. Even your horns were dyed gold at the tips—a makeover but you were still that curvy, clueless and crimson devil that your owner couldn’t wait to sink his claws into.

You two had been spending quite the time together lately, despite his two-day absences periodically but what you didn’t know was that he’d been working his ass off to keep Lady off your back anyway he could. Surely a sudden spark of interest would divert anyone’s attention elsewhere, especially coming from someone like your owner.

Dante figured he’d sort out how he would get out of her hating him later.

“I think he’ll love it!” Trish herself was feeling like a new woman as she headed back to the shop with you. She’d exceeded Dante’s budget, like any other time but at least you got the grooming that you needed.

“I sure hope so!”

The front door swung open before you had the chance to claw at it but Trish was the one Dante laid eyes on first.

“Hey! That’s pretty cool. You don’t look like post apocalyptic trash anymore!”

The look Trish gave was a silent bullet to the head as she just glared beyond the depths of hell into Dante’s soul, who soon broke out into a fit of apprehensive laughter as the now platinum blonde radiated electrical currents from her balled fist.

“I-I really gotta learn how to talk to women.” The devil hunter slowly backed into his shop with his hands defensively raised and a grin on his face.

“Yeah you do, you ass! Anyways, we’re done for the day.”

“Where’s my devil??” Dante didn’t even bother to look at the check, it wasn’t going to get paid any how. Not by him anyways. He just wished to see you.

“_*Name* _is right here!” Trish had to use some elbow strength to drag you in the office from your hiding spot behind the trash cans out front.

Still nervous about how your owner would react, very slowly you stalked from around her, exposing your new appearance, standing upright with your arms tucked behind your back, your perfect chest on display.

“Well?” Trish smirked.

Dante looked you up and down and in reverse. His mouth fell open but no words were spoken.

“_Oh! _Would you look at the time! I have to go catch up with Lady!”

You clearly had your owner’s attention and Trish was no fool to how he felt about you. She however did not wish to witness the man pouncing on you and ripping your clothes off.

“Yeah…” Still haven not broken his gaze with you, Dante sort of _pushed _his friend out the front door, locking it behind him in a haste.

“Um, aren’t ya gonna say something, Dante!?” Now your eyes looked like thunder clouds, anxious grey stricken with lightening yellow rays of fear for what was to come to you in the next five minutes if the man kept eyeing you with his hungry gaze.

“You look…_different._” Dante spoke with a hushed tone as he proceeded towards you until your back was flushed with dark wood. His eyes had darkened, his demon just _waiting _to be released.

“You don’t like it?” You frowned, your tail tucking between your legs. “I’m sorry! If I knew how to change shapes like daddy then I could turn it back!”

“Change shapes?”

“Mhm! Daddy could change his appearance to look different! He taught me a little but we never got to finish. He wanted a way to help mommy if she ever got sick and became one of them…” You were still stuck between the front door and your owner but the fear you felt left the moment you could detect the pleasant wave of pheromones the man was giving off.

“You look amazing.” Finally, Dante made a move, cupping your crimson cheek, his thumb lazily stroking your shimmery flesh.

“Really!? You don’t mind the new color?” Your tail began to wag and your eyes simmered to a more subtle canary shade.

“I like that I can see your eyes now.”

“Awe thank you, Dante!”

“Would you like to come with me on my trip? I got called to this island called Manù. I could use the company from a certain pretty red rose.” Dante winked at you; your chin tucked between his large fingers. He continued to just marvel over you, nothing sensual just pure admiration for you.

Your owner thought you were the prettiest woman devil he’d ever seen, and he didn’t too much care for those. They were all man eaters… _literally_ but you… _you_ were just something of its own classification. Nothing nor no one else earned to be defined with such words.

He also thought you being a hybrid was fascinating as well. Dante had never met another besides his nephew and brother but you were more than just the product of a human and devil’s love.

Your father himself wasn’t a pure demon—his blood too of multiple origins, your floppy elf-like ears proving that.

“I would love to keep you company, Dante!”

“This also gives a chance for you to get away from that damn guy in the hood.”

“And your mean friend!” You pouted, your arms crossed under your busty chest, pushing it nearly out your top.

“Eh, I wouldn’t be too worried about her. I think she’s finally realized to leave you alone.”

“Did you hurt her!?” You seemed a bit overjoyed at the thought of Lady in pain. You didn’t care for her after all. She wished to hurt you so why did it matter if it happened to her?

Dante replayed what you’d just said in his mind and though you meant in a physical contact sort of way, the devil hunter couldn’t help but to apply the question from an emotional stance.

_‘Not yet_’, He thought about the mental scar that would be across the woman’s heart, how damaged and even more untrusting she would be after he’d tell her that he wasn’t truly interested from the start.

No…Um, let’s go relax. I’m sure you’re tired from having to be around so many humans and not get the chance to eat them.” Dante eventually let you enter the office more than just past the front door but his fascinated watching didn’t stop.

Especially with you on all four of your limbs, your tail in the air and your barely covered body teasing him through the tears in your clothes.

Was Lady even worth ruining what he had right in front of him?

“I don’t wish to eat _all _humans, Dante! Only the ones that smell tasty.”

“Good. Um, hey…can I ask you something?” Dante’s seat was stolen from him so he took to leaning against his desk instead.

Probably good he didn’t have a seat because a nap was surely in the forecast but he actually wished to dig deeper into your past for the time being.

“Hm?”

“What was living with Reed like? Was he always so mean?”

“…He said he wanted to keep me safe from the experimenting, but then he thought about how to make more of me successfully without the person turning from the Lycan bite.” You pawed at the green padded chair you were sitting on.

You trusted Dante so you didn’t mind reliving your past for him, though you did wonder why he’d become so curious.

“I don’t think anyone will ever be as special as you. I believe you’re a once in a life time thing.”

“Really? Why? I’m just a devil.” You shrugged, looking elsewhere than your owner who kept creeping closer to you.

“No, you’re an amazing young woman. Even if you have a tail.”

“Yeah? You think so highly of me while everyone else just believes me to be some creature! I just want a normal life, Dante. I want to have a family and watch them grow! But I can’t and no one wants to love me. I’m just an experiment.”

“Um...w-well… you’re not just a test subject. You’re something greater and I’ll help show you that you _can _have a normal life.” Dante picked you up, the back of your knees supported on his forearm as he carried you bridal style upstairs.

“We can go anywhere you want; do anything you want. _Fuck_ wherever you want.” Your owner smirked on that part, whispering it in your pointed ear as he laid you down on the bed.

“Would you like that, little devil?”

You happily accepted the thumb that got pushed between your plump lips, gently nibbling on it and earning a throaty groan from Dante.

“Mmm live in a cave or live with an insanely hot hybrid? I’ll take the second option.”

“You make great choices then my dear.” Dante had you once again pinned between him and an object, this time it being the mattress. He placed gentle kisses from your lips to your neck, followed by your shoulders and cleavage.

He couldn’t keep his hands off of you and your eyes remained as crimson as your pretty skin.

You giggled, your arms trapping him against yourself as you two begun swapping saliva and pheromones for the billionth time in just a few days. It would have escalated into something more if there wasn’t a knock at the front door repeatedly.

Dante tried to ignore it but it seemed as though the more clothes he attempted to shed, the louder it got.

“Aw, come on!” He pulled away from you in frustration as he went to check it out.

*****

“Wha—_Oh! _Uh... wh-what are you doing here?”

“Well, I tried calling but you didn’t answer. So, I thought I’d stop by and um…spend the day…with you.” Lady couldn’t even pick her two-toned eyes from the cement steps as she spoke.

Everything felt good but it didn’t feel _right_, but she figured if the white-haired man could put in effort then she could do the same.

“R-right now?” Dante was elated that the woman didn’t have fancy senses. She couldn’t detect your scent which was great because the man was soaked in it. No one but Trish knew where you were and your owner planned to keep it that way.

“Well, yeah. Why not? Who knows…you may just have _fun?_” The dark-haired woman took a step closer, her smirk indicating that she meant more than just an old fashion game of pool.

Dante would have said yes perhaps if _you _weren’t the one he wished to have the fun with and again, the beast within snapped with an attitude, enraged at the fact that its mortal counterpart was being so stupid.

Dante quickly caught a headache, instantly fabricating a lie that wasn’t exactly the best but it got Lady off his doorstep.

“I’d love to ruin your insides, dear but I have the _worst _case of digestion discomfort. A-and it’s bad. Like, death comes to all who smell it bad. So, um…. yeeaah.” Sweating and tugging at the back of his head, Dante added to the bullshit by stroking his flat tummy, a discomforting look on the man’s face.

Lady was a bit disappointed but also relieved. Your owner wasn’t the only one on the fence about his new _relationship. _She’d dodged a bullet as well the more she thought about it.

“Oookay well that’s just _great_. Um…I’ll see you… later?”

“Oh yeah! When my asshole isn’t screaming. Yeah, you’ll see me, of course you will! I mean, can you forget a face like this?” Dante flashed a goofy smirk, adding to his already hell bound lie by giving a small but efficient kiss.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Lady mumbled “I’m trying too.” Before smiling and dismissing herself.

Shutting the door and sliding down it now able to breathe, Dante sighed and shook his aching head. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could continue to string her along when deep down the one he desired to be with was you.

“Who was that, Dante?” To your owner’s surprise, you were right in front of him once his eyes resurfaced.

Luckily you just missed the dark-haired woman by seconds.

“Wrong number.”

You looked confused as the man shook his head, realizing he may have been a bit flustered so he tried again.

“I mean, I don’t know. They were lost.”

“We should help them, Dante!” You chirped and went for the shiny gold doorknob but your owner stopped you.

“They found their way. Let’s just go back upstairs.” Dante scrambled to you, his lips finding yours again as he lifted you off your two feet. “Where were we?”

*****

Trish had work to do while he friend and his crimson pet did some investigating of their own off to the Manù island.

The blonde was instructed with harvesting more and any information about you that she could, while also keeping the dark-haired woman’s mind on other projects. Dante wanted every little detail about you if he felt like he wanted to keep you. He had to know what he was getting himself into.

No, he _was _going to keep you but a little more knowledge about how to help and care for you wouldn’t hurt.

His affairs with Lady unfortunately were slipping—the two _still _having not took things _to the next level_.

Dante enjoyed attention from a pretty face, it’s just that the dark-haired woman’s wasn’t the one he desired. His attraction only went so far and every time when presented with the opportunity to show her why he was the best, he would immediately go flaccid and get the worst churn in his stomach.

It’s as if Dante’s body refused to have sex with any other woman besides you.

Not even his hand could get the job done anymore.

“Dante! Look!!” Something was swimming about in the water, something you’d never seen before.

In fact, you’d never even step foot on a boat before and as a result your owner had to load you down with life jackets and floating rings just to keep you from sinking to the bottom of the sea.

You also sort of were tied to his wrist, the rope around your own every bit of uncomfortable but your curiosity was at its peak.

“Yes, those are sea animals. Fish, sharks, all that fancy stuff that can breathe underwater.” 

“Whooooa!! Can I breathe underwater!?”

Dante chuckled, “No, my dear. That is why you look like the swim section of a department store right now.” He adjusted your arm floaters.

You too wanted to zip though the pretty blue waves earlier and let’s just say that your owner _still _could taste saltwater from diving in behind you to save you.

Anything for you.

“Awe! I wish I could. It would be so fun!!” Your tail wagged as you peered over the edge, your safety net glued behind you, gripping your waist so tight that it hurt a bit.

“Don’t get too close to the edge, little one.”

“But it’s soo pretty!” You noticed something as you spun around to look up in the even more interesting seas of blue that were attentively watching you.

A gasp left your lips, “Your eyes match the water, Dante! Pretty and blue!”

“I hate when _you’re _blue.” Your face was held, in his hands and those were held in yours. You two just watched one another.

“I hate when I’m blue too.”

“You’ll never have to be blue when you’re with me.”

The continuing pitter patter of your tail knocking against the railing echoed in the distance as time slowed by your hands.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Some moments deserve to last forever.” Your eyes were red again, more crimson than they’d ever been before.

Dante ended up sprouting his demonic wings, swirls of orange and red; hypnotic waves of energy all spiraling together to form one mighty appendage.

“What does red mean?” Only you could hear your owner as he spoke softly to you, unable to pull away from the trance you had him entangled in.

The distraction with Lady would be put to an end. Dante didn’t care if she wanted her hands on you. She’d have to use them to fight first. It was a waste of both their times, but he’d admit it was pretty cool to see the woman come out of her insufferable shell.

“Excuse me, sir. We’ve arrived.”

Your concentration was broke, as well your ability to hold time in place. Almost instantly your eyes changed but to a whole new shade; yellow-green. A rumble of thunder caused the water to shift, the tide somehow taking effect of your soured mood.

“Um, thank you.” Dante thanked the attendant before turning back to you, noting how the demonic energy increased around him.

“Hey, what’s wrong???”

“Stupid guy came and interrupted us, Dante!” You pouted.

“It’s okay! We can continue later. We have to de-board the boat now anyways” Your owner took your hand. “Come on, all the _real _fun is out there waiting to be discovered.”

Dante hadn’t forgot about your crimson eyes. He had a hunch of what the hue represented but he wanted to hear it from your mouth first. Unfortunately, the mission was now mandatory so some things would have to wait.

Meanwhile Trish caught up with Lady about why she’d hadn’t seen the woman much lately.

*****

“Shit, it’s in my bedroom, Trish!” Lady called from the kitchen. She was busy at the stove whipping up lunch while the blonde went on a mission to moisturize her dry skin.

Trish nearly fell on her ass the moment she pushed her friend’s bedroom door open, instantly getting a face full of _Dante. _She cleared her throat and quickly shut it, accepting that a little flakiness wasn’t so bad.

What in the fuck was going on?

Perhaps the man just crashed there and fell asleep in Lady’s bed, right? No way the two would….

Trish shook her blonde locks, refocusing back to reality at the sound of her name.

“Huh, oh yeah…I found it!” She smiled apprehensively, her mind drifting back to her two friends getting it on.

Dante absolutely would crawl through hell before he got in bed with _Lady_. So why was his scent _doused _in her bedroom sheets then? Trish had a set of questions of her own to be answered once the man got back.

“Hey, so where the hell have you been? I haven’t been seeing much of you.” Trish happily accepted her plate of food once it was presented to her.

Lady on the other hand didn’t seem to care much for the dish and decided on a bag of chips instead. She had a lot on her mind and suddenly wasn’t very hungry.

“Oh…well I’ve been following up on things…” She fiddled with the button on her top, looking in every other direction but the blonde’s.

“Have you spoke with Dante?”

“What?? Why? Why would I talk to him?”

“Jeez, calm down it was just a question! He’s out of town. I thought maybe he would have spoken with you.” Trish threw her hands up defensively.

“Well I haven’t seen him so.” Lady couldn’t reveal that she was developing feelings for the one person she swore she could have gone her life without meeting.

Especially not to Trish.

The kitchen grew quiet, the only sound being utensils to glass as the blonde continued to stuff her face.

“What are you doing after this?”

“Dante asked me to gather some information for him.” Trish mentioned.

Lady looked a bit puzzled, “Information? What kinda information?”

Trish shrugged, leaving out details about the research being about you since she agreed to act as if she had no idea that the devil hunter still had possession of you.

“I didn’t ask. He just gave me an address and told me what to ask. I’m sure it’s nothing that he needs help with.” She nudged Lady and smiled.

The dark-haired woman blushed, looking elsewhere than Trish's teasing face.

“I wasn’t volunteering! I thought maybe it was about something else. Hey, what do you think about that demon he’s been keeping? You think she’s worth the hunt?”

“I don’t know much about said creature. I _do _know she’s priceless—a rare hybrid some scientist created for war. Supposedly she’s incredibly powerful or whatever. That’s about all I know.” Trish finished off her plate, disposing of it in the sink.

Lady sighed, finally working up an appetite. “I could really use that money. I’ve lost track of her thanks to dummy. He tells me not to worry but I just feel as though this needs to be done.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m all for a check too but somethings are just better left alone. I heard she’s _very _unpredictable and I like my head intact on my shoulders.” Trish thought maybe putting a bit of fear with your name would help steer the dark-haired woman elsewhere.

Because who wanted to risk their life for money?

“I’m not scared. I’ve faced worse.” Lady took her seat, a plate of food now in front of her.

“You maybe not be, but I don’t feel like looking for a new partner in crime. Let Dante handle this one. I’m sure he’ll figure something out!” Trish gave a small smile, extracting her nail file from her cleavage and putting it to use.

“Yeah…” Lady had a headful of thoughts as she filled her belly.

Why was everyone against capturing you?

*****

Trish kept her promise about gathering information for you so now all that was left was to deliver the details to her devil hunting friend.

“And you’re sure of this?” The blonde questioned yet another scientist at gunpoint as she raddled off some interesting details about you.

“I-it hasn’t been tested, but it’s a theory some of us have. We can’t be sure if this is true or not without properly testing her first.”

Trish had discovered that Reed ordered for several trials to be ran in hopes to create another hybrid of your kind. They took your DNA and fused it with several others, all unfortunately either not working or showing promise before turning into a feral beast.

The scientist also mentioned how they would run lobotomies in hopes to breakdown how your brain was wired. Test after test—picking, prodding, _digging_ into your crimson flesh, all just to create the perfect weapon.

Needless to say, another life was lost for the day; the two hunters picking each fucked up scientist off one by one, it’s what they deserved.

And they say the demons were the bad ones.

*****

Dante made sure you were sound asleep before he snuck out for the night. He still had to keep up the lie of having Lady think he desired her but unfortunately the man was having second thoughts.

They both were actually.

The two just laid in moonlight coated darkness, the both of them lost in their own feelings.

“Dante…”

“Hm?”

“Maybe we _don’t _like each other. Maybe this all was just a mistake.” Lady held the blanket over her bare body once again unsatisfied for the night.

Like any other night the two got as far as stripping down to their underwear before one of them called a timeout.

Dante sighed, mentally agreeing with the woman. Everything _was _a huge mistake. He couldn’t keep up the charade anymore.

“Maybe another beer or—”

“Dante.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I can’t do you.” Dante pushed the blanket off his body and began redressing starting with his black pants first. His boxers always remain intact, never even inching down to expose anymore snow-white curls besides the trail that lead from his navel valley.

“You don’t have to make me sound so repulsive!” Lady rolled her eyes, throwing her robe over her also semi-nude body. Her breasts only got attention and even still Dante couldn’t even kiss those.

He felt like a teenager, only getting a peek.

Lady just wasn’t the girl for him.

“Calm down. I didn’t mean it like that. I can’t sleep with you because you’re not attractive to me.” Dante’s face ended up in his palm and his restraint on his laughter slipped as a pillow was launched at him.

“Get out.”

“Come on. I’m sorry, I’ll stop. I can’t do this with you for a reason—we’re not meant too. And…well I guess I _don’t _see you in that way. It has nothing to do with _you_, so don’t take it to heart.”

“So what? You were just stringing me along?” Lady crossed her arms, a bit hurt actually.

“…I asked you to do something for me and you went against me. It _is _unfortunate that you fell for an asshole like me—so you say, but you should have known better…Mary.”

“No! You don’t get to fucking call me that anymore!” Lady’s arms dropped since now they were reaching for the side table lamp. “_Ugh! _I can’t believe I actually thought you _weren’t _a piece of shit.”

“_I’m _a piece of shit?? You’re hunting a devil that poses no threat to you! And for what? A fucking _check?_” Dante scoffed, now fully dressed and prepared to dodge whatever object got launched his way.

Lady chuckled in disbelief, although she certainly could accept that her friend would take up for you.

“_Oh_! So, it all makes sense now. All of this was for that cheap little rodent you’re keeping as a pet.” More laughter left her lips, her onyx locks bouncing as she disapproved of just being a diversion.

“She’s not a pet.” Dante’s voice was calm but definitely firm. He’d always disliked the term and refused to address you as such any longer. He also preferred it if others didn’t use it either.

Especially ones close to him.

“You’re right she _couldn’t_ be a pet. Pets actually listen. She’s just some smelly devil who needs to be put down! She has no purpose, and she never will. You’re better off selling her because that’s all she’s good for is to be someone’s trophy whore. Or better yet just lift up the toilet lid and let her drink—since she _is _a wild animal after all.”

Dante waited until the dark-haired woman finished her rant before destroying her spirits even more for the night. He laughed, holding his sides as he bent over to exaggerate the level of humor in her words.

“You done now? You mad?? Is it because I got to grab your ass? I’m really more of a breast man but you were being stingy with those so—”

Dodging Lady’s bullets never got old and neither did taunting his lesser.

Dante was now behind the woman, his demonic nature a nuisance; no one should be able to move so fast.

Lady spun around going in for another attack but her weapon was ejected from her grasp as she was pushed down on the bed.

“I was going to apologize but you had to be a bitch and shoot at me. So, lay there with your feelings hurt.” He released the clip, tossing the two pieces of metal aside before making his way to the bedroom door.

“Stay away from her and my shop.” It was a final warning, the dark tone in the white-haired man’s voice as he looked directly into her two-toned eyes.

Lady fussed and cursed, scrambling to her feet but by the time she looked back up he was out of sight.

Dante was halfway down the street already, deep in his thought and in need of a sundae.

*****

It was morning when your owner came through the front door of the shop abruptly.

“Dante! There you are.” You had the biggest smile on your face, your tail wagging and your bright yellow eyes illuminated.

Despite his rough night, Dante nearly sprouted his wings once he laid eyes on you. His skin was rubbed raw again to rid himself of Lady’s scent but he immediately picked you up and hugged you tightly.

“Good morning, little one.”

“Where were you? I woke and you weren’t here…” You wrapped your arms around his neck, his large palms supporting the back of your thighs.

“I got up really early and went for a walk. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you to wake up too.” Dante stopped momentarily at his desk before heading upstairs with you still attached to his frame. This time on his back.

“You smell funny!” You got a whiff of something tropical that wasn’t your owner’s usual scent; his fluffy white locks reminding you of a woman’s.

“It’s nothing, but…I could use a nap.”

“You’re always sleepy, Dante! You’re a lazy demon.” You scurried on the bed once he sat you down, retaking the position you were in about 20 minutes ago.

“I work hard! I deserve it. You know how hard it is to look this good?” Dante teased.

You giggled, “Must be a nightmare. You’re certainly better looking than I am!”

“I beg to differ.”

“How do you figure?” Your head tilted as you watched him.

“You’re the cutest little devil in all of hell. With your pink hair and pretty pink eyes.” Dante had your tail wagging and your chest rumbling with purrs as he petted your tummy.

He booped your nose before kissing it, his warm hand slithering lower to a gentle forest—a lush field of soft eggplant colored fur. Your hair on your head may have been dyed but the rest remain as it’s true violet hue.

“Your ears are adorable and your horns are like treasure now that they’re gold.”

Your clawed feet kneaded the bed, more meows and purrs filling the room the more Dante’s hand slipped further down. He threw you off however once it traveled to your hip, resting there while his other scratched under your chin.

“You’re perfect, sweetheart.”

Dante _loved _being the one to make your tail wag. He also enjoyed seeing your eyes blush from the nothing short from the truth compliments he would give you.

“_Oh, _Dante. You’re so sweet. Thank you!” You snuggled up in his side, relaxing just like any other day.

You had no worries, not a care in the world and all you wished to do was stop time and relive the moment over and over again.

Thinking about this caused your eyes to shift to a candy red, your pupils dilated and glossed with passion.

Unfortunately, Dante couldn’t properly share the moment with you with his demonic conscious eating away at him about what’d happened with Lady. He could fix that situation later but what was he going to do about you?

He had a weight on his heart that needed to be lifted and the only way that would happen was for your owner to confess what he’d done behind your back.

Protecting you or not, it was wrong and you should know it.

*****

“Anything for you, little devil.” Dante’s smile was weak but genuine as he focused elsewhere than your glowing crimson eyes.

“Dante?”

“Yes?”

“Remember what you asked me earlier? Or yesterday… um I can’t remember but it was about my eyes…” You were nervous, tugging at your tail as you spoke but you were ready.

“Yes, I remember. What’s up?” He glanced at you briefly before going back to his original trained target spot.

“I…I love you, Dante.” You watched as he swam in his thoughts, artic eyes focused on the twirling ceiling fan but also your owner was working up the courage to tell you the truth.

“That’s what it means. That’s why they’re red…” Your tail thumped, the weight of finally disclosing how you truly felt a relief off your shoulders.

Part of you hoped your emotions would encourage the man to want to keep you around longer, possibly forever, but the truth was Dante didn’t wish to claim you as his “_pet_” anymore. However, in order to tell you _that, _more mysteries would have to be revealed.

“Wait…I need to tell you something.” He stopped you from pulling his shirt over his head. He sighed, already knowing shit was about to hit the fan as he sat you down.

“I don’t believe I can truly love you back until I tell you the truth. I care about you and everything, but…” Another heavy dreaded breath was released.

“Wh-what do you mean, Dante?”

“There’s something you should know. I’m so sorry about this but I did it to protect you. It was stupid but it worked so I went with it. I never meant any of it though…”

“Any of what? You don’t like me, Dante??” You pouted, your berry lips poking.

“Yes, I do… a lot. That’s not it though. I meant every bit of how I’ve been towards you. Just listen, okay?” Dante held your face in his clammy hands, lazily stroking your cheekbones with his thumbs.

_‘Here goes nothing' _He thought.

“Lady hasn’t been around to hurt you because I’ve kept her distracted by having her thinking that I like her…um _sensually._”

Almost instantly the crimson faded from your eyes, a deep shade of sangria replacing them as a new hue began melting though from you changed emotions.

“You did it with her??”

“What? Oh _God _no. No, no, no. Not at all.” Dante quickly shook his head, moving in closer to you. “Not even once but um…we kissed a lot but that’s as far as it got. I couldn’t sleep with her.”

“But you tried…” The more it dwelled on you, the darker your eyes got, tepid rays of denim beginning to surface. Your tail went limp and you even moved yourself _away _from the man.

You were hurt and not even sure what to do with the information you’d just received. The cool chill from the perspiration Dante left on your skin felt like snow. Everything ached, even inhaling.

“I had to let her think that I wanted her. I’m sorry, but you’re my _pet _so I didn’t think you would… care I guess…” Dante’s word choices were fucking terrible for like the past month and almost instantly his face found his hands as he tried again.

“I mean, we’re not dating or whatever. I’m just supposed to take care of you.”

“But life is so much more convenient for you when you’re up at 3am fucking me.” By now your eyes were a mixture of both blue and red but not from you being so enamored with the man.

This shade of crimson caused your demonic powers to flair, a storm cloud of energy radiating from your body.

This was anger.

“I’m sorry, _*Name*_. I really am. I didn’t know what else to do. I wanted you to be safe and at least I could handle Reed if he hurt you. At least it was one less person for you to worry about hunting you. She didn’t even mention you that whole time. I tried talking her out and around selling you but apparently she’s not the only one in need of a lump some of cash.” Dante said.

“I don’t know what the hell she’s got going on, she wouldn’t tell me but wherever she gets the money from, it won’t be from selling you.”

“I trusted you, Dante!” Wind materialized out of nowhere, blowing the fringe that danced in your owner’s face back. He kept inching closer to you and you kept retreating or trying to anyways.

Dante had no idea what aptitudes truly laid dormant within you, quickly forgetting that you were the cause of a whole town diminishing. So, it would have been in his best interest not to piss you off any further.

“And you still can! Please…” He tried to reach for you but you pushed him back without even touching him.

“No…” You sunk down to the floor, your whole body a deep navy. Tears began soaking the rug, drenching the wood floor.

“No, please don’t cry…I’m sorry, little devil. I’d never hurt you intentionally. I don’t like her like that and I didn’t know I would end up liking _you _like that but I do. I do like you…” Dante’s pants were sticking to him now that he was down on the floor with you trying to wipe your tears.

His whole lower half was soaked but he could careless.

“Everyone just wants sex with me. No one wants to love me.”

“You’re wrong, _*Name*_. That’s not what _all _I want from you. I wanted you to have a life and not a domesticated one. You’re not a fucking pet and I’m not gonna treat you like one any longer.” Dante grabbed you but quickly had to let go to shield his ears from exploding.

Your screech was painful and it caused his demonic senses to flair, part of his features transitioning.

“I don’t wanna be anything to you any longer!” You hated to, but you locked your owner in time in order to escape. You weren’t in the mood to talk and you ended up leaving the shop hoping to get lost if you could.

Anything to be away from the mean man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, now you have no one. Great job, Dante!😒  
But at least everyone knows the truth now. Don't worry, I have something very special planned for those two.  
What did you think?  
Feedback is always welcome.  
Stay tuned for more, I feel like it will be more than 20 chapters but still I'm going to try to keep it cut down hopefully.  
Thanks for reading!


	17. The Victim Became The Predator

Crossing paths with Lady caused her to retract part of her statement about Dante being an asshole but she still was highly upset with him for the shit he’d pulled.

Even though they didn’t have sex, the dark-haired woman still had nights were her emotions would get ahold of her—the alcohol always causing her to open up like a book. Also, if you gave Dante time, he actually shut the fuck up and listened instead of hitting the snooze button and ignoring you.

It would appear that the man was truthful about not having possession of you considering you were found wondering around the outskirts of town and Lady wonder if she should chase you or heed Dante’s warning and stay away.

She went with her first mind and began stalking you, trying to get you in closed quarters so you couldn’t escape. The opportunity to take you out also would serve as payback for Dante’s indiscretions. She also needed the money for capturing you quicker than she’d anticipated, her own personal debts catching up to her.

*****

What no one knew, but of course Dante had a hunch about, was how everything started to begin with. How did things get to where they were?

Truth was Reed contacted Lady with a request: to get you back to him with a payment as a reward.

A man of his word, the hooded man paid her 30% of her grand payment up front and promised her the rest once you were in his possession. The only problem with that was Lady had no fucking clue where you were, or even remotely how to find and abduct you.

Since the back of the cave was were you dwelled, only a person with mixed genes and the nose of a bloodhound could sniff you out and avoid danger all at the same time.

Which is why Dante ended up scoring part of the job.

Lady promised to excuse some of his debt if he dragged you out the cave and into her hands.

You would think it would have been easy work, right?

Wrong.

It was now safe to say everyone got more than they bargained for when they crossed paths with you.

Now, let’s not get it twisted, Dante _did _find you like the dark-haired woman asked, except once he got to know you, the agreement sort of changed once the white-haired man discovered what was going on with you.

Dante refused to let you out of his sight and Reed was getting impatient. Also, Lady’s troubles were catching up to her as well, so she also was restless about getting you to the man in the hood.

And you?

You were a ball of mysteries, no one knew a thing about you except a select few and to get to them Dante and his trusty sidekick Trish were taking turns interrogating the scientists who were hired to experiment on you.

With the cost of their wretched life as a nonconsensual bargain trade. Each one deserved the bullet that got put in their heads.

You would get your salvation from your horrid pass and Dante was going to be the one to help, regardless of who was in his way to do so.

*****

Your face lit up once you two locked eyes, Lady’s hands already pulling her Kalina Ann from her shoulder as she seemingly popped out of nowhere. 

You weren’t sure how, but the dark-haired woman had found you again but this time you weren’t going down without a fight. 

“Oh great, this bitch.” You growled, the fine hairs on your body standing on edge. Your eyes were currently an array of hues, most of them ranging in dark shades. You couldn’t stand the sight of Lady, especially after finding out she had her hands on _your _demon.

Dante said he never touched beyond her lips but you knew how persuasive your owner was. No way her shorts stayed up for that whole month. 

“You’ve been hiding damn good. Hmm, if I had to take a guess, I’d say you were in plan sight the whole time.” Lady’s two-toned eyes were glued to you, remembering what Trish said about you being a cunning devil. She refused to let you walk away unharmed; her feelings hurt just as deeply as yours. 

“Oh, so you’re smarter than you look, yet you got played by the same _asshole_. I guess that makes both of us a fool.”

Lady chuckled, shaking her head, “You’re the only idiot who fell for him.” She still was a bit shocked and rather disgusted that Dante would even find you attractive, if he did. She had no clue he was actually destroying your guts every other night but just the thought of him protecting something he made a career out of killing was a bit hypocritical for her. 

You were more then enough for the man, not even caring that you had paws for hands and those squishy little pads on your feet. You had one thing every woman had and that’s all that he needed.

In addition to your big heart that was full of love. That was the main thing the man desired to protect. 

“You missed out. Dante is quite the gentleman, a jackass but he’s still the nicest anyone’s ever been to me!” You dodged one of Lady’s attacks, landing on your feet easily. “Leave me alone.” 

“You’re just a big for sell sign. What purpose do you truly have?!” Again, Lady fired her grenade launcher at you, missing you for the second time. It’s almost as if the dark-haired woman knew you would escape danger and as a result, she upped her efforts by firing a barrage of mini missiles at you. 

“You’re a fool to think you can catch me! If those guys in the suits can’t, what makes you think you can?” You tittered laughter as you didn’t even evade the attack. Instead you used your amazing time stopping abilities to trap the missiles, completely rendering them useless and turning them into dust with just a flinch. 

Lady was shocked, a bit taken back at how much you’d mastered your powers when before you’d cry if you'd hurt even the smallest insect. 

Dante encouraged you to be a devil and not a house pet. You had quite the strength and if you didn’t use it then eventually, you’d be captured. He never made you feel like you _couldn’t,_ but always that you could.

“You think I’m scared of some little rat??” Lady rolled her eyes, slightly irritated that you were being such a challenge to take down.

You were taunting her, your owner’s cocky fighting spirit rubbing off on you. He joked about how it made you a bad ass, especially when it only pissed the enemy off even more. 

“You silly human girl. You’ll wish you never hunted me.” You moved out the way of yet another one of the woman’s attacks, landing on all four of your limbs before charging at her. “Now I’ll just have to rip out your throat!”

You managed to knock Lady down and her weapon from her hands but she wrestled with you on the ground to get it back. 

“Go away!” You shouted, missing short of your target. 

Lady rolled out the way at the perfect time, her face nearly being shredded from your razor-sharp claws.

“Not until you’re dead!” 

Your dodging abilities were amazing but the dark-haired woman was also full of surprises. You’d thought you’d had her weapon all figured out but then she dismembered her weapon and launched an attack. 

A bayonet blade pierced right through you, pushing a blood curdling shriek from your chest. It happened so quickly and you were caught off guard as she fired shots into your legs. 

Again, you were swarmed with missiles, some in which you couldn’t dodge due to being held in place. Lady was having a field day tormenting you, thinking she’d finally caught you. 

But she forgot one thing. Trish’s warning about how you were a lot smarter than you looked when it came down to fighting. 

You fell down from your injuries, being dragged away with the blade still through you. 

“Down puppy.” The dark-haired woman smirked. 

Your crimson body scratched against the rough terrain, breaking the skin almost instantly—more injuries in other words. 

*****

Lady pulled you towards her bike, noticing how much more difficult it became to drag you. It was if there was some resistance on her prize and with a huff, she spun around to see that there wasn’t a crimson devil attached to her bayonet blade but now a piece of debris that you materialized from your mind. 

“What the hell?” 

Catching the dark-haired woman off guard was your only option if you wanted to get away and that you did when you pounced on her.

How the hell did escape being harpooned? 

You two rolled around on the ground for a moment—you fighting her weapons away from her reach again and just when Lady thought she’d gotten away to grab her pistol, your fangs sunk deep into the back of her calf muscle, ripping out a chunk of flesh and drawing crimson. A yelp came from the dark-haired woman instantly. 

Lady screamed as she backed away from you, kicking you in the face and gathering just enough time to get to her gun. Two shots were fired, sending you flying back some feet. 

You used your last little bit of strength you could to screech, causing the debris that dangled so conveniently over the woman to topple down, nearly killing her if it wasn’t for her bayonet blade grappling her to safety. 

You however took a hit as she fired several missiles into the rest of the falling wall, the rocks crushing you. 

Lady’s head felt like it was going to explode as she groggily made her way down a corridor, blood just dripping down her leg. She was losing consciousness as she fell down to her knees, crawling a distance before she ultimately passed out there. 

Under the rumble you managed to summon four demons who all worked together to free you from you rocky grave. You thanked them before sending them back to hell. 

Thunder rumbled in; a storm headed your way as the wind picked up. It felt like knives on your battered skin as you crawled and drug yourself towards town, the sun rising in the distance but at least you’d managed to escape your attacker. 

You were in desperate need of help and only one person could save you; Dante. 

*****

Morning rolled in, the rain still pouring and you still crawling through town. Lady had awakened sometime and was back home patching up her injuries. She felt sick, her stomach unable to keep much down as the infectious bite you gave her began settling in. She figured a good nap would perhaps help her queasiness but little did she know something _else _was coursing through her veins. 

Trish decided to pop up and surprise her dear friend since she hadn’t really heard from him since you’d left a week ago. Dante missed you like crazy and his demonic counterpart didn’t spare him one bit as it too longed for your attention again.

The man actually was pretty quiet, other than interrogating more scientist about what they knew about you and Reed was laying low but planning something for sure. 

Your scent was fading away and every time Dante would look at another woman, a very painful and throbbing headache would hit him, punishment for running you away. 

Trish wasn’t enamored with the man but the look she had on her face could have been mistaken as flirty, though it really was just a teasing saucy smirk since she knew her friend was missing you. 

“Would you stop looking at me like that?” Dante hid his face behind a magazine to avoid Trish’s pestering grin. She cleared her throat before plucking the article from shielding the blinding sunlight away from the man’s sleep.

“It’s okay. You can cry if you need to.” The blonde taunted.

“Shut up, I’m not gonna cry. It just sucks is all. She’s out there all alone. What if she’s hurt? You think she’s okay? What if she’s cold, Trish? Oh _God, _who’s gonna moisturize her skin!? She’ll dry out and start peeling! Her hair is gonna get too long and she’s clumsy as shit so she’s gonna stumble and trip.” Dante nearly fell out his chair as he scrambled to sit upright.

“You think she’s thinking about me?” You’d only been gone for five days but it felt like months since your owner last laid his pretty blue eyes on you.

Dante hoped that you would forgive him for what he did. Lady still hadn’t spoken to him either, which was expected so he didn’t get his hopes up for that. He just wanted to hold you again and watch as you rolled around in his dirty laundry.

He still would lose boxers, but you would always return them after you’d huff them to death.

Trish informed him of what the scientist revealed to her; only causing the man to worry about you even more.

“How much of an asshole you are? Possibly. She’s also probably wishing she never met you.”

“Let’s hope not.”

“Surely you knew that _Lady _was the last person you should have tried on?” Trish wasn’t supposed to be a part of the whole thing but there’s no way she could avoid _not _hearing about how you just left in the middle of the night.

She’d had a hunch however the day she smelt the man’s scent deeply embedded in Lady’s sheets.

“I don’t know! What else was I supposed to do?” Dante shook his head, rubbing his large hand across his tired face. He needed yet another nap since missing you was exhausting work.

His demon was being a bitch, giving him headaches and knots in his stomach for payback for spoiling something good. The beast within was convinced it’d finally found a mate but it’s human partner in crime apparently didn’t have the brain cells to comprehend that.

“Not try to sleep with her!” Trish folded her arms, looking at her friend in a _you know better _glare.

“She wasn’t trying to give it up anyways. Had me doing all that work for nothing. It was a bad idea but she opened up like a goddamn book. I just feel like shit for disrupting her trust though.”

Lady got so comfortable with the man that she allowed him to address her by her birth name. There were indeed some feelings that developed, nothing sensual, just being able to talk to Dante in a serious manner felt good. The lust part just didn’t feel _right. _

They were friends, but being able to express herself also made it tough to know whether or not his feelings were true. So, it definitely hurt just to find out that the crush Dante had was a fucking lie.

“You got a lot on your plate. What ya taking down first?” Trish gave a small smile, actually more than ready to help. She loved a good adventure, especially if it involved firing her weapon.

“I really would love to blow that damn lab up. Put a bullet in Reed’s head and get my girl back.”

“Which one?” The blonde teased.

“The red one with the horns and tight pus—”

“Alright, Dante! I’ll be outside when you’re ready to go hunt more scientist.” Trish quickly made her way to the front door to avoid hearing anything she didn’t need to hear.

Dante laughed and leaped up from his seat. “I don’t have multiple women.”

“You don’t have _any_ women!”

“Don’t rub it in. I’m gonna go look into some things. Do me a favor and check in on Ma…_Lady _for me. She’s been awfully quiet.”

“Mhm I’ll check on _Lady._” Trish had a smile on her face as she left out the door.

“They know something about the DNA shit that the woman wouldn’t tell me. Supposedly _*Name* _couldn’t conceive even before she got injured. The men in the suits didn’t know that however but still wanted to cover their tracks. Apparently, the horrors of having a bastard half devil offspring was haunting them so much that they decided to keep it from Reed by destroying her womb.” 

“Sick bastards.” Dante shook his head, “How could you hurt something so cute?”

“Well…at least she’s still here. Be careful, Dante. Just like we’re investigating, someone could be watching us. Reed knows you’re aware of her but I’ll let you know what I find out.” Trish took off in a flash—literally disappearing instantly.

Dante sighed, more and more information about you was being discovered, some he wished he didn’t know and some that was quite useful. He just hoped that you were okay out there all by yourself.

*****

The day didn’t go as plan since the facility seemed to up their security. Apparently, a rash number of scientists had gone missing since the pair first showed up. Dante couldn’t get in and Trish was busy helping with a now very sick Lady. The dark-haired woman said it was nothing but she could barley stand on her own two feet.

The blonde stayed with her for the night, helping her around the apartment as much as she could.

“What happened to you?”

“Are you gonna go behind my back and tell Dante??” Lady scoffed, not even sure if she could trust Trish anymore. She also seemed to not want you dead, which was odd since she too was always down to slaughter some demons.

“Possibly but that’s the least of your worries, clearly. You look sickly.” Trish dabbed the wet rag on Lady’s clammy forehead.

She had a fever as well as extreme soreness in her leg. It was expected but the pain continued to grow as the night progressed.

“He’s just gonna say _I told you stay away_ but his little pet rat got away from me _again_. She’s definitely gotten smart.” Lady groaned as she attempted to apply pressure on her injured limb.

“So, what happened to your leg then?” Trish tried to peel away the bandages but the dark-haired woman pushed her hands away.

“I’m fine.” Lady wasn’t sure what was happening with her body but she wasn’t feeling like herself_—human _in other words. Still, she didn’t accept anymore help than what she allowed the blonde to give her.

Trish sighed but stayed with her friend, making sure that she didn’t move too much for the night.

*****

Dante could hear a thumping sound through the storm that continued to pour. It kept him up but he was sure it was someone at the front doo as well.

“Really? The sign isn’t even on.” The white-haired man sighed dreadfully but tossed his blanket from his body, making his way downstairs slowly.

“Hey! It’s closed, buddy. Read the signs.” Dante had Ivory tucked behind his back as he peeked from the curtain, danger also lurked around at such late hours, you could never be too prepared.

Nothing but the downpour of rain was in his sights but the knocking continued.

“It’s too late and wet to fight.”

The repeated tick against the front door continued to make the man apprehensive but Dante slowly open it, a limb falling between the cracked space.

“Oh my—” He then shoved the other side open as well, rain water rushing in.

Dante could careless about that however, him being more focused on pulling your barely conscious body inside. You were highly injured but you managed to drag yourself back to your owner’s shop.

“Shit, what happened to you?” Dante quickly shut the front door, locking it behind him in case danger was near.

“S-s-she…. y-y-our—” You spat up crimson, unable to gather your breathe.

“Shhh, never mind. Just relax, okay?” Your owner cleaned the mud off of you gently, the sound of you in pain almost unbearable.

You whimpered, howling as the warm water soaked into your wounds.

“I’m sorry. Damn look at this thing. You got stabbed? No, this is road rash… you were impaled and dragged. I’ll ask later but you’re gonna have to heal yourself, dear.” Dante held your head steady, your eyes cloudy and a deep red.

“Hey, _*Name* _Stay awake.”

“L-L-Lady…” You stammered, “S-she tried…”

“Okay, okay. Just heal yourself and we’ll talk about it later.” Dante shook his head, carrying you to his bedroom. “You’re gonna die if you don’t heal yourself.”

“Th-that bitch…”

“I’ll deal with her. You just need to fix yourself right now.”

Dante shook you gently to get you to focus, still holding your head steady as your eyes slowly opened and shut.

“Look at me, you’re bleeding too much. I don’t even know how you’re still woke but if you don’t restore yourself right now then you’re gonna pass out. Come on, _*name*_.”

To get you to pay attention your owner quickly kissed you, knowing how instantly it would get your tail wagging.

“Mmm m-mad at y-you, D-a-ante!”

“Okay, be mad later. Fix yourself, little devil.” Dante sighed, patting your head.

Unfortunately, you didn’t get the opportunity to heal yourself before you passed out. Your body ended up doing it for you—with a little help from your special demon.

Dante left you to rest, tucking you in and staying up for the night so he could figure out what to do about his used-to be friend. He couldn’t believe you two had fought.

Lady still however was having her own troubles from the vicious bite you left her with. Nearly a chunk of her calf muscle was missing, but that was the least of her worries. Coursing through her veins was the same poison that turned your mother into the creature that she was. It also took so many test subject’s lives and it currently was in the process of harvesting the dark-haired woman’s if she didn’t do something soon.

Trish definitely was going to have to inform Dante.

“Just lay down, hon. I’ll make sure the kitchen gets clean.” She propped Lady’s leg up before heading into the other room, hoping that the man would be available to help.

*****

The loveseat was Dante’s resting place for the night, where he actually accidentally dosed off. He was supposed to phone Trish but it’s apparently the lazy shit could think about a place to sleep and there he was, counting sheep.

The two seated relaxation spot was every bit of uncomfortable for someone who was as tall as he was. Dante’s legs were stretched over the arm on one end and the middle of his back would surely have a bruise across the top from the other side but what had the white-haired man puzzled was where the mysterious weight of something pressed into his side was coming from.

Dante also fell asleep as is, and didn’t snuggle himself into a blanket so that could only mean one thing.

Very slowly the man peeled the plush throw back from his body, revealing a bundle of bubblegum tresses and big yellow eyes. You looked absolutely adorable peeking from under the blanket—so innocent and sweet. Your tail wagged and disturbed the rest of the nest you’d created around your owner and you.

“Close the blankie, Dante! You’re letting in cold air.”

“How did you even get down here without me hearing you?” Dante smiled happily, his demonic side purring at the fact you were so close. He must have also let off happy pheromones because now you were digging yourself virtually under the man to cuddle more.

“Hmm I wanted snuggles, Dante!” Your newly restored crimson arms wrapped around his middle.

“Okay, fair enough but this old couch isn’t exactly the best place to do that. Bedroom?”

“If I go upstairs with you, you’ll try to fuck me!” You pouted, yanking the raised blanket from the white-haired man’s hand. You shook your head, curling up into the loveseat.

“What? You think I need a whole bed to do that? I don’t even need this couch. Look, I’m not going to do that. I don’t even care for that right now, okay? I just want to make sure you’re comfortable and alright. You were pretty fucked up last night.” Dante excused himself to go release his bladder and of course you were on his heels, trotting behind.

“Because of your mean friend!!”

“_Mar—Lady…_Lady hurt you?” He huffed out a rather annoyed sigh, remembering that things weren’t ’t that smooth sailing anymore. He'd lost his privileges to be under her skin.

“You’re not gonna stop her so what difference does it make?” You ran inside the bathroom once the door opened, soaking up the manly essence your owner left behind. The stench of urine was like perfume to you—no two individuals ever smelling the same.

It was gross for mortals and anyone who didn’t understand your genetic background but Dante had to always flush before you came in or the whole toilet bowl would be empty from you splashing in it.

“I have no choice now. She hurt you—almost killed you. I told her to back off and she didn’t. I’ll just have to hurt her, I guess.” That was the last thing Dante wanted to do but if it made you hate him less then a few bruises wouldn’t kill the dark-haired woman, would it?

Your head was in the air and your arms crossed. You were pouting and highly in disbelief of such plans made by your owner but the thought of your enemy falling at the hands of someone who you were enamored with made your tail wag.

“Like…stab her? Or shoot her? Maybe even cut her head off?”

“Where the hell did you go? I was concerned with your wellbeing.” Dante didn’t care much for his long white locks but your hair grew like a weed and always needed to be combed.

You were still grimy and your fringe had some tangles; the need to pamper you taking over the more the man looked you over. He ran a warm bath, dressing the water with various oils and salts for soothing your little soul.

*****

“I don’t need anymore of your help, Dante.”

“If you think I’m letting you go back out into that damn world by yourself then you’re insane. I’m sorry for what I did and I feel like it caused you both to get hurt…more than just emotionally.”

The bubble bath looked entirely too tempting not to soak in and you ended up caving and sloshing the suds around as you relaxed.

“I really like you, Dante. Why would you think I wouldn’t care?”

“I guess I thought you’d understand but I get that I can’t just spin your emotions like a wheel.” Dante wet your hair, all your pink locks slicking back out of your pretty face. He smiled at you, using the wash cloth to clean the dried crimson from under your nose.

“I missed this little rubbery nose. You’re also so beautiful.”

The water splashed as your tail wagged underneath it. Your eyes tinting pink as you looked down at your colored water. The lavender suds turned it a deep violet, the bergamot calming your skin.

“How can I hate someone who’s given me so much to love?”

“You don’t have too. I’m done with Lady and her shit. If she wants to fight against me then so be it. That jackass in the robe too. He can get his ass kicked too.” Dante shrugged, picking your hand up out the water to clean under your nails.

“You got hurt pretty bad…”

“She shot me with explody thingies!! They came from this tube and went—” You splashed the water. “_Whoosh! Pew, pew, boom!!_ A-a-and then this blade came out of nowhere, Dante!!! It went _skuuurt! Bam!! _Right into my tummy! It hurted so bad.” You pouted with the most defeated look on your face, your floppy ears collapsed as you looked at your owner who had the biggest smile on his face.

“You are so goddamn adorable.” Dante couldn’t help but to kiss you, his clothes soaked from your demonstration of your fight with Lady.

Your tail continued to fluff the bubbles, your hands grabbing handfuls of white locks as you tried to pull the man into the tub.

“Not while your recovering.” He hated to pull away but Dante also wanted to prove to you that he could engaged with you and not have sex, though he would have loved to fuck you right there in the soapy water.

“Did you hear me, Dante!?”

“Of course, I heard you. Yeah, I know all about that weapon. I actually had one myself but its sorta in the shop. I’m sorry she attacked you. I can’t believe she found you.” Dante finished combing out your hair with conditioner in it, now was time to rinse you clean.

He took better care of you than he did himself.

“There’s a clean devil. Ready to get out?”

“No, I like the warm water.” You sighed and slipped down into the suds.

“Okay then. We can relax longer. How did you get away?”

“I can’t remember! I just woke up on your doorstep.”

“I’m glad you came back to me. I was so worried about you.” Dante stroked your cheek and checked to make sure all the gold rings were still on your ears.

He checked them for bugs and even brushed your teeth—though you could have lived without that.

“Well yeah! It’s because I know I’m welcomed here and you won’t hurt me…”

“You’re too precious to hurt.”

“Thank you, Dante…” You reached for him signaling you were ready to get out. Your owner wrapped you in fluffy towels, grabbing everything he would need to get you ready for bed.

“Of course, babe.”

“_Babe_? What’s a babe?”

“Uh—” Dante realized what he’d said, his cheeks a burning red as you laid on your back on the bed.

“Daddy used to call mommy that!”

“Speaking of, tell me about your parents.”

“Hmm like what, Dante?” You had a onesie in nearly every color, the princess pink one being your choice of attire for the night. It was just like the grey one you had but instead this one matched with your pretty cameo pink hair.

“Whatever you can remember. What was your dad like?”

“Daddy had a black horse named Chaos! He would ride him into fights and take down the enemy. Um… I think he was at war when he met mommy. He needed to mate and then he met her and then they did it and had my sister.” You watched as Dante tucked you in and sat beside you. He looked as if he wasn’t going to stay but you didn’t question him.

You were safe, warm, and happy again so you weren’t about to complain.

“Really? What was your sister like?”

“Nya told me that mommy and daddy were so happy to have another cub. I guess it’s rare for someone bit to have a whole litter. They usually all die but having them one by one is better.”

Dante just sat there in complete shock as he learned more about you. “So, would _you _conceive the same way? For example, would you carry like five babies at once?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’d ever know what’s it like to carry a cub. Nya said I looked like a little wolf and I began looking like a devil once I got older. Mommy could change and look like the others they experimented on. Its not very pretty! They look like huge wolves who walk on their back legs but have human-like faces!” You covered your eyes with your floppy ears.

Dante chuckled and held your face. “Your father was a hybrid as well, correct?”

“Yes! Grandpa was a great elf who could make stuff appear!! He was super cool.” Your tail wagged as you thought back to your family. “And grandma was a devil! She had huge wings!”

“Oh, wow. You just have all kinds of mysteries within you. You’re amazing, little devil and so cute.”

“You’re fancy too, Dante! Your mommy fell in love with a super strong demon!! Not many humans can say they love one of us.” You pulled your owner to lay down with you, pawing at his damp shirt to be taken off.

Dante fulfilled your request and tossed the item to the side. He then ridded himself of his black pants, leaving just his boxers, how he was prior to helping you.

Carefully he unbuttoned your onesie, checking the scar you had horizontally up your torso. You winced when he touched it which meant you weren’t quite fully healed up just yet.

“It’s still sore, Dante.”

“Yeah, I can tell. I’ll get you some salves tomorrow. I’m also gonna have a little talk with Lady as well and I think we should look for Reed.”

“Why?”

“Try and negotiate at first and then kick his ass because we both know he won’t listen.” Dante buttoned you back up but left something for his imagination to play with.

“I want him dead eventually, Dante.”

“Yeah, me too. We’ll take this shit slowly. I’ll make sure you don’t have to keep watching over your shoulder.”

“Aw, thank you!!” You smiled, pulling him down into a kiss.

Almost instantly Dante began venturing in other places, his lips finding your chin and then your neck. He sucked burgundy love bites on your cleavage, avoiding taking your whole tit out to lick on.

Again, you were recovering but he definitely wanted you to know how he felt about you coming back to him.

“Come here, little devil.” Dante pulled you on top, his hands gripping your ass while you two made out.

His devil growled happily, his wings sprouting as you grinded against him.

“_Oh, Dante.” _You purred, your eyes cherry red. “I love you.”

“And I love you, _*Name*._” Your owner squeezed you, nuzzling his face into your neck.

You weren’t _in _love with the man just yet but at the rate you two were going you would be soon. You couldn’t help but to feel strongly about him, he being the only one to show you some type of normality despite you being a lab experiment.

And Dante enjoyed your affection as well.

“I hope you don’t get a girlfriend. Then I can’t tell you how I feel!”

“You can always tell me how you feel. Your secrets are safe with me.” Dante teased, pulling the blanket up.

“You need more recovery time and I need to get back to that dream I was having. Thank you for forgiving me.”

“And thank _you _for saving me…again. You’re the best, Dante! Goodnight…_babe_.” Your tail wagged since you could hear the man’s heartbeat. The pheromones made you happy, your eyes a watermelon abyss as you fell asleep in your owner’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady got bit and is poisoned Ooooh  
Dante got you back but he's gonna get _even more_ in upcoming chapters.  
And Trish is just down for whatever lol  
I see now that my means to make this 20 chapters has slipped so I won't predict when it will end so that means more time with our little red devil.  
I'm also gonna go back and edit several of the first chapters. I'm not really satisfied with them and to avoid having to repost the entire story again  
Also, I'm gonna take out the Lady/Dante pairing since they didn't hook up but I will tag it since it is mentioned however. If it were a reoccurring relationship then I would leave it but *Boots out pairing*  
Just Dante and his devil.💜__
> 
> _ _What did you think?  
Feedback is welcome.  
Stay tuned for more!_ _


	18. A Million In One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time away from Dante gave you the chance to practice your abilities and really get acquainted with your powers.   
More specifically your shapeshifting abilities. So, let’s just say that you were a master at disguises…more than just physical appearance wise.

Dante shoved the door to his shop open, a little irritated at how Lady was being stubborn and wouldn’t let him help. She was lucky to still have not only her life but her leg as well. You’d nearly bitten it off and if given the opportunity you probably would have turned the woman into a whole meal if it meant you’d could shit her out later.

The hate for her was about as equivalent as it was to the men in the suits and you wished she would just get hurt or died.

Reed was out of a hunter and this caused the man to begin demanding answers from his team back at the facility who mysteriously seemed to keep disappearing. Dante accepted his faith upon death and decided that some lives were just better lost.

Even if they were mortal.

Picking off the scientist outside of labor made it even more suspicious but also easier to gather information about you. Dante had recent inquires like why did your eyes sometimes seep to emerald stones—your usually crimson flesh too.

Your tummy was green around the belly button and your owner noticed that it seemed to begin to simmer outward. He was concerned but unable to question anyone who had knowledge about you to that degree. Trish got lucky when she scored the perfect squealer but since a box was now the woman’s bed, getting more information was becoming difficult.

Dante sighed as he slipped his coat from his exhausted body, tossing it and landing a perfect shot on the coat rack. Given he’d been carelessly throwing the garment for years, it’s a wonder he wasn’t in the paper for an undiscovered talent.

The white-haired man’s stomach grumbled and he began wishing he’d used the money he’d made for something to eat instead of wasting it to fix a leak in his roof. Dante couldn’t eat tar and sediments—hell he'd never even seen the _roof_ of his building before.

Luckily the man had some leftovers that wouldn’t satisfy his craving for a four-meat pizza, but at least he didn’t have to take a nap for dinner.

Dante hadn’t noticed a thing different about his desk, more concerned with filling his growling belly than anything.

Leftover chicken and rice cooked in the microwave but the sweet breeze of something magical had the white-haired man's attention suddenly.

Very slowly Dante looked up from the bruise in his floor that needed repairing to someone he’d never seen stretched out across his desk. He had to do a double take to ensure his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

Almost instantly Dante’s mouth fell open, a huffed-out chuckle falling out, “Sweet Jesus. How in the _hell _did I miss you?”

Before him was a _very _beautiful woman. A very _nude _woman. A woman who the man couldn’t look away from as she sat up right watching him back.

The hell with the chicken and rice, surely this babe had an even more divine flavor.

“Hello, Dante.”

Dante’s face scrunched up as he surveyed her. How did she know his name?Did it even matter? Because good God.

“What can I do for you?”

“For me? I think it’s more of what _I _can do for _you_, Dante.” She made her way over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, her nude body pressed rather firmly against his.

Dante’s nose twitched, a familiar scent making his mouth water and his pants go tight. His breath caught in his throat and his heartbeat increased as he realized who the mystery woman was almost instantly.

“Wait…_*Name*??_”

“Surprised? I thought I’d change into something more suited to your taste. You do like brunettes, don’t you?” Time away from Dante gave you the chance to practice your abilities and really get acquainted with your powers.

More specifically your shapeshifting abilities. So, let’s just say that you were a master at disguises…more than just physical appearance wise.

“Y-y-you look like a…”

“Human? Yes. I know, but _you _knew I was full of surprises.” Carefully you unblocked your owner’s handsome features obstructed by his white hair, planting a kiss right on his lips.

“What’s wrong, devil? You’re so quiet.”

Dante shivered at the cool chill of air tickling his ear that you’d just licked. Your breasts were smaller than usual but your ass made up for it.

Even your usual crimson skin had nude hues now.

It was all a bit new but you had your owner’s attention peaked for the moment, interested in what else you could change.

“I don’t even know what to ask or say.” Dante’s blue eyes watched you walk back to his desk, your naked body taunting him as you disappeared from his sight. You retreated into the shadows under the stairs, still conversing with him however.

“You seem tense. How about I help you relax? Since you help me so many times before.” Emerging from your covering, a new woman approached the flustered white-haired man.

“Or is it blondes that you’re into?” Long platinum wavy tresses with bangs framed your made-up face. Your figure was slimmer at your waist and bustier up top. Your ass lacked fullness but you were still driving Dante a little crazy.

“_Shit._ You’re a completely different woman….” Blonde’s were gorgeous—any woman really but something about _skin _on you wasn’t as attractive as your owner thought.

You were beautiful as a human but that cherry flesh and blush colored locks _really _got Dante going. He _loved _your tail and when it wagged it made his dick hard almost every time.

So, if you wished to alleviate some of your owner’s stress then first you would have to become the _real _you.

*****

“Wait, back up…how the hell did we get here?” Dante was now seated at his desk, a _very _tantalizing red head working knots the size of king Neptune’s balls out his firm shoulders.

His black shirt was on the floor, and this time you were dressed in sheer rouge lingerie. 

“Get where, babe?” You stopped in front of the man, straddling his lap like a seesaw, more than ready to take a ride if you pleased.

Up and down and then repeat.

“Little devil…we need to talk.”

“Mmm can it wait? I don’t want to do much more of that.” You pouted.

“Okay so what did you have in mind to do? Since you got me here all half dressed…” Dante sucked his lip, looking you directly in your now olive eyes. He dreaded them on pizza but stuck in your skull was highly appealing.

“Read the signs. I think you know what I want, Dante. After all you’re the one who taught _me._” Purring like a feline, your claws protracted at the flashbacks you were encountering.

_How _Dante got there _was_ an interesting question. He’d swore you weren’t around but apparently; he did have a short attention span. Not that he deemed to ignore you but your owner had a lot on his list of things to get out of doing. He cleared at least two of them for the day but by now the man could very well understand why he wanted to avoid his errands to begin with.

It was just so much easier to nap and let nature take its course.

“I taught you somethings but you’ll be a pro after tonight.” Dante grabbed a handful of your ass, the popping echo of his large hand slapping it ringing in your ears.

“I’m a_ very _quick leaner so teach me nice things, Dante…_very _nice things. Whatever you want me to grasp.” You whispered the last part which earned you a chuckle from the man.

“You wanna put your hands on something? I got plenty of _something _for you to touch.” Dante picked you up rather aggressively, before sitting you on his desk.

“Where’s that scared little devil I met six months ago?”

“She’s stronger now and not so frightened anymore. Your rehabilitation has given me back my life, Dante. I can be nothing short of grateful for that.” You lifted his face, your appearance once again not crimson.

You now had curly black hair, your eyes a sticky honey.

Dante just watched you for the longest. You could sense his heartbeat ticking in his chest, his blood heating in his veins as his grip on your hips increased in pressure.

“Why are you turning green?”

You shrugged looking down at your tummy because that’s where the man’s eyes were. You weren’t exactly lime-colored at the moment since you still had a skin tone but you knew what your owner was referring to. You’d never been the shade before so it was new to you as well.

Dante just hoped that it didn’t mean you were ill.

“So, who do you want me to be, Dante? You just give me the word and I can be any woman you desire.”

Again, your owner just focused on you as if he didn’t know what to say. It was something on the man’s mind and it seemed your attempts at capturing his attention were failing. Whatever Dante was in thought about had to be more entertaining than your shape shifting abilities so you thought you’d try a little harder at getting him to notice you.

“Can you hear my thoughts?”

“Your thoughts? Uhh, I don’t know. I’ve never tried before.” You said.

Dante held your face in his large hands so you had to look at him. He demanded you gaze into his eyes and try to read what he was thinking.

“You’re gonna make my fantasies come true, right? Then do it from your mind.”

“Okay…” You’d never read anyone’s thoughts before, let alone knew you were capable too but Dante had this feeling that you could.

So, you tried but without a clear and focused mind, the only formation of mental objects you could conjure up were ones of your own perception.

“I can’t, Dante!” You pouted, your red painted lips poking out.

“You can, I know you can. Focus, babe. Just try your best. Look into my eyes.” Dante just continued to watch you, silently hoping that you could. He wanted you to know exactly what he thought of you.

You took a deep breath and cleared all traces of doubt from your mind.

Unfortunately, your second attempt faltered just as quickly as the first.

“I-I-I can’t Dante! You’re intimidating…” Your gaze shifted to your lap as you refused to make eye contact with the man.

Dante made you nervous and just watching him observe you got your heart racing; the suspense of trying to find out what he was thinking driving you crazy—mad even.

“What if you closed your eyes?” Your owner suggested as he took your hands. If you couldn’t read through his eyes then maybe you would be more comfortable tracking the way his pulse beat.

It was a connection thing that only a creature with non-mortal blood could do. It required a great level of discipline but if your father could do it then so could you. He not only could materialize objects from his own brain but summon other’s fears as well.

This power wasn’t used much due to its ultimate vitality and only when your father was out of options did, he create nightmares.

“I can try…”

This time things went a little different when trying to gather Dante’s ideas. Though everything was dark since your eyes were shut, having them this way allowed you to be able to not curl up like a ribbon since two big blue eyes weren’t watching you like a hawk.

“What do you see?” Dante was observing but now in an astonished way since your pretty red skin was simmering back. He had the perfect image of you in his head and he wanted nothing more than for you to make it a reality.

Oh, what he had planned for you.

“I see something white. Um, I think its…a_ bra?_” Your brows knitted on your face but Dante told you to not open your eyes. He instructed you to keep focus and paint the perfect picture of you.

It was working.

Dante watched as your features continued to change back into your normal look. Your pink hair was back and even the patches of fur that dispersed around you body. Your painted nails weren’t cherry red anymore and even your tail was visible again.

The _real _you.

The devil within your owner growled happily, a wave of _very _happy pheromones hitting the air.

“I-I think I’m done, Dante.” Your confusion still showed on your face but you hadn’t quite opened your eyes to see what your owner had come up with.

“Yes, that’s perfect.”

“Can I open my eyes now?” Your tail ticked and wiggled from the suspense of what you looked like, though you were a bit surprised that the white-haired man preferred the limb visible. You were under the impression that Dante didn’t really care for your demonic features but little did you know it was highly the opposite.

You were the first devil—hybrid that the man found interest in, even the stacks of women behind his desk didn’t catch his attention anymore.

It was just something so dick-hardening about your shimmery rouge flesh, the way your marble eyes displayed your mood. No mortal could have either, unless they underwent some type of surgery but you were man-made and to fucking perfection at that.

“Yes, you can.”

Very slowly your eyes peeled open one at a time until you could see out of both. You didn’t feel any different, _normal _actual as you glanced down at your arms.

“Dante, I look like myself…”

“Yes, I know and that’s exactly the way I like you.” Your owner kissed you harshly, nearly knocking you off his desk. He grabbed the back of your head and neck to deeper the affection.

“Wha…but…you… aww.” Your tail wagged and your eyes were a flirty pink as you wrapped your arms around Dante’s neck. “Really?”

“I’m not sure how many times I’ve told you but you are absolutely beautiful and don’t need any addition enhancements to make you look better. I think its gorgeous how enamored you are with me and how you’re not afraid to show it. I hate when you try to impress me by thinking you have to look like other women. I don’t care that you’re not human. That 15% is enough for me.” Dante smiled and slowly ran his fingers along the trim of your white lace barrette.

Your owner enjoyed seeing you in lingerie but only in colors that would make your soft red skin pop and snow hues against you did that job perfectly.

“So…you don’t mind that I’m different? Y-you like that I’m a devil?”

Dante nodded and pressed his lips into your neck and collarbone, gently nipping at the flat of your chest before moseying down to your cleavage. His tongue dipped between your breasts, quickly gathering the sweat that begun puddling there.

Switching your appearance was exhausting work.

“_Whoa_…I thought you only liked pretty mortal woman?” The more Dante tasted your flesh the more difficult it became to focus and speak.

You kept trying to shut your thighs but they only kept getting pushed back open aggressively.

Your owner wanted you.

“No, I like this sexy little red devil girl who’s definitely got me losing my mind over here.” Dante once again forced you to kiss him, his adamant behavior only turning you on even more.

You’d come a long way from being that frighten little wolf.

“Mmm, Dante…we’ve never done it here on your desk before…” Your bralette was getting pulled as well as your matching cotton panties. It was clear that sex was on the man’s mind, but you had no idea just how _bad _your owner desired you.

“How did you know this was where you were gonna get it?” Dante grabbed your chin harshly, still looking deep into your eyes. “I want you, little devil.”

“…Take me.” You whispered as you watched your owner descend to his knees.

Dante continued to watch you as he placed gentle kisses on your red thighs. Looking down from your view caused your pink locks to shroud your face, only enhancing your already natural beauty.

“Dante…”

“Don’t look away from me.” He had either side of the waistband of your panties, slowly tugging at them so you could lift your hips.

“What are you gonna—_oh!” _

Dante kissed the top of your sex where the most fur roamed. He didn’t waste time venturing down to your clit where his tongue laid flat. Your hand held the back of his head while your other kept you balanced.

“Watch me pleasure you.”

“I-I-I don’t know if I can.” Whimpers left your lips as your clit got sucked on. Dante had his pretty blue eyes on you the whole time and threatened to stop if you kept disobeying.

He hated treating you like a loyal man’s best friend but with sex you were perfectly fine with submitting.

“I promise all your efforts for me will be rewarded.”

“Oh, Dante. That feels so good.” Your eyes were burning red flames as you watched his tongue wiggle between your delicate crimson folds. His large hands held you steady, causally pushing and pulling your legs apart or together when he felt like you would run off.

“Does it? Because it certainly _tastes _good.” Your owner used the tip of his tongue to roll around your clit, he then moved further to your slick dripping hole where the man wasted no time in devouring you even more.

“Yes!! Oh _God yes._” To keep him right there pleasing you, the claws that once were on the heels of your feet had resurfaced and were dug into his shoulders.

Dante hardly even felt the intrusion to his skin as he continued to get lost in eating you, his demon loving every minute of it.

“Dante…” Your hips lifted from the wood of his desk; your hand no longer able to hold his head steady since now you had to use both your limbs to keep you from sliding off.

“Open your eyes, little devil.”

Again, you obeyed your owner and watched him. Dante was half triggered in his demonic form, his sinister tongue slipping in and out your tight little hole.

“Oh my God. YY-y-you're a dem—mm Dante!!”

The once white-haired man used the roughness of his thumb to strum your clit like a guitar while the added twist and turn of his tongue inside you greeted your already ribbed walls with even more pleasure.

“You taste phenomenal.”

The creaking of the wooden desk was a white noise to you as your head tumbled back, your pink locks clearing your glowing ruby face. You were panting, your body excreting so much of your juices right onto your owner’s face that he would need a towel after.

“I-I-I I’m gonna come, Dante.” Your hands pushed at his horns, not sure if you wanted him to continue to drive you wild or save his desk. Surely it wouldn’t last much longer with your weight shifting it.

“No, you’re not. Not yet anyways.”

Dante got back to his feet, a man once more but the lust of a beast still in his eyes as he literally yanked your legs up. You tumbled back, your spine flush with the wood as it groaned with your owner’s movement.

“_My _little devil.” He moved between your legs.

He made sure your limbs were secure around his waist so that he was right against your hot sex. “Look at me.”

Finally feeling your warmth after a stressful day was equivalent to any high. Almost instantly Dante relaxed so much that he nearly came from just being so goddamn _happy. _

He moaned right in your ear, turning you on even more as well. It was hot to hear such a dominant being lose all traces of vigor with just a simple touch.

“Fuck, you feel…_different_?”

“Mmm my appearance isn’t the only thing I can change, Dante.” You purred erotically, watching him like he demanded. The white-haired man’s face twisted and disturbed several times from both pleasure and confusion.

Something was happening inside you, something _amazing. _

“Imagine taking my purity over and over again; that’s how _tight_ it feels, huh?” You had a mischievous smirk on your face as you again made your owner stop his thrusts.

Dante had to grip his own desk to keep from coming so quickly as you repeatedly changed everything from how ribbed your walls were to how much slick poured from you. Your muscles kept flexing and relaxing—almost as if your body was pulling him in and out of you own its own accord. It all was so much and it definitely felt like the man was making love to more than one woman at a time.

But you were just one single little red devil with a list of talents that went on and on, much like your owner’s dick did inside you, brushing every so gentle against your cervix—teasing you_, stimulating _you, driving you both crazy.

*****

“Fuck, _*Name*_!!” Dante’s clawed feet were the only thing keeping him standing as he fucked you harshly on his desk. The heavy wood scooted across the floor, even with the rug supposing to keep it stationary.

“Fuck me, Dante. Fuck me, fuck me!!”

And that he did.

“Little d-devil…” Your owner stammered, his thrust starting to become almost erratic as his orgasm approached.

The wood of the furniture you were on continued to groan, the first splinter indicating that it wouldn’t be standing come morning. Every item on top of it was shoved somewhere, even the treasured photo of his mother.

Dante would worry about it later after he filled you up with his seed so much that it came out your mouth. He would have loved for that to happen.

“Dante!!!” Your moans were almost like screams, your claws carving up the beast's armored skin just as his were doing yours.

Both of you were deep into your demonic states, Dante unable to transition back into a man until after he’d successfully nearly fucked you within an inch of your life. Neither of you were in heat but you both craved one another just beyond body level.

Your spirits were intertwining—the beauty of _mating_.

No way Lady would have been able to even take your owner’s full length, let alone as a devil and if you weren’t able to extend your vaginal canal past that of a mortal, then neither would you.

“Co-come for me, little devil.”

“I-I…love you. I love you, Dante.” Tears began drenching everything around you and time gradually slowed as you both came together.

It was beautiful, just watching one another as you sailed into an ocean of euphoria. You hadn’t even noticed that you were on the ground now or that the desk you were once sitting at now a pile of fire wood.

Dante had you on top, still deep inside pumping your womb full of his seed. His wings covered you and you continued to look into his eyes with your burning red ones.

“I only like you as _you_. I don’t ever want you to change who you are to try to impress me.”

Gradually time resumed since sleep was claiming you, your mind-bending abilities slipping away.

“Mmm okay, Dante. I’ll always be myself!”

“And also, you’re **_not_** a pet. You’re no one’s property.” Dante tucked a piece of your hair behind your horn. He loved seeing your whole face.

“…Then what am I to you?”

“Definitely not my pet. You don’t fuck your pets, especially not like that.” He humored himself and you. “Let’s just say you’re much more than just a price tag to me.”

“Unlike everyone else! You’re the only one not trying to sell me.”

“I could never sell you but I’d might just work day and night to _keep_ you.” Dante booped your nose.

“Would you buy me, Dante?”

“_Pfft_, honey I’m broke. I’d definitely take you and forget I have you though.”

You giggled and shared sweet kisses with your…with Dante. You weren’t sure what to call him anymore.

“Thank you…” Your tail kicked up bits of wood and also brought you both back to the realization that you’d broken his desk from your _intense encounter. _

“Um, I think we should move upstairs.” Dante chuckled as he finally slipped out of you.

Not wanting to lose any of the bliss you shared, your body once again changed, _sealing _itself to keep you _full. _

“Shower time, Dante!” You scrambled on all four, racing the man to the bathroom to get clean first.

*****

Trish landed herself into what was called the _‘Testing Lab'_. The blonde was following up on getting more information about you and she just may have gotten the most vital of them all.

“So, you’re the one who has the Crimson Wolf? Reed will have your head cut off if he finds out.” The very nice gentleman who had a gun pressed to his head flipped though what was informed to be your file.

The doctor recommended that Trish have a seat, there was a lot to talk about.

“Your _boss _or whatever he wants to call himself is experimenting on his _own _people but you’re okay with that since he writes your checks.”

“I-I don’t even care about this project. I have a family to feed and I do what I have to do to provide for them. This issue has nothing to do with me!” The doctor trembled with fear as Trish crackled lightning in the palm of her hand. She brought the limb within inches of the man’s genitals, threatening to turn them into a pile of ash if he refused to cooperate.

“But you know shit, don’t you? I believe you out of all people have just what I’m looking for. I’ll tell ya what, if you behave, you may live. _May_ live…” The blonde straddled the man’s lap, caressing his face.

“It would be a shame if your wife found out about your office affairs. I don’t think she would be to keen about the little green-eyed assistant you have.” Trish was also blackmailing the doctor, though he probably wouldn’t have to worry about much after the day.

“Y-you can’t do this! Who even let you in!?”

“Just tell me what I want to know and I’ll be on my way. What do you know about her?”

Seeing no way around his faith, the doctor flipped open the Manila colored folder and began.

“Reed wanted something to go to war with so he ordered an experimentation for bioweapons to be made. I figure you know something, or you wouldn’t be here so I’m sure you know everything that happened.”

Trish just nodded, wanting the man to get to the good parts already.

“Yeah, I know all that. He stole her from here.”

“Yes, but what you may not know is…” The doctor sighed, “I’m a dead man either way…”

“Then fucking spit, it out before you’re a dead man **now**." The blonde cocked her weapon, aiming it at the gentleman.

“R-R-Reed doesn’t even know about this. This information gets back to him then—”

“You got about 2 seconds before someone has to come clean your brains off the wall. You have two daughters, correct?”

“…. Don’t hurt them!” The doctor leaped from his spot but was eased back down in his chair.

“You tell me what Reed doesn’t know and you’ll get to tuck them in tonight!” Trish had to use a little force to get her point across, the back end of her gun colliding with the doctor’s nose.

After spitting crimson out, the petrified man spoke after a deep breath.

“Reed got desperate since none of his experiments were working. He resorted to trying to _reproduce _as a method of cloning _*Name*_. However, what he doesn’t know is that no mortal can impregnate a hybrid of her caliber.”

Trish looked confused as she lowered her weapon. She ended up scooting closer to the doctor to view your file for herself.

“Wha… what?”

“This information was never released in hopes to protect the experiment. No one knows but me…”

“So, what are you saying?”

“That used to be someone’s daughter. She didn’t ask to be created I just wanted to try to at least help her…” The doctor held an emotional attachment to you, one that got in between him and his work.

“I never told Reed that she couldn’t get pregnant from a human since he more than likely would have just either killed her or even had us cook up some fucked-up experiment to have to _mate _with her.”

“What do mean? So, if humans can’t have babies with her then who can?”

The doctor hesitated but soon revealed some shocking news.

“Much like her mother, the Crimson Wolf is a _very _powerful creature and only someone of equal or greater strength could ever wish to lay with something so divine. The demon that was summoned needed a mate so Reed ordered for the two to meet. We lucked out that the demon was strong enough and successful after a failed attempt they created the perfect child.”

“Get on with this damn story! I’ve heard _this_ before.” Trish was getting impatient, tapping her foot rapidly on the tile floor. “Why can’t _*Name* _get pregnant by humans!?”

“T-The only way for the Crimson Wolf to conceive is with a hybrid with equal to or greater strength. No other way will work and—”

“Oh my God…” Having realized what this meant, the blonde quickly snatched open your file, flipping to where it discussed your mood and how it displayed through your eyes.

“You know all about the color changing thing with her?? What do the shades mean?”

“There are many different ones, it would take a week to cover them all, did you have one in particular you were interested about?” The doctor tried to reach for it but Trish pushed him back.

“Red…what does red mean?”

“_Ah! _Okay, okay. Red could mean multiple things from being angry to showing signs of love. It all just depends on the shade.” The doctor explained.

“Her father’s side is to blame. He’s a hybrid himself and he too would change hues, It’s amazing really.” He further more explained about other colors you would turn, all the way until he got to green.

“Green? The shade Reed would never see. Green is the greatest joy to her kind. It’s the sign of growth, the sign of a fresh start—its harmony. Green is nature and also a strong emotion, but most importantly green is the sign of fertility.”

Trish had to do a double take at what the doctor said.

“W-what? Fertility as in… _pregnancy_?”

“Correct. Reed has always wished to produce more of the Crimson Wolf but with only mortal genes then there would be no way.”

“Um…t-t-thank you for your time, sir. Get home to your kids.” Trish cleared her throat and tucked away her weapon. She had a hunch that he would be vital later on down the line but first she needed to find Dante, and fucking quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what's gonna happen when Dante finds out what green means!  
and what's going to come to Lady if she doesn't fix that leg?   
Oooh and the plot thickens   
Feedback is always welcome.  
Stay tuned for more and thanks for reading!


	19. The Crimson Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me, Dante…what purpose does she have for you??” Reed used all the strength he had left, forcing his weapon deeper into the palm of your owner.  
Dante glanced over to you tucked away in his coat. You meant so much to him. He would be lying if he said the thought of losing you didn’t suck. Whose fur was he going to brush if you left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I really like this chapter!  
I hope you guys do too,  
Sorry for any errors, enjoy!

**The Previous Night**

Lady was sweating profusely as she pushed the blanket from her aching body. She groaned out in pain, toppling over in a huddled position.

“Mary, let me fucking help you!” Dante pushed her hands away from blocking him from carrying her to the couch and propped her leg up.

“No! I told you that you don’t get to call me that anymore! You lost that privilege when you decided that some damn rat is worth more than our friendship.”

“Look woman, do you wanna become a feral beast or you wanna be able to walk on your own again??”

“At least you’d actually respect me…” Lady once again tried to move away but Dante pushed her down deciding that a little strength would get her to understand that he was serious.

“I’m sorry, okay? But you need to understand that you’re sick and need help.” Dante groaned once he seen the grotesque wound, you’d left the dark-haired woman with.

The flesh was darkening, the curse spreading and having reached up to her knee. He tried cleansing it but even just the heat from the wash cloth made Lady cringe up.

“You’re lucky you haven’t turned…which means there’s still time to save your ass.”

“What!? What the hell are you talking about, Dante??” Lady coughed up blood, a bit alarmed by what she’d just heard. “Save me from what!? What did you little rodent do!?”

“You wanna be gimpy leg Mary or do you wanna ask your little boyfriend for some supplements to keep you from turning into a goddamn half-wolf like the rest of those poor bastards he ordered to test on??”

“_Boyfriend??_”

Dante chuckled and scoffed, “_Pfft_ please, you think I don’t know Reed is the one who put you up to capturing _*Name*_? You knew the damn story behind her and you _still _agreed to help that jack ass.” 

“She’s a_ demon_, Dante! What purpose does she even have??” Lady groaned as her leg oozed. Her fever was killing her…_literally. _

“You do know that, that asshole is just using her to go to war? He wants bio-weapons and he thinks making _Lycans_—or whatever shit he’s trying to do is a good idea. He’s _killing _people!”

“And what does that have to do with us? Just give her up! She’s his anyways.”

“No, she’s **_not_**! She’s nobody’s. She’s not a piece of property you can just pass around.” Dante was getting irritated; he was already annoyed but now he was at that point where you start bouncing your leg so hard that it feels like it will fly from your body.

_That’s _just how under his skin the dark-haired woman was getting with the insults towards you.

Lady scoffed, “She’s certainly nothing _special._”

“Your leg is gonna need to be amputated.” Dante examined the limb and how the infection was spreading more and more. He also was trying to ignore any further negativity the woman spewed about you.

He felt bad for Lady but then again, she sort of had it coming. Dante warned her to not pursue you for multiple reasons, mainly because of your bite.

What your owner didn’t know was that he personally was immune to your curse, although he’d seen just how venomous it could be. Dante’s demonic essence kept him safe and Lycan-free, unlike the poor fellas who entered your home in the past.

They were all mutilated but some had drastic changes in their features; snouts and whiskers forming on the faces that were still intact. Others had irregular growths; gigantic muscles and fur.

Also, you and Dante had a bond way beyond just body wise, your biology knowing not to harm your _mate_.

Destiny brought the white-haired man to you but it would be your job to realize that.

“No one is gonna cut my leg off! This is all _your _fault! If you would have just killed that stupid thing then I wouldn’t be in this.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m not the one who agreed to go after her in the first place! Didn’t your boyfriend ask _you _to find her??” Dante paced the floor for any ideas that would at least delay Lady from growing a tail, but if she kept running her damn mouth then she’d have fangs by the end of the day.

“Damnit, Dante! If you call him my boyfriend one more time!” Lady grabbed her gun but wasn’t really in the means to make any threats. The poor thing couldn’t even sit up, let alone move her wounded leg.

“What are you gonna do? _Hm_? Shoot at me? You can’t even walk and you _know _you can’t hit me just from sitting there so just put the goddamn gun away and stop being a…a…_you know what_.” Dante simply took the weapon from her reach without so much as flexing a muscle.

“Let me help you, Mary.”

Lady was a mixture of things but defeated was the main. She sighed heavily and submitted to the white-haired man’s offering. “…. How?”

“Well you’re definitely infected but it’s slowly spreading. I can’t cure you and I honestly have no fucking clue how but I’m sure your boy—I’m sure _Reed _knows considering he too was bitten.” Dante took out a pocket knife. “I can drain some of it but—”

“What? N-n-no. You’re not draining shit.” Lady pulled her leg back, pushing the man’s hands away. “No! You’re not cutting my leg because your stupid little friend attacked me!”

“Alright then fucking lay here and die.” Feeling fed up with her shit, Dante leaped to his feet ready to just go home to someone who appreciated his help and company but the small ping in his heart that did actually see past Lady’s attitude wouldn’t allow him to leave, especially knowing where her faith lied.

“I have a feeling you’d just love that.” She scoffed, part of her not caring where she ended up.

The living room grew uncomfortably quite—that was until the white-haired man spoke first, breaking the glass wall of silence.

“No, I wouldn’t. I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry I’m an _asshole _who didn’t realize that you had feelings.”

Lady’s eyes focused elsewhere while Dante spoke.

“I didn’t know you would get all comfortable and start not being a bitch. I thought you permanently just had this attitude towards me. I should have taken how you felt into consideration as well, but I swear it wasn’t my agenda to break your trust.”

Dante sat once more, “Mary…I’m talking to you right now as _Dante…_the same Dante you said you couldn’t stand but curled up in my arms right after. All those nights we just sat and talked were legit. I didn’t wipe your tears just because…”

He sighed, his tone softening as he took her hands in his own. Lady seemed to simmer down with her boiling mood. She wanted to punch the white-haired man in the face at the moment but somewhere deep down she could feel that he was being genuine.

“You shared so much with me and I felt like shit knowing that I was just getting close to you to keep you away. Look, I know _*Name* _is just a demon to you but listen to me when I tell you she’s _so_ much more than a pet.”

Dante held her face firmly so she had no choice but to make eye contact with him. His other hand still grasped her smaller one, his grip indicating the severity of the situation.

“I_ really_ like her…”

“She’s a killer. You saw that cave. You seen those poor men without faces!”

“And you fucking seen what those pieces of shits did to her!” Dante shook her roughly. “Do you have _any _idea what kind of guy _Reed _is?? You think he’s some kind of trustee just because he promised you a lump sum of money? Honey if you need that type of income then I can encourage you to a corner not far from here—”

“See, everything is a fucking joke with you! Take your little rodent and go to hell, Dante!” Lady tried to get away but she stumbled back down almost instantly.

Of course, she didn’t get a chance to fall since Dante caught her.

“Okay! I’ll be serious but come on, at least give her a chance! She’s just the sweetest little devil in the world. She’s highly misunderstood and I think if you two got to know each other then you’d see for yourself how awesome she is.”

“The only thing I want to know about that bitch is that she’s either dead or back with Reed. I have no desire to make friends with her.” Lady refused to see you as anything other than a demon that needed to be exterminated and this caused Dante to dig deeper into why the dark-haired woman disliked you in the first place.

“You don’t know her but you don’t like her…I don’t get it? Is it because of me?”

Lady laughed, finding humor in the fact that the man would think he was _that _good. “_Pfft_, Dante you’re the _last _person who would ever cause me to not like someone. She has a barcode on her and I’m ready to check out. I don’t need to be friends with property.”

“Why do you need the money, Mary?” Ignoring the swinging fist being throw his way, Dante moved closer to his friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to keep her from further more attacking.

She tried and tried to inflict pain on the man for continuing to use her birth name but Dante simply was just too strong, especially since she was injured.

Lady sat for what felt like an eternity. She bounced around in her mind if she wanted to reveal her troubles to the man or continue to handle things on her own. She hated that she even allowed him to get up under her skin and in her heart but just hearing her name roll off his lips made her desensitize every time.

*****

Dante didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon and Lady also was feeling like shit. Despite him playing with her emotions, the dark-haired woman needed a friend and unfortunately, he was the only one available at the moment.

“…I owe someone, okay?? I’m behind with paying them back and I just need more money fast.”

“Are _they _threatening to kill you?” Dante didn’t mind the close contact or the hand that was extremely hot next to his thigh. He was a bit aggressive with his hug so it was only right that the dark-haired woman had to hold her limbs a certain way so they wouldn’t get crushed.

Dante only wished to help his friend now rather than manipulate her again.

“Let me guess, you’re about to play _Superman _and get rid of all traces of evil?” Lady scoffed, rolling her eyes and breaking the too intimate contact once she realized just how close the pair were.

She refused to go back down the path of thinking she could fall in love with the white-haired man.

Dante thought about just letting her turn since every other sentence out her mouth seemed to be an insult. He couldn’t take back the hurt he dished out but your owner only wished to keep you safe.

Lady didn’t see it that way however. She felt like her friend thought he could have his cake and eat it too. She didn’t like feeling in competition with you and when she found out the truth, that’s exactly how the whole _relationship _seemed.

Who could win Dante’s heart first?

Little did anyone know, you’d already laid claim to that.

“You make it _really _hard to not just let you fucking grow out those Chewbacca legs you have; couldn’t tell whose were who’s those nights.”

“Fuck you, Dante!”

“Maybe if you did then you’d still have a leg.” Dante huffed and shook his white locks. He too was starting to get to the zenith of his glass of how much of Lady’s _shit _he could take.

Though he still hadn’t moved from giving her a bear hug.

“I _do _have my leg! I have both of them.”

“Not for long if you don’t let me help! Call your boyfriend and ask him for those supplements he takes—or, just lay here and turn. Your choice, _Mary._” Before she had the opportunity to react or even object, Dante placed a rather more teeth-than-lip kiss on the dark-haired woman’s mouth, moving out of attack reach in just a nick of time.

“Call me when you do. We’ll figure out what to do from there.”

Lady wanted to peruse a chase but the white-haired man was already at the front door and headed out of it. She was left with no other option besides phoning Reed in hopes he’d help.

**End of Flashback**

Beauty only came to those who were awake but being absolutely speechless was exactly what Dante was as he watched you sleep. You still had pieces of wood lingering in your fur but for the most part you were clean.

Your shower was a half assed one since sleep was the only thing on your mind the entire time. Dante could have gone for another _round _but you barely could hold your head up; your abilities weakening you, so he put you the bed and figured he could use a nap himself.

“You’re going to make all the other devils jealous, dear.” The white-haired man chuckled lightly as he caressed your cheek. Strands of your pink locks were tucked out of sight before your chin was held and a gentle kiss was placed upon your parted lips.

You were slumberous but your ears twitched and picked up the light sound of your owner’s words. Your tail also responded from being petted by wagging ever so gently, the tip of it tinkering around.

“I don’t think I ever want to be without you…I wanna keep you safe and make sure you know all the time that you’re loved. You’re not a pet and you’re not some wild animal that needs to be put down.”

Dante was so busy wrapped in you that he didn’t hear the front door swing open and he wasn’t aware that his name was being called out until he went in to kiss you again.

Something didn’t seem right as the air became thick; another presence near that wasn’t yours or his and immediately he backed away, ready to investigate.

“I’ll be back, little devil.” You were kissed anyways, but on your forehead instead.

Dante lazily made his way downstairs with a calm smile as he laid eyes on Trish. She had her nose in the air and this look on her face while she examined the pile of wood that used to be the man’s desk.

“Um, should I even ask?”

“I didn’t even sense you here until now.”

“Yeah, you clearly got _essence _clogging your brain. Good grief, Dante! What the hell happened to this place??”

Dante chuckled softly, “It got wild last night.” He also was rather calm, the tone in his voice delicate, almost like he was whispering.

“It smells like a brothel in here.” Trish scoffed and fanned the air. Perhaps a human thought differently but to the demon herself, the scent of _sex _could be detected even before she opened the front door.

The white-haired man laughed more, looking over to the destroyed furniture. Dante had to admit that you both did quite the number there and the item would need to be replaced but he didn’t mind, not after the night you two had.

He was however a bit upset of how carelessly he just knocked down the photo of his mother. Surprisingly the old treasured item escaped with only a chip in the frame and not the glass protecting it.

“Ha! Good one. What’s up? Why are you here?”

“Because we need to talk.” Trish grabbed his forearm and sat him down quickly.

“What? What is it?”

Just as the blonde opened her mouth to speak, a disturbance outside the front door interrupted the two. That interference being a demon that had your scent lodged up its nostrils as it followed Trish without her knowing.

“Shit, we _surprisingly _have company.” Dante had his twin pistols in his hands before his partner even could get to her feet. Where the hell did, he even get them from?

“Damnit, how the hell did _they _get here??” Trish armed her weapon as well, noting how the enemies looked like the same ones that attacked the previous time you got to demonstrate your powers.

“Must have followed you. Whelp, no point in trying to figure it out! Let’s party.” Dante smirked, bullets flying from Ebony and Ivory as the enemy approached even more.

*****

Demons seemed to pour in by the dozen as twice as many died. The two devil hunters found themselves now outside of Dante’s shop, fending off evil to keep you safe.

“Great, Trish. You just _had _to come over!”

“Excuse me!? I came to inform you about your _little devil _in there! So much for a thank you.” The blonde rolled her eyes, firing bursts of electricity at the group of ravenous demons. They all fell without so much of a sound.

“Well I can’t leave her in there! I have to get her.” Dante literally burst through the crowd of beasts, not caring for their attacks as he raced up the stairs to you.

Why the shop was under attack was a mystery but the white-haired man wasn’t going to stick around to find out. Your owner literally threw you over his shoulder and escaped out the window while Trish kept the trouble in the front occupied.

“Geez you could have told me you had her!”

“Whoops.” Dante laughed apprehensively as he secured his arms under your legs; you on his back.

“So, what’s the plan?” Trish held the demons back for as long as she could, “I can’t keep this up forever.”

“For now? We run…” Your owner would have loved to stay for a good showdown but getting you somewhere out of sight was his first agenda.

And what better place to hide a little red devil than in a nifty cave?

*****

“What is it, Trish? Tell me! Stop leaving me in uncertainty…” Dante sighed in frustration, settling you down in the said cave he’d discovered somewhere outside of the city. What he didn’t know was that the area you were in wasn’t very far from where you’d ran into Lady at.

What was it with you and caves anyways?

Trish looked hesitant to speak, partially because the two had been running for what felt like hours but also because she’d remembered what the nice man at the facility revealed to her about you. She still couldn’t believe you could possibly be pregnant and with her friend’s babies.

The blonde-haired woman sighed and finally regained her breath, but she pulled your owner away from you for more privacy.

Somehow you stayed sleep through all the ruckus; courtesy of one wicked orgasm from the white-haired man.

Talk about _putting that ass to sleep. _

“Listen to me…I spoke with a doctor yesterday and he told me some very important stuff about _*Name*_. He told me that no mortal can impregnate her and only a hybrid equal to or greater in strength can…which is why the men in the suits never had any unwanted…_additions _whenever they would take advantage of her. However, they didn’t know that so they did what they did to avoid shit from Reed.”

Dante stood by listening, unsure of where the blonde was going with the information. He suddenly had a knot in his stomach from the suspense.

“He also told me why she could be turning green…”

“…Why?”

“…I think she’s pregnant, Dante…” Trish revealed.

“W-what? Trish that’s impossible…” Dante just sort of stood there unable to do anything but breathe, and he could hardly do that. He looked back to you tucked away in his coat and then to Trish who had a pained look on her face from fighting.

“No…it’s not. Reed also tried to reproduce with her to make more of her but never was successful. The doctor kept this information from him to try and protect her. He felt like Reed would kill her if he knew he couldn’t get her pregnant. He’s run out of ideas.”

Thunder rumbled in the distance, the wind blowing debris into the cave entrance as the two sat by.

“Wha…wh…You believe that guy?”

“It said it in the file, Dante. Green means fertility…” Trish also stole a glance at your sleeping body, your middle covered preventing your stomach from showing.

Your eyes weren’t emerald but your tummy still was, especially around your navel area. The wavy lines radiating out reminded the blonde of stretch marks, which only made her even more suspect of you being pregnant.

“But…she hasn’t even been throwing up or any of that.” Dante wasn’t convinced and in fact he felt like the doctor was just lying to get you to come in; anyone working with Reed was bad news. No way you were with child, not after what the guys in the suits did to you.

“She’s not really human so it’s possibly different for her, but seeing as though she’s had only contact with _you_ these last 6 months…” Trish gave the man a pressed look. “I can only imagine whose _magical _land of swimmers got to her first.”

“_Whaaat_?” Your owner faked surprise as if he hadn’t been spraying your guts for the past few months. It was almost impossible not to laugh and he would have if reality wasn’t currently setting in.

“Dante!”

“…How can we find out? You think a test would work? Trish…I-I can’t be a dad! Oh _God._” The thought of being a family made Dante want to sprout his wings but also scared the shit out of him.

What if you did have more than one cub? Would they all die? And what would happen to you after? How the hell would he even take care of it? Would it have the same diet as you? And who would it look like?

There were so many questions to be asked and answered.

“Well you better prepare yourself for it.”

“I’m just worried about her safety.” Your owner sighed and went to you. Could you really be pregnant with his child?

“Little devil? Wakey, wakey.” You were gently pushed awake, your chin scratched and your floppy ears petted.

“Dante? Where are we?” You were asleep prior to the whole escape from the shop, so you weren’t aware that you were now in a cave or even that Reed sent demons to find out.

Dante had you snuggled in your favorite item as he got down on the floor with you. He tugged you in his lap so you wouldn’t get dirty, a tiny voice inside his head telling him protect you from any danger more than usual; his inner demon, your _mate. _

“We think Reed is after you again, so we came here for safety.” Trish smiled at you as you did the same to her. She kneeled down in front of you, carefully peeling Dante’s coat from covering your stomach.

Not much had changed, not even a pudge forming. _Were _you pregnant? Neither one of the devil hunters were able to give a for sure answer so it was looking more and more like you would have to visit the one other place you hated besides Reed’s home.

“Oh, no! Dante…”

“Shhh, it’s okay, sweetheart. We’re safe here—just outside of the city.”

“Your friend found me last time!” Your eyes were an alarming yellow as you burrowed under your owner’s coat. Dante refused to acknowledge you as his pet anymore but you were still fixated on the _companionship _you two had.

“About Mar_—Lady…_did you bite her?”

Your head dropped to your chest as you avoided eye contact with the white-haired man. You’d done bad and you could have sworn you were going to get disciplined but instead, Dante just patted your head and lifted your face.

“I know it wasn’t intentional, but now she’s fighting for her life and as much as I know you would like to see her suffer…_I_ personally can’t let that happen. Is there _any _thing we can do to stop the infection?”

“Infection? What infection, Dante?” You weren’t aware of your venomous bite or the fact that only mortals were affected by it. You’d come so far with mental growth but there were still things you _didn’t _know.

Trish looked at her friend and then to you, “The same infection that turned your mother into what she was. You carry the Lycan bite as well…”

“But…Dante didn’t turn into a wolf! And he got bit 6 months ago…”

“From what the doctor said it seems as though only humans can be infected.” She said.

“But I’m not fully—” Dante started but got interrupted.

“Trust me, the half demonic blood you do have is more than enough to protect you. Also…. that _other _thing…” Trish emphasized the word _other _by shooting the white-haired man a _‘You know' _look.

Dante gulped, his nervousness showing through a wave of bitter pheromones that left you fussy. “Yeah…”

“Dante! What’s wrong? You smell sour!” You pouted and nudged your owner with your horns. “Will doing _it_ make you feel better?”

“Um, I don’t think we should _do it _for a while, little devil. I’m alright, however. Just got a lot on my mind.” Dante kissed your nose and hugged you tighter, his large hand discreetly palming your stomach to be sure.

Nothing felt out of the ordinary but you were still shamrock colored.

“Wanna talk?”

“No, just get some more rest. It’s gonna rain soon and I know how much you hate storms.”

“I do hate storms, Dante! Okay…well I’m here if you wanna talk!” Your tail wagged as you licked your owner’s other hand. You snuggled more into his coat, shutting your eyes soon after.

Trish couldn’t help the goofy grin that was on her face. Seeing her friend all sappy and sweet was quite the sight. It was obvious that you trusted the white-haired man and even more apparent that you cared for him.

“That’s adorable.”

“Shut it, don’t go telling everyone how much of a soft spot I have for a devil.” Dante chuckled and rubbed your back.

“Well it happens! But the good news is she has a _very _attentive guy to look out for her.”

“Thanks, Trish…for not treating or seeing her as an animal.”

“Well, you seen me as much more…so it’s the least I can do.” Trish was watching the rain pour, a lot also on her mind as well. She had a flood of questions too and with only one guy being able to answer them, the two had to work quickly before Reed caught on to what was going on.

*****

Everyone woke to what sounded like freshly filed nails on a chalkboard; your shrieking cry.

Trish shielded her ears while your owner triggered to his demonic form but even still the vibration on his ear drums felt like someone was going at them with a pick axe.

The cave also took damage as rubble collapsed from above but that wasn’t the worst part. The demons that once followed you now seemed to be back but what wasn’t clear was where they were coming from until they begun all blocking you away from your owner and Trish.

“What the hell are they doing!?” Dante armed his devil sword, taking out half of the wimpy devils with just one swing.

Trish watched as the many creatures circled around you but didn’t quite attack. It seemed as though their targets were herself and her partner—mainly her. Luckily Dante was running off demonic adrenaline; the need to save his _mate _giving him more than just a headache and a reason to fight.

“Dante!”

It took a moment but the blonde-haired woman had finally figured it out.

The demons weren’t there to harm you.

“Dante they’re not trying to hurt her! They’re protecting her!” Trish attempted to run to you but quickly got pushed back by a swarm of scythe harvesting enemies who had turning her into sushi on their agenda.

“What!? _Protecting _her?? From who!?” Dante could sense something—everyone could and then suddenly it happened.

A fucking portal opened.

“You are one _sneaky _son of a bitch!” Reed emerged from the riff in time, his cloaked figure coming into focus. Though his face remained hidden, it was no doubt that the man had a smirk going.

“Dante, is it?”

“How the hell did you find us?” Trish’s fist crackled with lightening, her blonde hair literally rising from her shoulders and she marched up to the man.

Reed just chuckled, not even phased by the animosity the woman had for him.

“And you must be Trish?” The hooded man fox-whistled, “I heard about you. I’d take you to bed but then I’d be a _mother **fucker, **_now wouldn’t I?” The last bit of Reed’s comment was directed at Dante, and it actually amused the white-haired man more than it offended.

“Wow! Now _that _was a good one! Sorry, Trish but he got the both of us there; never heard that one before.” Dante resumed being a man, which didn’t surprise Reed one bit; him already haven put two and two together.

“A devil? _No_… you’re much more. No wonder my little crimson diamond is magnetically attached to you. _Humph! _It’s a shame she—”

“Alright, let me just stop you right there buddy. _*Name* _doesn’t belong to anyone. She’s a free woman.”

Reed had to hold his hood down to keep his appearance hidden but also because he was keeled over in laughter.

“Awe, you _named_ it? That’s cute.”

“You still haven’t told us how you found us?” Trish stepped in front of Dante, still ready to turn the hooded man in front of her into a pile of ash.

“It’s simple! I gave these fellas a request and here they are! Find my prized wolf and bring her to me! Well they did the easy part.”

“I’m glad you know that you’re in for an ass kicking.” Dante smirked, gripping the handle of his devil sword. “I’d take your group of flunkies and bounce your ass back through that portal if I were you.”

“Ha! I’m not leaving without my pet.” Reed armed his katana, more than ready to _try _to disrupt your owner’s nonchalant attitude.

Unfortunately getting under the white-haired man’s skin required you to have a tail and horns; only two individuals in his life having both. Seeing as though Vergil wasn’t present, that left your gilt coated adenoids and furry appendage to drive him fucking insane.

“Well I hope you’re ready to party.” Not even giving the hooded man a warning, Dante literally moved so fast that if you blinked then you would have missed him. He then struck an attack on Reed.

Immediately the man stumbled back, gripping the handle of his katana tighter.

“Trish, keep her safe for me! I got this fucker.” Dante grinned, beckoning the hooded man to come and get it.

*****

The demons continued to stalk you, circling you while you remained slumbering. No one knew it but you were experiencing a mild hibernation—your body gearing itself up for something…

Reed was only a mortal and this meant his stamina wasn’t nearly as extended as your owner’s so their fight slowly was coming to an end quicker than it’d started.

Dante was entirely too skilled for the hooded man and he wound up missing most of his shots. Reed was tough but never had he faced an opponent as apathetic as the white-haired man.

“She’s mine! You won’t get her power!”

“You’re not leaving here with her because she thinks you suck!” Dante was just toying with the man now, resorting to dodging Reed’s attacks with just his bare hands.

A particular strike did cause the man to rethink putting his weapon away since now crimson was being shed from catching the blade of the katana.

“Tell me, _Dante…_what purpose does she have for you??” Reed used all the strength he had left, forcing his weapon deeper into the palm of your owner.

Dante glanced over to you tucked away in his coat. You meant so much to him. He would be lying if he said the thought of losing you didn’t suck. Whose fur was he going to brush if you left?

“Bout as much as she has for you.” Tapping into his inner strength, your owner managed to compel Reed back, sending his own attack towards the hooded man.

“How can you open portals?” Trish inquired.

“I’ve been around your kind long enough to learn how you people operate! I’ve also spent long hours working endlessly on this here blade.”

“It’s been branded with demonic blood. No wonder you can just pop up and be annoying.” Dante gave him a pressed look. “Anything to fit in, huh?”

“You dare mock me, _demon_? You’re nothing but a creation, much like your little _girlfriend_ here.” Reed eyed Trish, his nose in the air. Through the shades of his cloak, glimpses of the man he used to be shown beneath rotten flesh.

A series of pained death cries could be heard in the background, the cave squawking from its sediments being disturbed as you awaken finally.

The surrounding demons stood no chance behind your force but you spared their lives; becoming their puppeteer and directing them to attack back at Reed.

“Oh no…” Dante whispered to himself. He actually gulped, nervous as to what was about to unfold.

You had this look in your eye; darkness—hate for the hooded man.

“My, my… look at you!” Reed’s blood rushed down south, the fascination with your limits arousing him.

“Leave, now.” You growled.

“You taught it quite a few tricks, Dante. How about evading?” The hooded man smirked, using his powerful katana to create a portal but in reality, it was simply a distraction.

See, Reed _knew _you would dodge the structure but this also gave him a split second to create some type of chaos to set you off.

Dante groaned as out of nowhere a random demon hacked right into his shoulder, tearing the flesh and drawing crimson.

“Dante!!” You gritted your teeth, using your tail to dismantle the beast that attacked your owner.

This also left you vulnerable and Reed took this time to attack _you _instead.

“YOU’RE COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!” The hooded man wedged his katana deep into your chest, merely missing your heart by inches.

“_*Name*!_” Now it was Trish's turn to step in, using her lightning strength to fry Reed like she promised. It may not have turned the man into ashes but it definitely got him to back off.

Unfortunately, his katana acted as a conductor—allowing you to take a hit as well.

Dante unholstered his twin pistols, firing into the roof of the cave so that debris would put a wall between everyone. You were on one side while Reed and Trish were on the other.

“You stupid bitch! You could have killed her!” Reed fought with the blonde, his cloak tearing away from his body.

“Dante!!” You cried.

“Hang on! I’m coming to you.” Dante pushed his way through rocks, his arm dripping sanguine fluid onto everything he touched.

“You’re hurt, Dante!” You rushed to the man as soon as he emerged from the rubble, pawing away at his shirt to get to the wound under it.

“Hey! It’s okay; I’m okay. Are you alright?” Dante touched the gash on your chest, frowning when you twisted away. “That guy is a douche bag.”

“Tell me about it…” You sighed and healed yourself. “We can’t leave Trish with him!”

“You’re right. Come on!”

*****

Trish was handling her own as she finally freed the hooded man from his hidden darkness, revealing his mangled and half transitioned face.

Down to Reed’s shoulders had patches of thick fur coating it, his ears curving into points.

“Oh my God…” The blonde-haired woman whispered to herself as she stumbled back, obviously shocked by the way the man looked. 

Reed’s eye darted around the room as everyone watched him. He seemed to be in a panic state as he took hold of his katana and slashed open a portal.

“He’s turning…” You could detect Lycan pheromones airing out of the hooded man’s pores; the curse taking over at the first sign of the moon high in the sky. 

“Bastards retreating for his meds.” Dante scoffed, pulling you close to himself.

With his coat away from your body—this left your emerald stomach to show.

If it weren’t for the moon casting and his time running out, Reed would have stayed a while longer to try and obtain you. He was delirious but there was no mistaken the green that he seen in your eyes.

“No…”

Suddenly a vigorous surge of demonic energy powered through the cave from the portal that the hooded man created. With his cloak in hand, Reed hid once again—his vision still concentrated on you.

“No!! NO!!!!! Son of a bitch!” He shouted.

Despite the doctor keeping the information about you not being able to conceive with mortals to himself, your previous owner was no stranger to what the shades you would turn meant.

It was clear as day that your tummy was lush with life but what Reed didn’t know was how?

He’d tried endlessly to impregnate you and every time the man failed. So how and what could have knocked you up?

The eyes that were focused on you suddenly shot to Dante; narrowing as if the hooded man had figured it out.

Before the portal closed, Reed’s eyes blew up to the size of planets—the realization of a mortal being a joke to your reproductive system setting in.

“She’s expecting…”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! ^_^ Dante is gonna be a dad (Maybe). Although it has been basically implied; it yet has to be confirmed that our little devil is actually pregnant (Everyone should find out next chapter what's going on for real though)  
I had to stop this chapter before it turned into a book of it's own lol.  
What did you think?  
Feedback is always welcome!  
Don't be scared to comment guys! I would love to know how you feel about the chapters and or the story. It seems as though no one interacts anymore or either my writing has become shitty and no one wants to read it anymore :/  
Idk but it definitely helps to know what you guys want to see happen.
> 
> Stay tuned for more and thanks for reading!


	20. The Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante’s aggressiveness caught you off guard and instantly your tail tucked as you cowered in the corner.   
“I get it! I’m a terrible ass guy to try and love. I’ve gone my whole life without a successful relationship and here I am damn near 80 and finally found someone worth loving. Well I guess I love you so much that my dumb ass accidentally possibly got you pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days early with this chapter and sorry guys but I had to cut it down. It was seeping into over 8,000 words but I promise next chapter we'll know if we're getting a cub or not ^_^
> 
> Sorry for any errors and enjoy

Trish's eyesight adjusted to the warm sunlight as she pushed open the curtain of the motel room. Trouble was sure to follow if Dante and you went back home so the three of you decided to hit the road for a few days.

Also, it was time for you to eat again and with wooded areas for miles, surely some poor lost bastard would be wondering around.

“Dante?” She murmured.

Dante sat beside the couch you were stretched out on, his pretty blue eyes locked on you while you slept. Lately the man had been displaying a grave deal of affection for you, even growling happily whenever you’d walk by; the demon inside pleased.

“It’s quite coincidental that your skin is my favorite hue—which makes you even more beautiful; red makes anyone stand out.”

Your ears twitched from the soft whisper of your owner’s voice, his scent making your tail wag.

Dante continued to watch you, admire you and pet you. His hands traveled from under your chin and ended at your lush stomach. No signs of growth showed but the waves of green grew deeper into hue as well as your eyes nearly always emerald now.

“Trish thinks there’s something in here… is it? I wonder if you really _are_ gonna start a family with little ole me.” Dante’s other hand stroked your cheek, your tiny whiskers tickling the back of it.

This also seemed to wake you, which wasn’t his intention and immediately your owner apologized for disturbing you.

Slowly your jade orbs fluttered open, an intrigued smile on your face as your vision focused. Your tail also picked up speed too. 

“Sorry to wake you.”

“It’s okay. I like waking up to your face, Dante!” You licked his cheek.

“Aw, well aren’t you a sweetheart.” Dante let you pull him on the couch with you, the blanket in between you two getting moved aside.

For a while you both just rubbed against one another—scenting the other to death nearly. It was your biology calling out to each other; Dante even sprouting his wings to protect you from whatever.

Trish had a front row seat of how you made her friend’s inner demon giddy. It was the cutest thing to see and even more heartwarming to hear your purrs and his growls of happiness.

“Remember when I said that we needed to talk?”

“Yes.” Despite you being a flourishing green, the crimson tide of love that soaked your heart burst though and shown bright in the morning sun in your eyes.

Your skin also seemed more vibrant than usual; the pregnancy glow.

“…I’m sorry, you’re just so beautiful.” Dante paused before he spoke, completely caught off guard about how magnetically pulled he was to you at the moment.

It was unexplainable but the feelings that he felt were never there before.

Dante was _happy_.

“Mmm you think so, Dante?” Getting more comfortable, you chose straddling the white-haired man as an alternative since the couch wasn’t very big.

You were told to take the bed with Trish but since you hated being far away from your owner, right by his side was where you took.

“I know so, but we—”

“_Ow!” _Suddenly the crimson that clouded your eyes vanished, the lush green fields of life back as you clutched your tummy.

“What?? What’s wrong??” Dante immediately sat up and examined you. “What’s wrong, little devil??”

Something felt different about your body, something new and challenging.

“…Whoa…” Carefully you pressed on your pelvis, the sensitivity from the scars there tingling as usual but there was also a great deal of firmness.

“What is it??”

“I-I don’t know…Feels _tight _here.” You took Dante’s hand and placed it where yours once was.

“Um…Trish talked with one of the people who works at the testing facility you once were at…”

“W-what? The place we went to before? But why?” You hated that place and actually were a bit upset that Trish would go behind your back and visit there.

“We’re trying to help you. I know you want to stay with me but I _have _to know—”

“What you’re getting yourself into; I get it.” You scoffed, your mood shifting at the thought of your owner just dumping you off to the side. It seemed as though that’s all Dante had ever wanted with you but you knew that wasn’t the case.

He just had a terrible way with words.

“…That’s not it, little devil. You should know by now that if I wanted to throw you in the trash then you would have been taken out Friday. That’s not what we’re looking for. I just want to be able to properly care for you and keep you safe is all. I’ve never met _your kind_ before.”

“…Promise, Dante?”

“I promise you with all my heart.” He took your hand, “You’re not trash.”

“Dante…?” You were listening to every word you two passed back and forward but deep down your ears were in your thoughts. Why were you feeling the way you were? And why was your usual crimson flesh green?

“Yes?”

“I’m hungry…but not for the usual.”

“Well, what would you like then?” Dante pushed your hair from your face, licking the back of his thumb to smooth over your disturbed eyebrows. He brushed lint from your cheeks and even tried to clean your nose but you weren’t having it and gave him a rather painful nip to the fingers.

“Okay! Geez. I won’t touch your adorable little rubbery nose, but don’t go sneezing your cavemen all over me.”

“Don’t dig in my nose!” You pouted and nudged him with your horn.

Trish still periodically glanced over at you two but most of her attention was wrapped into the magazine article she had in her hands.

“I won’t, but how about I kiss it instead?” Dante grabbed your wrists and pulled you to him, pecking your nose ever so gently before moving to your lips. “What are you hungry for? Because I feel like I’m going to waste away as well.”

You usual dining in consisted of mortal flesh but since your body was currently undergoing changes, the thought of human food made your mouth water.

“Um, those circles with the sticky sweet stuff!”

Trish’s brows knitted but Dante just smiled lightly and laughed.

“_Really?_ Pancakes? Eh, I would have preferred waffles but…Trish! Ya hungry?”

“I could use some fuel; yeah sure.”

“Great! You’re paying!” The white-haired man grinned to his friend as she gave him a pressed look. “Take her with you, you need the fresh air.”

“Are you saying I stink, Dante?!” You pouted, not wanting to leave from your snuggling position, but a walk _did _sound like a good time.

This also was an excuse to get Trish to try and figure out if you were pregnant or not by asking questions.

“Ha! If you’ve been up under me all night then there is the possibility that you do but no, that’s not why I want her to take you out. Just spend some time with her while I go through some things in my head. Okay?” Dante picked your head up that was hung down to your chest.

“Now, be a good little devil and help Trish get breakfast. I’ll brush your fur when you come back.”

Trish nodded to Dante and took your hand, “Come on *_Name*_, I’ll keep you safe.”

*****

Dante repeatedly tried to phone Lady but for the longest her line just rung. She either wasn’t home or was currently howling at the moon—either way the man was a bit worried.

Truth was Lady was currently arguing back and forward with Reed, who himself was in need of another dosage of his medication.

“You’re lucky to even still be able to walk! Damn she got you good.” The hooded man cringed at the deepening wound on the back of the dark-haired woman’s leg.

“I’m done chasing your little rodent!”

“Just a little longer. I have to get her back! I-I-I think… I think...” Reed sighed remembering the emerald rings around your belly. He knew exactly what the color meant but what he had no idea was _why_ you were that shade. He was under the impression that you couldn’t carry a child after his several failed attempts to impregnate you.

So how was life thriving within you now?

“You think what? That you’re completely insane!? What the hell does this demon have that you want??” Lady groaned as the hooded man cleansed her wound, treating it the best he could with what little he had.

“That _demon_ is evolution. She’s the first of her kind and presumed to be the only…until recently.”

“What?” The dark-haired woman looked at him confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I found her with the blonde and devil hunter. He’s been caring for her apparently.” Reed gritted his teeth in jealous at how you stalked Dante around. He wanted the amount of loyalty that you displayed to him applied to himself.

“Dante and Trish?”

“Oh, so you _do_ know them; figures. Well your _friends_ have my property and I want her back.” Reed put an emphasis on the bandage that he secured around lady’s limb, letting her know just how serious he was about retrieving you.

“W-w-what the hell am I supposed to do?? I’ve tried to get her away from him but Dante isn’t about to just let _anyone_ take her.” Lady informed. She wobbled to her feet, still unable to put pressure down on her injured leg.

“I need that medicine. I-I-I don’t want to turn into one of those things!”

“Well too fucking bad, I don’t want that either but yet here I am every goddamn day fighting not to rip off the faces of the people that I love. Find them and bring me my wolf and _then_ I’ll help you.” Reed injected the dark-hair woman with something—assumed to be a small portion of the suppressant.

Lady winced in pain, unholstering her weapon instantly. “I want my money _and _the cure for this shit, and after I don’t wish to see your mangled face again.”

“Keep on living, bitch. You’ll grow whiskers too.” Reed scoffed, pushing his back door open before leaving out of it.

Meanwhile Trish and you waited for you food at a nearby diner.

*****

“Dante sure does take good care of you.” Trish nudged you with a smirk on her face.

“He does! But I think sometimes that he wants me to leave…”

“Why would you think that, hon?”

You looked around at the people in the diner. All of them were human, except Trish and yourself but you both blended in perfectly. She looked a little more out of place than you but overall, you were mastering your shapeshifting abilities.

Today you were a curvy little brunette with bright brown eyes that melted to honey in the sunlight.

“He used to tell me that I would be better off on my own because he couldn’t keep me safe.” You had this pout on your face and although your eyes could maintain a normal hue for a while, they still respond to your mood, fading to a deep blue.

Your hair also changed which made the waitress double-take at you.

"Well, has he said it recently?” Trish drummed her leg, obviously impatient as to what was taking the order so long.

Too many eyes were on you two for obvious reasons but something else just didn’t feel right.

A demon’s intuition.

“No. He’s actually been really nice.”

“Nicer than usual?”

“_Eh_, no…not really but he’s really attentive and consistent… and he told me he loved me back…” Your cheeks flushed red and so did your hair, causing yet another look of disbelief on the waitress’s face.

She poured the gentleman’s coffee down from you before collecting the ticket for your order—signaling it was now ready for pick up.

Trish just smirked at you; her hand already extended out to take the sack.

“Excuse me, how did you change your hair like that?” The woman asked, hesitant to hand the blonde the bag.

You looked between the two before clearing your throat. “It’s powered by the sunlight.”

“Thank you!” Trish snatched the container from her anyways and grabbed your arm. “Okay, time to go.”

Before anyone else had the opportunity to stop either of you two; the front doorbell rang signaling someone either entered or exited.

The second option was what you two took.

“She was nosy!” You had a scowl on your face as you walked back to the motel together.

“Well I hope Dante appreciates breakfast! He could have at least got it if I was going to pay for it!” Trish rolled her eyes, ready to add to the man’s already insufferable debt.

*****

Your pancakes were the first to leave as you literally scarfed them down in three bites. Still, your hunger was not sedated due to you eating for more than yourself now.

“Whelp there’s your first sign…excessive eating.” Trish sipped her orange juice, nudging Dante to look over to you. She was well set on the fact that you could be pregnant but she felt the only way to be sure was to get the doctor’s opinion.

Dante glanced over his shoulder merely only catching a second of your puffed-out cheeks. He chuckled slightly before shaking his head. “She’s just hungry.”

“And the green??”

“She might be ill.”

“Dante!” Trish gritted through her teeth in a hush tone. It was clear who was in denial.

“What! What do you want me to think?? She got stabbed in the pelvis right where her womb would be. You honestly think anything could possibly live in that inhospitable place??” Dante’s brows were knitted on his face as he tried to keep his voice to a minimum.

He wanted to believe he could be a dad but…

Your past was gruesome—haunting even and he just couldn’t begin to believe that even after the tortuous conditions you’d faced that you would even have a _chance _at conceiving.

“Okay well if you want your answer then take to the doctor.” Trish finished her juice, sitting her glass down rather harshly.

“Take her—_Pfft! _Take her _where?_ You’ve been inhaling too much hairspray woman; ain’t no way.” Dante shut the empty Styrofoam lid, signaling that his breakfast was now finished. He wiped his mouth before clearing his throat and standing.

“Now if you’ll excuse me…I have guts to fill.” Satisfied with his mortal hunger; the devil within now needed to quench _its _thirst.

“That’s the problem now! _Ugh!_” Trish shook her head is disgust, having to move to the main room since you two required privacy.

*****

Trish figured while she attempted to tune out your muffled screams and Dante’s animalistic growls that she’d call and check in on Lady.

“Where the hell are you Trish?!” The dark-haired woman paced her apartment on the other side of the line, limping around but the anticipation of not knowing if she would die had her going.

The blonde wasn’t sure if she could trust her friend anymore so she went with her first mind and didn’t reveal where the two hunters and you were.

“Out of town but why the _hell _are you working against us rather _with _us??”

“You think Dante is gonna pay your debts and save you from certain death? Well I don’t need him to do that for me. He screwed this all up! And now I’m going to turn into a fucking wolf thanks to his little _pet._” Lady was fed up and ready to just call it quits. She had more than enough of demons for a lifetime.

‘We told you to back off! Why would you go after her knowing what she can do!? Reed can’t be trusted.”

“Seems like neither can you two.” Lady scoffed as the line fell silent. “Whose side are you on, Trish??”

“_Side? _I’m on no one’s _side._ We’re all one team.” Trish exclaimed.

“Not since recent. Now if you excuse me, I have poison to drain.” The dark-haired woman hung up without even giving the other a chance to speak.

*****

Dante laid wrapped around you, his wings shielding you from the world. Your back was to his mighty chest, your tail wrapped around his strong, thick grey thigh.

Though you were in a deep slumber, you purred happily knowing that you were in the arms of your _mate_—whether you knew it or not.

There was a knock at the door and while being a devil, Dante’s hearing was even more sensitive than in his human state. He could hear others whisper even in the next 4 rooms over. It was quite annoying having even a coin drop on the ground sound like a whole orchestra but it helped to be able to know what’s around.

Crimson eyes fluttered opened slowly, signaling the beast was now awake. Dante slowly peeled himself away from you but not before kissing your nose. His demonic skin was nothing like his mortal membrane; everything more _leather-like _than smooth. His lips against yours however felt like magic, something about the demonic contact making it all feel _right._

As he got to his feet, Dante’s body slowly dematerialized rouge energy—a man once more as he made his way to answer the knocking.

A rush of cool air greeted both parties, scents from each room mixing into one.

Trish smirked at the smell of demonic activity in the air, and not just the essence and pheromones you two let off from your entanglement. The blonde could tell that her friend had just recently been in his _true _state. “I’ve never seen you go devil _this _much.”

Dante laughed through his nose and smiled a bit, “What’s up?” There was sleep in his voice and also his eyes as he used the door to shield his partial nude body.

“I just got off the phone with Lady.”

“Oh yeah? She got a tail growing out her ass now or what?” Dante yawned and stretched. His blunt nails taking care of the itches he had around his body.

He was still in need of a nap and possibly another round with you but it was work to be done and being sleep wouldn’t get the bills paid.

“Ha! Seems that’s been the case since before then, but no. She’s basically turned her back on us. I guess Reed has that _magic touch_ and you don’t.” Trish teased, which humored the white-haired man.

“Poor bastard just went bankrupt!” Dante shook his head, “What else happened?”

“That’s about all she said; asked where we were but she hung up soon after. What are we going to do?” Trish’s back was against the wall, her boots crossed at the ankles and her arms folded over her chest.

Going back to the shop was still out of the question but knowing Dante he wouldn’t want to stay in one spot for too long—danger would surely show up.

“_We _are going to…actually I have no idea.”

“How about we start with getting _her _to that doctor?” The blonde suggested.

However, Trish’s idea immediately got shot down. Dante refused to take you anywhere near that place.

“I’m not taking her there. That place is not safe and they would just _love _to have her there.”

“Yeah but this doctor doesn’t even care about her or whatever shit Reed has going.” Trish pushed herself from the wall, “Dante, if she’s pregnant then you have the right to know if its yours or not.”

“Why wouldn’t it be???” Dante’s brows knitted on his face, the comment leaving a bit of an offensive taste in his mouth.

“No, I didn’t mean—look, you know she’s been abused in the past and if the doctor doesn’t know what the fuck, he’s talking about then that leaves the door open for quite a few options” Trish sighed.

The room grew quiet for a moment before either of the two spoke.

“Reed took her not very long ago…” Dante thought back to the night the hooded man came from nowhere and snatched you away.

“And if the doctor is right?”

“Then…then I guess I should start thinking about names.” Dante huffed. “Let me get dressed and we’ll go from there.” Realizing that he was still nude, the door got shut as soon as Trish confirmed there would possibly be a trip back to the facility.

You still were asleep but on your back with your limbs in the air; adorable as usual. Dante chuckled lightly and went to you.

“Time to wake up, little devil.” He rubbed your belly, more specifically checking the tenderness you mentioned.

No growth still showed but the green waves were there.

“No! I sleepy more.” You pouted and turned over.

“I know, I was having a good time too but there’s business to handle and it won’t get done counting sheep!” Dante was now stretched out next to you dressed in everything but his coat. One of his hands continued to pet you while the other supported his head.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise! Come on, the quicker you get ready the faster we can get it over with.” Your owner kissed your forehead, adjusting pieces of your hair.

“You get to show off today, I mean you do that everyday anyways but you can wear your skin today.”

“Okay, Dante! But I better like this place.” You sighed, finally sitting up and swatting the white-haired man’s hands away. You normally enjoyed the pampering but every pet needed their space.

*****

“I hate this place, Dante! How could you bring me here!?”

The facility was the last place you wanted to be and you couldn’t for the life of you understand why your owner would want to re-enter it. He mentioned it was packed with information about you but even still you wished to be elsewhere.

Reed could be there or what if Dante was just abandoning you?

Today you and Trish could have passed for twins with your appearance but your blue orbs weighed deeper than hers due to your sadness.

“I’m sorry, but _this _is important…it’s for the both of us.” Dante held your face in his hands, your imitation mortal flesh surprisingly warm against his authentic membrane.

“What? You don’t know how to care for me by now? But you sure know how to fucking spray your seed inside me though huh? That’s all I am to you, isn’t it??” You pushed away from Dante’s touch, turning your back to him with your arms folded over your chest.

“Damn it, _*Name*_ you don’t get it! It’s not always about sex.”

“Funny, you’re telling me you could have went this morning without it?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that you didn’t have the right to _say no_!”

“Yes, because it’s worked before in the past.” You really had nothing to say to the man now as you pushed past him, the indication of your words meaning from the time that the men in the suits took advantage of you.

Immediately Dante got one wicked headache, his demon pissed that its mortal counterpart once again had run you off.

“You should really just shut up sometimes.” Trish sighed and went after you.

“_Ugh!_ No…I didn’t mean it like that. Let me talk to her. She doesn’t even know she could be pregnant…and I need to tell her.” Dante stopped the blonde from going for you.

“…What do you mean she doesn’t know?”

“They really traumatized that girl. When I found her…Trish she couldn’t even stand on her own. She was so beaten; just flesh and bones. She’d never seen half the shades she would turn and we had to learn together what some of them meant.”

The two hunters hid off in a storage closet on the lower levels. It wasn’t much there but cargo and security but you were well past coherent enough to know to avoid danger.

Not to mention it wasn’t many spots for you to go except for another closed door.

“I asked her, and she said she’s only turned green before when she was ill. She has no symptoms, except for a tight feeling in her abdomen. I don’t know what it means but that’s why were here, right?” Dante pushed himself from the wall and went to the door.

“Give me a minute.”

Trish nodded, exhaling a much-needed breath. She somehow ended up in the middle of it all and trying to figure out if you were pregnant or not was stressful.

*****

“Ya know…it’s guys down here with guns ready to shoot the first intruder that they see.” Dante whispered as he walked up on you snooping around.

He kept his distance despite his demon edging him towards you. His headache was still in full-swing however as the man denied himself access to you.

Perhaps that was the problem to begin with.

“Yeah? Well there’s one with guns who lies right here in front of me—wonder whose gonna run me off first? Oh! Look at that!” Your eyes rolled as you attempted to once again subtract yourself from Dante’s presence but _this _time things went different.

Your bicep was grabbed and your back smacked against the wall as you were shoved into it. Blue eyes met your darker ones but they threaten to spill red if you continued to have an attitude.

Dante’s aggressiveness caught you off guard and instantly your tail tucked as you cowered in the corner.

“I get it! I’m a terrible ass guy to try and love. I’ve gone my whole life without a successful relationship and here I am damn near 80 and finally found someone worth loving. Well I guess I love you so much that my dumb ass accidentally possibly got you pregnant.”

He was just joking about the being 80 thing but Dante did go a grave portion of his life without a lover and now here you were practically sent from the demon gods themselves.

The look on your face was a mixture of both confusion and surprise. You’d never heard the man open up before and to hear him finally do so made your tail wag despite it being between your legs at the moment.

“The doctor Trish spoke with said that only he knew about this information and refused to release it to Reed in hopes to protect you.”

Dante sighed. “She asked why might you suddenly have gone green and according to him—green means fertility.”

“W-what? H-how…?” Your mouth hung up as you uttered your words in shock. Tears welled up in your eyes as your body trembled.

“He said humans couldn’t get you pregnant—which is why you never did whenever…_ya know_. H-e-he said it’s impossible since they’re not strong enough and only a hybrid of greater or equal strength could…”

Slowly you peeled your top from your body, clasping your hand over your flat tummy.

“…W-e…we…we made a baby?”

“That’s what we’re here to find out…” Dante’s eyes were trained on his boots as if they were to answer to the splitting headache he still seemed to have—though he could honestly say it didn’t feel like his brain was trying to eat itself anymore.

“…Oh, Dante…” Tears sprayed from your eyes as you gave the man the biggest hug you could, and you two just stayed that way for what felt like ever.

“Sorry for not telling you sooner…I’m still in shock myself but um…I-I’m ready to know the truth and... hopefully s-t…s-tart a f-family with um…y-y-you.” Dante stumbled over his words despite him meaning every single one. It wasn’t everyday you just meet someone, rehabilitate them then expect them not to grow on you.

It all was a challenge but the white-haired man lived to conquer those.

Dante just hoped that he would be able to protect the both of you and not let you down anymore.

“…Really?”

“Yeah…_really_.” You were kissed so gently and your hands were also held. “We belong together.”

Now this caused your tail to go into full-swing as a big smile lit up your face, your crimson eyes casting a pink shadow on your blonde locks.

“We do!? Awe, Dante!! But…what about your friend?” You pouted, remembering how Lady had this vendetta against you much deeper than just prize money.

The dark-haired woman was also swoon by your owner and if Lady said Dante didn’t work his way under her skin then she clearly was lying. She wouldn’t have gotten so upset after everything was said and done.

“Lady made her choice of who she wanted to entrust in. She obvious gave the wrong person the task of capturing you…actually, I’m _glad _she couldn’t catch you. That left me to discover such an amazing person.”

“Stop it, you’re gonna make my disguise go away.” Your tail was already out and soon your shimmery crimson flesh would show too. You could _feel _the love just pouring out of the devil in front of you.

“Ha! Okay, okay. I’ll stop but…whatever happens, I’ll love you, little devil.” Dante patted your head and booped your nose; his favorite thing next to your marble like eyes.

“…Let’s do this, Dante!” You firmly took hold of the man’s hand, nodding your head in confidence before meeting back up with Trish to go visit the doctor.

*****

“Y-y-you again?? What do you want now? I’ve helped you all I could.” The doctor whose name was revealed to be Sam trembled as Trish locked his office door and backed him into his desk chair.

He didn’t even notice Dante or the other pretty blonde nearly glued to his hip.

“Not quite, doctor.” Trish had her gun out to emphasis that she meant business; who would think someone’s playing around with a gun in their face?

“What more is there to reveal??”

“What’s up, doc?” Dante smirked, finally stepping out with you. “She doesn’t have any questions for you but _I _do! So, how’s about we chat, _hm_?” Your owner threw his arm around Sam's shoulder pulling him over to sit down, his gun right by the doctor’s face the whole time.

“W-what the hell is with you hunters!? I swear, Reed—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Reed_—blah, blah_…whatever. I’m not here for that.” Dante waved his hand, already starting to get annoyed with the man.

“What do you want then?” The doctor looked elsewhere than to Trish who still had her weapon pointed at his head. Dante on the other hand put his away since he wouldn’t be needing it.

“Some time ago, a girl was here. I was told you knew things about her that no one else did. She’s said to be extremely powerful and has these dashing eyes that change color and also make a man weak.” The last bit of your owner’s comment was directed towards you as he looked your way and winked.

You had to slap your tail to keep it from wagging but you remained in your disguise.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, “When are you people going to learn that the Crimson Wolf cannot be captured and contained?? You’re chasing a ghost.”

“…Right!” Dante gave a pressed smile since obviously that was bullshit. You were literally right there and in the best of health thanks to the white-haired man in front of you.

“Well, I’m not looking to _capture _said creature—just information. What do you know that Reed doesn’t? And don’t bullshit me. I already know that your _boss _wouldn’t be too happy to know his little obedient pup here has been sneaking treats for himself.”

“…What are you after??” Sam gulped, realizing that he was a dead man either way.

Reed would surely have a fit if he found out he’d just been wasting his time with trying to reproduce more of you when all he had to do was what he did for your mother—summon a mate and let you two go at it.

“First, why are you protecting her? Why do you care?” Dante wondered.

Sam, the doctor sighed and looked to his family photo on his desk.

“Reed had no idea what the fuck he was doing when he broke that seal and unleashed the Lycan curse. He ordered us to begin experimenting on people, whether they wanted to or not. He got so obsessed with creating the perfect bio-weapon that he began taking people off the streets. People went missing and no one even fucking noticed!”

You took a seat beside Dante but also out of the way. Sam still seemed to not notice you or he really didn’t care; probably more focused on not having his brain splashed on the walls.

“That’s terrible…” Trish shook her head and grabbed a closer seat.

“Yes, it is. He left children without parents and even vice-versa. He even threatened to test on us if we didn’t comply.”

“So why the hell haven’t you just left this place?” Dante held your hand down low, his calloused finger tips brushing your soft knuckles as you purred internally.

The beauty of having someone share somewhat the same anatomy as you came in handy when you couldn’t verbally voice your opinions. Sam couldn’t hear your mews of satisfaction but both Trish and your owner could.

Dante had to focus his mind on the conversation in order not to just scoop you up and snuggle you. There was plenty of scenting to be done and the both of you couldn’t wait to be able to rub up against each other.

“Money…Reed pays me good and I have a family to care for.” Sam looked over to the clock, noting that he was going to be missing lunch. He didn’t have much of an appetite anyways.

“The wolf…she had a family too. Reed didn’t care much for the parents but the wolf became his obsession. He spent endless hours trying to make more but was only successful with her despite her having a sibling. After the Crimson Wolf was born, her parents never conceived again—never got a chance too.”

“Wait… so how old is she? Reed can’t be over 40, and in case you haven’t noticed… your little _project _doesn’t exactly look like a wolf.” Dante spoke about you as if you weren’t even around, which was strange but you suppose it was for a reason.

Now wasn’t the time to flaunt you around.

“No, she does not. I assume she ages differently than that of a mortal despite the small number of genes she has left of one. The mutation of her blood causes her to grow but her physical appearance… not so much. Her beauty was alarming to some. They couldn’t believe a demon-_wolf _was so attractive.”

Dante looked over to you, “Tell me about it.”

You just sat by with red cheeks and a twitching tail.

“Reed’s been dealing with this for a few years now, five maybe. I believe the wolf was born about two years ago and two years for her is like ten or twenty—I have no idea but she’s well advanced; a _woman_ now if she’s still alive. I wonder how she’s doing…?” Sam sighed and looked at the Manila folder with your information in it.

He figured Dante would want to view it so it got slid across the desk.

“Take a look if you want. You seem to know about her yourself…”

“I’ve heard a thing or two, yeah.” Dante flipped through charts and photos mostly. He didn’t care to read anything, especially with all the scientific words that were the whole alphabet long.

He did however strike interest in the page about the colors you would turn and what they meant. It also was concluded that Sam was the one that delivered you and your sister.

“…Green: The Sign of Life. W-what is that?”

Trish was correct about your folder containing said information but it still wasn’t enough for Dante to believe that you were carrying his child. He needed more information and he wasn’t leaving until he obtained it.

“The wolf’s father showed signs of having elf blood as well. Not much is known but we noticed that his appendages would turn colors whenever a display of emotions would be made. It was also present in both offspring, but only the wolf got the ‘_mood ring eyes_’ we noticed.”

“How did you figure out what green meant?” Dante’s question still hadn’t been answered and he slowly began losing patients again.

“Her father’s wings flourished signaling that he was…how do you say…_ready_. Sure, enough soon after they mated, the first cub was born.” Sam finally looked to you but he still didn’t speak. He eyed you suspiciously but Trish noticed and waved her gun around.

“What’s the story about not being able to have more than one baby at a time?” She asked.

“With the wolf blood deep in her veins; she still runs the possibility of having more than one but its not safe. Same with her mother. Luckily she had one at a time.”

“And you’re positive about all of this…?” Dante shut his eyes, preparing himself for what he was about to do. It was probably stupid but he needed to know if he was going to be a father.

“So, if the wolf came in right now, you would be able to tell if she’s expecting?”

“…There’s no way that’s possible…” Sam knew the only way for you to get pregnant was with another hybrid but what the man _wasn’t _aware of was that there was one right in front of him. He also was beating around the bush with releasing information.

He gave Dante an uneasy look before reaching for your file.

“_Aht! _Don’t you dare tuck tail on me now. Look, I already know the story behind her conceiving with a _hybrid_.”

The doctor looked over to Trish who just smirked and shrugged.

“Business, doctor.”

“You can’t summon a hybrid for her! Y-y-you can’t let Reed find out. H-how are you even going to find her? Sir, you—”

Dante growled and jumped from his seat so fast that you nearly fell from letting his hand go late. He gripped Sam's white lab coat and pulled him across the desk.

“Alright, I’m done being nice with you. All I wanted was some questions answered but now you’re holding back on me. So! Unless you want that big pink brain of yours shipped back to your wife and kids, I suggest you answer the question!”

Terrified by your owner’s actions, your blue eyes flashed to a frightened yellow as Ivory was shoved under Sam's chin.

“P-p-please! No…”

“Can you or can you not tell if she’s expecting!?” Dante gritted his teeth, his large hand grasping the doctor’s head firmly.

“I-I-I would have to do x-rays! Ultra sounds and run test…”

“Take off your disguise.” Your owner looked at you, still holding the doctor’s head.

“…But, Dante…” Your eyes darted to Trish before shooting back to the two men in front of you.

“Now!”

You flinched as the white-haired man raised his voice at you, doing exactly what he asked.

“Oh…my…G-G-G…God.” Sam’s jaw would have been down to his desk if he didn’t currently have a pistol tucked underneath it. He was in utter shock at the sight before him: you.

“I-I-It its her…It’s the Crimson Wolf.”

There you stood in all your glory, your shimmery red flesh sparkling every so lightly in the sun. Your pink hair was beginning to slip down, your natural violet locks breaking through. Your nude body was hard to look away from and if it wasn’t for Dante clearing his throat then Sam would have gotten lost in your beauty.

*****

“Y-y-you’ve had her this whole time!?”

Dante sighed and went to you, draping his coat over your nakedness.

“Yes, and if anyone finds out then that means it’s your funeral we will be going to.”

Sam nodded and rushed to lock his office down to make it seem he’d gone home for the day. He even led everyone into an additional room, away from the main facility that no one knew about.

“This place is sound and camera proof. No one can access this lab but me.”

Look…I just want to know if she’s pregnant or not…” Dante stopped the man from rambling on about his privileges. “She’s green around her navel…”

“…C-can I take a look at her?” Sam asked since it was clear that the white-haired man was your caregiver. You didn’t seem to be in danger and this lifted a weight off the doctor’s shoulders to know that you were doing alright.

You on the other hand didn’t care for anyone with a badge despite Sam being good to you. You hissed and snapped at him, threatening to bite him if he got too close.

“Hey, he’s here to help you, little devil. Don’t bite him please or he’ll turn. Speaking off…what’s the story behind that?” Dante stood behind you, his hands around your waist and his voice low in your ear. He hummed and growled just the way you loved; his demon calming and quelling the thump in your heart and the tangles in your nerves.

You desensitized and purred soundly, allowing the red coat to be removed from your body.

Sam noted all of this, smiling slightly since your eyes were now a bubbly yellow-green; the miracle of life shining through.

“…You are turning green…” Very carefully the doctor touched your stomach, examining the waves of lush that echoed out.

“The story behind the bite is even though the mother bonded with the curse, she still carried the venom. The father was immune however since destiny bonded the two: mates for all eternity. It seems as though it was meant to be. The demon needed a companion and he found one.”

Sam's words meant so much more than just being a story of your parent’s love. Dante got lost in his mind; his own reality being painted before him. You and him were meant to be and before he left from the facility, he would realize that.

“…Right. Um…can you tell anything from looking at her?”

“Well…there _definitely _is something going on here but what concerns me is how _dark _these ripples are. I would have to do some scans to be sure but…after all this is done, I have some questions of my own if you don’t mind…” Sam gave Dante this look that made the white-haired man a bit uncomfortable.

It was almost as if the doctor was trying to figure out what was going on or that he possibly already knew.

You still weren’t too keen about being touched and as a result had to be detained. Dante used his strong hand as a muzzle while Trish held your body down on the examination table.

“Damn it, _*Name*_! Stop it!”

“Mmm!!” You jerked your head from side to side, trying your hardest to get free from being restrained.

“She’s too strong, Dante!” Trish couldn’t exactly keep you steady with the angle she was in and this caused her grip to slip away and for you to take a bite out or owner’s palm.

Sam was busy trying to swab your vagina and not get kicked in the face. “Im done!”

Crimson filled your mouth and clouded your mind, the flavor so sweet and divine. This also seemed to calm you down; savory flesh from an even more irresistible man.

“Ow! You’re sleeping outside for that.” Dante wagged his finger at you and popped your nose.

“_Ngh! _No! Don’t, touch, my, nose!!!” You growled.

“Oh hush, I love that little rubbery thing. It’s like the buttons off a TV remote.” Dante made it up to you by kissing you there, which instantly changed your mind about being upset with him.

“Um…if you’re ready then we can do those x-rays…” Sam whispered.

“Will you do this for me, sweetie? You’ve been great today and remember we’re only here to find out about our perhaps baby. Okay? I promise we’ll go far away from here when we have an answer…”

“…What if he hurts me, Dante?” You spoke just loud enough so that only he could hear you.

“He won’t. I’m right here and if he tries anything then he’ll wish he took a 9-5 instead.”

You nodded and looked at the doctor.

“...I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of information in this chapter and as I mentioned way in the beginning that Dante will be embracing his demon side a lot more. Next chapter is one of those seat belt grabbers so get ready for that.
> 
> And remember guys, feel free to comment! I like talking with you all.   
Let me know how you feel about what's going on.
> 
> Stay tuned for more and thanks for reading!


	21. Becoming One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dante…when I first met you, I thought you were going to be the one to kill me. I was so scared that I would die but I thought at least I could see mommy, daddy and Nya.” You threaded your fingers with your mate’s, your foreheads pressed together as you spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually pretty short but I like it because it's almost like a turning point in the story!  
Sorry for any errors  
Enjoy everyone!

“So, according to these test results…it is confirmed that somehow…she’s pregnant.” Sam looked at the sonogram and x-ray photos in his hands. It wasn’t much but tucked away inside your womb was a very tiny embryo that sure looked promising.

He’d never thought he’d see the day but there would be more of you soon.

Dante sort of just sat there speechless.

“…Do you know how far along she is?” Trish looked at you and lightly touched your face. You smiled to her and placed your hand on the back of hers.

“No…I’ve never known how to calculate that. I hypothesize however that her mother remained fertile for 6 months before she gave birth to each cub. They come out furry and adorable and I guess transform into goddess as they age. This one however looks to be no more than about a month—almost two possibly.”

“Well that’s nice to know, right?” The blonde looked over to her friend who still had a petrified look on his face.

“I can’t believe this…Do you know what this means? After years of failed attempts in creating another hybrid…” Sam spoke. “This is astonishing news, and I’m a part of it.”

Suddenly things shifted and not in a good way because now the doctor had the barrel of Ebony shoved to his head.

“You’re the only one who knows about this and if _any _body comes looking for her then I’ll kill you right in front of your family. You never seen us today and you know _nothing._” Dante looked directly into the doctor’s soul, past his blown-out pupils.

He meant every word he spoke about ending the man’s life if he decided to blab about you being at the facility.

“And if you think my threats are empty then—” The white-haired man meant business and to emphasize this he jabbed the utility knife that was in Sam's pocket protector right in his shoulder.

“It’ll be your wife’s eye next time.”

“W-why are you p-p-protecting h-her!?” Sam groaned in pain as he clutched his arm, sliding down the wall in agony. He didn’t peg Dante for a bad guy but there were definitely some mysteries that were concealed within the man.

“I’m not protecting _her_.” Dante fastened his coat back around you and kept you close. His hands immediately found your belly, making you smile and your tail wag.

“…That cub I-it, it’s yours… isn’t it?”

Trish looked between everyone, silent but ready to strike if need be.

Dante’s lack of response gave Sam his answer but the man continued to pick apart your owner.

“…What are you? You’re a-a-a hybrid?” The doctor just wanted answers himself now. He didn’t even care that his life was on the line. Somehow, he felt it was now his duty to protect not only you, but Dante as well.

“…I’m a father to be. Let’s go little devil.”

You took Dante’s hand but Sam stopped everyone from leaving.

“Get out of my way.”

“Let us leave!” You squealed.

Dante’s guns were both drawn and aimed at the doctor almost immediately. He didn’t wish to kill Sam but if he dared to feel like he would stand between him, you and the exit then so be it.

“Dante, is it? Look…if I wanted to hurt her then don’t you think I would have by now!? Just…let me help you…” Sam tossed his lab coat aside.

“I’m a father first so I know what’s it like to protect your young and I can assure you as long as Reed knows you have the wolf in your possession that he won’t stop coming after you until he gets her back. She’s not roaming anymore and that narrows it down to him just finding the right people to locate you.”

Dante just laughed through his nose and turned his head. “Move.”

“You can’t keep that baby a secret...He’ll see her eventually! He’ll see she’s pregnant and send everything he has your way.”

“Let him. Reed is only a man, and those fall quickly.” This was also a threat as both Ebony & Ivory clicked, ready to fire.

“Please be careful…” Sam finally stepped aside, allowing the three of you to leave. “Bring her back if you can…but not here. I have equipment in my shed…please…”

The man scribbled an address on a scratch sheet of paper before handing it to Dante—who shoved it in his coat pocket.

“Go home, Sam…thank you.” Dante nodded to the doctor as he took your hand.

“Come on, ladies. We have business to discuss!”

*****

The shop was exactly how Dante left it but that didn’t mean he would stay long. He kept the Devil May Cry sign off and the front door locked in case anyone decided to barge in.

“So!” Dante sighed. “You’re pregnant…”

“It’s your fault, Dante!”

“Excuse me? _My _fault!?” The white-haired man was appalled, but not entirely since the tone in your voice was playful.

“Yeah! You’re hot and it’s fun doing it with you!” Your tail wagged as you jumped up on the loveseat he was relaxing on.

Dante chuckled softly and shook his head, “Well I guess it _is_ my fault then, huh? How are you feeling?”

“I’m tired, Dante and that’s all. Um, when will we be able to tell that there’s a baby in here?” You poked your flat but firm tummy. You straddled his lap and commenced in scenting.

Dante tilted his head back, allowing you access to rub against the underside of his chin. Your horns gently nudged his throat but you were consistent enough not to take out his Adam’s apple.

“I have no idea. According to Sam you’re not very far along. I guess that gives us time to come up with a plan of how to keep you out of sight."

“I could leave?” You suggested as you rid Dante’s skin of sweat, the salty fluid pleasant to you but quite gross to anyone else. You enjoyed smelling like the man, you just wished he would be more willing to scent you in other ways than just with his seed.

Golden showers were permanently off limits.

“What? No. That’s not a good idea. If you leave then I leave too. You can’t be on your own.” Dante raked his fingers through your hair gathering it into a distraught ponytail to keep it out of your face.

“What if we go with Trish? She’s so nice and she helps keep me safe!” Your eyes were a bright yellow and soft purr rumbled in your chest as your owner placed kisses on your exposed neck.

“I’ll run it by her, but I think it’s time that we establish something more than you just being my _pet._” Dante made a discomforting face at the name and shook his head.

“I think _companion_ suits you better.”

You gasped at your new title, “Oooh, Dante! That means we get to be mates!? Like… like mommy and daddy were!!” Your tail wagged and your eyes shifted to a vibrant cherry.

“Haha yeah. Like your parents were…” You still got your head patted and your fur scratched but now you were treated more like a person and not a four-legged friend.

You were indeed Dante’s companion—the perfect match for the devil. It was meant to be and the more you sat in his arms; all the efforts he took were well worth what was happening now.

It took a boatload of patients to deal with someone as stubborn as you but now Dante loved you and couldn’t wait to see what you two created. He wondered would the baby have any human traits or would the demon blood take over.

Or would he end up raising a furry little wolf with wings? Either way he was excited and ready to be a dad.

“Dante…when I first met you, I thought you were going to be the one to kill me. I was so scared that I would die but I thought at least I could see mommy, daddy and Nya.” You threaded your fingers with your mate’s, your foreheads pressed together as you spoke.

“Lady couldn’t go to the back of the cave without a damn beam to see. It was entirely pitch black and she knew she would never be able to catch you. So, she asked me to bring you out and she would do the rest.” Dante kissed you and then your nose.

“I was surprised to see someone that far back. The men in the suits only entered until the sun stopped! They tried to take me back to Reed but…I was able to get away…” You grew sad reminiscing about the past but the feeling of your head being patted made you come around again.

“I couldn’t kill you…I tried but I just couldn’t; something said not too.” Dante’s demon decided that your life was better spared rather than taken. It had plans for you.

Like making you it’s forever other half.

“I’m glad you didn’t! And I’m even more happy that you were willing to help me. You’ve done so much for me and it’s because of you that now I’m going to have a cub of my own! Oooh I hope it gets your eyes!” You smiled and nuzzled your face into Dante’s neck.

“I love you, Dante.”

“I love _you_, little devil. You know we can’t stay here though…” Dante mentioned. He also had to keep you out of sight of Lady as well.

She surely would rat to Reed about you being pregnant.

“B-but…I like the shop! It smells like pizza and you. It’s our home—why can’t we stay?” You pouted.

“Because it’s not safe here, darling. We can stay for now but once you begin to show then we have to hide you—or just keep you away from certain eyes.”

“…You really wanna be a family with me, Dante? That makes me so excited.” Your big red eyes swell with tears and it didn’t take much more for the white-haired man to become soaked in your shower of love.

Dante just chuckled softly and sprouted his wings, encasing you in them.

“Well it wasn’t on my lists of things to do before I die but I guess at least now I can do _that_ happily.”

“My, you have a way with words, devil.” Your purrs made Dante growl and then came the scenting.

With his demon fully triggered now your already nude body, the rutting and rubbing you two were doing caused stimulation as well as friction to occur. Your fur became warm and Dante’s strong thigh felt damp.

“Mmm you’re all I need.”

“My mate is better than everyone else’s! I wish Nya could have met you. Oooh she would be _soo_ jealous!” You smirked and shared a kiss with your mighty devil.

You continued to just nuzzle one another until the phone rang.

“That could be money ringing.” Dante gently placed you aside before shifting back into a man.

*****

“How are you feeling? Your fever is down drastically.” Reed slowly peeled the bandage from the back of Lady’s leg.

The wound was still horrid but the oozing puss and blood seemed to slow, as well as the swelling and tenderness. It would seem as though it were healing now.

It’d been about a week or so since the dark-haired woman was bitten but if it weren’t for the hooded man treating her with the suppressants than she’d have a tail and claws by now.

“Still hurts to walk, but at least I’m not howling at the moon.” She sighed.

Reed snickered and shook his head, “If only the curse was maintainable. It’s astonishing how one individual was able to adapt—the chosen one…”

“Why bio-weapons? Why not just get better artillery?” Lady sat up and examined Reed’s glimpses of his scarred face.

“Fighting demons with bullets is like stabbing a brick wall. We needed something that could go up against the cavalry. Funny thing is the wolf can materialize them with her mind—the glory of being traumatized.”

“…Take your hood off. You’ve seen my scar, why can’t I see yours?” The dark-haired woman tried her luck with removing the covering but Reed moved away.

“It’s nothing really…”

“Come on…how bad could it be?”

The hooded man sighed and slowly brought his hands to his face. Very slowly he pushed the garment from his head, his mangled features now fully exposed.

Lady gasped but she didn’t move away. Reed however tried to go back within the shadows but the dark-haired woman didn’t allow him to.

A chunk of the man’s jaw was missing, his teeth and gums visible through the webbed scar tissue. Up the whole side of his face were veins as black as licorice and down his neck grew fur as thick as leather.

“Yes, I know…I’m hideous.”

“You’re not…” Lady slowly touched the man’s wounded face. “And _I’m _the lucky one…”

“T-t-thank you…” Reed stammered out as the warm touch from the dark-haired woman made him shiver. Her flesh was inviting but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to enter or not.

“Um…is there a cure for this?”

“Maybe, but I’ve searched years to find it…. I-I fucked up. I broke the seal on that vile that day and opened hell's gates. I thought we would be able to contain it but now hidden away is a lab of over 3 dozen experiments gone wrong. The darkness conceals their horrid features and they must not see the light.” Reed explained.

“W-what are you going to do with them?” Lady inquired.

Reed just shrugged, unable to give the woman a for sure answer but one thing was for certain that he’d definitely made his mind up about perusing her.

The kiss was a bit alarming but only because the two sets of lips had never met before. It wasn’t a long display of affection but it was enough to cause crimson to bubble in each of their cheeks.

“W-w-what was that for?” Lady’s fingertips touched her trembling mouth. “W-w-why did you do that?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry…” Reed apologized and jumped up quickly, but he stumbled in the process.

“It’s okay! I um…I it wasn’t bad. Certainly, better than the last asshole who decided he wanted to show me some affection.” The dark-haired woman scoffed. She meant Dante, and for the life of her she tried to forget about the impression he left but it was just something about the white-haired bastard that had Lady gritting her teeth.

“Well that guy had to be a dumb ass. Who would let you get away?”

The dark-haired woman laughed through her nose, “Would you believe me if I told you he rather snuggle up with a damn _rat _than a real woman?”

“Well…as you can see—I live a very lonely life. I don’t mean to impose anything but um, if you’re not busy…w-w-would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I would love the company…” Reed fiddled with his thumbs, his leg drumming in anticipation for Lady’s answer.

He didn’t wish to lay with her for the evening having someone around brighten the man’s day.

“Sure, why not?” Lady smiled and took Reed’s hand once he reached for hers.

Seems as though everyone was finding someone special.

*****

Reed stayed awake while Lady slept soundly in his sheets. The two passed on sex for the night but a pretty intense make-out session did commence. Forgetting about Dante would happen one way or another.

The hooded man thought of all the places you could currently be and if his eyes were deceiving him or not when he’d seen your green belly.

He had to locate you and get a second glance to be sure.

Meanwhile you sat up in bed practicing your shapeshifting abilities. Dante had to stop in his stride once he caught a glimpse of the _beard _you were sporting.

“Um…”

“Look, Dante! I have a mustache.” You giggled, your tail wagging and your bubbly yellow eyes full of life.

“Why would you grow that?”

“In case I need to pretend to be a man! I might have to be like your little brother or something.” You shrugged and changed the length of the facial hair, curling the ends of the mustache up into a handle bar.

“Now I’m the little guy from the game boards!”

Dante couldn’t control his laughter; you were quite the entertainer and it made it all more special because you were his.

“Hmmm, I think I have something in mind for you to look like.”

“Huh? What’s that, Dante!?” Your head tilted and your eyes shifted to a curious golden. 

“Well, I prefer you as a _woman_ so, read my mind and see if you can figure it out!” Dante took your oddly muscular hands in his own large ones.

“Focus.”

Shutting your eyes helped you to paint the perfect picture of what was materializing in your mate’s mind. Dante adored you as a devil so it was no surprise once your crimson flesh begun to simmer back. However, your usual violet locks were robbed of their hue this time and a much more absence of life were added to the tresses.

Now, sprouting out from your head and surrounding your horns was a full head of ivory locks. Your outfit seemed to be a bit unclear at first and it took you multiple attempts to get the fabric down correctly but you were confident that you’d dressed yourself up as the woman of Dante’s dreams.

“Okay, Dante! I think I’m done…”

Slowly you peeled open your onyx eyes and looked down at yourself. Dressed in a coreset top with an out flow of a skirt at the bottom; your long knee-high boots paired perfectly with the attire but what caught your attention the most were the feathered and near silk set of appendages that were somehow sprouting from your back.

Your horns casted high in the atmosphere, nearly reaching heights those of Dante’s whenever he would trigger to his sin form. Your elven ears were visible as well and to top it all off, a crown only deserving to an empress sat nested on top of your head.

“_Ah! _Yes…My beautiful Majin Queen.” Dante’s wings sprouted, his demon more than pleased as to what vision its mortal counterpart had come up with.

You were absolutely breath-taking and while in this façade, your used to be flat tummy didn’t seem so smooth. There was the tiniest of pudges there—as if you’d gotten too full.

“Y-you turned me into a _bride?_”

“Hm, not exactly but if you want to call yourself that then you can. Someday you will be one though, whether it’s mine or whatever lucky bastard gets you. You’ll be the prettiest bride in all of hell.” Dante smiled softly at you and kissed you, as if he could resist.

“But, Dante…” You enjoyed the display of affection but you stepped back from your mate to speak, “…The only bride I want to be is yours…”

The office fell silent once again but the annoying and heart-breaking sound of the phone ringing disrupted the romantic moment. Dante debated if he wanted to answer it or sweep you right off your feet, take you upstairs and make love to you.

“Shit, h-h-hang on.” Deciding that it probably was best to see who was calling, your mate rushed to the buzzing device before bring it to his ear. “Devil May Cry?”

*****

“Dante?”

The last voice Dante would have figured he’d be hearing was Lady’s. She sounded calm—which was a good thing because the white-haired man was well past relaxed and didn’t feel like going on a shouting spree.

“Act like you’re talking to someone else. I need to speak with you, it’s important.” Lady thought she could talk her friend into just giving you over to Reed to avoid the hell that the hooded-man was planning to put you through.

Reed figured since he was your creator that you rightfully belonged to him, regardless of how independent you’d become. His branding mark was scorched in your flesh and with that he planned to manipulate laws in getting you back.

Stolen property basically.

Dante laughed through his nose and shook his head, “Whatever you have to say to me, _Lady_ you should say it now or keep it to yourself.”

Lady sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She even despised the fact that the man reverted back to the nickname he gave her years ago. The dark-haired woman was slowly growing used to being addressed her birth name from him instead, despite it being annoying at first.

“Look…I’m trying to help you.”

“_Help_ me? You can _help _me by leaving me alone.” Dante peeled the phone from his ear before hanging it up. He had no wish to talk to his old friend since she’d already made her choice of who she wanted to side with.

“Sorry about that. I—whoa why did you change back!? I was enjoying that…”

“What does _she_ want!?” Your growled, your eyes crimson but not because you were exuberant on love.

“I-I don’t know! You saw me just hang up on her. Why are you so upset??” Dante took your hands and sat you down. “Don’t be upset with me, please.”

“I don’t want her calling you. I’ll bite the fucking leg off next time.” You hissed, obviously becoming territorial.

“You don’t have to worry about anyone ringing. We won’t be here in a few days and when we leave it’ll just be me, you and our little baby.”

“And Trish!” You added.

Dante laughed through a closed mouth at the fact that you included the blonde in everything. “Yes, and Trish. Anything else?”

“Hmm, no! But…” You dug back into your mind for the image your mate planted there of you. “If you get to choose what I look like then I get a pick too, Dante!”

“Go for it.”

“Big horns! a-a-a-nd two sets of wings!” You meant his ultimate form.

Not being one to disappoint, Dante focused all his power from within, his devil sword piercing his chest and fusing with him. A fiery burst of demonic energy surged through the shop, nearly searing everything in sight and soon a majestic _God_ floated before you.

“Ooo!! Yes!” Your tail blew dust around as you literally leaped into Dante’s past strong arms. You purred and rubbed yourself into his vigorous chest.

“I love you, mighty demon.” You shared a kiss with you mate; the top half of his wings wrapping around your tiny body first and then the bottom half doing the rest. You fit perfectly there and it was absolutely no way _any_ thing would break the fortress and harm you.

Dante’s large hand slipped down your back, a slow circular motion of rubs on your lower half causing you to arch. The effect of your mate’s petting was almost immediate; your eyes fluttered open and your muttering about how much you were grateful for him came to a standstill.

Unable to maintain his more prevailing form for long, Dante was once again a man but he decided to take his affection a step further by scrapping the pads of his thick fingers through your fur.

“How does that feel, little devil?”

You mewled in pleasure, making tiny devil moans and gasps as he found your itchy spot. “Oh my God!!!”

“Dante..._nngh_...Dante!!”

“Tell me” Dante licked the shell of your ear.

You shuddered with sheer pleasure as the petting hand roamed lower. Dante gripped the fur on your ass, winding the thick bristles around his fingers before giving the flesh a slap.

“As much as I would love to do it with you, we have to start getting stuff ready for the cub!” A distinctive pain in your belly caused you to rethink sex.

This agony however would soon grow, just like your baby would.

Sam didn’t get a chance to get as many x-ray photos as he would have preferred but he was confident that you’d have complications during your pregnancy. The lack of knowing everything Reed and the men in the suits had done to you left things a mystery but the damage the men had done to your womb seemed to be irreversible.

“What would we need to get ready?”

“I don’t know! I’ve never been pregnant before, Dante. Maybe we can get a blankie for them.” You suggested, sitting up and checking yourself.

The green rings on your belly still were there but the slight ache you were beginning to have wasn’t leaving—and in fact it only got worse the more you poked at yourself.

“Dante…” You whined, your mood and eyes changing to a dampening blue. “It’s still firm here but it’s sensitive too!”

“...Really? Okay…well if it continues to bother you, let me know so we can…” Dante sighed. “So, we can see what the damn doctor suggests.” He hated to deal with Sam but the man was the only one who could help you.

Anyone else at the facility would probably go blabbing to Reed about you being there.

“I don’t trust him though.”

“Neither do I but he seems to be the only one who doesn’t sound like a broken record of information. I guess we should phone Trish and see if she’s down for the trip.” Dante went over to the new mahogany desk he’d gotten; a chair to match and took a seat. He used his fist to send the phone in the air off the receiver, catching it on the first try.

He smirked to you since you seemed to be in shock. “Been doing that for years.”

“Let’s not destroy _this _desk, Dante!” You carefully hopped on it, still sitting obediently by your mate’s side.

Meanwhile Lady and Reed got their fill of each other for the night.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Squeals in cuteness* A little demon cub AND becoming a couple? awww!  
And looks like Reed and Lady have found out about one another
> 
> The next chapter will be longer and have a lot more information and action in it.


	22. An Unfortunate Set of Events

“A cabin Trish? A _cabin_?” Dante sighed as he tossed his duffle bag on the frigid couch that sounded as though it would crumple under the lightest of weights.

“Okay so please direct me towards your luxurious castle you found!” Trish rolled her eyes and checked to see if the water that came out the faucet was actually water.

“It’s not so bad, Dante! I seen a hiker who smelt pretty tasty not too far from here!” You rubbed your growling tummy; it was feeding time for you.

Dante didn’t look too pleased to be out in the middle of nowhere instead of his friend’s bedroom like he was supposed to be. Trish was nice enough to rent out—yes, you read that correctly; she rented out her bedroom to the white-haired man for a few days while you two got away from the shop and out of sight of wondering eyes.

However, somehow, he let the blonde talk him in taking a trip—which just turned out to be everyone getting lost and having to spend the night at some lodge.

“Speaking of, still having those pains? And did you…_grow?_” Your mate eyed your belly that seemed to poke out overnight. You still just had the _‘I ate too much´_ pudge but now things were starting to look questionable.

“It’s not as bad as the other day, but I think I did! Look! It feels firmer here.” You took Dante’s hand and glued it to your expanding stomach.

Dante smiled warmly at you and flexed the muscles in his hand to apply pressure. “Yeah, it’s not squishy like last week. That’s a good sign then I guess.”

“Well the good news is that no one will find us here!” Trish took a seat on the unstable couch slowly, focusing her weight elsewhere so she wouldn’t end up on the floor.

“_We _can’t even find _our_ way!” You pouted.

“Getting away from the city actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I could use a vacation anyways.” Dante caressed your face, holding the underside of your chin in his palm.

Your tail wagged and then came your purrs as your nose was kissed.

“Can you believe that you’re the same little devil that used to steal my boxers and bark at my car?”

The sound of wildlife outside made it feel like you were a loose devil again but this time you sort of had a _family _once more—which made your smile grow and your tail pick up speed.

Trish was like a mom to you, or a really awesome big sister—much like Nya was. Remembering your _real_ family always had its benefits of fluttering your heart with joy and memories but then came the pain of not having them around anymore.

You loathed that emotion the most and always tried your best not to accept it—that they were just in hiding and it was your job to get to them was all, but even you knew death was a reality.

“I love your scent, Dante! And your car was scary back then!” Your body pressed up against his, embedding the man’s sweat in your pores. Your little whiskers tickled his own scruffy cheeks and your perfect red lips that had yet to be wrapped around his cock brushed ever so delicately against his own.

It didn’t take much to get Dante going and since you two were practically one by now, the excitement of cleansing with you made the man want to sprout his appendages.

“Hmm, yeah? Come shower with me then, I’ve got a surprise for you.” A throaty growl rumbled from your mate’s chest as he rushed to the bathroom that hardly had a door on it.

Dante was fine but his demon wanted some time alone with it’s tiny companion, and if it was its scent you desired to be doused in then all your dreams were about to come true.

The shower thankful worked fine but Trish would probably hear things she didn’t want to. Hopefully the nearby birds would squawk loud enjoy to drown it all out.

“Just save some hot water for me…damn horn balls.” The blonde gasped, rushing to save her bottom before it ended up with splinters from the raggedy old couch collapsing.

*****

Excreta never smelt so…_pleasant _and if Dante had any suspicions about if he were a devil or not then he surely was convinced now.

He could literally _sense _the pheromones of his unborn baby in your urine as he rinsed it from his leg. You’d gotten a bit excited and dripped a little and for some reason your mate didn’t even mind. Before in the past, Dante wouldn’t even allow you in the restroom whenever he would use the toilet but yet now here, he was, bathing you in his own whimsical secretion.

“I-I think I can _smell_ the cub…” Your mate chuckled apprehensively as he pushed your wet locks from your shoulders.

“I can _definitely _smell _you_, Dante! Mmmm." You purred happily, massaging his essence into your skin. It would all get rinsed away but the lingering aroma would keep you company for a while.

Dante towered over you—dominating you in other words. You were the perfect size for carrying around and snuggling up with, just 4’11 when standing but you preferred walking on all four of your limbs despite not being shackled to the pet life anymore.

Though you did sometimes miss it.

“I’m sure you can, sweetie.”

“Um…Dante?”

“Yes?” Dante lifted your face so you had look up at him with your golden eyes.

Your ears still were dressed in gold rings and also your horns were still dyed. You enjoyed the expensive look.

“Um…I know that we agreed on you treating me like a person but I would really like it if um…w-we kept things like they used to be; whose gonna keep me from drying out!?” You wore this pout that just caused your mate to wrap his arms around you lovingly.

Dante hadn’t seen the look in months—particularly since you used to sit on your haunches at his feet with your chin on his knee or thigh. You would mewl out softly, nudging him with your horn to get his attention.

Dante would just glance at you, attempting to try and not cave at your admirable features. Your ears would drop and your fancy eyes would fade to a low somber blue and well up with sadness.

Next thing the white-haired man knew he would be upstairs petting you, brushing your fur and filing your nails. Your soft skin would get moisturized and even though you hated it, your nose and teeth would get cleaned.

A lot of work but you helped so it was a team effort that made your tail wag and your eyes blush pink. You got to be close to Dante and teach him how to care for you all while you learned for yourself.

“Um…well you can do that yourself, Miss Independent. You don’t need my help anymore. You know how to do it all now.”

“NO!!” You shrieked, apologizing soon after for nearly destroying Dante’s ear drum.

A flow of warm water that wasn’t the shower began spraying the white-haired man and since you were pressed up against his chest—Dante got a face full of your tears as you wept soundly.

“HEY! Hey… hey… stop crying, little devil.”

“I don’t wanna be independent, Dante! It’s been you whose kept me alive and healthy for this long! You can’t just take that feeling away from me just because I’m pregnant… I _like _being your pet…I-I-I… wanna be your pet still…”

You sighed dully, your bottom lip covering your top. Your tail sluggishly wagged, falling down in the river of water that drained out the tub; your spirit crushed into pieces. Dante instantly got a throbbing headache that he had to fight through to keep from fainting.

His vision blurred and he swiftly grabbed the shower curtain.

“Dante…?” You noticed how your mate’s mood changed. So, you did what you could to help; reading his mind and gathering his thoughts to see what was causing his pains.

“…You think you’re disappointing me?”

Dante’s eyes gradually fluttered back open, his pupils crimson and dilated from his demon lingering.

“Dante, I only want to remain your pet because people love their pets for years and even after they die but when you have a mate, there’s always the possibility that they’ll fall out of love with you…” You spoke with pride, as if you had high knowledge about the situation. 

It was particularly odd that you knew so much about love yet you lacked so many other thoughts. This caused suspicion within the white-haired man and suddenly, Dante wished to not be around you.

He’d always had his misgivings about you—after all, you _were _a devil and how far could you really trust those?

Although his admirable role of being your owner always made Dante forget.

“Seems like you’ve had it done to you before. Did Reed really domestic you or were you two in love?”

“What?”

“Were you and Reed _dating_? Was _he _your mate before?? Surely that’s how you know about getting your heart broken.”

You didn’t respond but you did give your current mate the dirtiest of looks, almost as if you were offended by the accusation. Your eyes even shifted to a deepened cherry red—near black if the light of the bathroom weren’t reflecting off of them.

Dante scoffed and yanked the shower curtain open so hard that the rod fell and nearly smacked you in the head. Luckily, he caught it before it got the opportunity too but his conjectured thoughts left him wanting solitude while you were left to sob alone in the shower.

Why wouldn’t you answer him?

*****

Lady hadn’t been around in a while but not because she’d chose to go down her own path. Lately the dark-haired woman was entangled in the webs of Reed’s heart—spending more time with the hooded man than she wanted to admit.

Reed was bad but Dante was worse and the only thing that separated one from the other was the fact that Reed wasn’t stringing her love along. He actually liked Lady and was quite flattered that she seemed to feel the same way.

“You hold so many mysterious, and I’m okay with that because that gives me time to get to know _you_.”

Reed held her chin between his fingers, slowly and gently coaxing the straps of her dress from her shoulder. The two had agreed on dinner again but this time their night escalated quicker than it normally would.

Lady smiled and happily accepted the kiss that was placed upon her lips, her arm looping around his waist.

“You learn too much and you might just get scared and leave.”

“What? No, I couldn’t just _leave_. That would be a dick move. You’re the first person that has accepted me for… t-the monster I am...”

“No…a monster couldn’t love with as much hatred that would be in their heart.” Lady’s delicate hand cupped the man’s face—the wounded side more specifically.

Reed recently gave up his cloak and let his mangled appearance show. It took some courage but with Lady around constantly uplifting his spirit—Reed could now be himself once more.

It was silent when the two kissed again, their hands finding one another’s bodies and pulling each other close.

“Remind me again to thank whatever asshole didn’t appreciate you.” Reed slowly eased the zipper of her dress down her back, exposing her bare chest before stepping forward and placing his large hands on her breasts.

Lady grunted from the sudden grab but soon a smirk plastered her face as she looked up to him with half-lidded two-toned eyes.

“Somehow I’m sure he doesn’t even care.”

“Oh well, his loss.” Reed shrugged nonchalantly, going to unbutton his shirt but the dark-haired woman stopped him by pushing his hands down, insisting that he allow her to do it.

All the new found affection and attention from someone was nice especially from someone like Lady. As tough as her outer shell was—her inner was a lot more delicate and loving. She was always so calm around Reed, her touches so gentle yet deliberate and it honestly caused the man to fade his thoughts about you.

*****

Reed dipped his face down to meet Lady’s neck and then her breasts. His tongue laved over her nipples pulling a low moan from her.

He then pinched them between his teeth, rolling his fingers firmly over each giving them equal attention.

“That dress was way too nice to take off so soon but this view is even better.”

Reed stepped away and admired the aroused look in the set of different color eyes Lady had. He kissed her once more and she gripped his shoulders, pulling him even closer.

She stood on the tips of her toes, stealing more kisses from him before whispering in his ear, “How about you put your dick in my mouth?”

“Well aren’t you one straightforward gal?”

“Why beat around the bush?”

Lady wet her lips and positioned herself between Reed’s legs, scooting closer as she rested her hands on his thighs.

“I think you’re right, darling and I promise to repay you with just as much passion as you give me.”

Reed tightened his fingers in Lady’s hair and he released a long, loud moan as she dipped her head down and rubbed her tongue along his cock.

The sound he made was cut short when he seemed to recall where they were. He had guest over in the other room and surely if he kept up the noise, they would hear him.

Lady brought a hand up to wrap around his cock, giving it one stroke and smirking once he moaned again.

“Damn it, you’re gonna get us caught.” Reed huffed out a breath of laughter, shaking his head and smiling at her. Through the webs of his scarred jaw, his teeth showed but that didn’t deter Lady away.

In fact, the dark-haired woman took it upon herself to once again grip his hard dick but then she added a twist of kitten licks all along the head—which caused another startling gasp from Reed.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself?”

“Yup—a pretty woman laying with me? How can I not.” Reed held Lady’s jaw within his warm palm, his thumb smoothing over the even softer skin, causing her to fell sparks of hope.

Hope that _this_ romance wasn’t just bullshit and a way to distract her.

*****

The warmth of Lady’s mouth was exactly what the hooded man needed. Reed craved attention from the ones he loved but was too ashamed to face them with his distraught appearance but yet here he was getting blown by the person he hired to kidnap you.

Perhaps it was more than just destiny that brought Dante to you. It would also appear that purpose granted love to two others as well.

Reed didn’t know if Lady would turn into a Lycan but one thing was for sure—the man had cherished every day they got to spend together and often times he would forget that he even had a wolf to get back. The hooded man thought about just ending his pursue of you and taking upon a new life instead.

This new one would turn out great and he wouldn’t have to worry about if he could have a kid or not.

Reed pulled himself out of his thoughts and nearly came as he watched Lady place her hands on his hips and sink her luscious lips all the day down his length until her throat was filled.

“O-oh shit.” He muttered, his trembling hand finding her onyx locks. “Y-you’re so beautiful.” Reed’s voice was laced with admiration and Lady just smiled through her mouthful of dick coyly at him.

“So, beautiful.”

Lady rose for a breath only to get right back to work with making Reed’s head smack his pillow with shameless moans.

It could have been the fact that Dante was deeply embedded into her mind and how he would never get to experience that she could do more than talk shit with her mouth but Lady worked Reed like she’d been hired to do so; flexing and sealing her lips around the base of his dick all while teasing the soft underside of skin with her tongue.

“What d-d-dumb ass passed y-y-you up?” Reed gasped as the woman before him swallowed his cock down, driving him absolutely insane.

Lady couldn’t decide if she wanted to answer or continue to pull the man’s hips closer, forcing more of the throbbing head into her throat.

However, she didn’t get a chance too because now she was being pushed back and her breasts were being doused in hot seed.

“Jesus…” Reed collapsed back on his bed.

“Well wasn’t that fun?” Lady’s hand lazily ran through the droplets of come dripping down her chest before she was ultimately handed a rag to clean herself.

“It was, but why should it stop there?”

“Oh?” The dark-haired woman was pushed back hastily, her panties pulled to the side as Reed’s tongue sluggishly slipped up and down to her entrance before dipping inside.

Immediately droplets of juices rained down and he moaned at the taste of her.

Reed would deliberately keep brushing his chin against her pussy, adding to her pleasure by stimulating her with his chin hair as well.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Tears built up behind Lady’s shut two-toned eyes and her hands gripped at his brown locks harshly, begging for more.

“Fuck yes you’re so good.” The scrap of his stubble against her wet pink flesh felt extraordinary and she couldn’t help but to continuously call out his name.

Lady couldn’t even form words and her body jerked onto Reed’s prodding digits. She held his head right at the most sensitive part of her sex; her legs tightening around his head as she came.

“See, I told you I would repay you.” Reed smirked and gave one last lick before he got to his feet. “Um…we could continue this thing in the shower?”

It was a bit chilly in the man’s home and the warmth from another body and rushing water would surely get more than just his blood flowing. Lady took the offered hand to her and followed the man to the bathroom, intertwining their fingers on the way.

*****

Dante took you for a walk after you’d stuffed your face with said hiker you’d seen earlier and all was going well until his curiosity caused him to run his damn mouth.

“So um, about earlier…”

“When you made me cry?” You trotted next to your mate on all four, your growing belly sticking out a bit further than before due to your fullness.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, little devil. I just want to know what you’re hiding?” Dante sighed and stopped his stroll which automatically was grounds for you to as well.

“What am I hiding? What am I _hiding_?”

The wind whipped against Dante’s flesh harshly as you stepped closer to him now upright. Your fist clenched and a vein braced up against your neck so taut that it threatened to burst. Your eyes were a dangerous crimson—almost black again as the abhorrent questioning continued.

“You know so much yet you put out so little. I know your past wasn’t very fun but you _know _shit that I feel like you shouldn’t.” Dante advanced forward as well, his hands in his pockets though you threatened to strike. You wouldn’t hurt your mate and neither would he but frustration had you on edge.

“It’s like you’ve been _pretending_ this whole time.”

“Because I know what love is that automatically qualifies me as a liar!? I had a mommy and a daddy at one point and their love was all I wished to experience with someone one day but I see now that I chose the wrong mate.”

“…T-that’s not how I meant that, little devil! It’s just…we aren’t around others enough to know what _love _is because I certainly didn’t teach it to you…but yet you know perfectly well what being in love and getting your heart broken means.” Dante pouted at your blue eyes and limp tail. A headache also began to creep up and he swore to himself that he would find his twin in order to ask how to separate man from beast if the pains continued.

“Why would I be involved with the one person who made my life a living hell!? _Why _would I willingly let him take advantage of me?? You think I like being rap—” You shouted but your mate stopped you from speaking.

“No, okay?? I didn’t mean it like that! That’s not what I’m asking, _*Name*_.”

“Well I don’t care what you meant. I don’t wanna see you anymore, Dante!”

Dante jaw left his upper as you turned to leave him. He went after you but you trapped him behind a wall, using your amazing mental summoning abilities to create a portal that took you God knows where.

By the end of it all however you were exhausted and needed a nap. You could hardly think straight and the pain of having to carry around more body weight than your own caused you to become sluggish. Where you were was quiet and you used that time to forget about the hurt your mate brought to you.

“No! _Ugh,_ damn it!” Dante used his own demonic strength to break the invisible bubble he was in but by the time that he escaped the mirage, you were already gone.

“I-I gotta quit talking sometimes.” The now desperate man huffed out a dreaded sigh, taking a seat on the soft ground in order to come up with a plan of finding you.

He already had a super nose but now he could detect his tiny cub as well. The aroma was faint but the white-haired man wasted no time in following it.

However, upon searching for you, Dante’s senses lead him to Lady’s apartment, where he was soon going to wish he went looking for you instead.

*****

“Why am I even here? Oh right, to make sure little miss spunky pants hasn’t grown a damn tail.” Dante was chatting with himself but he was also hoping he would talk himself out of going through with his idea.

For some reason his fist was still knocking on Lady’s front door despite his demonic counterpart screwing with his head. Dante groaned and clenched his own shirt, as if he were shaking some sense into himself.

“Look, damnit! _I _got this one. _You _just worry about cheering up _*Name*_” His calloused finger tips rotated along his temple—the sound of a lock turning causing Dante’s blue eyes to flutter open.

“…W-wh-what are you d-d-doing here?” Lady had this soft tone to her voice despite her stammering over her words. She wasn’t planning on letting her old friend inside but his heavy boot pushed the door right out her hand.

“Came to check on you…” Dante admitted as he made his way to her kitchen. This was also an invite to follow and seeing as though Lady wasn’t exactly cut out to drag the white-haired man out, she joined him counter side in conversation.

“May I ask why?”

“Because I haven’t heard from you and last, I checked you were missing the back of your leg. Which reminds me…” Dante hadn’t sensed it before but the stench of sex made his face turn up.

“Why the hell do you smell like that?”

“Smell like what?” Lady made her way back to her bedroom but her old friend was hot on her trail.

“Come back here!”

“I’m tired, Dante. Whatever you have to tell me can wait until the morning. Go to sleep.”

It’d only been a few hours since her encounter with Reed but Dante could smell the man as if he were right in front of him, not to mention the dark red love bite on Lady’s neck was now entirely more visible that she had removed her robe.

_“Why the hell didn’t I just go home??” _Dante thought as he let his frustration get the better of him. He could only react once he put two and two together.

Your mate grabbed Lady so harshly that she had to hang on him in order not to fall back. He pushed her down on her bed, pinning her arms nearly through the mattress and getting inches within her personal space.

“What the _fuck _is wrong with you!? Have you lost you mind??”

Lady smirked mischievously and snorted, knowing _exactly_ what her old friend meant. Her two-toned eyes rolled and ended up on the wall. She refused to look at Dante or even respond to the man but again, her petite frame was shaken by him.

“I can’t _believe _you slept with him!”

“Awe, you jealous, hon?” Lady teased, tucking a piece of hair from Dante’s twisted face. She ended up flinching from literally being _snapped _at—his demon not liking another woman’s touch.

Dante scoffed and chuckled humorously at the absurd question.

“Damn it, Mary. You’ve completely just lost yourself, haven’t you? Was it me? Did _I _screw up your interpretation of a good guy? Cause Reed sure ain’t it.”

“I’m glad you know that you’re an asshole.” Lady pushed him off and sat up, “You asked me to leave you and your rat alone and I did but now you’re over here trying to tell me who I can and can’t sleep with??”

“Well…yeah! I mean, _Reed_?? Come on! The guy hardly even has a face.” Dante got off the bed but he didn’t stop his attempts to reason with her.

“You can’t seriously be considering this guy?”

“Goodnight, Dante.” Lady crawled up her bed, slipping under her blankets and turning on her side. “Lock the door or lay down—either way, goodnight.”

If Dante would have sighed any harder then he could have blown his nose but Lady’s bed wasn’t one he wished to be in for the night, especially with her reeking of the enemy.

“Night.”

At least he was nice enough to lock the front door on his way out.

Now it was getting back home to you, “Okay, Dante or whatever I should call you. We got a devil to go cheer up, let’s not screw _this_ up.” Dante chuckled to himself since he was talking to…_himself_. He had to reason with his demonic side if he didn’t want to be cursed with a wicked headache and blurred vision; punishment for acting an ass.

*****

Dante could hear something tapping under the blanket on Trish’s bed; the red tail hanging freely giving away you were hiding from him.

“Wonder where my mate is? Surely she’s not here in the room.”

The ticking got louder and then the duvet begun to move at the sound of your presence being recognized. It always amused you to play hide and seek, despite you being found every time. This round would be no different.

“If I wasn’t a dummy, I’m sure I could find her.” 

“You’re not a dummy, Dante! You just talk too much sometimes.” You fully emerged from the blanket, your head poking out and your tail wagging as freed your body.

Dante greeted you and held your face in his hands and of course he gave your nose a smooch. He also got on the bed with you while you talked.

“I-I’m sorry about earlier, I never meant to offend you. I love you and I want no secrets between us…” He smiled softly at you.

You sighed in a tone of defeat, taking Dante’s hands and standing upright. “Okay so I may have been over exaggerating my lack of comprehending but I never actually _lied _to you.”

“...What?”

“I sort of…um…_deceived_ you.” You chuckled apprehensively, your eyes shifting to a pewter gray.

Dante’s happy face fell and a graver demeanor was now worn. “…You knew you needed a mate?”

“No, and I didn’t know it would be _you_.” You confessed. “I also didn’t know it had to be a hybrid…”

Trish could hear it all but she dared not intervene. She sat by on her couch pretending to watch TV, even turning up the volume to make it seem like you were being too loud.

“I saw that the _innocent _approach worked so I stuck with it…”

“You tricked me. You _sneaky _little deluding whore.” Dante scoffed, his head tumbling back on the headboard. Your mate refused to look at you—unsure of if he could really trust you or not.

It was extremely difficult for the man to just lose the attachment he'd developed for you and despite you being the cunning devil everyone described you as; Dante _chose _to believe his heart and see you as more than just another target for his devil sword.

“…I’m sorry, Dante. I-I do love you though. Everything else is real—I still sniff your boxers when you’re not looking…” You pawed at your mate’s blanket covered foot.

Even though thick fabric the sensation of having his toes messed with made Dante pull his leg towards his body.

“If I would have been _normal _you would have killed me, Dante! You know you would have! You wouldn’t have given a damn about me and I would have just been another devil for you to slay.” Your moody eyes were blue and water begun to trickle from you, wetting up Trish’s blankets and soaking her mattress.

“No, don’t you start that! This isn’t our bed so you can’t just start leaking.” Dante stopped your tears and held your hand, his calloused finger tips rubbing over the squishy pads on your palms.

“You hate me, Dante!”

“_Pfft_, says who?” Your mate shook his head and watched you.

“Um…I-I dunno! B-but you seem mad...” You bowed your head in shame, your tail tucking between your legs as if you were being scolded.

“Well, I’m not _thrilled _that our whole time together has felt like a lie now but I can’t exactly just kill you either. Actually, if you weren’t pregnant with my baby then you’d possibly be on your way back to Reed.” Dante eyed your belly bitterly, the feeling of uncertainty causing him to have second thoughts about starting a family with you. 

“…Y-you don’t mean that…and besides, you can’t run from your destiny!”

“The hell with _you _and ‘_destiny_’!”

“Dante! No! Come back…” You did what you could to stop your mate from leaving but Dante was just too fast for you.

“Dante!!!”

“Shit, Dante where—” Trish jumped up from the couch in order to catch her friend before he stormed out.

“I should have listened to you from the beginning, Trish. Now I’m stuck with…now I have to do some thinking. Um, keep an eye on her for me…” Dante couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t thrilled about being a father-to-be because he nearly sprouted wings every time he would think about holding his little cub or cubs, but it felt like he was being lead on and all you wanted from him was to become a mother but in reality all you wanted was his protection. 

“Wait, what the hell happened?” Trish glanced between you two, despite her hearing everything already.

“Dante, I’m sorry! Please don’t leave me. He will find me for sure if you’re not here to keep me safe…I can’t protect myself.” You pleaded, finally catching your mate before he disappeared out the front door completely.

“I know I tricked you but it was only to keep myself alive. I care about you and our little baby. I care about everything! I didn’t know you would be the hybrid for me but you are and you can’t just abandon us!”

Trish sloshed through water on her floor to try and get the mop to save at least _something _of her apartment. You were going off like a broken water sprinkler, practically on your knees _begging _for Dante to reason with you.

“…It’s impossible for me just leave this rubbery nose behind, but it also sucks that no one respected you enough to see you as a person.”

“But you did—you _do. _You’re the only one to come in that cave and help me, Dante.” It surprised you that the white-haired man let you lead him back to the bedroom so easily.

Dante even let you push him down and straddle him on the bed.

You’d apologized to Trish for ruining her apartment and she just smiled and said for you to not worry about it—that it was time for redecorating anyways.

“…Like you said—destiny is to blame. We can’t keep fighting with each other though, little devil.” Dante sighed and held your curvy hips firmly so you couldn’t move around. His long fingers fit perfectly along your crimson skin and it made your tail wag to feel the rumble of his demon growling at you.

“Let this be our last fight! I promise to be truthful with you, Dante!”

“I love innocent you, but persistent you is also tantalizing. Basically, what I’m saying is that you’re my babe; remember that?” Dante booped your nose and you licked his face happily.

“Yes! It’s what you call your mate.” Your eyes tickled pink and soon your whole little bottom was moving as you rolled around scenting one another.

*****

“So, what _do _you know? What’s our purpose together? And is our love true or just _destiny_?” Dante figured he’d give you another try but this time you were required to be honest with him and not some clueless devil.

“…For a while when I was at that place, I would hear some of the scientist talking about mommy and daddy but none of it ever made sense to me until I met you.” You spoke.

“I could feel this pull towards you initially but when I saw that you were hesitant about killing me, I thought maybe if he has a heart then he wouldn’t hurt me. Then I saw how you responded to me not being a threat…and for a while you really _did _help me, Dante. I knew very little but as time went by my comprehension became strong and I realized that you were highly important to me, but couldn’t figure out why.”

“What gave it away?” Dante was interested in what you had to say, despite him not knowing if it were true or not. His demon obviously trusted you but someone was being hard headed and couldn’t get past the betrayal feeling.

“…When we made love. Immediately I felt this connection—this _bond _that finally was complete. It felt amazing to have sex for the first time consensually and I knew then that you were special, Dante. You were so loving and gently with me and I couldn’t just let you get tired of me and leave…”

“So, you got pregnant…?”

“No! I didn’t even know that I _could _get pregnant. Reed tried and tried but it never worked and then those mean men in the suits…t-t-they were hired to capture me but they just…they rather had _‘Seen for themselves_’ why their boss was so highly _fond _of me. They were cowards and terrified of what would happen if one of _them _got me pregnant so they made sure I would never be able to conceive…” Sadness poured in your heart and Dante just held you tighter and wiped your salty eyes.

He encouraged you to continue telling him your confessions.

“Sam explained everything and then it all made sense of why I couldn’t let you go—because I was meant to find you. I don’t know if another hybrid would have come through that cave or not but our paths were set to cross eventually. Mommy was created just for daddy and…apparently I was created just for _you, _Dante…”

“…How would they know? H-how would anyone know??” Dante asked.

“_No _one _knew_ it would be _you, _I’m sure but if something is meant to be then it’ll happen…if you’re not the hybrid for me then…who is?” You pouted.

“…I know of two others’ just like me. Perhaps my dear brother is your true soulmate or even my nephew. I-I just can’t see _me _being the _demon _for you.”

“But you are…” You sighed and moved aside, “I’m sorry, Dante. I know it seems like I planned all of this but my only goal was to find someone who didn’t hate me enough to keep me alive. I never meant to get pregnant…and besides—what were the odds of either of those two meeting me first? I’ve never met either of them now. Why are you denying me now??”

“Stay here with Trish. I-I need some fresh air.” Dante had no idea what to do or even how to feel at the moment but his head hurt like a bitch. “I’ll be back, don’t stop being adorable.” He snickered sarcastically before heading out the door.


	23. Problematic Occurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nope! The fancy side of me is what’s in love with her. I’m fine with flirting with babes from a distance.” Dante and his demonic counterpart had been at odds for some time now and it only got worse the more he ignored his destiny.   
Your mate would trigger without his control and would have to damn near fight himself to get back to being a man again. Dante had no handling over his own body—his demon taking over in order to console its companion.

“She lied to me, Trish! She freakin lied!” Dante swung his devil sword, hacking the lesser enemy into two.

The devil hunting pair were set out on a mission that didn’t involve you, which was just an excuse for Dante to vent off some of the frustration he’d been experiencing. 3 weeks passed and each day felt even more like you were losing your mate—which hurt just as bad as when you got your tail chopped off.

He refused to snuggle and pamper you and you even were addressed by your name now instead of _little devil._ The only contact Dante gave you consisted of checking your growing baby bump—which bloomed a thriving green.

His excuse for paying you less attention was he couldn’t trust you and in order for no one to get hurt; co-parenting would work just fine. You were still welcomed at the Devil May Cry but you had to keep your distance.

Like that would _actually_ be able to happen whenever the cub arrives.

“Dante you’ve told me that every day for like… a month now. I get; you’re hurt but please hon, give my ears a break.” Trish executed the last enemy, holstering her weapon, Artemis soon after.

Dante drummed his leg and folded his arms, clearly sporting the brattiest of attitudes. She may have looked like mama but Trish just chuckled lightly at him and shook her head, not nourishing his broken spirit at all like he hoped.

“You’re getting a headache, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” The white-haired man spat.

Dante’s nose poked up right with his head in the air—as if Trish was the one to blame. “I guess I miss her, or rather her _friend, _aka demon guy does.” 

“Which is you.”

“Nope! The fancy side of me is what’s in love with her. I’m fine with flirting with babes from a distance.” Dante and his demonic counterpart had been at odds for some time now and it only got worse the more he ignored his destiny.

Your mate would trigger without his control and would have to damn near fight himself to get back to being a man again. Dante had no handling over his own body—his demon taking over in order to console its companion.

“You’re going to hurt yourself trying to convince yourself otherwise. You love her and she loves you! So, go be there for her and your baby.”

Trish continued on through the garden with the abandoned pond in it that looked like a promising feature to the place if it weren’t in near ruins, Dante beside her as they made their way back to the front gate.

“How do I even know that it’s mine? She could be lying about that too. Reed did take her for a few days.”

“Dante!”

“Okay! Okay! I’ll…spend more time with her or whatever.” Your mate sighed irritably and pushed the iron fence open that would free them from the property.

“Yes, you will.”

“Why does she have to be so hot though? Like, yeah, she dupes me or whatever but she’s _hot_.” Dante played soccer with a cylinder-shaped rock with irregular edges that would catch in the terrain so often if he kicked it obtusely.

“Why would you just abandon her?”

“Because she _lied_! She made me feel sorry for her ass so she could get loved on and all fat. Bad part is it worked and now I’m stuck with this obsessed wolf and a damn baby that I didn’t exactly sign up for.”

“Dante, I can only see this being bad if she didn’t care for you at all. For every step you make she’s right there on your heels, ready to pounce on you. _Would _you have gave a shit if she was just a boring old devil?” Trish tried to see the good in finding you rather than the pain of being deceived.

She could tell you loved her friend but she could also sense how sorry you were for tricking him into caring for you. Trish also knew that Dante would never just leave a hand empty that needed a pull.

“…I-I don’t know, Trish. If Lady would have done the job herself then I wouldn’t _be _in this shit! Arguing with myself about loving a demon-wolf or not.” Dante shook his head, mentally cursing out his old friend in the process.

“Well you _do _love that demon-wolf and whether you like it or not you’re pretty much stuck with her if you’ve…_mated_. The only thing that can separate your bond is death, you know that—and even still you’re gonna be an old heart broken man without your companion.”

What Trish spoke was true. Dante fucked up when he decided to carrying out being in heat with you. Not only did the mating impregnate you but it also embedded emotions beyond either of your control within one another.

Not being around brought stress to your mate and vice versa.

Some even believed that your mother died from her broken heart and not her injuries; watching her beloved being slaughter before her eyes.

“…I don’t want that. I want to believe that I can have a family with her.” Dante finally made his goal of kicking the rock into the nearest net—or broken bucket he stumbled across. His mind raced while his legs lead him in whatever direction.

“And you can. You’re all she has, Dante. _We’re _all she has. This is just a minor inconvenience but it won’t stop you two from loving each other.” Trish pulled her friend into a hug that felt all too familiar like when his mother would—the resemblance between the women causing a mental uncertainty.

The moment also stuck a thorn in the man’s heart; realizing that family was more important than being mad at you.

“…Thanks.”

“What are friends for?” Trish smiled softly and released Dante from her embrace.

*****

About an hour or so passed since the mission and now the two devil hunters were on their way back to the shop. Dante decided to be the one to strike up conversation first however.

“So um, have you talked to Lady?”

“No. I haven’t seen much of her either. You told her to leave you alone, maybe she finally got the memo.” Trish shrugged as she took her seat at the diner booth.

Dante’s pizza craving begun to flair and what better way to satisfy it than with a supreme style with extra cheese?

“She’s been in Reed’s bed, which is fine but just how long before he turns her into his next puppy?” Dante thought about his friend being on a leash and all four—more so her being on all four.

Trish’s face fell to a blank expression of surprise and her lips turned into a mischievous smirk, “_Oh. _Well…hopefully no time soon.”

Thinking about another woman perhaps wasn’t what Dante should have done since now he was staggering to stay on his own two feet. It was as if his demon was gravitating him towards home quicker than his legs would take him in order to get to his _true _companion.

“Aw, come on! I just want a bite to eat” He groaned, dropping to his knees right in the diner, his mortal membrane fading away as his demon begun to surface. “I-I’m not even doing this, Trish!”

“Go see her!” Trish’s eyes blew up as she shielded the man from prying and misunderstanding eyes.

“No!”

Again, the white-haired man had the challenge with keeping his claws away or let the beast take over. Dante groaned and pitched a fit but it was useless as his demonic counterpart begun to emerge anyways.

“Damnit!!”

Trish needed a camera to capture the unintentional humorous moment because no one would believe her if she spoke about how her friend literally grounded himself to the tile in order not to fly off.

Dante growled and hissed at himself, constantly denying what he truly wanted.

And that was to be right next to you, keeping you safe and watching his unborn cub grow.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll go fucking see her! Just…_stop_ already.” Dante’s wings jerked without his control, his distorted voice a bit more gravelly than usual.

He rushed out the diner before he fully transitioned and scared the shit out of everyone in attendance.

Trish could sense the spike in his demonic blood and she wonder if meeting you caused it. Her friend had always been a hybrid but it seemed as though his horns would rise twice—Dante’s true nature taking over his mortal side as soon as he hit the cement streets.

*****

“Now I see why Verge freed himself.” Now a man again, your mate made haste of what little time he had to try and make sense of why he couldn’t get over you.

Dante fell for you _so _hard and he began to question your whole rambling bullshit about you really being meant for him. Sam apparently had the same theory as well as the other scientists Trish and him spoke with before they got executed.

Even he had to look at it from several different angles as to why he didn’t kill you. Dante knew better and there was no way you were even capable of lifting his guns when you two first met. You _were _a bit damaged but how did he miss your evolution?

When did you change and why?

Dante had to be more cautious around you in order not to fall into the hands of you master manipulative skills but his demon wouldn’t even produce his devil sword if you were near—the fear of harming its mate keeping him innocuous.

He remained in a tough spot of not knowing whether to dislike you or continue his fascination with your little rubber nose and stiff whiskers.

The devil hunter sighed and wobbled to his upright position. “Alright! Time to go.” Dante clapped his hands, upbeat levels in his demeanor as if he didn’t just have an episode back at the diner.

Trish just chuckled and shook her head, “What’d you realize?”

“That I really dislike demons and yes, that includes you.” Dante teased, giving the blonde a goofy smirk.

“Love you too, bud.” Trish playfully pushed her partner before heading back to the Devil May Cry that recently reopened thanks to you not being around.

*****

Switching your features always had its benefits, like making your mate hornier than a teenage boy up at 2am watching Girls Gone Wild infomercials.

Dante nearly dropped the box of pizza in his hand as he walked into his shop and laid eyes on a _very, **very **_attractive redhead sitting at his desk.

“Hi, Dante!”

“_Ugh._” Blue eyes with attitude made a full 360 at the chipper tone of your voice; happy to see the one you loved but not the same for him.

“Sorry, he’s having a bit of trouble with his tampon.” Trish greeted you with a smile and impressive stare as she stepped back to look at your outfit. You spun and she cheered at how beautiful you looked in a get-up similar to her own.

Your Dutch braids set you apart however, your top a corset and not exposing the middle of your sternum. Your little growing belly however kept your strings loose and your tights riding low but your boots were finally beginning to feel _normal_…now that you were seated.

“A who?”

“She’s a devil, Trish. She doesn’t know what those are but for your information, _I_ have a headache.” Dante had a pleasant look on his face, drawing out the ‘I' in a singalong tone.

He obviously didn’t wish to capture your gaze but you getting up and literally stumbling to the front door got your mate to finally look at you.

“I’m hungry again…” You’d been on a binge you weren’t too proud of, claiming at least 3 victims a week. Your body increasingly changed the more you advanced into your pregnancy but what no one knew was how.

What seemingly appeared to be a smooth transition soon set out to take a dark turn…

“Now you’re just killing.” Dante chastised you and took a seat at his desk, throwing his legs up.

Your ears almost instantly whittled and your eyes simmered blue, shame causing you to skip out on your meal.

“Dante…” Trish glared firmly at the man, her brows knitting on her face and arms crossing. She tapped her boot covered foot aggressively—basically demanding he stop being a jackass to you for no reason.

Dante huffed, obviously annoyed but he simply nodded towards the mini fridge—saying something about fruit being probably not stuck to the crisper just yet if you wanted that instead.

“Oh, look at the time! I need my hair done, bye!” Trish also gave the man another threatening stare, which meant to fucking talk to you… and also stop being a jack ass.

“I hope they cut it all off.” Dante joked.

*****

“Dante...” You sat at his feet; your chin firmly planted on his knee but you pouted when you heard him curse himself of how he let you get him once again.

“What do you want?” Dante tried to sound upset but he actually growled happily that you requested him, his demon excited for its mate attendance finally.

“Your attention…please? Th-th-the baby is growing; I can tell!” Your tail sprouted and then came your ruby flesh and once again violet hair, Dante’s dying weakness.

“…Upstairs.”

As if the man had a choice, _pfft_. Dante’s demon _dragged _him upstairs whether he wanted to do it then, later, or never. You were going to get your attention and he was _going _to give it to you.

*****

“Wha…what did you do to me??” Dante pushed you on your back, his large hand landing on your fury belly. He couldn’t resist to pet you, regardless of how refusing he wanted to be with you.

“What are you talking about, Dante?”

“Why am I suffering from…_myself_?” He turned you over on your side, scratching all along your tail and back. Your body arched and moved so he would hit the right spot and your leg even began kicking when he did.

“I’ve had a headache for a goddamn month! How am I even alive is questionable?”

You purred happily, your green eyes fading like a chameleon to an odd mixture of both red and canary; the joys of being around your mate.

“Because you’re stubborn and don’t believe me. Dante, I told you that I’m sorry for manipulating you but I _do _love you and I’m always excited to see you.” Your tail wagged the more you got petted and next thing you knew you were being pinned.

“And it’s your way of telling yourself that you belong to me! You can’t keep hiding from me; destiny, Dante. It's true.”

“Fine but I got my eye on you.” Dante looked at you through narrow lids before kissing you sensually. His clothed body rushed against your bare own, causing enough friction to give him a boner without you even touching him.

“Fair enough! I—” But suddenly a pained scream caused your mate to jump off the bed.

“What’s wrong??”

You groaned, crying out again in agony. You clutched your belly, nearly clawing at it if Dante didn’t hold your hands.

Warm liquid dripped down your thigh and you quickly retrieved one of your limbs back to check yourself. Your skin always held a crimson hue but the red on your fingertips definitely was blood.

Dante reacted before he spoke, patting around the pockets of his coat in search of something.

“Hol…hold on. Don’t move.” He quickly rushed out the bedroom, not even using the stairs to get down to the first floor.

A crumpled piece of paper was snatched up from the still intact mahogany desk; kudos to you both for staying off the furniture.

“No, where the hell is…Trish!” Dante scrambled out the front door and down the street, hoping that the blonde really did go to the salon.

*****

Trish was absolutely a life saver and at some point, the devil hunter had to go thank Mundus's corpse for blessing him with such a handy partner, despite the fucked-up reasoning behind her existence.

Dante literally pulled Trish out the salon chair, dragging her all the way back to the Devil May Cry with a half curled up-do.

“Dante!? What the hell!? I told you—”

“She's bleeding, Trish! And I can’t find that damn doctor’s number but I have the address!”

Trish literally got hoisted upstairs to you, one of Dante’s arm securely around her waist while the other held onto the railing for stability.

“Dante! Put me down.” Trish stuttered as she got shaken up from the jogging. “I can walk on my own!”

“Okay but we have to get her to Sam!” Dante exclaimed, rushing over and scooping you up in a blanket. He took you downstairs and out front to the car.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Just…keep her calm.” Dante rushed to the driver side, taking off before Trish even had a chance to shut the passenger side door.

*****

Sam the doctor rarely had company so when a group of people came rushing to his door for his assistance, it would be only right for him to help, especially with it being you.

“Wha…what the hell is going on here!?”

“I would have called but never mind that! She’s bleeding and in pain. You can help her like you proposed, right?” Dante pushed you into the doctor’s arms, forcing the startled man to carry you to his nearby work space he mentioned.

“I…I can try.”

You had this twisted expression on your crimson face; pain and fear blended into one.

Sam hesitated but he requested that you get in a more suitable position so he could check you but given your history with the man you ultimately refused and fled to your mate.

“Hey, I know you hate this guy and I don’t care for him either but I just spent an hour getting you here. Let him check you.” Dante picked you up with no resistance and placed you back on the examine table.

“I just need a few x-rays…I-I promise that it will be quick and painless.” Sam assured you well as he sterilized his hands despite you still showing aggression.

The doctor had a feeling that the devil hunting pair wouldn’t leave his premises until you were feeling like yourself again, so he did what he could to get you there.

Unfortunately, you had to be held down by both Dante and Trish and you didn’t spare either of them your frustration and feeling of betrayal as you screeched.

“Stop it, little devil or I’m tying you up outside to a post.”

“I don’t wanna be demon bait!” You pitched a childish whine but finally settled down enough to get your x-rays taken.

Sam worked rapidly and finished before you even realized it. Your time got occupied with your mate petting you as a distraction and Trish just sat by with a smile on her face at the bonding time.

Your eyes beamed a vibrant crimson, shade after shade of your love unfolding.

*****

Sam had always been a jittery man since Dante met the fella but after about 20 minutes of intentionally beating around the bush about your test results, the doctor soon begun to perspire more than normal—almost as if he were uncertain of whether to share the news he’d discovered.

Dante was well pass impatient and resulted to making threats towards the man’s family as a tactic to get him to spit the fucking information out.

Trish also had enough of waiting and promised to harm the doctor as well.

The doctor took a vigorous breath and swallowed before speaking.

“…Think of her womb as a net, but a net with gaping and holes. So, think of your cub as a balloon that’s getting aired up. As that cub expands, that net will stretch and due to the destruction… I’m afraid that giving birth or even carrying your baby full-term will kill you…”

Sam showed everyone in the room your x-rays and how your womb looked like a slice of Swiss cheese. It was heart breaking and it caused Dante to turn away instantly as his whole world just came tumbling fucking down. 

“You’re lucky, your baby implanted itself in good tissue but all this scar tissue will…_tear_. I’m afraid that you _can’t _conceive—you _shouldn’t _have rather I should say. Fortunately, it’s just one cub because if it was more then you’d have one…_gruesome _situation.”

“What’s worse than this?!” Trish scoffed; her arms folded as she paced the room with her half-done hair.

Sam understood the tragedy of the situation and spoke softly. “She could have several miscarriages, all at different times depending where the babies were embedded. She’d bleed out…m-my suggestion is—”

“If whatever you’re about to say isn’t that she and my kid will live then just shut the hell up now.” Dante grabbed your hand, kissing your knuckles and wiping your navy eyes as they seeped tears.

“Dante…” You whimpered, your whole body turning blue as you flooded Sam’s small office.

“I-…I’m so sorry.” Sam opened the door to let your tears flow freely. The man had an idea but one that should have never even been thought of.

It was a suicide mission no matter who signed up for it and it required something that everyone swore at the facility to never do.

To go down in the lower lever where the hundreds of failed experiments laid dormant.

“How the _hell_ did you not see this before?!” Dante demanded answers from the doctor, even going as far as throwing him into the wall.

“It…it was too early! No signs showed towards this, I swear!” Sam spat out his own crimson as he stumbled to catch onto the corner of his desk.

“So, what the hell happens now?” Trish glanced between everyone.

Sam gulped and captured Dante in a heated stare. “…You let the wolf blood take over at the cast of a full moon and hope for a miracle.” Though the idea was set to fail from the beginning, the doctor refused to open the gates of hell and risk anyone’s life by going down in the lower level to obtain cells that could help restore you.

However, the possibility of a grisly mutation could occur if said practice got performed. The upside to the procedure would be that both you and your cub would survive…if you didn’t decide to feast upon them.

Dante would still have a mate though…or a form of one.

What the hell were you going to do?


	24. Without You; I Can't Be Me

“Good morning, darling.” Reed rolled over in bed to his newly appointed companion.

Lady’s two-toned eyes adjusted to the warm seeping sunlight that crept through the dark brown curtains. Her tongue rolled in her mouth to moisten it before she spoke.

“Hi there.” Her tone soft and inviting.

“So, I had this dream that my wolf roamed the fields of our home, a cub trotting by her side. The moment was beautiful as are you and we sat by watching as life thrived; believing that we were safe with our growing army of fighters.”

Reed posted himself on his palm while balancing on his elbow. His free hand caressed the sweet skin of Lady’s face, warming it up for his lips to touch.

“…What are you saying?” Curious of his tale, the dark-haired woman sat more upright. Her bare body still remain covered with the silky gold duvet however.

“I think that she’s with child. Last I saw her eyes cursed me with a jade green. I know what I saw and I need you to find out for me.” Reed moved in for an intimate release and his companion happily accepted.

“Will you do that?”

“I mean…why does it matter? We’re happy and _they_ are out of the way.” Lady meant Dante and you, though she did wonder what her dear friend had been up to the past few months.

“Because this is initially why I even got in contact with you. I love you but the deal is still on, sweetheart. I _need _this! All those years of searching will **not **go to waste.” Reed fussed passionately about his work and refused to watch it all swirl down the drain.

Lady surveyed the once hooded man, “Okay, I’ll see what I can do…”

*****

Dante remained moody after you’d confessed your truth and his actions only continued to distance the bond between the two of you. 

“How about a walk? I think I’m beginning to smell like a wolf!” You mused, but Dante didn’t too much participate in your joke.

“Alright.” Was all your mate responded with as he briskly retrieved his coat from the rack, his tone flat. 

Troubled by the unpleasant pheromones you could detect within the man, you shuffled over to him and took hold of his forearm with your tail.

“What’s wrong? You sour devil.”

“Nothing.” Dante’s mouth snapped shut quicker than it opened and his already fine lips pressed into a line.

It was clear that he was bothered with you still regardless of you apologizing.

“Dante, you know I can tell when you’re lying, right?”

“So why would ya ask if something was wrong?” Dante mumbled.

Your mate’s dead tone and expression agitated you and your forehead creased, a thin line appearing between your brows.

“Get over yourself, princess. So, what! People lie all the damn time. It’s not my fault your ass is easy and fell for me.” You were beginning to become livid the more you got rejected.

Dante’s whole face went blank, his sea blue eyes widening as your words reprocessed through his ears.

“…This _is _your fault.” He tightly spoke.

“So, because it takes a hybrid to complete me then that means _I’m _the problem? Dante, it’s been so long since you found out the truth! Why are you holding on to this… this _resentment _towards me!?”

“_*Name* _because you _lied_! You baited me _knowing _I couldn’t say no to helping you and then you turn around and tell me it was because you wanted to _live!?_” Dante glowered, his whole face flushing from his anger. “How the hell do I even know that you _actually_ care?”

This also provoked his demonic counterpart, which didn’t spare the man the agony of being argumentative with you; his mate.

“_Agh! _And now my goddamn head hurts because of you.”

“A hungry fish out on a line but yet you continue to starve. Why can’t you see that we belong together, Dante!? You’ve been alone for so long and now you can’t get rid of me. Realize your faith!” Your brittle tone and sour pheromones only made Dante’s pains worse the longer you remain upset.

The bond between you two came to be more durable than any relationship the white-haired man had lived for in the past. Dante could honestly say that he loved you and that he would do just about anything to see your tail sway and your eyes transition.

Having said that; it was no surprise that no matter how stubborn his mind was, Dante’s big ole demonic heart beat for you heavily.

“You’re not my faith and you’re surely not my _purpose_. You’re just a…” His gruff tone halted as if he were choosing not to spill his words.

Instead, Dante just turned from you, his nose in the air and venom in his voice. “Leave.”

“You don’t have to believe me but once your body becomes less of a man don’t come searching for me then!” You snarled and your lip drew back in outrage that your mate would reject you.

You pushed passed him and scurried away into the thick batch of forest beyond the area of the Devil May Cry.

Dante withdrew a much-needed breath but upon doing so, it would become that a worsening migraine got forced out too.

“Great, just _great._”

*****

Lady made her appearance like she promised at Dante’s shop. She had murdering you on her mind but a distinctive set of questioning would do instead.

“Dante! Good, you’re home.” The dark-haired woman smirked; her tone honeyed as she staggered over to the still intact mahogany desk the man lay stationed at.

“Oh boy, just what I need—another broad to give me headache.” Dante’s forehead creased under his shielded cover of glossy papered women. His tone was soft-spoken in spite of his painstaking migraine that only continued to worsen the longer you remained away.

“You sound thrilled to see me.” Lady rolled her eyes as she flipped open the pizza box on the desk but disappointingly not a single pepperoni got left behind. She was convinced the man would consume the box too if he could.

“I’m sporting wood as we speak. What do you want? She’s not here, as you can see.”

“I’m not here for that. I just have a question is all.” Lady’s brow rose. “I don’t care if your pet got off it’s leash.”

“Your master should keep you on a shorter one so you don’t come back here.” Dante snorted, his long legs returning to the floor as he sat upright.

His face told a story of ailment though he humored himself greatly, especially with the tight browed stare on the dark-haired woman’s face.

“I’m _no _one’s property!”

“No, I would hope not but you are a rag for Reed to shoot in. So, what brings you by, hm? Got tired of the bull and needed a real man?” Dante scanned over Lady’s glowing appearance, despite a chunk of her calf still missing.

She appeared happy, well not at the moment but aside from the grimacing stare she had, Dante could detect that the hooded man perhaps wasn’t all terrible as he led on to be.

His former friend seemed to really spark an interest in the bastard, which was a bit off putting considering Lady at least had _some _class.

“Funny, coming from a guy who screws a fucking dog.”

“Hey, I can take a bullet or two, unlike you. So, I think it’s fair that I find interest in _my kind._” Dante smirked, thinking about how much more thrilling it was to lay with a devil than a human.

Surely mortal woman were fun but how many were willing to let something with claws and wings plow them into next week? Dante could give his all and you would take it and simply frolic off into life within the hour.

“Whatever. So, you admit to sleeping with her?”

“I’m not sure why my intimate life became a priority to you but whatever it is your master has you up to you can forget about it. You’re not going anywhere near her and neither is he and if either of you do then I can do nothing short of promising that you’d wish you stayed your ass at his feet, like a good little bit…like you should.” Dante leered; his arms crossed over his chest; he meant business.

Lady’s mouth snapped shut.

“Leave, Mary because you know I’ll take all that happiness away just as quick as you found it. Go be with your man.” Dante had his own shit to figure out and worry about and frankly he could do without interruption.

“Or unless you’re just dying to rock that tight black dress again you wore that one night.”

Lady had the composure of a Queen’s Guard as insult after insult was thrown her way. Dante had a way with words surely but for the moment he had no pause button, especially with the headache that cling to him like shrink wrap. Left with no options and reasons to argue, the dark-haired woman spun on her heels and retreated to the front door just in time to run into Trish.

“Oh! Well hello to you too, stranger.” The corner of the blonde’s mouth quirked up.

“I was just leaving.” Lady faked a smile and nodded to her friend before going on about her business. If Dante wanted to keep secrets then she would discover for herself why you weren’t around suddenly but one thing was for sure, trouble would soon follow.

“Well at least that wasn’t weird, right?” Trish said as she made her way over to the desk her other friend was at.

“I’m thinking about just running away and not telling anyone. How does that sound for a plan?” Dante sighed and took a seat.

“Lady is still being an a-hole and I ran *_Name*_ off again. Also, now I have a headache so bad I’m willing to get knocked out again just to avoid feeling like shit.”

“Well I can’t speak for Lady right now but Dante, why do you feel like you and _*Name*_ don’t belong together? You rescued her and—”

“Yeah, Trish and look where its gotten me! I’m going to be a father but it doesn’t mean shit if I’m at odds with my companion.” Dante’s raucous tone caused the blonde to curl up within herself, unsure if she should continue to speak or not. She’d never seen her friend so _on edge_. 

Dante however pressed on with his ranting about how he felt like he got tricked into loving you.

“And now according to Sam—either she can have the baby and die or… that _other _option! But even still, Trish… what the hell happened!? One minute I’m caring for this damaged sprite next I’m freaking losing myself because I’m in love with her.” He surveyed his dimensioning mortal membrane; the demon within materializing without Dante’s jurisdiction.

His clawed hand nearly severed his desk into two as he grounded himself to whatever he could to keep from blasting through his ceiling. Dante’s half transitioned body lurched, the rest of his pale flesh peeling away like a banana and getting replaced with his rustic armored dermis.

Ombre forked symmetrical horns shot back on his head—bone spikes dressing your mate’s now iron face as the now fully triggered devil sighed bitterly.

“Great. Now I’m stuck like this.”

“Sweetie, you’re going to have to reason with yourself about everything. Maybe listen to your heart and your mate. Perhaps what _*Name* _says about you two being bonded is true.” Trish said.

“Go to her and decide what you want and also talk to Sam about what he thinks will save her.”

“I obviously have no choice here.” Dante used his super senses to sniff you out.

“She’s not far away. I’ll…go talk to her about it all but if there’s a way to save her then I’m going to try, Trish.”

“As you should. That cub needs you both and I’m excited to see what they’re going to look like anyways!” The blonde grinned cheerful as she walked her demon friend out the door.

“Keep an eye on the shop. This feels a bit odd being like this for longer than need be. Kinda cool though, it’s not every day I can walk around like my old man.” Dante’s razor teeth bared into a grin as he signaled his departure.

*****

Dante didn’t emerge from the shadows but the corners of his mouth turned up joyfully by cause of you still being alive. He however zeroed in on your belly, noting that it thrived green despite your faith. The whole trip to you was agonizing since the man’s head pounded the entire time. Only when Dante caught sight of you did his demon ease up on the torture button.

“You can’t just lose your temper like that every time you get a bit upset with me, Dante.” Your demonic senses and wolf nose let you know that your mate was around without even spotting him. Also, you could snuffle Dante out of a crowd of devils, his scent distinctive and inviting.

Your mate’s jaw clenched but he cleared his throat and uttered, “I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re okay.” Before slipping off the ledge he was on and cautiously making his way to you, now a man once again.

“You don’t have to be alone, little devil.”

“You say that but you shouted something totally different earlier. You’re a shitty mate.” Your nostrils flared and your pupils dilated as they transitioned to an inflamed crimson.

It didn’t take long for Dante to come after you, much like you knew he would. You may have lacked knowledge about your purpose but one thing was for sure.

The love and bond you shared with the man was real. Everything down from you mating to you stealing his laundry and smothering yourself with them.

“I know and I hope you can forgive me. I hope that you can forgive how stupid and careless I’ve been towards you and the baby.” Dante’s feet shuffled and he begun to rub at the back of his neck unsure of if you would let him hold you.

He desired to, _God _your mate wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed together so he could stop feeling like shit.

You nibbled at your bottom lip but your body desensitized and fell into his, allowing the apologetic scenting to commence.

“There is no escape from destiny. It’ll follow you until you accept it, Dante.”

Your new cave resemblance much like your previous one except the pungent aura of death didn’t linger. The sun broke through crevices in the weathered rocks allowing your rouge features to show, though you stood upright like a mortal.

“So, this is why fate brought us together? For the reason that we belong together?” Dante murmured sotto voce.

“Yes. What I tell you is true despite me fooling you into thinking I’m innocent. I’ve done nothing wrong! I’m not a killer or evil spirit. I’m some fucked up science experiment that just wants a life! I just want a family—to be loved and cared for…” Tears filled your eyes.

“All that got taken from me and I needed to survive. I-I didn’t know we would like each other and shit would happen! I just thought you were this nice guy that would help me…I didn’t know I would get pregnant and find my mate…”

“I am your family so nothing has been robbed from you. In addition, you’re not a test tube experiment. You’re a product of love. You’re the reason behind why I’m fighting myself constantly now. You’re my destiny…” Dante voiced. “And I realize that now.”

The cave creaked as there was a pause in the conversation. 

“So, let it be written; so, let it be done—I’m bonded with a demonic wolf.”

“…just like in my dream…” A twinkle in your eye shown they were no longer a displeased crimson but now a darling pink as you had Déjà Vu. “I always envisioned for as long as I’ve known that I would have a perfect mate. He would be majestic and fight for the family no matter what!”

Dante’s calloused fingers brushed over ripples of life on your belly. He smiled lopsided, the remembering of death being your faith resurfacing if his cub was born. He wanted to be delighted about being a father but being alone outweighed that hopeful feeling.

“Look, I’m not going to tell you what to do with _your _body but…I’m here for whatever comes after.”

Your mate’s hand cupped your face, your delicate pointed ear dipping between two of his fingers. His thumb brushed your soft crimson flesh and a smile developed from you as a result of it all.

“Y…you think that I’ll make it to the end of the pregnancy, Dante?” You were faced with the decision of leaving your mate behind or continue life with infertility.

Sam predicted you only had about a month or so to decide.

“I have no idea, little devil. I would love for you to so we can be a true family but if that jackass doctor is correct then…” Dante huffed.

“It’s alright,” You gave him a small smile. “Saving me was never your job anyways.”

“Babe…”

“if it wasn’t for you, I’d be so lost. I’m so glad you came into my life.” Your tail wagged as you sat up on your shins in front of your mate. “I knew Reed couldn’t be the one for me that the doctor’s spoke about. He wasn’t caring at all.”

Your growing belly rested on your thighs but Dante intertwined your fingers with his own and relaxed his forehead against yours.

“I’d do anything for you.”

“Will you love me until the end of it? Until the last breath?” You inquired.

“I could have easily murdered you that day without hesitation, but those devilish eyes of yours made me dizzy and weak. It’s like when my own eyes meet yours, I get this overwhelming emotion I can’t put into words.” Dante modulated.

“I knew then that you were special if you could make me contemplate if I should hack you into two or not. It took some time and I refused to believe I could love a demon but I felt like I might be able to love you—I _do _love you and I will no matter what.” His voice continued to dip low in volume and you could sense the sorrow in your mate’s words as he spoke.

It would have seemed that you’d made up your mind with what you wanted with your cub but that was just too much for Dante to accept at the moment, especially after being away from you for a few hours.

“You’ve always had a way with words, Dante.” You purred cheerfully. “And I think that you will be a great papa to our little one.”

Dante’s wobbly tone continued to anguish your heart, causing you to want to re-explore your decision however.

“With or without you, huh?”

“What the future holds is only told through the eyes of the individuals who can see it. Can you predict the future, dear?” You took your mate’s hand into your own, the pads of your paws absorbing the perspiration he excreted.

It was warm in your cave, no wind allowed to flow to the deepest shadows you roamed in but you enjoyed it nonetheless.

“I can not, for if I did…” Dante just abruptly stopped his words and fixed his gaze upon you. His moving forward to your lips suggested that lust had taken over to try and patch his fracturing heart.

“You know that’s not the solution for this.” You kissed your mate back but you held his sadden face.

“Well at least I don’t have a headache anymore, but now something _else _hurts. So, tell me, why won’t sex make me feel better?” Dante’s husky voice uttered in your ear.

“Because your dick isn’t what’s hurting, Dante. Tell me, are you afraid of death?”

“Are _you _afraid of death?” He challenged back.

“No, I’m not, and neither should you be for me. I have no purpose in this world beyond existing for chaos; my reason being for war.”

Dante had to admit, the _real _you wasn’t very fun to be around. He missed the clueless little devil that would hide his laundry and eat up all his fruit. The white-haired man abhorred getting lied to but at least it didn’t feel like he was dating his big brother.

“Babe, I know I said that there should be no more secrets but you can dial it back with the whole _end of your existence_ thing?”

“Why are you choosing to live in your heart?”

“Because that’s were you reside at the moment and if I’m going to be here alone without you then at least let me fucking enjoy the last bit of time I have left.” Dante spoke gutturally as he hovered over you.

“…Okay.” You mouthed.

Your mate apologized for his cranky behavior but you just disregarded it and nourished him with love like he desired.

“Oh, and this new you sucks! Where’s my tire barking little devil who helped destroy my desk in the past?”

Your tail swished around, it always being the first indication of your happiness.

“I thought you didn’t like me _‘lying'_ to you, Dante?”

“Well, I didn’t but that clueless cutie is who I fell for and who I enjoy being around more than anything. Besides, serious you lets me clean your nose,” Dante jammed his pinky finger right in your nostril and he actually praised you when you took a nip at his hand.

“Don’t touch my nose!!” You growled but it was far from hostile. The tiny pitch of a whine said otherwise. “You’ve been a meanie!”

“Haha, okay. I won’t go digging for gold but how about a kiss instead?” Your mate offered but gave his gift of love away anyhow.

“Alright, fresh start! We are now back to day one of losing our minds as parents.”

“You’ll be a wonderful dad, Dante!”

Your eyes weren’t sure what shade to turn, but it was evident that the idea of love making sparked your interest finally as you let your _babe _take you.

*****

Sam’s presence at work diminished the closer contact he obtained with you. His life as a man of science became less of a priority on the grounds that no experimentations were needed to be preformed.

“What will this _full _moon shit do?” Dante impetuously tapped Ivory on the doctor’s shoulder as they both went over your file.

“…Hopefully strengthen the Lycan blood enough so she can survive giving birth.”

“I thought you said her growing will kill her?”

“…It can because of blood loss but as an advancing creature, she has a chance.” Sam swallowed the knot of nerves in his throat.

Dante however was no fool and could easily detect the thumping of the man’s heart. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re bullshitting me?” His eyes narrowed as he moved closer to Sam with his weapon. "You wanna die, doc?”

“…Y-you don’t understand!”

“No, _YOU_ don’t get it! I asked you for one thing and here you are gambling with death! So, tell me… what is it that you’re keeping bottled up because this little moon phasing shit doesn’t seem very promising!” Despite being pissed, Dante still sported his apathetic demeanor, the one that caused him to get punched in the face repeatedly by his nephew when they first met.

Sam looked the man in the eyes, “…cellular reproduction—using dead cells in a living being to hopefully duplicate those living cells…from the dead ones.”

“…You’re gonna reanimate the dead?” Dante scoffed in disbelief.

“No…the dead will reanimate _her_…at a cost.” The doctor’s tone hushed as if he were ashamed to speak. He no longer could look your mate in the eyes as guilt surfaced.

Dante sat by rationalizing all the terrible events that had and possibly currently were taking place in the facility. He also thought about what Sam’s procedure would do to you.

If it wasn’t one fucking thing then it was another.

“How effective is this?”

“Greater than her chances of surviving during a full moon but Dante please, listen to me. This is suicide! That lower level is…” Sam flinched, his nose twitching and his voice cracking, “Hell is more suitable than down there.”

Dante chuckled, unsure of why the doctor shared the information. “I dunno, doc…Hell is quite the social event; what the hell does that have to do with me?”

“…The equipment and the samples are down there.” Sam stated.

“Well! Looks like you better get on your best gear and get to it, doc. I don’t take hostages or whatever, not my m/o but you’ve got the cutest little daughter and—”

“I swear if you lay a finger on my baby girl.”

“_Aht! Aht! _Careful there, buddy. She’ll be _Dante’s _baby girl if you see fit not to help me.” Dante waved his hand, signaling for the other to stop his empty threats even though his own were useless. He didn’t care for Sam’s daughter or anyone related to the man for that matter but anyone cooperated when their family got threatened.

“…What do you want?”

“For you to try and save my family.”

Sam sighed, instantly regretting his weakness to fatherhood. “…I-I I’ll see what’s going on at the facility and order for extraction of the samples. I can’t guarantee anything, Dante.”

“If it comes to it; I’ll deal with _it_ but all I need for you to do is at least _try_.” Dante understood the severity of everything and accepted that he could lose you but refused to not act and try once more to save you.

Sam shook his head, “I’ll do what it takes.”


	25. The Lower Level

“Dr. Samuel. Good day to you, sir.” Reed’s mouth turned into a mischievous grin, his voice honeyed and coy as he shook the doctor’s hand.

“…Reed.”

“I heard you haven’t been at work recently. Something going on at home?” Reed made a trip to the facility bright and early—something about a gut feeling that he would discovery some vital information there as to what’s been happening with you; surely someone knew _something. _

He sent Lady off on another job, one in which she begun to question if the developing relationship the two had flourished was worth still stalking behind you.

Sam's brows drew inward on his face, his top lip twitching and his nostrils flaring from his apprehensive mood. Any talk about you always put the man on edge. 

“…Just took a small vacation. What brings you here?” The doctor studied his former boss's demeanor, noting immediately the lack of covering of the wounded man’s face.

Reed left his mangled features exposed thanks to a new found confidence boost from his lover. A new man to say the least. He still remained in solitude however but with company now.

“Well doctor it has come to my attention that my dear experiment has been discovered once more roaming around in our world and I have reason to believe that procreation has taken place and as a result, fertility has surfaced.”

Sam’s face blanked, a knot in his throat forming. Your secret no longer remained within hushed ears.

The doctor swished his tie loose and swallowed, “Pardon? Did you say the Crimson Wolf is alive?”

“Alive and pregnant somehow…” Reed paced the floor, “And I want to know why?”

“That _is _suspect…” Sam uttered. “Are you for certain?”

“This guy has her and I’m willing to believe that he has something to do with it. What bothers me however is the bond between the two. There is no doubt within my mind that she trusts him highly, so whoever he is…I want him dead. The Crimson Wolf is _mine_.”

“Perhaps capturing her would result in troubles.” Sam didn’t want his sometime boss to know about you or the life you made with your mate.

The doctor shown wise enough to conclude that Dante was indeed special, in more ways than just being your companion. Sam also knew that Reed would stop at nothing to get what he desired. However, he wouldn’t get his hands on you twice.

Reed’s eyes narrowed as he studied the uneasy man.

“What makes you say that, doctor? I rightfully have ownership over her! I’ve waited years for her to conceive and now that she has, I must keep the bloodline going! We must create more of these magnificent creatures!”

Sam bit his tongue is disgust but he pretended that he understood the severity of the situation by nodding rapidly.

“Y…y-yes, I understand but maybe letting her live a life—”

“NO! I want her found! And I want that white-haired son of a bitch dead.” A vein popped against Reed’s neck, his voice booming in the small office.

“All my years of studying this amazing specimen and not once have I’ve come close to getting another. We got lucky when it came to her parents but I must discover if she truly is with child and how to continue to keep her that way.”

“Wait…you’re going to just keep creating offspring from her? _One_ mother?” Sam grew sick to his stomach, his mouth pressed in a hard line.

“The wolf blood ensures she’ll carry more than one at a time and from there more shall come to be but without knowing the cause of this all…I’m just living on another fucking dream here, doc. It’s gone quiet here lately, I’ve been away for a while but it’s time that I returned.” Reed strolled over to Sam’s coatrack and picked a particular lab jacket off of it.

It just so happened to be the one that the doctor wore the day Dante decided that he found someone who ran their mouth more than his twin did.

The once hooded man surveyed the article of clothing, flipping it in his cold hands.

“Doctor, what happened here? There’s blood...” Reed gave doctor Sam a once over before his dark brown eyes narrowed.

“Um…”

A page for the troubled doctor may have just been the best news he’d received all day since it distracted him from the hard inquires from Reed. Sam rushed to his phone, turning his back immediately for more privacy with his call.

“…Is the team ready?”

“Sir, the extraction unit is now armed and ready; yes sir.” The front desk clerk informed.

“Thank you.” Quickly Sam dismissed her and turned once more to Reed who only continued to grow even more suspicious of the man.

“Reed I hope you find your wolf but I have to go and—”

“Doctor you’ve been quite uneasy this entire time. I’m not sure what’s going on around here but if I find out any of you know something I don’t then each and every one of you will be next on my list for experimentation, got it?” Reed gripped the frighten man’s forearm so taut that bruising soon begun to form.

“…Yes.” Sam mumbled before disbanding himself once more.

Reed simply watched as the doctor went on his way but he himself didn’t depart without first checking out the man’s computer for any clues.

“A file that recently has been moved to the waste can?”

_Click! Click!_

The once hooded man double tapped the little icon on the monitor, his brows knitting on his face.

“Why the hell would Sam be looking at data on _‘Cellular Regeneration_: R2234c?”

Having already known what the code was for, Reed decided to dig even deeper into the doctor’s sudden interest in the lower level. Meanwhile Sam begun to prepare a serum that could enrich your body with cells to help deliver your cub but all that was left being the items he needed from the lower level…

*****

“…Sam says you have about a week or so left…” Dante surveyed you as you commenced in your nesting, constantly cleaning and rearrange your little cave.

The shop wasn’t exactly your ideal delivery room so your went with your basic instinct and sot out a new home.

“That wasn’t a very long pregnancy! Time kinda flew by.” The duvet back at the shop just seemed so…_scratchy _and you refused to let under the bed collect dust. You didn’t want your cub developing allergies either, so the new cave it was.

Your mate’s rough finger tips grazed over your little belly as you fluffed your pillow several times, the nub of your navel squishy to the touch despite the firmness all around.

“About 3 months… At least you’re still somewhat green.” Dante’s flat tone grew duller as the days passed by, the realization that you’d possibly be gone soon sinking in the more your companion tried to avoid the obvious.

“I can’t believe _you_ were in your mommy’s tummy for 9! You’ll take the baby for walks often? Won’t you?” Your tone was both hopeful and excited.

“Sam says your mother’s pregnancies were different lengths due to you and your sister being so genetically disparate and yeah…. sure.”

“Dante…” You sighed, picking his hand from your stomach, “Now who’s being a sour serious devil?”

“You don’t know what will happen to you, but you’re already writing off your existence.” Dante brushed his thumb over your knuckles, “I’d prefer to go for walks _together_…as a family.”

“Well…you will! But when you do—”

“I mean including you, little devil. You speak a lot of _me _talk, as if you’re not apart of me, we’re family…remember?”

Your tail waved and a smile spread across your growing crimson face. You’d put on a few pounds but most recently your binge feeding died down, which also put even more concern on your mate’s brain.

Dante hadn’t mentioned it but he’d certainly taken notice of your last meal being more than the normal 3-5 days. It’d been roughly 9-12 days since you last fed.

“You still want me?” You wore a pout though your tail showed how thrilled you were to be on Dante’s good side still.

He’d forgave you—or a form of it but the good news being that once again you were receiving belly rubs and back scratches.

“Little devil…you haven’t eaten in a very long time….” Your mate ignored your inquiry though he did pet under your chin to emphasize the bond between you two still remained intact.

Feeling guilty about your choice, your eyes fell to your belly and you spoke gently as if you were in trouble with the man. “…I-I know. If I eat then I grow! And I die quicker…because then the baby would grow…”

Dante’s jaw unlatched but nothing was uttered. He just nodded but continued his lazy coddling.

“Well, the baby needs the nutrients and so do you. Just…at least try some fruits. I’ll pick some up today from the garden. I know how much you hate the fruit at the grocery store—it isn’t fresh.”

“And too waxy! Thank you, Dante.” Purring and meows echoed in the cave, creating a pleasant white noise in contrast to the breeze whipping through the crevices in the weathered rocks.

Your new cave fit more suited for you; not too deep where you could scurry away in the darkness and no decomposing flesh to rotten up the place. Dante could sit with you comfortably and not have to worry about any intruders due to the highly secluded location as well.

Not even Trish got the chance to visit.

“You’re anxious, babe. I can smell it. What’s on your mind?” Your lashes fluttered, as you stuck your face within inches of your mate’s to get a jovial reaction hopefully.

Dante quipped a growing smile, the chill of your little nose brightening his clouded mind.

“Nothing, sweetie. Your rubbery nose is cold and wet—my healthy little devil.”

“Yeah! I have the best companion who takes care of me!” Your eyes were a flirty pink. “No wonder I got knocked up.”

Dante chuckled, his large hand patting your hip to your desired roughness and also from his humorous moment. “I have to agree with you on that one.”

“So, I know my cub will be in great hands with their papa!” Your chameleon-like eyes twinkled, a single tear being shed.

“Don’t leave me…”

“Come here, babe.” Gently tugging your mate over to unravel in your lap; Dante kicked his boots off, his toes spreading in his socks. “Let’s enjoy the breeze.”

“…Okay.” He sighed.

“Whenever I’m sad I like to be around people who love me, but for a while I had no one until you showed up, Dante and now I don’t have to be sad and alone anymore because I have you!” Your tail wagged as you faced the white-haired man, your padded palms firm on his thighs for stability.

You also had your back end in the air, which attracted your mate’s attention more than it should; the wind rotating your whimsical scent.

“Well aren’t you lucky to be my babe?” Dante’s paled face slowly spread into a smile, life revitalizing the broken soul.

“Yeah, so that means the same for you! You don’t have to be sad or alone. You’ll have the baby to keep you company and if you get sad then they can make you happy.” Your violet locks shook as you nodded.

“Sam is supposed to call later with news about getting you some help. Don’t you make me a single father just yet!” Dante wagged his finger at you though his gravely voice said he were more exhausted than upset with you.

*****

“Find anything?” Lady pulled her blouse back on her shoulders, buttoning it soon after. Her onyx hair stuck in several peculiar directions that definitely wasn’t her normal style.

Reed followed suit except his shirt got pulled over his head, immediately disturbing his chestnut locks. The pair danced in euphoria together—another orgasm worth hunting after you.

“My team seems to be conspiring against me and no…nothing. What about you?”

Lady shook her head.

“Sam knows something. I can feel it.” Reed slipped his boxers on finally but decided lounging time deemed more suited than scurrying after you.

Truth was Lady didn’t even bother to look for you. She cared nothing more about you as you did her.All the woman truly desired was to spend time with the man she currently was with at the moment.

“What happened?”

“I mentioned about the wolf and he got tense, also he had a bloody lab coat that looked as if he’d been attacked.” Reed said.

Lady knew immediately that Dante had to be the one behind it.

“So, what are you going to do?”

“Sam ordered for an extraction from the lower level. I’ll find out why and go from there. I feel as though I’m close to a break through.” Reed declared as he disappeared into the bathroom.

“Join me for a cleanse my dear?”

Lady sighed in relief that the attention once again focused on her.

“I’d love too.”

*****

Samuel always deemed worthy of a great doctor but Dante had no idea just how rapid the man could work.

24 hours later and a cure for your scared womb was ready.

However, just because the doctor came up with his part of the serum, the main components still remained trapped beneath the floors of the facility.

“Dante…good morning. How is everything?” Sam greeted the devil hunter by a shake of the hand and sat him down.

“She’s okay…um other than mild bleeding and pains I’d say that she’s gonna make it if she keeps wobbling along.” Dante uttered in exhaust. Your mate needed a nap or two, maybe a week worth of sleep for good measures.

The white-haired man spent long hours caring for you and his unborn cub. Time began to dwindle down, your belly certainly slowing you down now.

“Sounds like the baby is ready to welcome themselves. Are you ready to be a father?” Sam smiled weakly.

Dante shook his head no but his words said otherwise, “I’m just ready to see if they have skin like mine or not.”

“You mean mortal…” Sam nodded as if he understood. “More than likely they will not. Your genetic makeup may harvest human blood but the Crimson Wolf cannot conceive with just such. I’m not sure what you are, Dante but—”

“I’m a guy named Dante. What are you, doc?” Dante dreaded discussing the obvious, though what Sam spoke probably would be true.

The devil hunter actually didn’t care what his child looked like, just as long as they got to come into the world happy and healthy.

Sam cleared his throat, “My apologies if I offended…”

“Why did you even call me here? I told you the next time I hear from you it better be when you’re ready to help _*Name*_.”

“Yes, certainly. I’ve come up with a formula that I’m highly positive that will work in rapid time to repair the scar tissue that she has. Dante…as I’ve mentioned before there _is _a downside to this method…” Sam paced the floor critically, his brown loafers smacking the tile floor loud enough to resemblance high heels on linoleum.

“Will she live? Because that’s all I care about is if her and my kid get to live.” Dante observed the doctor as he fidgeted with his hands and clothes; something not being spoken.

“Doctor? I’m waiting??” Unsatisfied with Sam’s lack of responding, a simple glimpse of Ebony got the man talking quickly.

“…Y…y…yes but—”

“But what!?”

“But…but she can become like _them _down there. Feral and only out for flesh. She could lose every bit of her sanity and become this…fucked up creature! Do you really want that!?” Sam fussed.

“I want to help the both of you but Reed really screwed things up here. He wouldn’t stop running test no matter the consequences! Every soul down there will turn at the first sign of a full moon. We’ve been able to keep containment low by sealing out all light but they all are ticking time bombs!”

Dante bit his tongue but gave Sam a deep glare before the devil hunter left out the small office for alone time.

*****

Sam did what he could while your mate dialed mama Trish for advice.

“Triiisshh!”

“Oh God, yes Dante?” The blonde giggled from the other end of the phone. Her shoulder supported the device while her hands whipped up breakfast.

“I need your caring and loving help. Don’t cha just wanna help your ole pal out?” Dante dressed himself with the biggest pout, though she couldn’t physically see him.

“What is it?”

“My little wolf needs my help but at the risk of making her…a beast. Doc says he can fix her but there’s a downfall. I... I wanna save her, Trish but what if she _does _end up like the others!?” Dante sighed.

“I don’t want her to die! I…I love my companion…”

Trish stopped her vigorous stirring and gave all her attention to the damaged spirit on the other end of the line.

“Sweetie…awe you’re in love!!” She squealed with joy, “But I think that you should have this discussion with your mate instead. I’d say do what you can! Follow your heart and in the end…well hopefully you get to keep both of your small people.” Trish really wished she could give Dante a big ole hug, because he certainly needed it.

The sound of sorrow just poured from the man’s voice as he heaved a heavy drop of breath.

“She’s already decided. She rather the baby gets the life she didn’t get to have…”

“Oh, Dante…I’m sorry…I—”

“It’s okay. I guess being single is just my forte. I guess I’ll see what Sam needs in order to get things started.” Dante gripped the phone tighter than he should had nearly destroying it in the process.

“I hope nothing but the best for you two. Call me if you need me…” Trish wished she could do something to help but even she felt it would be better to try something rather than absolutely nothing.

*****

The team Sam order to go down in the lower level were some of the best men Reed had. Their main boss had no idea of the unauthorized activity going on behind his back and if he did then anyone involved in the misdeed would be down there with the unfortunate souls.

Dante stood with his arms crossed as Sam tried to explain why he were stumbling over his words.

“Doc…fucking spit it out or I’ll shoot it out of you.”

Sam knees wobbled like jelly, butterflies in his stomach and his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn’t sure what to fear more—the crazy devil hunter or the tragedy that took place in the lower level.

“Well I got a team down there…”

“And?” Dante raised a brow.

Sam paced back and forth, “They made it to the door but…they didn’t quite make it out.”

“So where is the canister??” Dante tapped his foot impatiently, already aware of where the conversation was headed.

“…On the ground.” Sam bit his lip cautiously.

Things could never just go the way they should for the devil hunter and if he weren’t already up to his neck in stress then Dante would have just said the hell with it all, but he had a cub to bring into the world and a certain red wolf to save.

“Of course,” Dante sighed and shook his head. “Fine, open the door.”

“Dante—”

“Open the door, doc and just make it easier for the both of us. I’m tired and need a nap. Come on, stop giving me a hard time.”

Sam’s lips pressed into a line, the corners of his mouth reeling back. “…Good luck.”

Dante snickered, a smirk on his face. “I seem to have a dumb string of that!”

The steel door creaked as it released once the doctor put in the sequence code. Immediately the stench of rotten flesh greeted your mate as he stepped foot into the main corridor.

No presence lingered and the area deemed safe until the white-haired man got to the end door.

“Dante I can see you on the thermal scan system. It looks as if nothing is around.” The sound of Sam’s voice filled the device he’d also sent your mate with.

“Wait, you can see what’s down here? It’s pitch black!” Dante murmured.

Both his pistols were armed as he cautiously stalked the area in search for the shiny metallic canister.

“Heat sensors are all through out the level. You should be—”

“Holy shit…” Dante’s foot slid across what could only be concluded as crimson.

“What?? What did you find?”

“Part of one of your guys. What the hell is down here with me??” Frustrated by the darkness, your mate summoned his devil sword, which also sprouted off a burst of light.

“…What is that?” Sam whispered to himself. His brows knitted on his face as he surveyed the thermal scan. “A flare?? No…A-a swo..._sword?_ What the hell are you, Dante?” The doctor instantly lost track and fell in his thoughts, which left your companion to navigate the dark and haunted corridors alone.

“Yo, doc? I don’t see this canister and I thought you said there was trouble down here? Cause all I see is—”

A deeply guttural snarl cut Dante off.

“Ah shit. Me and my big mouth.”

“Dante!” Sam quickly regained focus but now the man began to panic as the thermal scan picked up at least eight other _things _darting towards the white-haired man.

Dante fought in darkness before. He’d also faced some of the fiercest devils in all of hell, but nothing could have compared him to the horrors that dwelled in the lower level.

*****


End file.
